<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Brightside by aliste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349601">Mr. Brightside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliste/pseuds/aliste'>aliste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancionero, Character Study, Cliche, Friends to Lovers, Han JiSung solo quiere amigos, Lee MinHo tiene una banda, M/M, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mr.brightside es la mejor canción del mundo y que peleen conmigo si piensan lo contrario, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pero encuentra algo mejor, Really Slowburn, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, guion para película de disney, homofobia internalizada, primer amor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliste/pseuds/aliste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Todo empezó con un beso, ¿Cómo terminó todo así?, fue solo un beso."</p><p>O donde Lee MinHo tiene una banda y Han JiSung tiene una novia que está enamorada del vocalista.</p><p>¡Capítulos todo los domingos!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El novio llavero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We weren’t born to follow; Bon Jovi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La llegada de la nueva década era algo que daba a esperar de manera ansiosa para los habitantes del pueblo, donde los tarotistas atraían las buenas energías para así tener mejores cosechas como también los agricultores comenzaron a proyectar de manera optimista sus cultivos. Sin embargo, aún con la llegada de la nueva década, nada los apartaba de lo anticuado.</p><p>La gente del pueblo prefería ver televisión por cable que vía satélite, porque entre cerros la conexión no era muy buena, al igual que el internet y las señales telefónicas fuera del pueblo. La conectividad no era muy buena en ningún ámbito, por lo que para enterarse de noticias recurrían al clásico periódico y para la música había una diversidad de tiendas en la galería del pueblo donde cada una especificaba en los gustos. La actividad era alta; el televisor era de el último aparato usado al igual que el celular, es por eso por lo que todos recurrían a su clásica y leal amiga:</p><p>La radio.</p><p>—Van a transmitir un nuevo capítulo de autobiografías en la 104.5, ¿Quieres ir a escucharlo a mi casa?</p><p>—No puedo, es miércoles de radio teatro. La 94.5 transmitirá “El mago de Oz”.</p><p>—Tú te lo pierdes.</p><p>Los murmullos y conversaciones amigables eran recurrentes, en especial cuando todos se conocían en el pueblo.</p><p>Cerca de los álamos y del bosque, un poco más allá alejado de la intensidad del pueblo y sus habitantes, se encontraba un chico característico de cabello negro que había revolucionado al pueblo con sus tatuajes de estrellas en el cuello, apoyado en las inseguras barandas de madera del viejo puente bautizado como “El puente de los besos” mientras escuchaba en su <em>mp3 </em>un poco de los conocidos Simple Plan, tamborileando sus dedos al compás de la batería y se perdía en sus vagos pensamientos junto al humo de su cigarrillo.</p><p>Era un mal vicio, claro está; sin embargo, en la sociedad donde había dos tipos de juventud: los que hacían algo para cambiar su futuro o los que no estimaban tener futuro, Lee MinHo era catalogado forzosamente en esa segunda categoría, y aunque su padre lo regañase por sus dientes tintados, el pelinegro se decepcionaba de que a su padre le preocupase más su laburo de dentista del pueblo que por los pulmones de su hijo.</p><p>—<em>I remember every sunset, I remember every word you say…</em>—Canturrea MinHo con tranquilidad, viendo como el riachuelo carreaba sonoras piedras. —<em>We Will never gonna say goodbye…</em></p><p>—<em>…</em>Será divertido.</p><p>—Por favor, Yuna, no seas vándala.</p><p>—Todo el mundo lo hace, Hannie, o me vas a decir que nunca nadie lo ha hecho.</p><p>—Si haces el grabado no te voy a besar.</p><p>—Hannie~</p><p>MinHo giró su cuerpo con curiosidad hacia el lazo izquierdo para ver, como metros más allá, la chica de la relación estaba acuclillada con una navaja en sus manos mientras que el otro chico de jersey grande le hablaba. Pudo reconocerlos como sus compañeros de escuela ya que ellos no tendían a pasar desapercibido, pero solamente conocía directamente a la chica por ser compañero de salón: Shin Yuna; era activa en las actividades municipales del pueblo al igual que en las actividades escolares, además que todo el mundo gustaba de ella por ser una rubia extrovertida. También reconoció a su acompañante, pero no por el nombre. Lo reconocía por ser miembro del club de astronomía los jueves, por tener el cabello ridículamente anaranjado y por secundar a su novia en todo lo que ella se proponía.</p><p>Creyó pasar desapercibido de ellos, girándose para poder largarse del puente tras haber roto con su aire privado, sin embargo, la chica pareció exclamar su nombre.</p><p>—¡MinHo! —Le llamó ella yendo hacia él. Su timbre de voz era demasiado agudo comparado con el timbre que el resto de las chicas tenía, tanto que podía escucharla a través de la música. Incluso JeongIn tenía un tono respetable. —¡Hola!</p><p><em>¿Por qué se emociona si nos topamos siempre?</em>, se pregunta a sí mismo antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír forzosamente a su vez que se sacaba los auriculares. —Hola, Yuna.</p><p>MinHo no sabía cómo saludar al chico compañero de ella, por lo que inclinó la cabeza cordialmente el cual fue correspondido con un agradable movimiento de mano.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —Y esto era lo que MinHo quería evitar. Comenzó a sentir incomodidad cuando la rubia parecía atenta a él, y su pobre novio llavero no parecía darse cuenta de los corazones que salían por los ojos de ella. —¿Estás solo?, ¿No quieres estar con nosotros?</p><p>—Los tríos no son lo mío. —Responde en tono bromista, tuvo que ahogar una carcajada cuando la chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas y su novio carraspeó avergonzado. —Mejor quédate con tu novio.</p><p>—Han JiSung, él es mi compañero de clase, MinHo. —Presenta Yuna apuntando al muchacho. A MinHo le interesó que el chico llevase el jersey grande a pesar de que el día estuviese soleado.</p><p>—Un placer. —Saluda MinHo. JiSung no respondió pero solamente inclinó su cabeza, notoriamente incómodo.</p><p>Cuando MinHo vio que la chica iba a abrir la boca para comentar algo más con altas probabilidades de convertir el ambiente más sofocante de lo que ya era, no dudo en volver a colocarse sus auriculares y despedirse de ambos adolescentes. Terminó por irse del Puente de los Besos sin mirar atrás.</p><p>Lee MinHo, -O Lee Know para los fans-, no era tan sociable con el resto de las personas y prefería mantenerse al margen de la sociedad que ser alguien vanidosamente conocido como lo era Shin Yuna junto a su novio llavero, aunque eso no lo quitaba de la vista de gente como ella, quien parecía tener algún tipo de fantasía sexual con querer involucrarse a chicos superficialmente asociales y vándalos.</p><p>MinHo no era un vándalo, solo era alternativo.</p><p>Aunque sí se consideraba un cliché por el tipo de vida que llevaba.</p><p>
  <em>Cliché…</em>
</p><p>Rio ante ese pensamiento repentino que vino a su mente cuando Simple Plan fue reemplazado por Bon Jovi con <em>Always</em>; algunas veces su amigo SeungMin le decía que era un cliché andante por preferir siempre la soledad antes que estar con su grupo de amigos para dedicarse a escuchar música y fumar como loco. (—<em>Es para inspirarme. —No le quites el trabajo a Chan, MinHo)</em>.</p><p>Y si quería seguir acumulando boletas del bingo de los clásicos, también era vocalista de una pequeña banda que formaba junto a sus amigos, por eso MinHo consideraba que el comportamiento de Yuna hacia él era calcado por las otras chicas al considerarlo un personaje de una película noventera norteamericana.</p><p>—SeungMin, deja de echar cenizas sobre las hojas. —Pidió Chan mientras correteaba los residuos de ello con su mano.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>Los garajes siempre fueron un punto de reunión, en especial cuando se necesitaba algún tipo de indulgencia por parte de los padres, es por eso de que la madre desentendida de MinHo era demasiado optimista (o desinteresada) con la idea de que su hijo tuviese una banda aspirante a rock alternativo, además de que tampoco eran tan malos con su música, por lo que mientras cumpliesen con las normas básicas de la casa (no ensayar pasado de las nueve los días de semana) los chicos tenían libre albedrío dentro del garaje.</p><p>—¿Y a qué hora se supone que llega MinHo? —Pregunta HyunJin mientras hacía girar una de las baquetas con su mano izquierda y golpeando el bombo arrítmicamente. No quiero sonar intenso, pero van a dar la autobiografía de Kim TaeYeon y no la quiero perder.</p><p>—Que gay. —Se burla SeungMin.</p><p>—Es más gay que no te guste Kim TaeYeon. —Le apunta HyunJin con la baqueta. —¿A quién no le gusta esa Diosa?</p><p>—¿Tienes que hablar de que te excita venerar <em>idols</em> ahora? —Discute SeungMin con gracia. —Digo, está JeongIn presente.</p><p>—JeongIn parece estar más muerto que vivo. —Apunta al chico que dormía plácidamente en el viejo sofá del garaje.</p><p>—¿Pueden callarse, por favor? —Pide Chan, completamente desconcentrado. —Debo terminar esto si no quiero morir a manos de MinHo.</p><p>Ambos chicos bufaron y siguieron con sus actividades. SeungMin siguió fumando mientras balanceaba sus piernas por estar sentada en el icónico escritorio de Bang Chan, quien trabajaba dentro del garaje escribiendo las letras para sus próximos sencillos mientras HyunJin tocaba en tono ambiente el último cover que habían hecho de U2.</p><p>Para MinHo, eso era lo más cercano a su familia. No esas tías que constantemente hablaban sobre su apariencia o su abuelo traumado con la guerra de las dos Coreas. Ellos -los chicos- eran su alegría después de la escuela, por lo que no temió expresar su cariño saludando a cada uno de ellos con un beso en los cabellos a cada uno antes de lanzar su mochila hacia el sofá del garaje -despertando a JeongIn- y tomar su querida <em>Cessi</em> (una copia de mercancía de la guitarra de Brian May, guitarrista de Queen) y colgarla a través de su espalda.</p><p>—¿Comenzamos?</p><p>—Llegas diez minutos tarde. —Le dice SeungMin. —¿Dónde demonios estabas?</p><p>—Estás de buen humor. —Apunta HyunJin. —¿Le viste la ropa interior a Kim DaHyun?</p><p>—El día que lo haga me elevaré al cielo para irme con mi hermano. —Se burla, pero luego chistea su lengua con molestia cambiando su semblante en seguida. — Buen día ni una mierda. La verdad es que estoy sofocado hasta los dientes y solo quiero relajarme. —Explica mientras afina a Cessi. —Estaba en el puente de los besos, ya saben, siendo el chico alternativo que soy, y de repente llegó Shin Yuna con su novio llavero y, bueno, se imaginan lo que pasó.</p><p>—No, ¿Qué fue lo terrible? —Pregunta HyunJin.</p><p>MinHo hizo una pausa dramática antes de contestar: —Me presentó a su novio.</p><p>HyunJin y SeungMin rieron ante el dramatismo de MinHo.</p><p>—Por favor, lo dices como si fuese algo raro. —Le dice HyunJin encogiéndose de hombros. —Yuna parece simpática.</p><p>—¿Simpática?, contigo lo es, pero se derrite por mí. —Dice MinHo, completamente consternado. —Y ni siquiera lo ocultó cuando me vio. Me dio pena el chico a su lado, él ni siquiera me miró a los ojos.</p><p>—Tal vez se sentía molesto porque su novia babea por ti. —Comenta SeungMin.</p><p>—¿En serio crees que Yuna va tras de ti? —Le pregunta Chan, rindiéndose completamente a su concentración con la nueva canción. —Yuna tiende a presumir a JiSung mucho, y siempre están juntos…</p><p>—¡Llegó la comida!</p><p>De la entrada del garaje de MinHo aparece Felix junto a ChangBin cargando bolsas de frituras y de refrescos. Sin piedad dejaron la carga sobre las escrituras de Bill para continuamente acomodarse en sus respectivos instrumentos y comenzar a afinarlos.</p><p>—Son un asco. —Escupió Chan. SeungMin solo rio a su lado.</p><p>La joven banda donde en su mayoría tenían dieciséis años se dejó llevar por el ritmo que marcaba HyunJin en la batería para empezar a tocar uno de sus nuevos sencillos del cual, al igual que todas las piezas que tocaban, se habían esforzado en hacer; cada sacrificio y desvelo para componer una nueva canción bajo la autoría de Chan junto a la banda les hacía sentir un poco más satisfecho con su arte creado, y cada paso era más esperanzador que el anterior, donde creían poder ejercer con ese pasatiempo.</p><p>El pueblo era usualmente silencioso, pero cuando la banda tocaba, la música abundaba.</p><p>…</p><p>Como era de costumbre en los pasillos de la escuela, MinHo tamborileaba sus dedos en los costados de sus jeans al ritmo de la canción aleatoria que sonaba a través de su <em>mp3</em> junto al tarareo de la letra y una desconexión con el resto del mundo. Paseó por su travesía hacia la biblioteca escolar para al fin devolver un libro que había pedido hace un par de semanas y que ya estaban molestándolo desde la dirección escolar para que lo regresase.</p><p>—Si sigues así te voy a suspender de la biblioteca. —Amenazó la anciana bibliotecaria.</p><p>—Lo lamento, señora Don. —Se disculpa el chico sin pizca de perdón.</p><p>—Ve a dejarlo a los estantes mejor. —Le ordena. —Deberías ayudarme en la biblioteca como mérito para que te perdone.</p><p>—Si me acusará con el director por cada atraso, entonces no. —Termina bromeando.</p><p>No era de mucho interés la literatura para MinHo. Si, le agradaba leer y lo tenía como pasatiempo, pero a diferencia de ChangBin quien tragaba libros o Chan que se bañaba en lírica, MinHo lo tomaba con más calma y se dedicaba a leer lo justo y necesario para poder desarrollar mejor sus ideas a la hora de componer canciones.</p><p>—¡Mierda!</p><p>MinHo se detuvo en uno de los estantes tras escuchar un estruendo que llamó la atención a los pocos estudiantes que estaban allí. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta encontrarse con el chico que había visto ayer en el puente recogiendo los libros caídos.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, es el novio llavero.</em>
</p><p>Con una sonrisa socarrona MinHo ingresó al pasillo caminando melódicamente para hacerse notar ante el chico, pero el otro ignoró tan al completo de su existencia quien se enfocaba tercamente en alcanzar todos libros en un puro brazo.</p><p>—¡Hola, Hannie!, ¿Necesitas ayuda?</p><p>—¡Ah!</p><p>JiSung soltó todos los libros que cargaba en su brazo junto a un pequeño salto por su susto. MinHo se sintió feo al ver como el otro se había asustado con solo verlo.</p><p>—Estoy bien, gracias. —Responde JiSung antes de volver a su trabajo y esta vez acomodar uno por uno los libros en el estante. —Y no me digas Hannie.</p><p>MinHo rodó sus ojos y se estiró hacia abajo para alcanzar alguno de los libros caídos y así ayudar a JiSung a organizar de nuevo la biblioteca.</p><p>—¿Buscabas algo? —Pregunta MinHo.</p><p>—Un libro de astronomía que creo que no está. —Contesta JiSung con un tono de voz neutro.</p><p>—Uh, yo tengo uno ahora.</p><p>MinHo le muestra el libro a JiSung, la portada tenía como título con un blanco destacable “Estrellas del amanecer” junto a distintas lunas del sistema solar asomándose sobre el sol. JiSung abrió los ojos al ver el libro y lo tomó con mucho cuidado de no rozar a MinHo.</p><p>—Desde hace semanas que lo estaba buscando. —Comenta JiSung viendo el libro.</p><p>—Si, no tengo buena memoria para estas cosas. —Se excusa el otro rascándose la nuca.</p><p>MinHo se quedó un rato parado frente a JiSung mientras el otro seguía leyendo, ignorando por completo la presencia de MinHo. El pelinegro se sintió insultado de que el chico no le estuviese prestando atención, por lo que carraspeó para llamar su atención.</p><p>—Oye…</p><p>—Nos vemos luego.</p><p>JiSung alcanzó su mochila del suelo y se largó rápido de allí. En todo el momento que estuvieron enfrentándose, JiSung nunca lo miró a los ojos.</p><p><em>Tengo razón, Chan</em>, pensó MinHo, <em>es probable que no le agrade a JiSung.</em></p><p>No es algo de lo que realmente MinHo se perturbaría. A él no le importaba si alguien lo detestaba, pero si era un chico con quien nunca había hablado y que su razón para detestarle era <em>injusta</em>, eso hacía sentir mal a MinHo.</p><p>—Me da pena JiSung. —Fue lo primero que dijo SeungMin luego de que MinHo le contase en el garaje lo que sucedió en su encuentro casual con JiSung. —Saber que tu novia está colgada por otro…</p><p>—Pero fue grosero. —Dice MinHo. —Ni siquiera me dio las gracias.</p><p>—Tal vez es tímido. —Razona Chan.</p><p>—Tímida mi madre, ¡Me evitó por completo! —Exclamó frustrado el pelinegro. —No conseguirá amigos si es así de grosero.</p><p>—¡Oigan, idiotas!</p><p>El grupo que estaba en el garaje miró hacia la calle: dos chicos de la escuela -parte del equipo de baloncesto, y conocidos amigos de JiSung- pasaron por afuera en bicicletas, vieron como en cámara lenta lanzaban una lata hacia el interior mientras les lanzaban un par de insultos antes de retirarse.</p><p>—¿Por qué siempre latas? —Murmura JeongIn, yendo hacia la lata para tirarla a la basura.</p><p>—¿Qué?, ¿Prefieres que sean piedras? —Le pregunta con sarcasmo SeungMin.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez has visto a JiSung, MinHo? —Retoma el tema HyunJin con MinHo. —Lo digo en serio. JiSung está rodeado siempre de personas. —Dice lo último apuntando al par de idiotas que pasaron.</p><p>—La verdad es que siempre lo he visto junto a Yuna. —Se encoge de hombros. —No me interesa si tiene amigos en verdad.</p><p>—Esos no son amigos. —Comenta ChangBin con obviedad. —Esas personas son como, no sé, ellos fuesen estorninos y JiSung fuese un colibrí.</p><p>—¿Qué el colibrí no era un insecto?</p><p>—¡Por dios, MinHo! —Le gritan los seis.</p><p>Pero ¿Qué se le podía decir?, MinHo estaba frustrado y lo siguió estando porque al pasar los días, cada vez que veía al anaranjado con Yuna o con esos chicos extrovertidos parecía más un accesorio que un amigo.</p><p>No conocía muy bien al grupo de JiSung y Yuna, en especial porque <em>no estaba interesado en ello</em>, pero durante un día, mientras almorzaba en la cafetería con sus amigos, vio como JiSung comía en silencio mientras veía el juego ridículo que hacían los tres chicos mientras que otras cuatro chicas -incluida Yuna- conversaban sobre qué cosa.</p><p>MinHo creía que no era más que un chico igual de adverso que ellos, no debería pensarlo mucho si tampoco era tan relevante para su día.</p><p>Lo que MinHo no sabía era que JiSung la pasaba <em>un poquito mal.</em></p><p>
  <em>. . .</em>
</p><p>JiSung era asmático, constantemente cuando su pecho presionaba y no sentía el aire jalaba del gatillo de su inhalador para sentirse mejor, su madre le tenía estrictamente hacer algún deporte físico y para las clases de educación física él tomaba respiros un poco más largos que el resto.</p><p>Y ese dato era absolutamente irrelevante para sus amigos.</p><p>Por un lado tenía a Yuna, quien conversaba con sus amigas mientras compartían un cigarrillo electrónico con un tóxico olor de esencia de naranja; y por otro lado, MinGi, San y YeoSang fumaban sin compasión junto a él, intoxicándolo el doble por el olor de cigarrillo.</p><p>Se encontraba en las gradas de la cancha escolar donde llevaban a cabo los partidos de béisbol, viendo como otros chicos perdían el tiempo jugando soccer y béisbol con pereza; y mientras era ya viernes después de clases, JiSung en vez de disfrutar su juventud solamente se encontraba ansioso por querer estudiar.</p><p>—Yuna…—Le susurra JiSung a la chica suavemente para que le preste atención, pero ella simplemente alza la mano de su cigarro eléctrico para escuchar la absurda historia de su amiga. —Oye…</p><p>La chica no le prestó atención, cosa que exasperó a JiSung. Llevaba tres meses con la chica y aun así ella lo trataba como cualquier cosa, aunque tampoco podía exigir mucho porque JiSung -desde la perspectiva de su madre- no cuidaba su relación.</p><p>A JiSung le gustaba Yuna, obviamente, y cuando la invitó a salir por primera vez una tarde de domingo para ir al cine, él nunca esperó que ella aceptaría no solo la salida sino iniciar una relación formal a tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Su madre estuvo completamente encantada de que un joven de dieciséis años tuviese de novio una muchachita tan linda como lo era Yuna, de rostro elegante y alegre junto a ojos grandes y cafés completamente hipnotizante, además de que tenía la peculiaridad de que su cabello rubio sol estaba siempre tinturado artificialmente con colores llamativos dándole un toque más único a su personalidad.</p><p>Cuando JiSung veía a Yuna tintarse el cabello con crayones de colores cuando estaba aburrida, era un agradable recuerdo de lo fantástica que era ella y del por qué le gustaba. Le gustaba también que ella oliese a diversas velas porque le agradaban los olores frutales, y a pesar de que a JiSung lo marease un poco, era agradable llegar a casa con el olor de ella impregnado en su jersey. También le gustaba cuando salían, porque ella siempre compraba regalos para su familia y para la madre de JiSung. Y sobre toda las cosas, le gustaba Yuna cuando era amable con la gente.</p><p>Pero como todas las personas, ella tenía un defecto que hacía a JiSung sentirse culpable.</p><p>Yuna no gustaba de él.</p><p>Por más besos que ella le diese, tomadas de manos o insistencias románticas clichés que ella pedía recrear con él no era más para JiSung acciones vacías. Él no podía entender cómo una chica como ella gustaría de un chico como JiSung.</p><p>¿Qué era lo que ella veía en él?</p><p>—Debo irme. —Anuncia JiSung mientras se levanta de las gradas.</p><p>—¡Oye, íbamos a ir a la caleta fuera del pueblo a buscar setas! —Alega MinGi.</p><p>—¿Tan pronto? —Por fin Yuna dejó de prestarle atención a la historia de su amiga para mirar a su novio y hacerle un adorable puchero. —¿Por qué?</p><p>—Tengo que estudiar. —Contesta en general, para luego dirigirse a ella. —¿Vienes conmigo?</p><p>La chica parecía no querer irse de allí, sonriéndole lastimosamente a su novio mientras negaba. —No, me iré en un rato.</p><p>JiSung asintió y se inclinó sobre ella para despedirse de un corto beso en los labios; el resto del grupo hizo un ruido burlesco que hizo a JiSung sonrojarse hasta el cuello. Terminó por despedirse de todos de un sutil saludo militar y se largó.</p><p>Cuando JiSung había comenzado su relación con Yuna, su madre le había hecho unas reglas estrictas de cómo ser un buen novio -punto para ella en realidad, porque JiSung no tenía idea de cómo serlo-, siempre calcaba lo caballeroso que tenía que ser y lo correspondiente a todas las demandas de ella sin ni siquiera vacilar a sus pedidos. JiSung tenía solo dieciséis y su madre le recordaba lo hombre que tenía que ser, y lo hacía tantas veces que lo intoxicaban de la misma manera que el humo de las esencias de naranja con nicotina que fumaba Yuna.</p><p>—Oh dios…—Expresó con asco el anaranjado tras sentir el sabor del humo en sus papilas gustativas, causando repulsión. —Debo comer algo.</p><p>El olor a cigarro en verdad le daba asco, y aumentaba sus niveles cuando este normalmente se quedaba en sus fosas nasales y en su garganta por la inspiración constante de ella, así que decidió pasar por el pequeño super mercado que el pueblo tenía para apaciguar el sabor.</p><p>…</p><p>—Siempre yo, siempre yo…—Murmuró MinHo caminando por las veredas del pueblo mientras pateaba piedras. —Deberían dejar de comer esos animales. Deberían ser como las plantas, ellas viven del sol y no se quejan del tipo de bebida que hay en casa.</p><p>Momentos antes MinHo se encontraba sumamente relajado en su garaje, recostado en el viejo sofá mientras tocaba melodías al azar con HyunJin haciéndole el acompañamiento; ChangBin le explicaba sobre su afición científica a JeongIn quien miraba a SeungMin exclamando ayuda; y Chan se encontraba conversando con Felix acerca de la nueva composición que estaba haciendo.</p><p>Todo fue desconcertado por un grito de SeungMin.</p><p>—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Preguntó MinHo, asustado.</p><p>—Tengo hambre. —Contesta sin sentido HyunJin entrando a la casa del pelinegro.</p><p>—No encuentro la uñeta de ChangBin. —Exclama SeungMin tapando su rostro con penuria. —Dios, se me tuvo que haber caído cuando estuve en las gradas.</p><p>—¿Por qué tenía tu uñeta? —Le pregunta JeongIn a ChangBin. Este se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Me pidió prestada mi guitarra y mi uñeta durante el almuerzo, aunque…</p><p>—¿Qué estabas haciendo en las gradas? —Vuelve a preguntar JeongIn, ahora dirigiéndose a SeungMin.</p><p>—Estaba con una chica, campeón. —Se burla MinHo.</p><p>SeungMin no contestó a la defensiva de MinHo, causando alboroto en el grupo.</p><p>—¡¿En serio?!</p><p>—¡¿Estabas con una chica?!</p><p>—¡SeungMin dejó de ser virgen!</p><p>—¡Se acabó la comida! —Anunció HyunJin. —Pero no te preocupes, SeungMin, seguro comiste bien antes—</p><p>—¡Basta ya! —Les detiene SeungMin, completamente colorado. —¡Por eso no les cuento nada!</p><p>—MinHo va por la comida. —Ordena Chan, evadiendo el tema de SeungMin.</p><p>MinHo lanzó un potente grito lastimero mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, pataleando. —¡No quiero!</p><p>—No seas llorón. —Le dice HyunJin yendo hacia él para golpearle las piernas. —Aliméntanos.</p><p>—Tú no te quejas porque no eres quien carga la comida. —Contesta el pelinegro, dejando a Cessi sobre el sofá para sentarse y colocarse sus zapatillas. —¿Alguien quiere algo?</p><p>—Yo quiero—</p><p>—Solo fui cordial, no voy a traer nada en específico. —Interrumpe.</p><p>—Te acompaño hasta la esquina. —Dice SeungMin con tono lastimero. —Tengo que recuperar la uñeta de ChangBin.</p><p>—¡Y más te vale!</p><p>—Vale. —MinHo se levantó y caminó hacia el característico escritorio donde Chan trabajaba; el pelinegro le tendió la mano y el otro se la palmeó. MinHo rodó los ojos. —No idiota, el dinero.</p><p>—¿De dónde quieres que lo saque? —Pregunta Chan. —Estamos en quiebra gracias a la última batería de HyunJin.</p><p>—¡En mi defensa, fue culpa de ChangBin! —Acusa HyunJin al otro. —¡A él se le atascó el bombo en la cabeza!</p><p>—¡¿Y acaso se atascó sola?! —Pregunta el otro a la defensiva.</p><p>MinHo soltó un suspiro pensando en cómo pagar la comida; tal vez podría pedirle a su madre, pero ella lo mandaría al diablo. También pensó que en vez de comprar podría saquear la alacena de su casa, pero el recuerdo de su madre diciéndole expresamente: “ustedes financian su alimento, nada de andar hurtando porque no somos Hogar de Cristo” lo detuvo en seguida.</p><p>—Podrías coquetearle al anciano de la caja para ver si te da una rebaja. —Da la idea HyunJin en tono bufón.</p><p>—Para ti tal vez te funcione. —Le apunta. —A la mierda, le pediré que me deje endeudado.</p><p>MinHo y SeungMin salieron del garaje con MinHo insinuándole al otro para que le contase sobre lo sucedido en su hora del almuerzo, pero MinHo conocía a SeungMin y sabía que no le contaría nada hasta que o fuese de vida o muerte, o le rompiesen el corazón (al igual que todas sus citas anteriores).</p><p>—¿No me acompañarás a comprar? —Pregunta MinHo al ver que SeungMin realmente se separaba de camino.</p><p>—¿Y ser cómplice de tu robo?, olvídalo. —Se despide con un signo de paz antes de irse a otra dirección.</p><p>Entre maldiciones MinHo llegó al pequeño super mercado del pueblo y bufó tras ver la enorme fila que había en la caja; estaban a noviembre y el frío todavía no llegaba por completo, pero tal parece que la gente ya estaba empezando a invernar por la gran cantidad de personas y escases de comida que había en los estantes del supermercado.</p><p>Pasó por los pasillos, agarró dos docenas de lata de soda y cuatro grandes de frituras para, con dificultad, ganarse en la fila y rezar para que sus brazos soporten todo el peso antes de que caigan antes de pagar. Asomó su cabeza entre las personas de la fila para ver al anciano cajero tomarse su libertad y lentitud en cobrar.</p><p>
  <em>Tuve que haberle puesto viagra en su vaso para que la fila avanzase más rápido.</em>
</p><p>Suspiró con exasperación y le siguió rezando a algún Dios para que las latas no se le cayesen, pero sus brazos temblaban más y más rápido y sus hombros comenzaron a tensarse con brusquedad.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, oh…</em>
</p><p>¡Pero!, casi para el alivio de MinHo, notó el muchacho frente suyo era el famoso novio llavero.</p><p>—¡JiSung!</p><p>El nombrado se giró en su eje para ver a su espalda y lo primero que se encontró fue a ese chico con tatuajes de estrellas entregándole las dos docenas de lata abruptamente.</p><p>—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Le gritó JiSung un poco asustado por los acontecimientos repentinos.</p><p>MinHo suspiró de alivio tras ver que nada se había caído y de que todo se encontraba en orden.</p><p>—Ufff…, eso estuvo cerca, ¿No crees? —Comenta MinHo, agraciado. —Mis brazos estaban temblando como gelatina y juré que en cualquier momento se me caería y se reventaría todo dramáticamente y-</p><p>Detuvo su monólogo de alivio tras ver la expresión de ceja levantada de JiSung, pero más que intimidarse encontró ternura en cómo el chico tenía un rostro particularmente redondo y agradable que parecía imposibilitado de enojarse; casi se habría reído en su cara si no fuese porque JiSung seguía sin hablar.</p><p>—Digo, perdón y-uh, gracias por ayudarme. —Se retracta MinHo, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido.</p><p>JiSung rodó los ojos, disgustado, peor acomodó la comida entre sus brazos. Si eso bastaba para que el chico a su espalda no le hablase entonces le ayudaría en todo lo que quisiese.</p><p>…</p><p>—ChangBin me va a matar…—Canturrea SeungMin en voz baja. —Y habré muerto siendo virgen.</p><p>Se encontraba en el mismo lugar que hace horas atrás: bajo las gradas de la escuela del pueblo buscando la uñeta verde de ChangBin; SeungMin sabía que era una uñeta importante para ChangBin ya que la había comprado en una tienda profesional cuando fueron de excursión a Seúl, y se sentiría muy culpable si en verdad hubiese perdido la uñeta.</p><p>
  <em>¡Eureka!</em>
</p><p>Se agachó y movió las colillas de cigarro que había sobre la uñeta para luego limpiarla con su pantalón y contemplarla con victoria. ¡No moriría virgen!</p><p>—<em>Lee MinHo, ¿Cómo no lo ubicas?</em></p><p>La antena de metiche que SeungMin tenía se activó tras escuchar el nombre de su amigo en el grupo de cinco chicas que estaban sentadas en las gradas. Por el cabello colorido y el timbre afinado SeungMin pudo reconocer que era Yuna con sus amigas, reconociendo también a la melliza de HyunJin en el grupo.</p><p>—Es mi compañero de clase. —Escucha SeungMin decirle Yuna a una de sus amigas. —Él es jodidamente caliente, además de ser muy gracioso.</p><p>—Es un cliché andante. —Dice la hermana de HyunJin. —No lo conozco mucho, pero por lo que HyunJin les cuenta a nuestros padres, MinHo es algo así como un Dany Zuko coreano.</p><p>—¿Quién?</p><p>—Eso no le quita lo atractivo. —Expresa Yuna.</p><p>—No digas eso teniendo novio. —Le regaña otra chica. —Aunque, te entiendo, es demasiado caliente.</p><p>—JiSung es lindo y todo, pero no negaría una salida a Lee MinHo si es que alguna vez me invitase. —Termina por decir Yuna antes de reír nerviosamente.</p><p>Un mal sabor de boca dejó SeungMin esa conversación y supo que no quería escuchar más. Terminó alejándose rápidamente de allí sintiendo una inmensa pena por el novio llavero de ella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Espero que les guste esta nueva historia!<br/>Muchas gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La amistad no comienza estudiando la lógica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción: </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Crazy Little Thing Called Love; Queen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>La situación era incómoda.</p><p>No, no era incómoda.</p><p>Era <em>jodidamente </em>incómoda.</p><p>Era un silencio muerto en donde ambos seguían esperando a que el vejestorio de la caja se apurase en cobrar las cosas, pero gracias a la vista de MinHo podía asegurarse de que el caballero contaba monedas de yen para entregar el recibo.</p><p>Estarían así un buen rato.</p><p>—y…¿Cómo has estado? —Comenzó MinHo la conversación, esperando que el otro la siguiese.</p><p>—Bien, gracias. —Responde cordialmente el otro, pero no hubo pregunta de regreso.</p><p>—Uh, ¿Y cómo está Yuna?</p><p>MinHo vio a JiSung tensarse ante la pregunta.</p><p>—También bien, gracias por preguntar. —Responde JiSung con tono agrio. —Aunque la ves todos los días.</p><p>—Es imposible no verla. —Reconoce MinHo por lo llamativo que era ella.</p><p>Y de nuevo, un jodido silencio incómodo.</p><p>MinHo no sabía por qué se esforzaba; JiSung parecía rechazarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de compartir un contacto visual con él; MinHo pensaba que JiSung no era realmente un chico asocial, sino que simplemente tenía un problema personal con él.</p><p>Pero MinHo nunca lo sabría si no le hablase.</p><p>Con lo veloz que trabajaba su mente empezó a crear el plan: ¿Por qué JiSung odia a Lee MinHo?, constaba de tres simples pasos, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿Verdad?</p><p>—Ouh…—Comenzó a quejarse MinHo con un falso gemido de hostigamiento. JiSung se giró para volver a mirarlo con la misma ceja levantada. —Dios, a este paso se hará de noche.</p><p>JiSung asintió dándole la razón, más no le respondió.</p><p>
  <em>Maldito.</em>
</p><p><em>—</em>El viernes tengo examen con el maestro de literatura y no sé nada. —Expresa MinHo con una notoria actuación pésima, pero en su mente creía que estaba genial. —¿A ti no te complica la literatura?</p><p><em>—</em>Un poco. —Responde JiSung. MinHo se sintió exitoso al escucharlo hablar normal. —Me gusta más las ciencias que las letras.</p><p><em>—</em>Digo lo mismo. Tengo un amigo mío, no sé si lo conoces, el gran Chris. —JiSung negó, pero MinHo le restó importancia. —Algún día lo conocerás, es un buen tipo. Bueno, él es un genio con las letras, incluso le pedí ayuda para el examen que tengo ahora, pero simplemente me mandó al demonio. ¿Tu novia no está complicada por ese examen?</p><p>JiSung negó. —No la escucho quejarse. —<em>O simplemente no la escucho</em>, pensó JiSung.</p><p>—Silogismos. —Dice MinHo, esperanzado conque JiSung cayese en su trampa. —¿No tuviste el examen de silogismos ya?</p><p>—Si, hace un par de semanas. —Contesta.</p><p>—¡Es del infierno para esa cosa! —Exagera un grito MinHo, llamando la atención de un par de personas. —¿A quién le importa afirmar lo obvio?</p><p>—Es porque no siempre es obvio. —Dice JiSung cayendo directo en la trampa. —Solo tienes que hacer que las premisas coincidan con las reglas de la lógica, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?</p><p>—Demasiado para una cabeza hueca como yo. —Contesta golpeando con sus nudillos su cabeza para darle a entender el dicho. —Y tampoco estoy de ánimos para reprobar ese examen. Necesito que el dinosaurio de la caja avance rápido para poder llegar a estudiar.</p><p>Y así pasaron otros cinco minutos en donde MinHo hablaba de lo estúpido que era y de cómo sus padres estarían decepcionados de él y de muchas cosas más que JiSung no quería escuchar.</p><p>—…Yo era tonto desde pequeño, ¿Sabes?, una vez me comí una abeja pensando que era un mensaje de Dios…</p><p>Pero JiSung no era tonto, él sabía lo que MinHo quería hacer. JiSung tenía buenas calificaciones, no excepcionales pero destacaba a su manera, así que creyó que MinHo se había enterado de que el chico era inteligente y que había sido uno de los pocos que había aprobado ese maldito examen de silogismos y solamente estaba dando pena para recibir ayuda.</p><p>JiSung estaba tan equivocado, pero no lo sabía.</p><p>—Puedo ayudarte. —Termina diciendo JiSung, cortando la anécdota donde MinHo contaba que fue a una sinagoga y lo tomaron detenido.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>
  <em>Paso uno, listo. Eres un genio, Lee MinHo.</em>
</p><p>—Seguro. —Accede mientras se acomoda las latas entre sus brazos. —Es un tema complejo, entre dos se te será más fácil recordar las cosas.</p><p>—¡Eres fantástico, gracias!</p><p>JiSung no contestó a eso, pero el silencio formado fue menos sepulcral desde ahí durante el resto de la fila, compartiendo un par de palabras un poco más de confianza sobre el clima o quejarse sobre maestros que compartían, nada complejo hasta que llegó la hora de pagar y JiSung pasó primero; creyó que sería cortes de su parte esperar a MinHo a que pagase para que al menos ambos saliesen juntos de allí para despedirse e irse cada uno para su casa.</p><p>Pero supo que no corría con suerte tras ver a MinHo palmear sus bolsillos mientras que el anciano cajero le tendía la mano.</p><p>—Eh…</p><p>JiSung quiso golpear a MinHo. Parte de la mesada del anaranjado se fue en una simple situación evitable.</p><p>—¡En verdad te lo pagaré!</p><p>Y así fue como ambos terminaron caminando por las calles de pueblo, con el sol oculto y con las pocas estrellas asomándose junto al frío otoñal; los dos yendo a dejar las cosas a casa de MinHo.</p><p>—Más te vale. —Masculló el otro.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡Y ella…ella solamente dijo eso! —Terminó de contar SeungMin, bastante consternado. —¡Como si no tuviese novio!</p><p>Pero los otros cinco chicos no captaban.</p><p>—¿Qué no entienden? —Les pregunta.</p><p>—¿Qué Yuna y sus amigas necesitan lentes? —Pregunta HyunJin. —Digo, ¿MinHo, caliente?, todavía necesita ayuda para sacarse los mocos.</p><p>—No sería raro de que JiSung detestase a MinHo por eso. —Dice JeongIn viendo como los demás le dan la razón. —Digo, su novia se derrite por él, yo también estaría molesto con MinHo si es que mi novia lo llamase caliente.</p><p>—Pero la culpa no es de MinHo. —Razona con obviedad Chan. —Es de la chica.</p><p>—¡Pero JiSung no pensará eso! —Por Dios, SeungMin se preguntaba por qué sus amigos eran tan idiotas. —Y MinHo solo quiere acercarse a él…</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que quiere acercarse a él? —Pregunta ChangBin.</p><p>De repente todos tuvieron un recuerdo colectivo, recordando momentos durante los últimos días donde MinHo comentaba acciones que hacía JiSung solo cuando estaba cerca del radar del grupo.</p><p>—Si, quiere acercarse a él. —Concluyen todos.</p><p>—Esto será un caos. —Finaliza SeungMin.</p><p>Chan iba a comentar algo al respecto pero calló enseguida cuando escuchó voces desde el estacionamiento; el equipo se dispersó en distintos lares del garaje para pasar lo más desapercibido posible y no impresionarse cuando junto a MinHo lo acompañaba JiSung con las compras.</p><p>—¡He llegado, equipo! —Saluda MinHo entrando. —¡Y con alguien!</p><p>—Hola… —Les saluda tímidamente JiSung.</p><p>JiSung estaba jodidamente nervioso; los amigos de su novia eran una cosa, todos banales e iguales, ¿Pero ellos?, por dios, JiSung había escuchado cosas distintas de cada uno que los hacía completamente…alternativos.</p><p>—Él es JiSung, aunque creo que ya lo conocemos. —Presenta MinHo ante el resto, fingiendo inocencia y como si él no hubiese sido tema de conversación los últimos días.</p><p>—Hola, JiSung. —Saludan los otros seis a coro.</p><p>JiSung agitó su mano nerviosamente mientras veía los quehaceres de cada uno. Le parecía interesante ver a SeungMin limpiando una guitarra eléctrica roja en el sofá, a Felix afinando una guitarra acústica, HyunJin jugando con las baquetas y a Chan, JeongIn y ChangBin conversando de algo aparte en el escritorio.</p><p>—Supongo que me voy. —Anuncia JiSung. —¿Dónde dejo las cosas? —Pregunta a MinHo.</p><p>MinHo tomó las bolsas que JiSung cargaba y se despidieron cordialmente al igual que el anaranjado hizo con el resto de la banda, y estos se despidieron de él cuando se largó del garaje. Esperaron un par de momentos antes de que alguien comenzase hablar, pero nadie sabía por dónde empezar.</p><p>—Hum, MinHo. —Toma la palabra Chan. —La novia de JiSung…</p><p>Pero la baqueta de HyunJin se resbaló accidentalmente -o fue lanzada a propósito- contra el rostro de Chan. —¡HyunJin!</p><p>—Iré a dejar las cosas a la cocina. —Anuncia MinHo ignorando por completo la situación.</p><p>Cuando MinHo entró a su casa, los seis volvieron a reunirse en el centro.</p><p>—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Le pregunta Chan entregándole bruscamente la baqueta a HyunJin. —¿Por qué me golpeaste?</p><p>—No podemos decirle a MinHo que la novia de JiSung gusta de él. —Explica. —Habrá problemas si se entera.</p><p>—Las mentiras tienen pies cortos. —Dice Felix tímidamente. —Tampoco es la gran cosa.</p><p>—No, no, HyunJin tiene razón. —Dice SeungMin. —Digo, recién ahora JiSung y MinHo estaban hablando, si ambos siguen así tal vez puedan volverse amigos.</p><p>—¿Y de qué sirve que se vuelvan amigos? —Pregunta ChangBin. —Digo, todo esto empezó porque—</p><p>—¿Qué están conspirando? —Pregunta MinHo ingresando nuevamente al lugar.</p><p>Los chicos se separaron una vez más para ir a sus posiciones iniciales y contestaron a coro un sonoro: —Nada.</p><p>El ambiente de indiferencia fue interrumpido por otra lata de coca cola que fue lanzada, esta vez por MinGi, quien cantó victoria al ver que su lata cayó en la cabeza de MinHo.</p><p>…</p><p>Se toparon por mera casualidad en el pasillo de la escuela, días después. MinHo iba junto a ChangBin discutiendo sobre una tonta teoría sobre las guerras de las galaxias mientras que JiSung iba meneando su cabeza al compás de una canción que resonaba en su mente; compartieron un contacto visual cordial del cual ninguno de los dos pudo escapar. Fue tan incómodo porque no sabían si saludarse o algo, pero fue gracias a la personalidad extrovertida de ChangBin quien -con ganas de burlarse de MinHo- saludó efusivamente a JiSung logrando que el anaranjado se sonrojase y devolviese el saludo con la mano. MinHo ni siquiera le saludó.</p><p>—Me dijo que me enseñaría silogismos y ni siquiera nos pusimos de acuerdo. —Le comentó finalmente MinHo a ChangBin mientras se apoyaban en el casillero continuo del otro.</p><p>—Tú no necesitas que te enseñen silogismos. —Dice ChangBin.</p><p>—Lo sé, es solo que espero que funcione. —Murmura.</p><p>—¿Qué esperas a que funcione? —Pregunta, dejando su cuaderno para sacar su libro de Historia.</p><p>—Un plan que no te voy a contar. —Contesta MinHo. —Pero, a grandes rasgos, saber la razón por la cual JiSung me detesta.</p><p>—No te detesta. —Le dice, para luego murmurar: —Al menos no sin razón.</p><p>—¿Ah?</p><p>—Olvídalo. La pregunta es… —Hace suspenso cerrando el casillero. —¿Por qué te afecta en si te detesta o no?</p><p>La pregunta pilló desprevenido a MinHo, tan así que aguantó la respiración por un momento mientras que la vergüenza se apoderaba de su cuerpo por todo el cuerpo.</p><p> —¿MinHo?</p><p>—Olvídalo, ni yo sé por qué me esfuerzo tanto.</p><p>—MinHo…</p><p>Pero ChangBin no pudo continuar con su frase cuando dos vasos de hielo cayeron para cada uno, por parte de los chicos de baloncesto.</p><p>—Ojalá enfríes tus hormonas con Yuna, MinHo. —Exclamó uno de los chicos que MinHo ni siquiera conocía.</p><p>MinHo y ChangBin compartieron una mirada de resignación; sacaron de su taquilla la toalla -ya preparada para estas situaciones- y con templanza comenzaron a secarse.</p><p>Por otro lado, JiSung tenía el mismo pensamiento que MinHo tenía en su mente.</p><p>—Iremos a casa de Lia después de clases para estudiar un poco para mañana y ver alguna película. —Le cuenta Yuna mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos, aprovechando el corto receso que tenían. —Vienes conmigo, ¿No?</p><p>La idea no estaba ni cerca de ser tentadora para JiSung. Él necesitaba un foco de concentración, un lugar para estudiar tranquilamente, y aunque no tenía problemas en ayudar a Yuna, una cosa era ella y otra cosa era ayudar a <em>todas las amigas de ellas. </em>Por eso JiSung pensó en una excusa rápida, algo que le pudiese sacar del apuro porque, conociendo a Yuna, iría hasta donde su madre con tal de que JiSung fuera.</p><p>De repente se acordó del pelinegro anterior y el mundo se le iluminó.</p><p>—Lo siento. —Se disculpa. —Lee MinHo me pidió ayuda con su examen de mañana, así que seré su tutor.</p><p>—¿Lee MinHo? —Pregunta ella, pestañeando de la sorpresa.</p><p>—Si, ¿Qué pasa con él?</p><p><em>Mucho pasa con él, parece, </em>piensa JiSung agriamente.</p><p>—Nada. —Responde la muchacha casi instantáneamente. —Es solo que…Me llama la atención.</p><p>—¿Te llama la atención Lee MinHo? —JiSung estaba sorprendido de lo franca que Yuna era.</p><p>Cuando ella entendió que sus dichos podían malinterpretarse, negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —No, me refiero a que, bueno, Lee MinHo es el primer lugar del salón, si es que no es el primero de la generación. —Cuenta con cierta admiración en sus palabras. —Y está en el electivo de humanista, así que…</p><p>JiSung se detuvo, sorprendido.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Yuna asintió dando firmeza a sus palabras. —Si, Lee MinHo es un genio- de hecho, le ofrecieron entrar para este año al salón avanzado (Donde van todos los estudiantes que irán a la universidad), pero él lo rechazo. —Ahora Yuna toma una postura pensativa. —Me pregunto por qué te pidió ayuda con silogismos…</p><p><em>Que interesante…</em>, piensa JiSung.</p><p>Lee MinHo, tal parece genio de la generación -según las palabras de su novia-, le había pedido ayuda en literatura para un examen porque no entendía.</p><p>
  <em>Que imbécil.</em>
</p><p>—¿De igual manera lo ayudarás? —Pregunta ella.</p><p>JiSung le sonrió en forma de respuesta a su vez que rodeaba su hombro con los brazos. —Por supuesto.</p><p>Y el anaranjado posó su mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo; MinHo se encontraba apoyado en su taquilla secándose con una toalla gris junto a ChangBin.</p><p>
  <em>Esto será interesante…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>. . .</em>
</p><p>—Silogismos.</p><p>MinHo se encontraba nervioso. ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba nervioso? Simplemente estaba en la habitación de un chico con quien y a penas hablaba, llevando a cabo un plan para saber por qué él lo detesta y por qué la madre de él lo interrogó sobre sus enfermedades y alergias en la sala.</p><p>—En el ático tengo un libro de lógica que me ayudó con esto. —Cuenta JiSung dejando un par de cuadernos sobre su escritorio. —Ponte cómodo, vuelvo en seguida y-, por favor, no toques nada.</p><p>Cuando JiSung salió de su propia habitación para dirigirse al ático, MinHo pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Se encontraba sentado tímidamente en la orilla de la cama que estaba pegada a la pared -tal como en su habitación- y con un poco de confianza se levantó de ella para poder caminar por el alrededor y observar sus decorativos.</p><p>No tenía televisor, pero si tenía un gran estéreo sobre un velador con libros de biología a los laterales del aparato; MinHo se preguntó qué tan loco era JiSung con el cuerpo humano como para estudiarlo de manera tan fanática. Sobre el estéreo negro había un estante con una diversidad de discos increíbles (que para el gusto de MinHo eran del asco) y también tenía en la pared algunos forros de discos de vinilo. Había otra estantería en la blanca habitación, de un color café -al igual que todos los muebles- que contrastaba con la harmonía de la pieza, donde había textos de estudio, algunos libros que MinHo notó que había desde cuentos, novelas, poesías y obras dramáticas.</p><p>MinHo rio mientras tomaba uno de los libros para hojearlo antes de dejarlo en el mismo lugar y seguir observando la pulcra habitación. Le llamó la atención la extensa mesa de noche que había junto a la cama de JiSung por tener una diversidad de cuadros tanto colgados como de mueble.</p><p>Tomó una de las fotografías a un JiSung donde le estimaba unos cuatro años en los brazos de un hombre quien asumió ser su padre. MinHo no pudo evitar sonreír.</p><p>—¿Qué estás viendo?</p><p>—¡Ah!</p><p>Y sin querer, MinHo soltó el cuadro provocando que se estrellase contra el suelo.</p><p>—¡Lo siento! —Comenzó MinHo a disculparse rápidamente mientras se agachaba para comprobar los daños, y notar como el vidrio del cuadro se encontraba trizado. —M-mierda, JiSung, lo siento.</p><p>—Te dije que no tocases nada. —Le reprime JiSung quitando bruscamente el cuadro de las manos de MinHo para volver a posicionarla junto a las demás. Soltó un suspiro al verlo trizado.</p><p>—¿E-es tu papá? —Pregunta tontamente, sonrojándose por la vergüenza.</p><p>JiSung asintió.</p><p>—¿Y dónde está? — Vuelve a preguntar, inocentemente.</p><p>—Uh, falleció hace un par de años. —Contesta mientras se encoge de hombros. —Nada del otro mundo.</p><p>MinHo quedó con las palabras en la boca.</p><p>
  <em>Mierda.</em>
</p><p>Parecía un mal chiste en realidad. MinHo intentó salvar la situación otra vez y agarró una de las fotografías instantáneas que tenía JiSung junto a Yuna.</p><p>—Y-yuna se ve bonita allí. —Le dice MinHo rápidamente. —Eres afortunado de tener a alguien tan bonita a tu lado.</p><p>—Saca tus cosas y colócate en la cama. —Ordena JiSung, y MinHo le hace caso al instante.</p><p>Antes, JiSung no habría dudado de las capacidades de MinHo con el estudio si es que creyese lo que le dijo Yuna antes era mentira, pero tras comprobar y ver cómo a medida que avanzaba la tutoría notó cómo MinHo fingía no saber; le explicaba la base de la lógica de los silogismos y él seguía haciendo preguntas obvias, tan obvias que se preguntaba cómo el chico estaba en el grado que estaba.</p><p>Por otro lado, MinHo estaba temblando. Su plan no iba como lo esperaba y eso le estaba estresando, tal vez por eso JiSung le repetía las cosas varias veces porque MinHo no le prestaba atención por maquinear algún plan para poder entender por qué el chico lo detestaba.</p><p>—Son ocho reglas, ¿Sabes? —Explica JiSung. MinHo asiente torpemente anotando en su cuaderno. —¿Te los sabes?</p><p>—Creo que es por eso de que necesito ayuda, ¿Eh? —Bromea MinHo.</p><p>JiSung lo pasó por alto y siguió explicando: —La primera regla es que todos los silogismos están compuestas por tres premisas. Premisa mayor, premisa menor y conclusión. Dame un ejemplo.</p><p>—Eh…—MinHo le miró, desconcertado. —¿Cómo?</p><p>JiSung quería golpearse la cabeza contra el libro de lógica.</p><p>—Te lo expliqué como veinte veces. —Refunfuña JiSung, frustrado. —Por favor, te expliqué cómo se hace una premisa.</p><p>—¿Sujeto y predicado? —A MinHo le estaba cansando fingir ser tonto.</p><p>—Sujeto y predicado. —Afirma. —El ejemplo que usamos.</p><p>—Los planetas son redondos.</p><p>—Si…</p><p>—¿La tierra es un planeta, por ende la tierra es redonda?</p><p>—¡Bien! —Aplaude al fin JiSung, alegre de que MinHo entendiese algo. —Muy bien, tomémonos cinco minutos. —JiSung deja el libro a un lado para recostarse sobre su cama; MinHo lo imita tímidamente, pero al otro no pareció molestarle. —¿Quieres algo para comer?</p><p>—No, está bien. —Responde con cordialidad.</p><p>
  <em>Muy bien, MinHo, inicia el paso dos.</em>
</p><p>—¿Sabes?, siento que estaremos un buen rato atascados aquí. —Empieza a hablar MinHo acomodándose más en la cama. Ambos se encontraban mirando de frente pero a metros y cuadernos de distancia. —¿Quieres jugar algo?</p><p>Eddie levantó una ceja, reacio ante la idea. —¿A qué?</p><p>—A los <em>por qué. </em>—Contesta MinHo.</p><p>—¿A los qué?</p><p>—A los <em>Por qué. —</em>Responde MinHo con obviedad, entregándole una sonrisa juguetona. —Te voy a preguntar una explicación de tu gusto, tú me tienes que explicar y yo tendré que adivinar qué es lo que te gusta.</p><p>MinHo no creía que JiSung accedería a jugar con él, pero tras momentos de meditación el chico pareció acceder, dudoso. —Así como…,¿Me gusta eso porque es llamativo y animoso?</p><p>—Claro que no, debo preguntarte algo específico porque o sino estaremos toda la tarde siendo ambiguos. —Le explica con una obviedad jocosa. A JiSung le molestaba un poco que MinHo fuese tan bromista. —Es fácil, mira, ¿Por qué es tu película favorita?</p><p>De nuevo, JiSung pareció meditar su respuesta con cuidado antes de comenzar a hablar:</p><p>—Me gusta porque la deuteragonista es preciosa e icónica. —Comienza a explicar, un tanto vacilante. —Uh, es una alegoría al imperio romano y, es norteamericana, su distribución fue tan masiva que perduró décadas en taquillas.</p><p>—Es fácil. —Bufa MinHo. —La guerra de las galaxias, JiSung, ¡Tienes que hacerlo más complejo!</p><p>—No se me ocurría una explicación más profunda. —Se excusa entre una risa sencilla.  </p><p>—Te la dejo pasar si me haces una pregunta interesante.</p><p>JiSung miró a MinHo un momento, y pensó con recelo:</p><p>
  <em>¿En verdad estoy jugando con este idiota?</em>
</p><p>Rápidamente pasó por su mente todas las veces que veía a MinHo pasar por los pasillos de la escuela y como varias chicas se detenían a mirarlo, incluyendo su novia y sus amigas; JiSung no entendía cuál era la cualidad tan atrayente que el chico poseía. Los pasillos decían que era tosco, pero parecía realmente torpe. Decían que era interesante y JiSung veía a MinHo como un gato de casa. La única cualidad que destacaba sobre el resto eran los tatuajes de estrellas que tenía en su cuello y que siempre estaba acompañado por ese anticuado <em>mp3</em>, además estaba solo la mayor parte del día, pero también era llamativo cuando reía con su grupo de amigos. Para alguien quien ha estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo a Lee MinHo, para JiSung seguía siendo un enigma, un fastidioso enigma.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué es lo que la gente ve en él?</em>
</p><p>—Te estás demorando mucho…—Ulula MinHo.</p><p>Por otra parte, aunque MinHo estaba teniendo una fachada que convencería a cualquiera que estaba relajado, no podía evitar sentirse inseguro de si JiSung estaba disfrutando su compañía.</p><p>—Lo siento. —Se disculpa JiSung, finalmente despegándose de su mente. —Eh, ¿Por qué es tu color favorito?</p><p>MinHo no comentó nada por la penosa pregunta de JiSung. —Porque está en todas partes. —Termina respondiendo. —Porque los colores no existirían sin él.</p><p>—¿Blanco? —Adivina.</p><p>—No-oh.</p><p>—Negro.</p><p>MinHo sonríe y asiente. —Afirmativo, capitán.</p><p>Y JiSung correspondió su sonrisa.</p><p>El idílico descanso de cinco minutos terminó por extenderse a cuarenta minutos más entre <em>por qué-s</em> profundos y respuestas superficiales que hizo que ambos terminasen agradados a la compañía del otro. Todo como parte del plan maquiavélico de MinHo. Extender el descanso la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para así entrar en confianza.</p><p>Pero a pesar de que MinHo sabía que la película favorita de JiSung era La Guerra de las Galaxias y su libro favorito fuese “Kim Ji-Young, nacida en 1982”, y que su grupo favorito de todos los tiempos fuese Queen y que su padre viajó al mismísimo estado Wembley para verlos presentarse; MinHo seguía sintiendo que JiSung estaba colocando una gran muralla entre ambos.</p><p>—¿Seguimos? —Le pregunta JiSung. MinHo se resigna ante esa muralla y asiente.</p><p>Ya había acabado la ronda de MinHo para jugar con él, ahora era turno de JiSung.</p><p>—Bien. —Palmea JiSung mientras vuelve a sentarse en la cama y coloca el libro de lógica en sus piernas. —Repasaremos la regla de los silogismos, ¿Está bien?, primera regla: en los términos que deben estar en la conclusión solo uno debe estar distribuido en alguna de las dos premisas.</p><p>MinHo se congeló ante lo dicho por JiSung.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué?</em>
</p><p>Bien, MinHo pensó que tal vez JiSung se había equivocado ferozmente en su explicación, o las reglas de los silogismos habían sido cambiadas esporádicamente después de que el maestro de literatura lo explicase.</p><p>Si MinHo demostraba que sabía, todo su plan habría sido en vano, por lo que carraspea incómodo mientras finge ver sus apuntes. —¿Estás seguro?</p><p>JiSung le entregó una sonrisa. Y MinHo no creyó en esa sonrisa.</p><p>—Por supuesto. —Afirma el anaranjado. —Saltémonos la segunda regla para ir a la tercera: la conclusión puede ser más genérica omitiendo la particularidad de los sujetos, por ejemplo: si todos los soldados son valientes, y todos los bomberos son valientes, entonces todo oficio es valiente.</p><p><em>Okey</em>, se resignó el pelinegro, <em>este chico es estúpido.</em></p><p>—No tiene sentido, creo yo. —Agrega rápidamente al ver la mirada de JiSung en él.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —JiSung finge inocencia. —Digo, es normal para ti que esto no tenga sentido si no lo entiendes, pero tranquilo, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte.</p><p>—Lo sé…—Afirma. —Pero—</p><p>—Cuarta regla: de dos premisas negativas es posible concluir una premisa positiva—</p><p>Durante los siguientes veinte minutos MinHo cuestionó si en serio JiSung había aprobado el examen o al menos entendía algo de la materia, porque la manera en la que el chico lo explicaba lograba hasta convencerlo de lo insistente y persuasivo que era si no fuese de que los silogismos eran reglas obvias dentro de la cabeza de MinHo.</p><p>El ambiente del estudio se cortó rápidamente cuando el teléfono fijo de la casa comenzó a sonar.</p><p>—Iré a contestar. —Anuncia JiSung dejando el libro sobre la cama y levantándose de ella. —No creo que mamá lo escuche. Son las siete y a esta hora dan su programa.</p><p>Cuando el pelinaranja abandonó la habitación, MinHo se abalanzó sobre el libro de lógica para comprobar qué demonios estaba explicando. Hojeó rápidamente la unidad marcada, comprobando como toda la información verídica se encontraba plasmada allí. Entonces, si JiSung era consciente de que estaba mintiendo, ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo en primer lugar?</p><p>Había gato encerrado.</p><p>…</p><p>—Son las siete treinta. —Anuncia Felix mirando su reloj de muñeca. —¿En serio creen que llegará?</p><p>—Tiene qué, es su casa. —Dice ChangBin.</p><p>—Apuesto a que JiSung lo ahorcó con el cable del teléfono y lo arrojó al río. —Opina SeungMin sin sacar la vista de su libro de estudio.</p><p>—¿Tendremos que comprobar si está vivo? —Pregunta HyunJin, limpiando la batería. El resto de los chicos lo miró feo. —¡Pero si fue SeungMin quien lo mató!</p><p>—Hay que tener fe de que todo salió bien. —Intenta calmar Chan sin apartar la vista del libro de poesías donde estaba sacando inspiración. —Es MinHo, puede ser agradable cuando quiere.</p><p>—Lo conoces desde que se tiraba gases en cuarto grado, obvio que para ti es agradable. —Le dice JeongIn mientras dejaba intencionalmente las cenizas del cigarro que compartía con SeungMin sobre las hojas de Chan.</p><p>—Oye, ¿Quién te dio permiso de fumar? —Pregunta Chan, mirándolo horrorizado. —Te voy a acusar con nuestra madre.</p><p>—Solo espero que a MinHo no le pase nada malo. —Murmura ChangBin.</p><p>—Él fue a la boca del lobo. —Le dice HyunJin. —Imagina que tu novia le gusta otro y lo mejor que puedes hacer es invitarlo a estudiar a tu casa. ¡¿Y alguien sabe cómo termina eso?!</p><p>—Asesinato. —Terminan por responder a coro.</p><p>Pero ChangBin sabía; él sabía el estúpido plan de MinHo y solamente esperaba a que nada se malinterpretase ahí adentro.</p><p>…</p><p>—Perdón, era Yuna. —Se disculpa JiSung una vez que regresaba a la habitación; vio como MinHo estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama de él mientras parecía anotar algunas cosas en su cuaderno. —¿Quieres algo para beber?</p><p>—¿Un té? —Pregunta el pelinegro con sutileza. JiSung asiente y sale nuevamente de la habitación.</p><p>JiSung bajó las escaleras con cuidado ya que estaba descalzo y no quería resbalarse. Pasó tras la sala de estar para contemplar un poco como su madre se encontraba abducida por el televisor, fue a la cocina para poner a hervir el agua y preparar las tazas de té. Luego, caminó despacio hacia su madre para tocarle el hombro y llamar su atención.</p><p>—Mamá, estoy hirviendo agua, ¿Quieres algo? —Pregunta el chico con cuidado.</p><p>—Un té, cariño. —Contesta EunSoo. JiSung asintió y se giró con la intención de volver a la cocina, pero la voz de su madre lo detiene repentinamente: —¿El chico sigue en la casa?</p><p>—Si… —Contesta JiSung, un poco apenado. —Pero ya vamos a terminar de estudiar.</p><p>—Me parece bien. No quiero que se vaya tarde. —Advierte ella. JiSung vuelve a girar para dirigirse a la cocina pero, una vez más, su madre lo detiene. —Se ve sano el chico, deberías seguir su ejemplo.</p><p>—Yo también estoy saludable, mamá.</p><p>—No te puedes comparar con él, cielo. —Dice ella con el mismo tono de templanza. —Las madres han hablado mucho de ese muchachito en las reuniones de padres y maestros, dicen que es el mejor de su generación.</p><p>JiSung asintió a complacencias de su madre, pero cuando se giró solo pudo evitar rodar los ojos.</p><p>—Que bueno que te esté dando clases. —Termina por decir su madre antes de sumirse de nuevo en el televisor.</p><p>En ese tiempo que estuvo con MinHo había podido reconocer una simpatía sincera proveniente del chico. No era el egocéntrico que algunos decían, o el mujeriego que otros proponían -de hecho, en toda su conversación no nombró a ninguna chica-, e incluso, los rumores que decían que el muchacho y su grupo no eran más que vándalos era algo que no entraba en su cabeza.</p><p>De hecho, MinHo era realmente agradable.</p><p>Eso hacía sentir hasta avergonzado a JiSung. Desde hace más tiempo de lo que pensaba siempre tuvo algún tipo de rencor hacia su persona, tal vez no directamente porque nunca encajó la imagen del chico con el nombre, pero desde inicio del ciclo escolar JiSung tuvo la presencia de un <em>Lee MinHo</em> en su casa y que él era todo lo que JiSung tenía que llegar a ser.</p><p>Pero entonces, volvió a caer en cuenta en algo obvio mientras preparaba las tazas de té.</p><p>Si MinHo era un super genio.</p><p>¿Por qué demonios le había pedido ayuda, entonces?</p><p>JiSung ya se había vengado en su parte, explicar mal la materia de silogismo para que al fin a MinHo lograba confesar lo que estaba planeando. Sin embargo, parecía que todo había sido un malentendido, y que tal vez, <em>tal vez </em>MinHo si necesitaba ayuda.</p><p>El anaranjado suspiró mientras le echaba azúcar al té.</p><p><em>Debería disculparme</em>, piensa JiSung, <em>MinHo ha intentado ser amable conmigo toda la tarde y yo le he estado explicando todo mal.</em></p><p>Le dejó el té a su madre y subió con otras dos tazas más las escaleras, una para MinHo y otra para él mismo. Entró a la habitación sigilosamente para ver a MinHo contemplar una de las fotografías que él tenía en su mesa de noche.</p><p>Específicamente, la misma fotografía instantánea que estuvo viendo anteriormente. De él y de Yuna.</p><p>A JiSung le aterró la idea de que MinHo gustase de Yuna; no era ciego ni sordo, por lo tanto sabía que Yuna tenía un tipo de atracción hacia Lee MinHo porque todo el mundo gustaba de Lee MinHo; pero sí le entristecía a JiSung entender que él nunca sería tan bueno como él y que por eso su novia lo prefería a él antes que a su propio novio. JiSung nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno como Lee MinHo.</p><p>Pero mientras JiSung tenía la idea de que MinHo contemplaba a Yuna en la fotografía, el pelinegro se preguntaba por qué era bonita la sonrisa de JiSung y por qué quería verla seguida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Si, MinHo no tiene buenas ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Live on Tomorrow; Jliana Hatfield</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Al diablo con las disculpas.</em>
</p><p>—Aquí está tu té. —Anuncia JiSung dejando el suyo en el escritorio mientras le entrega el otro a MinHo.</p><p>—Gracias. —Responde él, bebiendo lentamente y sintiendo la ternura al probar el agua templada. —Hey, le pusiste agua helada.</p><p>JiSung se encogió de hombros; estaba sentado en su escritorio bebiendo su propio té.</p><p>—No me gusta el té muy caliente, asumí que a ti tampoco. —Contesta JiSung.</p><p>MinHo ni siquiera disimuló en esconder su sonrisa.</p><p>Pero él percibía algo distinto de JiSung. El semblante de él estaba un poco más tosco y a la defensiva comparado de como estaba antes de salir de la habitación; MinHo creyó que fue su culpa (porque siempre sería su culpa, de alguna u otra manera) e imitó su semblante, volviendo a sentarse en la cama y revisar su cuaderno sin ver realmente qué era lo interesante que había allí.</p><p>—Nos quedan cuatro reglas. —Avisa. —Sigamos.</p><p>MinHo inconscientemente bufó. —¿Me enseñarás bien esta vez?</p><p>JiSung lo miró. MinHo se calló.</p><p>
  <em>Mierda, ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?</em>
</p><p>JiSung dejó la taza sobre el escritorio y se giró sobre su silla para fijar su mirada en él.</p><p>—Así que si sabes. —Afirma JiSung. —Si sabes de silogismos. Me mentiste.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Intenta MinHo hacerse el desentendido. —No, no, no, no sé de silogismos.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Por qué me dices que te enseñe bien? —Ataca. —Tú sabías que te estaba enseñando mal.</p><p>—¿Me estabas enseñando mal a propósito? —MinHo se puso exageradamente una mano en su pecho.</p><p>—¡Si!, porque me dijiste que te complicaban los silogismos, pero curiosamente eres el número uno de nuestra generación, ¡Y que hasta mi madre sabe que eres un genio! —JiSung parecía realmente consternado por eso último.</p><p>MinHo se mantuvo en silencio.</p><p>
  <em>Maldita mierda.</em>
</p><p>—Y yo que creí que no entendías. —Continúa exclamando, bastante molesto. —Además me iba a disculpar porque creí que en verdad no entendías y yo solo malinterpreté las cosas, ¡Y resulta que estuviste actuando todo este tiempo!, Yuna tenía razón, eres un maldito genio.</p><p>—¿Yuna te dijo eso? —Preguntó el pelinegro, desconcertado. JiSung asintió. —Bueno…Esto es incómodo.</p><p>JiSung no contestó, tal y como en el inicio. Ambos se sumieron en un intoxicante silencio en el que solo se limitaban a beber de sus tés. MinHo pensaba en cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí y seguir lidiando con el fracaso.</p><p>—¿Me dirás por qué me mentiste? —Pregunta finalmente JiSung.</p><p>MinHo se sentía humillado, y hasta expuesto de verdad. Si ya estaba siendo penoso y que estaba perdiendo su dignidad, no estaría mal decir la verdad, ¿no?</p><p>Pero cuando abrió la boca para responder, calló enseguida.</p><p>
  <em>Esto es muy embarazoso.</em>
</p><p>—Yo…—Comienza a hablar el pelinegro, vacilante. —Quería saber por qué…bueno…</p><p>Pero la última frase lo dijo tan despacio que JiSung se inclinó hacia adelante junto el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Preguntó el anaranjado. —No te escuché.</p><p>—Quería saber por qué me…Por qué me odiabas.</p><p>JiSung pestañeó en respuesta, sin entender a lo que se refería.</p><p><em>¿Qué?</em>, se preguntó a sí mismo, <em>¿Por qué lo odio?</em></p><p>—Yo no te odio. —Contesta JiSung, aunque no sabía si era verdad o mentira, no le parecía cordial darle la razón en eso a MinHo. —¿Por qué crees que te odio? —<em>¿Acaso actúo como si te odiase?</em></p><p>—Bueno…porque-ay, no sé. —MinHo pasa una mano por su cara con intenciones de que el otro no notase su sonrojes. —Cuando nos encontramos esa vez en la biblioteca, tú me evitaste por completo. Y-y las veces que te saluda por los pasillos tú…tú pasabas de mí.</p><p>—No pasaba de ti. Tú pasabas de mí. —Apunta JiSung. —Además, ¿Por qué te esmerabas tanto en querer contactarte conmigo?, hasta donde yo sé, yo no tengo nada de lo que te pueda servir.</p><p>MinHo pestañeó, un tanto perplejo ante la pregunta. —¿Qué? —Rio. —¿Por qué crees que te buscaba para sacar provecho de ti?</p><p>—¿Y por qué no?</p><p>MinHo se quedó en silencio; y aunque JiSung creyese que le estaba dando la razón, MinHo no podía sentirse más que apenado por el chico frente suyo.</p><p>—No te detesto, MinHo. —Le dice JiSung de nuevo sin saber si es verdad o mentira. —Así que puedes estar tranquilo e irte. Tu ego no está dañado.</p><p>—¿Mi ego? —Pregunta MinHo, ofendido. —¿Por qué crees que mi ego estaría dañado?</p><p>—¡No lo sé! —Prontamente, JiSung estaba perdiendo los estribos ante la incómoda conversación. —Me buscas solo para saber la razón por la que te odio, ¿No te suena un poco ególatra eso?</p><p>La habitación quedó en silencio un momento, un silencio sepulcral que terminó ahogando a los dos presentes por la intensidad de la situación. MinHo creía que JiSung era un sujeto agradable y viceversa, pero MinHo sabía que lo había arruinado por su intensa situación de querer acercarse al más bajo por una razón en particular-</p><p>Espera.</p><p>
  <em>¿Razón particular?</em>
</p><p>—Ni yo sé por qué te busqué. —Finalmente contestó MinHo, con un murmuro. —Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo.</p><p>JiSung estaba siendo antipático, y MinHo un poco penoso, pero eso no era razón para MinHo el irse cuando JiSung creía que -antes de todo el desastre- estaban pasando un buen rato.</p><p>—¿En serio te vas? —Le pregunta JiSung, viendo a MinHo luchar para colocarse sus zapatillas.</p><p>—¿De qué sirve quedarme? —Pregunta retóricamente, deteniéndose en su actuar. —Sé de silogismos más que el maestro, y tú pareces detestarme aún más de lo que hacías antes, solo vengo a molestarte y—</p><p>—¿Eres así de lastimero y dramático con todo el mundo? —Le interrumpe JiSung. —Por favor, los pasillos hablan de cómo Lee MinHo es un chico duro y solitario que solamente habla con los chicos de su banda; los pasillos hablan de cómo Lee MinHo se sienta en el fondo de salón mirando a todos con la barbilla en alto mientras escucha música en su penoso <em>mp3. </em>Pero el Lee MinHo que estoy viendo ahora es bastante patético.</p><p>Después del discurso, MinHo se sintió realmente avergonzado ante sus dichos. Se sonrojó hasta el cuello y sus orejas hervían de manera férvida. Terminó demorándose cerca de nueve segundos en entender los dichos de JiSung.</p><p>—¿Perdón? —Fue lo único que el pelinegro pudo responder.</p><p>Se sentía abochornado, ¿Desde cuándo los pasillos de la escuela hablaban tanto de él?, ¿Desde cuándo era tanto el foco de atención?, ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de eso?, ¡¿Cómo nadie se lo dijo?!, ¡Literalmente pasaba la mayor parte del día empapado por hielo!</p><p>—No sabía que tenía tanta atención. —Bromea MinHo, nervioso. —O de la buena.</p><p>—¿Eres idiota? —MinHo se sintió atacado ante el insulto de JiSung. —Es obvio que eres popular-digo, eres vocalista de una banda, ¡A todo el mundo le gustan los vocalistas!, créeme que conquistas más corazones a medida que hacen presentaciones.</p><p>—Tal vez por eso tu novia me ama y tú me detestas, ha, ha, ha…—Bromea MinHo.</p><p>Cuando MinHo cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, se levantó rápidamente mientras se inclinaba insistentemente. —¡No, mentira! ¡Era una broma! ¡Lo siento!</p><p>JiSung levantó una ceja porque no entendía el por qué MinHo estaba tan alterado, pero MinHo se veía tan arrepentido de sus palabras que mientras intentaba ponerse los zapatos se inclinaba con fuerza.</p><p>—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpaba mientras saltaba sobre un pie para acomodarse la zapatilla.</p><p>—Oye, si sigues así probablemente-</p><p><em>¡PAM!</em>, MinHo traspilló con sus propios pies al intentar poner sus zapatillas con rapidez que terminó estrellando su cara contra el suelo. JiSung se levantó rápidamente para ir a atender al chico y ver como el labio de este estaba sangrando- se lo había reventado, y estaba dejando su suelo con sangre.</p><p>—¡Maldición, MinHo! —Exclama JiSung. —¡Estás sangrando! ¡Quédate ahí-</p><p>—¡Estoy bien! —Grita MinHo mientras se levanta y guarda sus cosas con rapidez en su mochila. —¡Estoy muy bien!</p><p>—MinHo—</p><p>—¡Gracias por la ayuda, Sung! —Se despide rápidamente mientras salía de su habitación con su mochila a penas cerrada y con una zapatilla en mano. —¡Nos vemos mañana!</p><p>Se fue de la casa dando un portazo; el anaranjado quedó bastante impresionado y perturbado ante lo que sucedió hace tan solo un momento. Quedó con las palabras en su boca hasta que en su cerebro algo hizo <em>click</em> y no pudo evitar reír.</p><p>—Por dios…—Murmura él. —Es un tonto.</p><p>Bajó las escaleras dejando la taza de té sobrante en el lavavajillas, y notó que el volumen del televisor de su madre estaba bajo.</p><p>—¿Tan rápido se fue tu amigo?</p><p>JiSung se giró y cruzó el marco de la cocina para ir a la sala; su madre seguía en la misma posición en la que le había dejado cuando fue en busca de los tés. JiSung se sintió repentinamente nervioso y la culpa comenzó a comerle el estómago.</p><p>—Tenía que irse. —Se excusa rápidamente el chico, un poco fatigado. —Ya sabes, se estaba haciendo tarde.</p><p>—No dejes ir a ese muchacho, JiSung. —Le aconseja su madre. —Deberías aprender de él.</p><p>—¿Solo porque tiene un cuerpo más sano y bonito? —Murmura el castaño con mal gusto, pero se retractó enseguida tras ver el rostro distorsionado de su madre. —Mamá…</p><p>—Espero que estés siendo buen novio con Yuna, JiSung…</p><p>El chico asintió y con un poco de pésame regresó a su habitación.</p><p>JiSung no entendía por qué su madre dudaba tanto de él; había veces en los que JiSung se sentía bonito y sano (en lo que cabía de sano cuando tenía un asma jodidamente desalentador) y no le nacía la necesidad de compararse con las demás personas -salvo con Lee MinHo-pero cuando atrapaba a su novia contemplando inconscientemente al chico de los auriculares y tatuaje de estrella, JiSung se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía MinHo que no tenía él.</p><p> Y, bueno, puede que JiSung haya cometido el peligroso error de contarle eso a su madre y ahora cada vez que ella podía le recordaba lo buen novio que tenía que ser para que no le robasen a Yuna.</p><p><em>Maldito seas, Lee MinHo, </em>pensó JiSung.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando MinHo llegó a su garaje lo primero que hizo fue lanzar su mochila contra el sofá, golpeando directamente a HyunJin en la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Oye!</p><p>—No estoy de humor.</p><p>¿Cómo el grupo no se iba a preocupar si MinHo llegaba completamente ofuscado con su labio reventado?</p><p>—¡Mamá, estoy sangrando! —Exclamó MinHo mientras entraba a la casa</p><p> —¡¿Qué?!</p><p>MinHo se adentró a su casa y todos los chicos asumieron que fue donde su padre para que lo revisase -ya que es el dentista del pueblo-. Hubo una competencia de miradas entre los seis para saber quién sería el que iría a hablar con su amigo, y entre una decisión democrática de <em>piedra, </em>y con una buena voluntad de Chan para llevar las cosas, terminó entrando a la casa para ir al sótano de la familia, donde había un pulcro y esterilizado lugar listo para atender a los pacientes del señor Lee.</p><p>Vio como a su amigo era revisado por su padre, quien murmuraba incoherencias por el susto de la llegada de repente del chico, mientras que su madre -a un lado- miraba la boca de él.</p><p>—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —Pregunta su madre.</p><p>—¿Te caíste de cara? —Pregunta ahora su padre. MinHo hizo un sonido afirmativo. —Si, se te reventó el labio porque lo mordiste mientras caías. De buena suerte no te rompiste un diente.</p><p>Sin embargo, la herida no era tan grave. El padre de MinHo le limpió una herida y luego de analizarlo el chico no necesitaba puntos, por lo que colocó tiras sobre el labio con cuidado diciéndole que tendría que cambiarlo en la mañana.</p><p>—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunta ahora Chan, cuando subía las escaleras con MinHo.</p><p>—Todo bien, Chan, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Contesta con voz nasal, notoriamente hastiado.</p><p>—Estás molesto.</p><p>—¿Qué comes que adivinas?</p><p>Chan soltó un suspiro. Ambos cambiaron sincronizadamente de dirección del garaje hacia la cocina para conversar un poco en la privacidad.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta, preocupado. —¿Eso te lo hizo JiSung?</p><p>Esta vez fue MinHo quien suspiró mientras negaba.</p><p>—No, fue culpa mía. —Responde. —Me estaba colocando mis <em>tillas</em> cuando me caí de cara; nada del otro mundo.</p><p>El otro no le creía, pero tratar con MinHo de mal humor por una causa reciente era hablar con una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento. MinHo era sensible a diferencia del resto, por lo que había que saber tratarlo.</p><p>Y mientras Chan intentaba saber un poco más de lo sucedido, en el garaje ocurría otra cosa.</p><p>—Debemos decirle a MinHo. —Dice Felix. —Si MinHo sabe que JiSung lo detesta porque su novia gusta de él, entonces -por fin- dará un paso al lado y no se arriesgará a tener un rostro así de nuevo.</p><p>—¿No te parece coherente que a estas alturas ya lo sabe? —Pregunta SeungMin. —Aunque tampoco creo que sean tan idiotas como para que peleen por ella.</p><p>ChangBin se mantenía en silencio, considerando que él era el que tenía que ir a comprobar a su amigo por la <em>cercanía</em>, pero…</p><p>Para MinHo, ¿Todo eso valía la pena?</p><p>—Tal vez tengan razón. —Admite finalmente ChangBin. —Deberíamos aconsejar a MinHo que se aleje de JiSung antes de que se encariñe y este lo rechace.</p><p>—Pero no es culpa de MinHo que la novia de JiSung guste de él. —Dice HyunJin. —Es culpa de ella.</p><p>—Pero JiSung estaría enojado de todas maneras. —Razona Felix. Para tener problemas con el lenguaje, parecía expresarse muy bien. —Es obvio. Concuerdo con ChangBin, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que MinHo se aleje de JiSung y dejar esta situación como una anécdota más.</p><p>MinHo había escuchado esa conversación, había escuchado que la verdadera razón por la que JiSung lo odiaba era porque Yuna gustaba de él; quiso golpearse porque solamente había bromeado con eso, pero nunca creyó que sería verdad. Y JiSung lo sabía, el chico sabía todo y aun así JiSung ayudó a MinHo aun sabiendo que era el número uno de la generación y sabiendo que era la fantasía de su novia.</p><p><em>Creo que le debo una disculpa</em>, concluyó MinHo, un tanto apenado.</p><p>MinHo cruzó el marco de la puerta junto a Chan, y los cuatro quedaron en silencio tras ver el labio del chico. Caminó hasta el sofá y se echó sin tener pésame de nuevo por HyunJin.</p><p>—Escuché todo. —Avisa él. —Yo también me hubiese golpeado, si ese hubiera sido el caso.</p><p>Los siete se quedaron en un silencio un poco incómodo. No podían captar los sentimientos que MinHo intentaba expresar, en especial en el caso de que MinHo tampoco sabía qué expresar, solamente se sentía abochornado y frustrado por toda la situación en general.</p><p>No debía de por qué preocuparse tanto por JiSung; él tenía razón, solamente estaba siendo un ególatra que no parecía querer que alguien lo detestase porque dañaba a su ego.</p><p>Pero estando en casa de JiSung sintió algo, no sabe si describirlo como pena, no sabe si describirlo como rencor, pero sabía que había algo dentro del corazón de JiSung que lo involucraba a él.</p><p>Y si eso lo involucraba, entonces él lo ayudaría.</p><p>—¡Bingo! —Gritó con un cambio repentino de ánimo. HyunJin se asustó por el grito repentino y quedó desorientado al verlo como él se levantaba del sofá de golpe para ir por su Cessi al atril y comenzar a tocar un par de notas de una canción aleatoria de la banda irlandesa U2.</p><p>Los chicos se miraban como si el muchacho finalmente perdió la cabeza, porque parecía completamente contento aún cuando hace menos de una hora había llegado escupiendo fuego.</p><p>—¡Tengo un plan! —Cantó MinHo. —¡Tengo un fantástico plan!</p><p>Porque lo que JiSung producía en MinHo era tristeza, porque a MinHo no le gustaba ver solo a JiSung y mucho menos saber que su novia gustaba de él, por lo que como la buena persona que era y sus grandes ganas de que ambos se convirtieran en amigos, su mente maquineó un fantástico plan.</p><p>—Haremos que Yuna y JiSung terminen. —Explica MinHo a su grupo. —¡Y JiSung será nuestro amigo!</p><p>Sus seis amigos se miraron, y comenzaron a hablar como si MinHo no estuviese ahí.</p><p>—¿En verdad creen que es una buena idea? —Pregunta Felix.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no lo es. Proviene de MinHo. —Obvia HyunJin.</p><p>—Aunque tiene sentido…—Medita JeongIn. —JiSung se ve un buen chico, no merece que su novia guste de otro.</p><p>—¿Saben que esto no tiene sentido? —Agrega Chan.</p><p>—Nada de lo que proviene de MinHo tiene sentido. —Le dice ChangBin.</p><p>—Miren el lado bueno, si todo fracasa al menos MinHo saldrá golpeado—</p><p>—¡SeungMin!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>. . .</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Había una vez, un pueblo solitario ubicado en medio del llano y de bosques llamado…Ni siquiera tenemos nombre-, donde sus calles eran silenciosas, pero con casas ruidosas; donde había salones para bailar y bares familiares abiertos hasta ciertas horas; donde todos los jóvenes estudiaban en una misma escuela y algunos trabajaban en los campos para conseguir un poco de dinero. Un pueblo donde todos han de llegar a conocerse aunque sea de cara o de nombre, sabiendo de alguna y otra manera todo lo que ocurriría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es por eso que todo el mundo sabía que yo, Lee MinHo, había salido sangrando de la casa de Han JiSung.</em>
</p><p>—Está todo el mundo mirándome. —Le susurra MinHo a SeungMin mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.</p><p>—No es novedad. —Contesta SeungMin sin despegar la vista de su libro.</p><p>—JiSung dijo que la gente tiende a mirarme…—Continúa.</p><p> —Eres un cliché andante, —Insiste. Aunque a SeungMin le llamó la atención que MinHo estuviese consciente de eso, por lo que levantó su mirada del libro para contemplar que, efectivamente, <em>había gente mirándolo</em>. —No son muy disimulados.</p><p>Había gente apoyada en los pasillos mirando de reojo a MinHo y cuchicheando entre ellos. A MinHo le gustaba ser el centro de atención, por eso era vocalista, pero <em>por esto…</em> Era un tanto intimidante.</p><p>—¡Hola! —Ambos saltaron ante el repentino saludo. Por el timbre MinHo temió que fuese Yuna quien lo saludase, pero cuando ambos giraron se encontraron con una chica baja, de coletas saltones y de cabello negro tan largo que era cautivador.</p><p>—Hola, YiSu. —Saluda rápidamente SeungMin. MinHo levantó una ceja hacia él al ver al chico cerrar el libro rápidamente para prestar su atención a la chica. —¿Cómo te encuentras?</p><p>—Bien, bien. —Contesta ella, mirando de reojo a MinHo. —¿Y tú, Min?</p><p>—Igual. —MinHo se quería burlar de la torpeza de su amigo, pero no era el momento adecuado. —Uh, ¿Vas al salón?</p><p>La muchacha asiente mientras le sonríe. —Si, ¿Tú igual?</p><p>SeungMin le sonrió antes de indicarle con la cabeza que iba en seguida. YiSu pasó entre medio de MinHo y SeungMin, y el último la empezó a seguir mientras le contaba acerca del libro que estaba leyendo; dejando a MinHo ahí solo en el pasillo.</p><p>
  <em>Maldito hijo de puta.</em>
</p><p>Resignado, se fue hacia su propio salón y notó como los demás estudiantes de su salón terminaban de hacer los últimos repasos para su examen de silogismos con el maestro de literatura. MinHo quiso ubicarse en su asiento habitual -que era el fondo del salón-, pero por ser día de examen la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ubicado en el lado posterior para que fuese mucho más fácil hacer trampa. A MinHo no le quedaron muchos asientos por donde escoger, y el único donde parecía estar más tranquilo fue cerca de la ventana, pero era junto a la particular rubia que iba vestida a juego del color que había tintado en sus puntas.</p><p>MinHo intentó no darle mucha importancia pero encontró cordial no hablar, por lo que saludó levemente mientras se sentaba a su lado esperando que ella no le diese importancia, pero quiso ser tragado tierra cuando ella cerró su cuaderno de golpe y saludó a MinHo muy animadamente:</p><p>—¡Hola, MinHo! ¿Cómo-qué le pasó a tu labio?</p><p>La chica había cambiado notablemente su semblante a uno más preocupado. MinHo notó como varias miradas se comenzaron a posar en él.</p><p><em>Lo último que necesito son rumores</em>.</p><p>—Me golpee. —Contesta MinHo, un tanto cortante pero manteniendo el tono amigable. —Contra el suelo.</p><p>—Se ve feo…—Analiza ella, acercando su rostro hacia la de él. Lo había pillado tanto con la guardia baja que MinHo ni siquiera se movió. —¿Cómo te pasó eso?</p><p>—Tropecé. —Resume, antes de carraspear incómodamente mientras ella se alejaba.</p><p>—Oh, ¿Y cómo estuvo tu sesión de estudio con JiSung? —Cambia radicalmente el tema ella; MinHo no sabía si lo hacía conscientemente. —Cuando lo llamé tú seguías en su casa.</p><p>Ahora mismo MinHo pensaba en su plan, y dudaba de si fuese buena idea. La verdad es que cuando lo pensó con más frialdad y se lo comentó a la banda, muchos le dieron el mal visto y hasta le recomendaron dejar las cosas como estaban, que JiSung no valía la pena como para sacrificar su reputación, y que además si lograba que ellos dos terminasen, la última persona que JiSung querría ver sería la razón de su ruptura, y la verdad es que MinHo le encontró sentido a eso.</p><p>Sin embargo, MinHo no podía pensar en un mejor plan para poder sacar a JiSung de ese personaje que era. Quería verlo sonreír como en la fotografía que tenía con Yuna.</p><p><em>Él es feliz con ella</em>, medita, <em>no puedo hacerle esto…Pero ella tampoco puede hacerle eso.</em></p><p>“<em>—Si coqueteas con ella, MinHo, será como si jugaras con fuego</em>. —Le había dicho el gran Chris la noche anterior. —<em>Y no habrá forma en la que salgas de allí sin quemarte.</em>”</p><p>MinHo dejó que sus pensamientos siguiesen en su mente, dando vueltas como una rueda de hámster para seguir maquineando y reflexionando sus propios sentimientos.</p><p>…</p><p>En el otro lado de la escuela, específicamente el patio donde se llevaba a cabo la clase de educación física; JiSung se encontraba trotando lentamente alrededor de la cancha para entrar un poco en calor (aunque su madre no le dejase hacer mucho ejercicio por su problema asmático). No quería estar sentado en las bancas esperando a que de su suerte alguna pelota se estrellase contra su rostro.</p><p>Aunque JiSung había estado en el salón desde marzo, él nunca había prestado atención a los compañeros con los que estudiaba- claro, si sabía quienes eran sus compañeros, pero nunca se había percatado que el alumno que había llegado ese trimestre, el extranjero y amigo Lee Felix, era también compañero suyo; no sabía si se había dado cuenta ayer o esa misma mañana, pero le parecía curioso como nunca lo había notado, siendo que era un australiano en un barco de coreanos.</p><p>Su mente estuvo tan absorta en el australiano trotando por la cancha que no notó tampoco que él había llegado a su lado sin querer. JiSung no sabía si saludarle o no, y eso le alteró un poco, creyendo que probablemente MinHo lo quemó anoche con sus amigos y ahora la reputación de JiSung terminó cayendo de tal manera con ese grupo de chicos inadaptados que tal vez y hasta estaría metido en problemas. Con ese pensamiento en mente, JiSung comenzó a trotar un poco más rápido para no sentirse tan intimidado por Felix, pero se sorprendió tras ver como el paso de el chico se aceleró de igual manera para trotar al ritmo de JiSung.</p><p>—No tan.. No tan rápido. —Jadea Felix. JiSung disminuyó su velocidad -completamente desconcertado- y terminaron manteniéndose ambos en el mismo ritmo, lo suficiente como para que ambos chicos terminasen con su rostro y cuello rojos, completamente agotados.</p><p>Sin comunicarse ambos se dirigieron hacia los bebederos del patio y tomaron turnos para beber. Mientras Felix bebía, JiSung jalaba del gatillo del inhalador para poder respirar un poco mejor. De nuevo, JiSung se puso nervioso al no saber qué hacer con Felix, por lo que comenzó con lo simple.</p><p>—Hola.</p><p>Felix lo miró. JiSung se sintió ridículamente intimidado y, ¿Qué tantas eran las probabilidades de romperse la cabeza si la escondía bajo la tierra?</p><p>—Hola. —Saludó de vuelta Felix, amablemente. —¿Cómo te encuentras? —Apuntando al inhalador.</p><p>—Bien, bien… —Contesta este entre jadeos.</p><p>—Te ves como si te fuera a dar un ataque. —Apunta Felix, un tanto preocupado por la condición del otro.</p><p>—Oh, si…—Reconoce JiSung. —Pero no pasará- es un efecto normal en los asmáticos. Pero no te preocupes, me gusta el deporte.</p><p>—Sudar como cerdo y estar siempre acalambrado. —Le dice con un tono burlesco. —No sé si tienes un buen gusto.</p><p>—¿Para ti qué sería un buen gusto?</p><p>Ambos emprendieron camino hacia el patio nuevamente, donde el maestro los estaba reuniendo.</p><p>—Me gusta la cocina. —Contesta sin vergüenza. JiSung se sorprendió por la seguridad. —También me gusta construir con juguetes legos. Eso es tener buen gusto.</p><p>—¿Juguetes legos? —Pregunta, asombrado. —¿Y-y qué haces?, vi que puedes hacer el Alcón milenario en lego…</p><p>—¡Si lo he hecho! —Contesta Felix, igual de contento. —Fue complicado- me tomó tres noches en vela hacerlo. Pero nada supera a la estrella de la muerte.</p><p>—¡No! —Si antes estaba asombrado, ahora JiSung no sentía más que una admiración por Felix. —¡Siempre quise hacerlo!</p><p>—¡Fue todo un parto! —Por el acento del cual Felix usaba, JiSung presumió que era extranjero. Quiso preguntarle si era verdad, pero sentía algo dentro de él que no le correspondía preguntar, así que prefirió prestar atención a la experiencia de él armando en legos. —…Y entonces no podía encontrar las figuras interiores. ¡Y una vez mi hermana menor sin querer chocó con la estrella y la botó! ¡Lloré por cinco días!</p><p>—Yo también habría llorado. —Confiesa. —De hecho, una vez de aburrido, hice un plano interior de la estrella.</p><p>—Pero eso está en internet. —Cuestiona Felix.</p><p>—A memoria. Hice el plano a memoria.</p><p>Felix abrió la boca y sus ojos brillaron, sintiendo profunda admiración por JiSung. Por otro lado, JiSung se sintió por primera vez que no había hecho una acción de ñoñería -como lo llamaba Yuna y sus amigos- y que alguien realmente estaba admirando sus quehaceres.</p><p>—Mi amigo JeongIn le gusta más Las guerras de las galaxias que yo, sinceramente. —Confiesa Felix. —Solamente me gustan los legos- aunque tenía pensado regalarle una figura del halcón milenario en miniatura para su cumpleaños.</p><p>—¡Eso sería una buena idea! —Contesta JiSung. <em>Woah, que sería lindo tener amigos así.</em></p><p>—Me gustaría regalarle algo no tan genérico, pero como no sé mucho del universo de George Lucas, entonces no sé… —Murmura el chico.</p><p>JiSung aleteó con suavidad mientras asentía. —P-puedo ayudarte. —Ofrece con timidez.</p><p>Felix le sonrió con sinceridad, achinando sus ojos dulcemente. —¡Me parece!</p><p>…</p><p>MinHo había terminado su examen antes que el resto, como el buen erudito que era; creía que dormir un rato en su escritorio para pasar el tiempo más rápido o escuchar música para sumirse en su mundo, pero sinceramente estuvo completamente distraído con la chica a su lado.</p><p>No lo malinterpreten, no es como si tuviese algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia la chica, pero si le causaba curiosidad lo linda que era, de cómo su perfile estaba tan bien diseñado y que su personalidad era tan llamativa pero no lo suficientemente soberbia como para ser una egocéntrica como las personas que tenían su misma cualidad.</p><p><em>¿En verdad valía la pena?</em>, se pregunta MinHo.</p><p>No la culpaba de que ella desarrollase sentimientos por otra persona, pero si la culpaba de que no tuviese la responsabilidad afectiva para funcionar correctamente en la relación.</p><p>—Señor Lee, ¿Acaso terminó su examen? —Preguntó el maestro en voz alta, al notar como el chico miraba mucho a Yuna. —¿O se le perdió algo en la señorita Shin?</p><p>Un aullido de burla se formó en el salón ante eso, y MinHo vio de reojo como Yuna se sonrojaba. El muchacho no contestó, solamente tomó sus cosas y le entregó su examen al maestro antes de salir del salón. Al salir, se dedicó a desenredar sus audífonos mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que tropezó con alguien; de pura suerte no estrelló de nuevo su rostro contra el suelo.</p><p>Cuando notó con lo que había tropezado, se dio cuenta que era Han JiSung sentado en el suelo, abrazado a su bolso de deportes absorto del mundo.</p><p>—Perdón. —Se disculpa MinHo. —No quise tropezar contigo.</p><p>—No importa. —Le resta importancia JiSung, igual de sorprendido que MinHo; levantándose del suelo para estar a la misma altura que él. El pelinegro pudo notar que el chico llevaba su ropa de gimnasia, cosa que él nunca había visto en él.</p><p>—Uh-…—MinHo no sabía que preguntar, por lo que indagó en lo más superficial para no parecer descortés ni nervioso. —¿Qué haces?</p><p>
  <em>Eres un idiota.</em>
</p><p>—Espero a Yuna. —Responde JiSung. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de MinHo, elaboró su respuesta. —Se me quedaron las llaves de mi casillero en mi casa, y ella tiene llaves de mi casillero-¿Le faltaba mucho para terminar?</p><p>MinHo se encogió de hombros. —No me di cuenta.</p><p>Se mantuvieron un rato así, en silencio. Ni MinHo ni JiSung sabían si retirarse o no de allí, lo cual haría mil veces más incómoda la situación.</p><p>JiSung notó como MinHo pasaba su lengua por sus labios por el nerviosismo, y notó como -llamativamente- el labio de MinHo se encontraba vendado por la herida del golpe anterior. Una culpa repentina abrazó a JiSung haciéndole temblar.</p><p>—Lamento lo de ayer. —Comienza a hablar el anaranjado. —Te estuve enseñando mal a propósito, pero no sabía que en verdad eras un erudito y que te sentías mal respecto a mí. Además de que te llamé ególatra y patético.</p><p>Eso pilla a MinHo volando bajo, haciendo que sacudiese sus manos dramáticamente mientras veía a JiSung inclinarse ante él.</p><p>—¡No, no te disculpes! —MinHo tuvo el reflejo de poner sus manos sobre los hombros de JiSung, pero se abstuvo. —Tú sabías que estabas mintiendo, y la verdad es que soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón y darte una explicación de ello…</p><p>JiSung se enderezó ante los dichos, y lo miró expectante a que el muchacho siguiese hablando, pero las dos neuronas de MinHo no estaban haciendo sinapsis por lo que se demoró en <em>qué-verdad-contarle</em> para poder ser sincero con él.</p><p>Antes de que MinHo pudiese excusarse, JiSung le interrumpió.</p><p>—Me gustaría saber por qué saliste corriendo, sinceramente. —Confiesa JiSung.</p><p>MinHo no quería hacer la situación más dramáticamente innecesaria de lo que ya era, pero nunca había lidiado con esa cantidad de emociones que lo hacía sentir insignificante comparado de su actitud real. Si tuviese algún tipo de señal o un libro del narrador omnisciente que aclarase sus emociones, todo sería más fácil, pero como solo era un personaje más, no le quedaba más que indagar en sus propios sentimientos para poder alcanzar la respuesta.</p><p>Por lo que comenzó con el caos inicial de todo ese desastre.</p><p>—¿Tú me detestas? —Pregunta inicialmente MinHo. <em>Por Dios, ¿Puedo tener pena ajena de mí mismo?</em></p><p>JiSung abrió los ojos teniendo un <em>deja vú</em> de esa conversación anteriormente.</p><p>—Creo que te dije que no, y recuerdo que por esa pregunta terminaste cayendo de cara en mi casa y ahora tienes un labio reventado. —Apunta JiSung con obviedad. —Y todo eso pasó ayer.</p><p>MinHo quiso hacer un puchero, pero su labio dolía como el infierno.</p><p>—JiSung…</p><p>—Debes calmarte con eso, MinHo. —Le llama JiSung. De repente MinHo sintió lo bonito que sonaba su nombre cuando JiSung lo decía. —¿Qué tanta diferencia hay entre nosotros si te detestase o no?</p><p>Y esa era una buena pregunta. Tan buena que MinHo no se habría sorprendido si sus amigos le hubiesen hecho la misma pregunta.</p><p>
  <em>¿A MinHo qué le importaba si JiSung lo detestaba?</em>
</p><p>Pero dentro de MinHo había un bichito; a lo mejor era su consciencia como podía ser el mismo <em>Pepe Grillo</em> que le intentaba decir cosas razonables. Pero en vez de algo razonable solamente le decía que no lo dejase ir.</p><p><em>Por favor, no quiero que esto cause problemas</em>, ruega a la omnipotencia antes de tender su mano ante JiSung.</p><p>JiSung levantó una ceja ante aquel reflejo.</p><p>—Te contaré todo lo que pasa con una condición. —Propone MinHo.</p><p>—¿Cuál es la condición? —Pregunta él.</p><p>—Seamos amigos.</p><p>JiSung por reflejo tiró su cabeza hacia adelante, cuestionando si escuchó bien lo que MinHo proponía.</p><p>MinHo tampoco sabía muy bien la razón de sus palabras, tal vez estaba tan libre de malas intenciones o tal vez era la razón por la que se había quedado contemplando la fotografía que JiSung tenía en su habitación.</p><p>Pero de una u otra forma, él quería ser amigo de JiSung.</p><p>Y cuando llegase el día en el que JiSung le preguntase por qué MinHo quiso con insistencia ser cercano a JiSung, MinHo anhelaba tener una respuesta formada para ese entonces.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. JiSung necesita nuevos amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>G</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>loomy Star; Airman, 1ho, Chan</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Días después de esa situación, a MinHo lo citaron a la oficina del director Kwon.</p><p> Él no era un mal chico. Puede que a veces diga comentarios un poco fuera del contexto, y al ser erudito pasaba la mayor parte de la clase desinteresado, pero eso no significaba que él fuese <em>malo</em> en clase. Es por eso que, cuando lo llamaron a la oficina del director, él pensó en los mil y un cosas que había hecho para que lo llevaran a esa situación, y él pensaba personalmente que no había hecho lo necesario para estar ahí.</p><p>Sin embargo, al estar ahí el director lo recibió con una agradable noticia.</p><p>—Escuché que tienes una banda. —Comienza el director Kwon.</p><p>MinHo pestañeó, sin entender. —Uh-¿Dependiendo de lo que diga variará el castigo?</p><p>El director Kwon sonrió con las encías antes de negar. —No. El ayuntamiento me contactó para preguntarles a ustedes en el festival navideño que se realizará el veinticuatro de diciembre en la noche.</p><p>Con esa simple propuesta, MinHo desencajó su mandíbula de una manera que no parecía natura.</p><p>
  <em>¡¿Qué?!</em>
</p><p>—No sé si recuerdan, pero hace un par de meses ustedes tocaron en la boda de mi ahijado. —MinHo asintió, recordando el hecho. —Y la verdad es que yo los recomendé, y algunos de tus vecinos también les han parecido que tocan agradable, así que el ayuntamiento les pidió si podrían tocar esa noche-</p><p>—¡Si! —Contesta MinHo, dando un salto en el asiento. —¡Por supuesto que tocaremos!</p><p>—¿No quieres consultarlo con tu grupo…?</p><p>—¡Estarán todos de acuerdo! —Expresa. —No se preocupe- ¡Lo haremos genial!</p><p>La verdad es que se habían presentado un par de veces en las bodas de la gente del pueblo cuando habían empezado a formar la banda -que fue hace ya un año atrás- así que, ¿Qué tan diferente sería tocar ahora?</p><p>Estaba impaciente, no podía evitar querer contarles a los chicos la gran noticia.</p><p>Pero por la mirada del director, MinHo se dio cuenta que esa no era la única información que iba a entregar.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta, vacilante.</p><p>El hombre no parecía como si fuese a darle una mala noticia, pero por lo comunicado anteriormente, MinHo no sabía si habría oportunidad de darle un anuncio mejor.</p><p>—Tu madre vendrá en un rato…Será mejor darles la noticia a ambos. —Le sonríe. —¿Gustas de un té?</p><p>Esos quince minutos en los que la madre de MinHo se demoró en llegar a la escuela fueron los más eternos para MinHo, dándole el tiempo suficiente para repasar mentalmente algún tipo de desastre que haya hecho en la escuela para haber logrado que llamasen a su madre. Le habían dado una buena noticia -excelente noticia en realidad-, así que no había necesidad de ponerse nervioso después de eso, además de que el director parecía realmente tranquilo con el chico, conversándole sobre temas triviales descolocando a MinHo.</p><p>Cuando su madre llega a la oficina del director, el hombre le entrega una sonrisa abierta.</p><p>—Lo que rompió mi hijo será pagado. —Comienza a decir su madre, con un semblante de culpa. —Puedo abonar en seguida.</p><p>—La verdad es que era una propuesta reiterada. —Anuncia el caballero.</p><p>Ante eso, MinHo cerró los ojos.</p><p>Sabía lo que se le venía.</p><p>—Con los maestros estuvimos hablando y propusieron la idea de que te integraras a la clase avanzada. —Termina por comentar.</p><p>MinHo ya había pasado por esa situación, a inicios de año y luego a inicios de semestre. Por alguna razón su escuela segregaba a aquellos de los que tenían un potencial futuro universitario con aquellos que tenían algún futuro ordinario, por lo que encerraban a todos aquellos que entraban en primera categoría en un salón para enseñarle cosas avanzadas, y realizar actividades que resultasen créditos universitarios para poder salir del pequeño pueblo del que estaban atascados.</p><p>A MinHo nunca le interesó eso. Él nunca estuvo consciente de su futuro, aún cuando el próximo año estaría cursando tercer año. El muchacho nunca quiso centrarse en la búsqueda de una vocación porque sabía que tenía una vocación: la música.</p><p>Pero ¿Cómo podría vivir de la música?</p><p>A él le gustaba, mucho. Desde pequeño por influencia de su padre había aprendido a tocar guitarra y piano, siempre ha invertido su energía en eso que, si le preguntase ahora mismo qué estudiaría en la universidad, no sabría qué responder.</p><p>Él solamente se veía trabajando en el área agrícola del campo del pueblo, nada más.</p><p>—Oh, no. —Dice rápidamente mientras intercala su mirada con la de su madre. —Olvídelo. No lo haré.</p><p>—Por favor. —Dice su madre al director. —Vamos a tener la misma discusión que a inicio de año—</p><p>—Agradezco la oferta, pero no asistiré a la clase avanzada. —Niega de nuevo el pelinegro. —Yo no me quiero ir de acá.</p><p>—No tienes por qué irte del pueblo, MinHo. —Le dice el director con calma en su voz. —Deberías darle una oportunidad a la clase; podrás reforzar tus conocimientos y abrir puertas para tu futuro—</p><p>—No lo voy a hacer. —Insiste. —No estaré allí.</p><p>—¿Por qué volvimos a tocar el tema? —Pregunta su madre al director de nuevo.</p><p>—El chico consiguió la calificación máxima en el examen de literatura. —Le cuenta el hombre a la señora. —Y además consiguió dos puntos extras tras una corrección de dramática.</p><p>—Si van a contratar a un profesor de literatura, que sea alguien quien al menos sepa escribir. —Murmura MinHo, consiguiendo una palmada en el muslo por parte de su madre.</p><p>—Conversaremos esto en casa mejor, señor director. —Termina respondiendo ella mientras se levanta y se inclina ante el hombre. —Le agradecemos de nuevo la oportunidad—</p><p>—Pero no la tomaremos. —Insiste MinHo, mirando a su madre. —Mejor dicho, no la <em>tomaré.</em></p><p>—Tienen tiempo para pensarlo. —Le informa el director a la señora. —Lo ideal es que MinHo ingrese lo antes posible, pero si quiere comenzar el nuevo año en el salón avanzado, no hay ningún problema.</p><p>—No comenzaré—</p><p>—Muchas gracias, señor. —Insiste su madre a su vez que le colocaba una mano en su boca.</p><p>Ambos salieron de la oficina del director en silencio. Por ser horario de clases el pasillo principal se encontraba vacío, dejando que su madre mirase a MinHo y suspirase de por medio.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Pregunta MinHo.</p><p>—¿En serio no quieres entrar al salón avanzado? —Pregunta su madre con un tono compresivo. Al ver a MinHo negar rápidamente, ella volvió a soltar un suspiro. —No le cuentes a tu padre esto. Él estará muy decepcionado por esto.</p><p>—Gracias…—Murmura.</p><p>Su madre le palmeó el hombro antes de girarse y caminar hacia la salida, pero MinHo le tomó del brazo haciendo que ella lo mirase curiosa.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—¿No me llevas contigo? —Sonríe juguetonamente.</p><p>Su madre se zafó con elegancia y le hizo un dramático desprecio. —Si no vas a ingresar a la clase avanzada, como mínimo deberías estar presente en todas tus clases.</p><p>Ella volvió a girarse y se perdió por el pasillo. MinHo despegó su vista de ella cuando un grupo de jóvenes pasaron por el lado de ella, llamando la atención del pelinegro porque todavía no estaban ni cerca de la hora del almuerzo para que anduviesen alumnos rondando por el pasillo.</p><p>MinGi y YeoSang llevaban a JiSung por los brazos mientras reían a carcajadas, mientras que el chico del medio se dejaba llevar con una expresión incómoda -a percepción de MinHo. Tras los chicos, iban el grupo de amigas de Yuna liderado por una de las chicas: RyunJin, también caminando rápido hacia alguna parte.</p><p>—Oh- ¡JiSung! —Le llama MinHo con sorpresa.</p><p>JiSung frenó de repente, causando que MinGi y YeoSang se tropezasen y el resto de la chica chocasen con ellos, logrando que el ruidoso grupo estrellase en una carcajada que rápidamente fue callada por el chisteo intenso de Lia.</p><p>—¡Hola, MinHo! —Le saluda Yuna. MinHo mueve su mano hacia ella.</p><p>—Uh- voy en seguida. —Avisa JiSung mientras sacudía sus brazos para zafarse de los dos chicos. MinHo pudo apreciar como MinGi hacía un puchero a JiSung.</p><p>—Nos vas a plantar como la otra vez. —Le acusa el chico, apuntándolo.</p><p>—No lo haré. —Asegura JiSung yendo hacia MinHo. —Estaré ahí en seguida, lo prometo.</p><p>YeoSang empujó suavemente a MinGi y miró a JiSung con una sonrisa. —RyuJin no siempre consigue de la buena, así que ven cuanto antes.</p><p>—Ahí estaré. —Insiste JiSung.</p><p>El grupo pareció avanzar, aun cuando Yuna tenía intenciones de quedarse, pero tras una sonrisa que JiSung le entregó a la chica (curiosamente templando el corazón de MinHo), el grupo terminó perdiéndose por el pasillo en dirección al patio.</p><p>—Uh, ¿Qué van a hacer? —Repentinamente, MinHo se siente torpe.</p><p>—Fumar, creo yo. —Contesta sin escrúpulos el chico. —Yo no lo haré- mi condición no me lo permite, pero insistieron en que fuera ya que la última vez no fui.</p><p>—¿Y te saltarás clases? —Pregunta. —¿Tú?</p><p>JiSung se rascó el cuello incómodamente mientras le entregaba una penosa sonrisa. —Algo así. Creo que me lo merezco-¿Y tú que haces aquí?</p><p>—Oh, eh… —MinHo miró la oficina del director antes de ver a JiSung y contestar. —¿Recuerdas que te conté que tengo una banda?</p><p>—Todo el mundo sabe. —Afirma.</p><p>—Cierto-bueno, nos ofrecieron tocar en el festival navideño que habrá el veinticuatro. —Cuenta, sintiéndose repentinamente emocionado. —Y además—</p><p>—Eso es fantástico. —JiSung abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. —Digo, he escuchado que son buenos. Incluso Yuna los ha escuchado tocar. Estoy seguro que les irá genial.</p><p>—Gracias. —Agradece con humildad. —Tú… ¿Harás algo para esa época?</p><p>—Estaré en el pueblo. —Afirma de nuevo. —Así que los veré tocar.</p><p>—Genial. —Dice el otro. —Genial, genial, genial, genial…</p><p>Cuando el silencio se posó en ellos, JiSung recordó que tenía que ir donde sus amigos, por lo que se despidió de MinHo y caminó por el pasillo en dirección contraria.</p><p>MinHo solamente pudo quedarse ahí plantado, mirando la figura de JiSung desaparecer cuando entró al patio de la escuela.</p><p>De repente, tuvo una idea que le pareció genial.</p><p>Caminó de regreso a la oficina del director y tocó un par de veces antes de entrar. El director Kwon miró a MinHo con extrañeza y abrió la boca para poder aclamar algo, pero MinHo lo interrumpió.</p><p>—Todo lo que supe para ese examen fue gracias a Han JiSung, del salón 1. —Suelta con espontaneidad. —Gracias a él tuve una buena calificación.</p><p>…</p><p>Colocando las emociones de SeungMin en otro lenguaje, él no estaba <em>in love</em>, porque él estaba, literalmente, <em>falling in love.</em></p><p>Había conocido a YiSu en el coro de la iglesia católica que tenía el pueblo. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos era perteneciente en ella ni creían en su religión, ambos disfrutaban el tiempo de cantar en una sala perfecta para la acústica.</p><p>También les gustaba leer a ambos; la fantasía era su género favorito. Y la moda; a SeungMin le gustaba mucho la moda en sí, y YiSu era conocida en la escuela por hacer sus propias prendas.</p><p>Eran el uno para el otro.</p><p>El problema estaba cuando ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso.</p><p>—¿Dijiste que estaba por acá? —Pregunta SeungMin a la chica. Ella se encontraba agachada bajo las ventanas de los salones viejos que tenía la escuela. —Algo del porte de una libreta no pasaría desapercibida en el patio.</p><p>—Cuando mi amiga me salió persiguiendo, corrí por acá. —Explica. —Sentí que algo que se me caía de mis brazos, pero no le di importancia hasta que llegué de nuevo al salón y me di cuenta que mi libreta se había caído.</p><p>—Tal vez alguien lo dejó donde la secretaria, con objetos perdidos.</p><p>La chica hizo un puchero antes de asentir. —Si, probablemente.</p><p>La campana ya había sonado y sus amigos estaban reuniéndose fuera de la escuela para ir a casa de MinHo, pero él dijo que iría en un momento porque quería ir a dejar a YiSu a su casa. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos para irse, ella repentinamente recordó a su libreta perdida y cruzaron el patio hasta el pasillo al aire libre donde se asomaban las ventanas de los viejos salones.</p><p>Mientras la chica seguía observando el suelo por alguna señal, SeungMin miró dentro de los vacíos salones solo para curiosear. La verdad es que normalmente esos salones siempre estaban vacíos, o servían de bodega para alguna clase en particular, o los alumnos se drogaban en—</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué?</em>
</p><p>SeungMin se detuvo abruptamente en uno de los salones y miró hacia su interior. Un grupo de ocho chicos estaban sentados en circulo mientras reían a carcajada y se pasaban entre ellos lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo de marihuana.</p><p>Algunas estaban tiradas en el suelo; uno de los chicos estaba abrazado al basurero y otros estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras se apuntaban las caras. Reconoció a uno de los chicos, quien se reía y hablaba cosas que SeungMin no podía escuchar: Han JiSung.</p><p>Y Han JiSung pareció reconocerlo, porque cuando lo vio, caminó a bruces por el suelo hasta llegar a la ventana, la cual abrió ejerciendo una fuerza que no podía percibir y se dobló sobre el marco antes de sonreírle a SeungMin.</p><p>—Hola. —Le saluda.</p><p>El olor a marihuana golpeó a SeungMin fuertemente, pensando en cuánto tiempo estuvieron fumando allí adentro porque parecía que él también se drogaría.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta SeungMin a JiSung, un tanto asustado al ver como se balanceaba hacia adelante por el marco de la ventana.</p><p>JiSung asintió, aunque no parecía realmente lúcido para contestar. YiSu se levantó del suelo y miró a JiSung con sorpresa. —Oh, pobrecito.</p><p>—La revolución no puede ser llamada revolución si no revoluciona un sistema estático. —Le dice JiSung a SeungMin con un tono agradable, arrastrando sus palabras dulcemente haciéndole parecer un niño. —Un sistema totalitario evitaría la revolución si se hiciese de buena manera…</p><p>—Está drogado. —Observa SeungMin, para luego ver el interior del salón y, —Si, están todos drogados.</p><p>—¿Nos lo llevamos? —Pregunta ella.</p><p>Por el simple uso de ese pronombre hizo que SeungMin se sintiese torpemente nervioso. No sabía que respuesta dar, además, porque había conversado con JiSung una vez -o ninguna vez-, pero sabía que MinHo se molestaría si lo dejase allí, recostado sobre el marco de la ventana.</p><p>Pero antes de que SeungMin pudiese responder la pregunta, escuchó el sonido de una arcada y un líquido espeso sintió caer hacia sus zapatos.</p><p>. . .</p><p>MinHo se sentía raro, un poco tediado y tal vez hasta cansado, pero no podía decir nada en contra de su realidad porque, tal y como su padre le decía de pequeño: cada palo aguanta su vela. Además, ChangBin le había explicado un texto de Platón que daba a entender que cada hombre nación con una virtud, de la cual era innatamente bueno.</p><p>Él concluía que había nacido para ser un bufón, porque eso parecía ser en lo único que era bueno.</p><p>Con su grupo -como rutina- estaban esperando fuera de la escuela a los chicos que faltaban para ir a casa; SeungMin había avisado que llegaría más tarde porque iría a dejar a esa chica con aspecto de muñeca a su casa. A MinHo no le molestaba que SeungMin intentase meterse en la ropa interior de ella, pero le molestaba que fuese a lo <em>único</em> a lo que se dedicaba.</p><p>Su compañía hasta el momento era ChangBin, quien le hablaba acerca del último informe que había leído de un filosofo moderno que realmente a él no le importaba, pero Chan a su lado parecía bastante interesado por lo que llevaban una conversación de conceptos e ismos que MinHo no ubicaba. De JeongIn no se sabía mucho en donde estaba al igual que de Felix, pero si sabían de que un grupo de chicas había secuestrado a HyunJin para hacer una confesión romántica masiva.</p><p>—Es por eso de que el nihilismo de Heidegger es igual al de Daria. —Terminó concluyendo ChangBin con su magnifica presentación.</p><p>—¿’Daria’? —Cuestiona Chan. —¿El dibujo animado?, ¡Eso yo lo veía cuando vivía en Australia!</p><p>—¡Y ella seguía una filosofía nihilista! —Sigue ChangBin.</p><p>—¿Estás comparando a un dibujo animado con un filósofo histórico?</p><p>Era viernes, lo que significaba: noche de películas. Pero si va a pasar esa noche de películas en donde Chan hablando de filosofía moderna, MinHo prefería pegarse un tiro.</p><p>Siguió prestando atención a U2 con sus auriculares mientras tarareaba Jean Genie para seguir divagando en sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>La presencia de JiSung repentinamente se hizo presente en su mente, el chico carcajeando de él acordando ser amigos. En un principio MinHo se había asustado ante la reacción tan burlesca que el anaranjado había presentado ante su propuesta, tal vez creyendo que lo tomaría por loco o un total dramático por haber hecho todo el circo que hizo con el simple fin de ser amigos, pero el corazón de MinHo se calmó tras ver como JiSung (con ciertas dudas en su expresión, para ser sincero) se calmó y terminó estrechando con fuerza su mano y declarando un “seamos amigos” completamente seguro.</p><p>Una pequeña carcajada brotó desde el pecho de MinHo llamando la atención de ChangBin y Chan, pero lo pasaron por alto.</p><p>Ahora que MinHo había hecho el primer paso de su plan, seguía el segundo.</p><p>
  <em>Yuna.</em>
</p><p>Si MinHo lograba que Yuna y JiSung terminaran, entonces JiSung al fin sería libre de las garras de esa chica.</p><p>MinHo sabía que no le convenía, y ya podía escuchar la voz de ChangBin en su cabeza recriminándole por lo metiche y a SeungMin exclamando con furor “todo en nombre del amor”, aunque MinHo sabía que lo hacía para burlarse de él.</p><p>Dio su última calada al cigarro cuando la canción había terminado y lo tiró al suelo para continuamente pisarlo, y se sacó sus auriculares al ver a HyunJin llegar con su cabello revuelto y su atuendo desordenado.</p><p>—¿Te comieron entre diez? —Pregunta burlesco MinHo.</p><p>HyunJin chistea con su lengua pero aun así arreglándose su pelo de manera arrogante. —Diez es muy poco.</p><p>—¿Y escogiste alguna?</p><p>HyunJin negó, fingiendo una pena mientras colocaba dramáticamente sus manos en su pecho. —¡Todas me quieren porque soy sexy! ¡No por mi personalidad!</p><p>—Si te quisiesen por tu personalidad, dudo mucho que tendrías el ganado que tienes ahora. —Termina por burlarse ChangBin, rompiendo su conversación con Chan para ese momento.</p><p>HyunJin lanzó una maldición al aire y se abalanzó contra ChangBin, pero este fue más rápido y lanzó su mochila al suelo para poder correr más ligero; ambos chicos salieron corriendo, chocando entre los alumnos que aún vagaban frente a la escuela y evadiendo las bicicletas que cruzaban repentinamente por la calle.</p><p>Luego de HyunJin apareció JeongIn, quien contó que el pastor de la escuela lo <em>confirmaría</em> antes de navidad por lo que tendría que ir más seguido a la iglesia católica del pueblo.</p><p>—El pequeño JeongInnie está creciendo. —Se burla Chan mientras acaricia el pelo del menor, este solamente se limitó a apartarse como un gato. —Papi está orgulloso de ti.</p><p>—Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más.</p><p>—¿SeungMin va a aparecer o va a llegar a tu casa, MinHo? —Pregunta JeongIn al pelinegro. Este se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Me dijo que iría a mi casa, pero si corrió con suerte con YiSu, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? —Exclama MinHo.</p><p>—¿Viste a Felix adentro? —Pregunta ahora Chan a su hermanastro menor.</p><p>Este negó. —No me pareció—</p><p>Pero como si fuese un acto invocatorio, Felix apareció. Solamente que él no estaba solo, sino que estaba con SeungMin, YiSu y, entre medio de los dos chicos, un Han JiSung bastante ido de su existencia.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta en seguida MinHo cuando los cuatro cruzaron el portón principal de la escuela para alcanzarlos. —SeungMin, ¿Por qué estás sin zapatos?</p><p>—No te imaginas lo que pasó. —Murmura entre dientes SeungMin, mirando con veneno a su amigo. —No te quieres imaginar lo que pasó.</p><p>—Nos encontramos con JiSung con unos chicos en el ala vieja de la escuela. —Cuenta YiSu, quien al estar detrás del trio tuvo que rodearlos para contarles la historia a los otros tres que estaban ahí. —Se veía…<em>mal</em>, con Minnie decidimos sacarlo de ahí, pero vomitó un poco sin querer en los zapatos de él. —Apunta lo último mostrando una bolsa de nailon donde se encontraban los zapatos.</p><p>A pesar de que Chan fue cortés y aguantó la risa, JeongIn no tuvo tanto tacto y apuntó indiscriminadamente al de rostro de cachorro para burlarse abiertamente de él. MinHo solamente miraba con cierta perturbación a JiSung, quien miraba el suelo completamente ido y forzando su propio rostro para formar uno serio. No dudó entre las carcajadas de JeongIn para estirar su brazo entre SeungMin y JiSung para así ayudar él a cargar al chico drogado.</p><p>—Por dios, está muy mal. —MinHo comenta con seriedad, para la sorpresa del resto de sus amigos quienes callaron al instante tras la acción del pelinegro. —Y apesta a marihuana.</p><p>—¿Lo vamos a dejar a su casa, entonces? —Pregunta Felix a su lado, igual de preocupado.</p><p>—Por lo que vi, su madre parece ser demasiado seria. —Observa el chico, ahora mirando a sus amigos. —Lo llevaremos a mi casa, ¿Vale?, al menos hasta que regrese de su mal viaje.</p><p>MinHo le sacó la mochila a JiSung y se la lanzó a JeongIn (Quien la tomó realmente sorprendido) para poder empezar a caminar. Chan observaba toda la escena sintiéndose realmente agraciado por la actitud tan seria que MinHo había tomado en torno a JiSung, por lo que solamente siguió el paso de los tres chicos cargando la mochila que ChangBin le había lanzado anteriormente.</p><p>—Puedo ir corriendo a mi casa para traerte los zapatos de mi hermano. —Escucha MinHo decirle YiSu a SeungMin.</p><p>—No te preocupes, le robaré un par a MinHo cuando lleguemos. —Responde.</p><p><em>¿Y este qué se cree?</em>, piensa MinHo.</p><p>—El amor es tan sobrante…, —JiSung murmura, llamando la atención de Felix y MinHo. —Sería mejor si me quisiesen realmente…</p><p>MinHo y Felix intercambiaron una mirada inquisitiva y decidieron ignorar a JiSung. Junto a sus amigos han experimentado de esa manera, y también han estado cuando han tenido malos viajes o cuando se emborrachaban, por lo que escuchar estupideces salir de la boca de alguien era completamente normal; como la vez en la que JeongIn y Chan se pusieron a discutir sobre quién era el favorito de mamá (—Soy su hijo biológico, a mi me quiere más. —Pero a mí me escogió, por lo que a mi me quiere más), o también cuando HyunJin se lanzó a llorar en los brazos de ChangBin exclamando que nunca sería amado y que debería rociar su rostro con ácido para que así la gente lo amase (Bastante triste la verdad, pero MinHo gozaba de ese recuerdo).</p><p>—Que gris es el cielo… —Sigue murmurando JiSung con aires melancólicos, mirando hacia el cielo haciendo que se tropezase con sus propios pies. —A mi papá le gustaba el gris, supongo que por eso está así…</p><p>—Es melancólico cuando quiere. —Observa Felix. —En clases se le ve realmente concentrado; no me sorprende que tenga una cabeza tan cavada.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestiona MinHo.</p><p>—Mientras más lees, más capacidad de conceptualización tienes. —Se explica el australiano. —Mientras más conceptos conozcas, más adecuaciones emocionales tienes, por lo que…</p><p>—Mientras más palabras conozcas, te identificas con más palabras. —Finaliza por comprender MinHo. —Entonces JiSung es inteligente en todas maneras.</p><p>—Aunque se esfuerza mucho, realmente. —Reconoce Felix. —No está pendiente del resto. Él solo quiere entender lo que está estudiando.</p><p>—Me gustaría ser un capibara, así los pelícanos no me comerían…—Sigue murmurando JiSung.</p><p>Un poco después de su caminata apareció HyunJin y ChangBin, completamente agotados. HyunJin se lanzó sobre JeongIn para descansar mientras ChangBin tomaba con cansancio su mochila de Chan mientras le preguntaba <em>qué demonios </em>había pasado.</p><p>Al llegar a casa de MinHo, abrieron la puerta del garaje y Felix y MinHo lanzaron a JiSung sobre el sofá, que con una facilidad increíble terminó por quedarse dormido tan pronto como tocó el mueble.</p><p>—Es una lástima. —Observa Felix. —Y da pena ajena.</p><p>—Me iré yo, entonces. —Anuncia YiSu, entregándole la bolsa de nailon a SeungMin.</p><p>—Lamento no poder ir a dejarte a tu casa, YiSu. —Se disculpa SeungMin mientras tomaba la bolsa. —Te lo compensaré.</p><p>—Tranquilo, me gusta que te preocupes por tus amigos. —Termina por despedirse, levantándose en puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico y retirarse del lugar.</p><p>Un silencio se posó en los ocho (o siete sin contar al inconsciente), sin saber realmente qué decir o qué hacer ante la escena tan melosa.</p><p>—Ni siquiera lo conozco. —Murmura SeungMin girándose para entrar al garaje, donde un aullido de burlas lo recibieron.</p><p>—¡Woah! —Le grita ChangBin. —¡Eres un Don Juan!</p><p>—¡Enséñame tus tácticas, maestro! —Exclama HyunJin.</p><p>—Tienes el respeto de todos. —Dice JeongIn colocándose de rodillas. —Eres nuestro Dios del Sexo.</p><p>—Son unos ridículos. —Patea SeungMin a JeongIn antes de irse a sentar al escritorio de Chan.</p><p>—Bueno, ya que estamos con buenas noticias —Llama la atención MinHo, apuntando su cabeza hacia MinHo. —Tengo una oferta directo desde el ayuntamiento.</p><p>—¿Ayuntamiento? —Pregunta Chan, sentándose junto a SeungMin. —¿Nos van a multar?</p><p>—Mejor que eso.</p><p>—¿Nos van a exiliar?</p><p>—Mejor.</p><p>—¿Nos van a—</p><p>—¡Nos ofrecieron tocar en el festival navideño! —Interrumpe MinHo mientras alza los brazos para mostrar su felicidad. —¡A nosotros! ¡A la banda!</p><p>MinHo esperó gritos de alegría o abrazos, o alguno que otro “MinHo, eres genial por haber conseguido eso”, sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue miradas vacilantes de los cuales los integrantes de la banda se daban uno al otro.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta él, mirando a HyunJin, ChangBin y Felix.</p><p>—Tengo pánico escénico. —Dice Felix.</p><p>—Y una mierda, nos hemos presentado antes. —Le dice MinHo. —Díganme realmente qué pasa.</p><p>Entre los tres se codearon al no querer hablar. Al final ChangBin resultó ser cabecera por ser el más bajo del trío.</p><p>—¿Crees que somos buenos? —Pregunta ChangBin.</p><p>MinHo se sintió ofendido con esa pregunta. —¿Disculpa?, ¡Claro que creo que somos buenos!</p><p>—Eso es genial- digo, que alguien nos tenga estima. —Sigue. —A tú mamá también le gustamos, pero a ella le gusta <em>Queen</em> así que no es muy buen gusto que digamos—</p><p>—Al punto.</p><p>—Tal vez, solo que <em>tal vez </em>no estamos preparados para presentarnos en algo tan grande como lo es un festival navideño. —Confiesa.</p><p>MinHo miró a ChangBin, escéptico por sus dichos, como si este le hubiese dicho que se había comido a su hámster.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Es mucha atención, MinHo. —Toma la palabra HyunJin ahora. —De vez en cuando nos lanzan latas cuando ensayamos, y todavía encierran a JeongIn en el baño siendo que ni siquiera es de la banda.</p><p>—¡Oye!</p><p>—Es por eso que…Bueno. —HyunJin se sacudió sus manos en sus jeans, nervioso. —¿Seremos aceptados?</p><p>—¿Qué clase de pregunta?, ¡Por supuesto que lo seremos! —Exclama, dando media vuelta para buscar a Chan. —¿Cierto, Channie?</p><p>El nombrado le sonrió al vocalista y asintió de acuerdo. —Por supuesto, chicos… —Chan se levantó de su escritorio para ir hacia el grupo. —Han tocado en bodas y no los han abucheado, eso es una buena señal, ¿no?</p><p>—¿Deberían abuchearnos?</p><p>—Además, nosotros congeniamos bien porque nos odian. —Recuerda Chan. —Todos nosotros nos juntamos por algo- porque no encajábamos con <em>ellos</em>. Ahora, si me lo permiten recordar: puede que ellos sean atletas y tengan un mejor estilo de vida social, pero nosotros tenemos una habilidad musical capaz de hacernos tocar en un festival.</p><p>—No tiene ningún sentido lo que está diciendo Chan. —Le susurra ChangBin a Felix.</p><p>—Miren, ya tocamos fondo en la escuela. —Reconoce burlonamente el pelinegro. —Nada puede ser peor que eso.</p><p>El grupo se sumió en silencio de nuevo. El sonido de una lata de coca cola estrellándose contra la vereda era casi recibido con naturalidad.</p><p>MinHo miró a sus amigos una vez más, usando el arma letal de sus ojos de gato triste para poder convencerlos, pero no fue hasta por la emoción de JeongIn que tanto ChangBin como Felix comenzaron a ceder.</p><p>—¡¿Pueden tocar esa canción de <em>Got7?! —</em>Pregunta JeongIn.</p><p>—Tendremos un gran repertorio navideño en el cual trabajar, chicos. —Sonríe MinHo. —Debemos prepararnos desde ya.</p><p>La energía del garaje volvió a encenderse con la emoción que MinHo esperaba, comenzando a lanzar canciones aleatorias navideñas para poder presentarlas con Chan ofreciéndose junto a ChangBin a hacer los arreglos de las canciones.</p><p>Por otro lado, JiSung se encontraba con sus pies levantados en el respaldo con su cabeza colgada, no notando que la habitación se encontraba al revés.</p><p>Su mente no funcionaba correctamente, eso lo podía reconocer él, especialmente cuando intentó volver a recostarse en el sofá pero el ruido del garaje estaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder quedarse dormido (aunque, efectivamente si había logrado quedarse dormido un rato).</p><p>Se sentía un fracaso realmente, no podía entender por qué no podía ser un chico normal, con una novia normal, que se drogaba normalmente sin ser interceptado por el maldito <em>Lee MinHo</em>. Por favor, ese nombre resonaba tanto en él que, seguramente si no hubiese conocido al pelinegro, JiSung pensaría que era una leyenda urbana.</p><p><em>Amado por muchos, odiado por otros</em>, piensa JiSung, divagando. <em>Ja, ¿Odiado por muchos y odiado por otros?, MinHo no es la gran cosa.</em></p><p>—¡No eres la gran cosa! —Gritó repentinamente JiSung, apuntando descaradamente a MinHo e interrumpiendo la energética conversación que estaba teniendo el grupo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando al chico con rostro de cuestionamientos; y todo el mundo perdió la cabeza cuando al fin, JiSung cayó desmayado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. MinHo y JiSung son amigos-o algo así</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Good enough; High Wire</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>JiSung corrió con suerte, porque al despertar más que ganas de vomitar se sentía completamente fatigado y con una inminente necesidad de comer lo que fuese para poder sentirse de nuevo en la tierra.</p><p>Pero en el mero consentimiento de despertar, JiSung se cuestionó.</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué demonios desperté?</em>
</p><p>Se sentó rápidamente en el incómodo sofá para ver hacia su lado: la puerta abierta del garaje, como el cielo nublado de ese día estaba en tonalidades anaranjadas fuertes, signos de un atardecer. Soltó un suspiro de miedo antes de poder desviar su atención hacia el interior del garaje, reconociendo en seguida que era de la casa de MinHo, y ver como siete personas lo observaban detenidamente.</p><p><em>Me metí a una secta</em>, es lo primero que piensa.</p><p>De repente, uno de los chicos que estaban en el círculo levantó los brazos exageradamente, y gritó:</p><p>—¡Sigue vivo! ¡El muerto sigue vivo!</p><p>El mero grito hizo a JiSung cerrar los ojos; sentía como si su cabeza estaba siendo azotada por una ola de metal.</p><p>—Uh…, ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunta JiSung tímidamente; ubicaba a los chicos que estaban ahí, por supuesto, sus amigos se dedicaban a lanzarles hielo y latas de coca cola, por lo que era realmente embarazoso estar ahí con ellos.</p><p><em>Espera, ¿Y si me secuestraron mientras estaba drogado y ahora se quieren vengar de ellos?</em>, piensa con psicosis; tal vez lo crucificarían o lo entregarían de sacrificio hacia el equipo de baloncesto, ¿Quién sabe?</p><p>Pero su pensamiento fue rápidamente deshecho a la basura al ver el conocido rostro de Felix asomarse entre los hombros de los chicos, y a MinHo asomar su cabeza por arriba del grupo.</p><p>—Estabas drogado. —Toma la palabra SeungMin, quien fumaba desinteresadamente mientras veía al chico. —Y vomitaste en mis zapatos.</p><p>—¿Vomité…? —Más que pregunta era un dicho de incredulidad; JiSung se sentía, más que fuera de lugar, completamente inadecuado desde su misma existencia.</p><p>Chan tomó el mando de la situación y se levantó de su escritorio para ir hacia JiSung y sentarse en el sofá para examinarlo con cuidado. Tanto JiSung como el resto del grupo aguantaron la respiración y se mantuvieron en silencio para dejar que Chan escanease tranquilo, ni siquiera el ruido de la lata de coca cola estrellándose contra la pared de la casa lo hizo desconcentrarse-. Cuando Chan pareció examinarlo lo suficiente, JiSung tenía su rostro completamente rojo y su pulso se había elevado a más de mil por cardio. Esto no le hacía bien a su asma.</p><p>—¿Estás fatigado? —Pregunta suavemente Chan. JiSung asintió lentamente. —Está bien, vas a comer algo y beberás agua, ¿Vale?, ChangBin te traerá comida.</p><p>—¿Eh? —Pregunta el nombrado, ofendido. —¿Y de dónde demonios quieres que saque comida?</p><p>—De nuestra reserva. Hazle fideos instantáneos con sabor a carne-¿Eres vegetariano? —JiSung asintió. —Con sabor a queso.</p><p>ChangBin parecía querer protestar, pero la mirada de Chan hizo que se callase y entrase a casa de MinHo sin chistar demasiado; por otra parte, Chan tendió su mano hacia la botella de agua que se encontraba sobre su escritorio para que SeungMin lo tomase y se lo lanzase; Chan le entregó la botella a JiSung.</p><p>—Bebe tranquilo, y si quieres vomitar nos avisas. Tienes que hidratarte.</p><p>—Estaba drogado. No borracho. —Le dice HyunJin.</p><p>—Tiene las mismas reacciones que JeongIn, así que sé cómo cuidarlo. —Dice lo último con aires de grandeza.</p><p>JiSung abrió la boca para querer contestar algo más sobre eso, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio y beber de la botella para dejar de ser una molestia.</p><p>—El gran Chris sabe como solucionar estas cosas, ¿Eh? —Interrumpe el silencio MinHo, saliendo del círculo para ir hacia JiSung, con un semblante extrañamente nervioso. —¿Cómo te encuentras?</p><p>—Estoy bien. —Se apresura JiSung en contestar, incorporándose en el sofá junto a Chan para poder inclinarse hacia el chico con mejor hospitalidad. —Lamento las molestias, MinHo, y gracias por traerme. Supongo que me tendré que retirar—</p><p>—¡No hasta que te comas la sopa! —Escuchan gritar a ChangBin desde el interior de la casa.</p><p>—¿La sopa no se bebe? —Pregunta HyunJin.</p><p>JiSung intentó una vez más hacer el ademán de levantarse, pero esta vez su propio cuerpo no reaccionó de la mejor manera causando que se sentase en seguida, con el mundo entero moviéndose delante de sus ojos.</p><p>—No te irás hasta que hayas comido algo, ¿Si? —Le dice Chan suavemente. —No comer cuando estás muerto de hambre por haber fumado marihuana es lo peor que puedes hacer.</p><p>El rostro del anaranjado palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba. —¿Cómo saben que fumé?</p><p>MinHo rio ante eso, al igual que SeungMin lo hizo incómodamente.</p><p>—No sé si te acuerdas de que nos encontramos en la mañana. —Le recuerda MinHo.</p><p>—Y vomitaste en mis zapatos. —Agrega SeungMin, acercándose también. —Si no te hubiese encontrado, probablemente estarías metido en un gran problema.</p><p>JiSung le sonrió a SeungMin con vergüenza, pero su sonrisa poco a poco se apagó cuando recordó algo que había pasado por alto.</p><p>
  <em>Yuna.</em>
</p><p>—¡Maldición! —JiSung saltó del sofá, y tanto SeungMin como MinHo tuvieron que agarrarlo al verlo tambalear. —N-necesito el teléfono. ¿Qué hora es?, mi mamá va a matarme. Yuna va a matarme.</p><p>—Puedes usar el teléfono de mi casa si te apetece. —Le ofrece MinHo. —O el del consultorio de mi papá. Cuando él llama se notifica automáticamente: “Está recibiendo una llamada del consultorio Lee, diga uno en voz alta si es un paciente, o dos si es un familiar”</p><p>—El de tu casa. El de tu casa. —Repite JiSung.</p><p>MinHo guio a JiSung hacia su teléfono fijo, en la sala. JiSung aprovechó de saludar y presentarse a la madre de MinHo incómodamente y se puso a llamar.</p><p>En primer lugar llamó a su casa. Su madre contestó y un gran regaño recibió por eso, pero tras nombrarle que se encontraba <em>actualmente en casa de Lee MinHo</em>, pareció calmarse con la noticia y le dijo que disfrutase su estancia, (claro, también agregando que aprovechase de ser su amigo y así se le pegaba un poco lo listo.) Después llamó a casa de Yuna, pero a la primera no le resultó; intentó marcar dos veces más pero nadie contestó el teléfono. JiSung asumió que la habían atrapado.</p><p>—Yuna me va a matar. —Murmura JiSung contra el micrófono del teléfono fijo. MinHo estaba a su lado, sin realmente darle un espacio a solas para la llamada. —Me va a terminar por haberla dejado sola.</p><p>—Oye, no te culpes por eso. —Le intenta consolar MinHo, sin saber realmente cómo. —No eres su niñero para cuidarla de eso. Es lógica básica que no puedes fumar marihuana en la escuela y no evitar ser atrapado.</p><p>—Pero debo estar <em>ahí</em>. —Insiste. —Digo, ¿Qué clase de novio soy si dejo a mi novia con un montón de tontos drogados?</p><p>—Ella estaba con sus amigas.</p><p>—¡Igual! —JiSung suspira. —Soy un fracaso.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir a buscarla? —Pregunta MinHo, empatizando con la desesperación del chico. —Puedo acompañarte.</p><p>—No es necesario que me acompañes-</p><p>—Vamos, apenas puedes orientarte. Debes estar acompañado si quieres ir a buscarla. —Le golpea MinHo su hombro con suavidad. —Insisto. ¿Para qué son los amigos si no es para ir a buscar a la novia de uno que está drogada?</p><p>Aunque a MinHo no le agradase mucho Yuna, no podía dejar que JiSung se carcomiese su consciencia de esa manera. Y por más que MinHo lo negase, él sabía que JiSung tenía razón.</p><p>—Pero primero…—JiSung se quedó congelado. —Tengo que lavarme.</p><p>MinHo parpadeó, inicialmente sin entender <em>por qué</em> lo decía, pero luego afinó su nariz y- sep, el chico necesitaba matar ese olor.</p><p>El pelinegro lo guio hacia el baño, pero JiSung se veía realmente familiarizado con la higiene porque se acuclilló frente al mueble bajo el lavabo y comenzó a revisarlo.</p><p>—¿Tienes otro cepillo de dientes? —Pregunta JiSung.</p><p>—¿Quién tiene dos cepillos de dientes?</p><p>—Una persona higiénica, tal parece. —Murmura entre dientes.</p><p>—Tu aliento no apesta tanto, parece.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Eso crees?</p><p>—Comprobemos. —MinHo apoya sus palmas sobre sus rodillas, acercando su rostro al de JiSung. —Vamos. Sopla.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —JiSung lo mira, horrorizado. —¡No!</p><p>—¡Vamos!, ¡¿Quieres ayuda o no?! —Insiste MinHo inclinándose más adelante. —Vamos, vamos, sóplame la cara.</p><p>—Eres asqueroso. —JiSung rodó los ojos, pero de igual manera terminó accediendo a la petición de MinHo y le sopló, y se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando MinHo comenzó a carcajear y a aletear su mano frente a su rostro para disipar el olor. —¡Oye!</p><p>—¡Apestas! —Ríe MinHo. —Enjuágate con pasta dental si quieres.</p><p>JiSung volvió a rodar los ojos y se apoyó en el lavamanos, colocó un poco de pasta de dientes en su dedo y se lo pasó por la lengua y sus dientes; enjuagó con agua y escupió, para finalmente intentar comprobar su aliento con su propia mano. —Mh, es pasable.</p><p>—Ahora, ¿Tienes desodorante ambiental? —Pregunta JiSung de nuevo.</p><p>—Tengo desodorante para humanos, tal vez te sirva. —Contesta MinHo haciendo un ademán para salir del baño- pero, obvio, JiSung se inclinó de nuevo sobre el mueble y encontró un desodorante ambiental con olor a manzana.</p><p>—El componente del desodorante de personas no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar el olor que tengo. —El chico agitó el desodorante y lo destapó. —Permiso, MinHo.</p><p>—Ya qué, loco.</p><p>JiSung tapó su nariz con una mano y con la otra apretó el gatillo y comenzó a esparcir las gotas por todo su cuerpo, enfatizando muy bien en sus pantalones y en su grueso chaleco color beige.</p><p>—¿Puedes…?</p><p>MinHo rodó los ojos pero sintiéndose agraciado por la rareza del chico; tomó el aerosol y luego de que JiSung diese media vuelta, este le esparció del componente por toda su espalda; sin querer inhaló un poco bruscamente y terminó con un ataque de tos que tal parece que a JiSung no le importó mucho porque le quitó el aerosol para esparcir un poco en su cabello y en sus zapatos y volver a guardarlo en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró.</p><p>—¿Me veo bien?</p><p>—Fresco como una lechuga.</p><p>—Eso es suficiente. —JiSung salió del baño arrastrando los pies seguido por MinHo. —Bien, ¿Cómo…?</p><p>—Tengo una bicicleta en el garaje. —Cuenta MinHo, yendo hacia el lugar indicado con JiSung pisándole los talones. —Vamos, te dejo donde Yuna y si quieres te dejo a tu casa o te dejo donde ella.</p><p>—Estoy muy agradecido por esto, MinHo. —La voz de JiSung hizo que MinHo se detuviese abruptamente, causando que JiSung chocase con su espalda. —¡Ah!</p><p>Sería mentira que tras esa frase tan inocente no hizo volcar el corazón de MinHo, lo cual era extraño porque, <em>por qué demonios un chico, el cual le estaba dando las gracias, lo había puesto así de descolocado.</em></p><p>—Uh-, ni lo menciones. —Contesta MinHo antes de seguir. Evitando a toda costa que JiSung lo viese así de sonrojado.</p><p>Salieron por el marco hacia el garaje, donde los chicos ahora se encontraban sentados en el sofá conversando entre ellos. JiSung pudo observar como ChangBin traía en sus manos un paquete de fideos instantáneos calientes, con palillos sobre la cubierta. Se le hizo agua la boca al verlo.</p><p>—¡Ten! —Se levanta ChangBin del sofá para entregarle el paquete a JiSung, y este ni siquiera alcanzó a dar las gracias porque atacó directamente a la sopa y a los fideos, ingiriendo tanto como sus mejillas se lo permitieron.</p><p>Aprovechó de comer desesperadamente mientras MinHo sacaba desde el rincón de cachureos su bicicleta, llamando la atención de sus amigos.</p><p>—¿Para dónde vas? —Le pregunta HyunJin.</p><p>—Iremos a corroborar de que la novia de JiSung se encuentra bien. —Responde MinHo un tanto incómodo. Tampoco le calmó que sus amigos le diesen la misma mirada de incertidumbre. —Ya saben, cosas que hacen los hombres. SeungMin, campeón, te recomiendo ir a ver a YiSu también.</p><p>—¿Cuándo dejarán ir el tema de YiSu? —Pregunta SeungMin al aire.</p><p>—Jamás. —Corean el resto.</p><p>JiSung comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo en el sofá, aún ingiriendo de los fideos instantáneos -dejando un poco de salsa sobre sus mejillas-.</p><p>—Uh, ¿SeungMin? —Le llama JiSung. El nombrado levanta su cabeza hacia él, y JiSung considera que es un chico con quien no hay que lidiar de mala manera. —Uh-, yo lamento haberte vomitado los zapatos. —Estaba sonrojado porque estaba nervioso, y se sentía tan culpable que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos. —También gracias por sacarme de ahí, aún cuando no nos conocemos y todo eso-uh, ¡Gracias! —Finalmente, abrazando su paquete de fideos, se arrodilla ante SeungMin causando que el chico levantase las piernas por la sorpresa, y se agachase igualmente para evitar lo que hacía el chico.</p><p>—¡Dios, no! —Exclama SeungMin, mirando al resto de sus amigos sin realmente tener idea qué hacer. —JiSung, no te preocupes- en serio, JiSung, levántate.</p><p>JiSung estaba apenado desde lo más profundo de su corazón, tanto que ni siquiera quería levantar su cabeza; por otra parte, SeungMin seguía sin saber muy bien qué hacer, por lo que solamente comenzó a reír mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos rieran por la extrañeza del muchacho.</p><p>—¡Se han arrodillado ante SeungMin! —Se burla HyunJin, ahora ganándose al lado de JiSung para estirar sus brazos hacia adelante e inclinarse una vez más. —¡Dios te salve María, gran SeungMin!</p><p>JiSung no entendía mucho qué pasaba, ni siquiera el por qué Felix, JeongIn y ChangBin se unieron a la veneración de SeungMin; solamente se quedó ahí, congelado, sin entender realmente lo que sucedía.</p><p>—Paren de jugar y pónganse a practicar. —Les interrumpe MinHo, yendo hacia JiSung para jalarlo del collar de su chaleco para que se levantase. —Cuando regrese tocaremos U2.</p><p>—Supéralo, MinHo, a ninguno nos gusta U2. —Dice HyunJin.</p><p>—A mi me gusta. —Susurra Felix.</p><p>Cuando JiSung se levantó, Chan se acercó a JiSung para tomar el paquete vacío de fideos. —¿Te sientes bien?</p><p>JiSung se sorprendió ante el tacto del chico, por lo que asintió completamente aturdido.</p><p>—Está bien, espero que te vaya bien donde tu novia. —Le sonríe el chico.</p><p>El anaranjado volvió a sonrojarse, y asintió de nuevo.</p><p>—¡Muévete! —Le grita MinHo al chico.</p><p>JiSung caminó a tropezones hacia su mochila y se despidió del resto con la mano y un “<em>adiós</em>” un tanto desafinado. MinHo se acomodó fuera de su casa sobre la bicicleta y JiSung se acomodó en su rejilla trasera, pero antes de que MinHo anduviera el otro volvió a bajarse para ir rápido hacia SeungMin.</p><p>—Uh, SeungMin, puedo lavarte tus zapatos si quieres. —Dice JiSung rápidamente.</p><p>De nuevo, SeungMin se quedó sin habla ante JiSung, y negó rápidamente mientras le entregaba una sonrisa amable. —No te preocupes, ya los lavé.</p><p>Han no sabía qué decir para compensarlo, y la campanilla que hacía MinHo sonar de su bicicleta no lo estaba ayudando para nada, por lo que solo pudo formular torpemente un “Te invito algo para comer” antes de volver a subir a la rejilla tras MinHo y largarse de allí.</p><p>Más allá de las indicaciones que JiSung le dio a MinHo en dirección a casa de Yuna, el recorrido fue silencioso. MinHo iba concentrado en manejar y apaciguar el nerviosismo de tener a JiSung atrás, mientras que este se mantenía afirmado de la rejilla por su espalda mientras mantenía sus piernas estiradas y su cabeza hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo oscuro y las estrellas emergentes de este.</p><p>—Uh-, así que, ¿Cómo van con la banda?, ¿Qué tocarán para el veinticuatro? —Pregunta JiSung con cordialidad.</p><p>—Eh, canciones comunes, creo yo. —Responde MinHo, intentando no desconcentrarse de manejar. —Tocaremos la de <em>Got7- ¿</em>Te gusta <em>Got7?</em></p><p>—Si, son buenos. —Le dice JiSung a su espalda. —¿Y tú cantas-cantas? ¿Así de verdad?</p><p>—También toco la guitarra de vez en cuando. —Cuenta. —Aunque para eso se encarga ChangBin. Felix también le pega con el bajo, aunque cuando necesitamos un tecladista él también aparece. Y, bueno, ya conoces a HyunJin con la batería.</p><p>—Nunca suelta sus baquetas.</p><p>—Hicimos un gran sacrificio para comprarla. —Admite entre risas MinHo, recordando ese día de hace un año atrás. —Estaban asustados, ¿Sabes?, tocar en el festival los puso un poco nerviosos.</p><p>—Tocar frente a un pueblo entero no es algo que te pueda mantener tranquilo, MinHo. —Sonríe JiSung, aún mirando el cielo.</p><p>—Si, pero me refiero a que es por la escuela sobre todo. —A MinHo le ponía nervioso hablar de ese tema, ya que lo encontraba un poco penoso. —Tuvimos un problema con el equipo de baloncesto, lo que hizo que no nos quisieran mucho. Además que ninguno tiene una buena reputación.</p><p>—¿Cómo no pueden tener una buena reputación? —Cuestiona JiSung, ahora posando sus manos en la cintura de MinHo casualmente. El otro casi se desvía del camino ante ese movimiento, y rezó para que JiSung no se haya dado cuenta. —Son todos agradables, además de que la gente habla mucho de ustedes- y de ti, particularmente.</p><p>—Todos son nerds. —Contesta con gracia MinHo. —Y un poco inadaptados. HyunJin es el más popular porque es guapo, pero es igual de raro que el resto. Y aunque Felix llegó hace poco a la escuela, Chan lo adoptó en seguida porque sabía que terminaría siendo marginado como…como a nosotros lo hicieron.</p><p>MinHo supuso que JiSung no quería hablar más del tema porque no comentó más sobre hecho por un buen rato. Fue para cuando MinHo tuvo que apegarse a la vereda cuando un auto pasó que JiSung volvió a hablar.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó?, ¿No se hicieron amigos porque sí? —Pregunta.</p><p>—Todos nos conocíamos de pequeños por defecto. —Afirma MinHo. —Como a ti. Supongo que tendría que conocerte desde niños.</p><p>—Supongo lo mismo.</p><p>—Con Chan éramos amigos, y él era amigo de ChangBin. Luego, en cuarto grado, nos juntamos con SeungMin quien recién había llegado al pueblo, y finalmente llegó HyunJin en quinto, nos hicimos buenos amigos. —Cuenta. —Hace dos años quisimos formar una banda; el maestro de música nos dejaba usar su salón después de clases y ahí aprovechábamos de practicar. Luego, cuando la escuela decidió que las artes serían optativas y no obligatorias, y cuando cerraron ese pasillo, peleamos el salón de música con los chicos de baloncesto quienes querían usarlo de almacén. Ellos ganaron la pelea.</p><p>—Una historia bastante tonta. —Contesta JiSung. —MinGi, San y YeoSang están en el equipo de baloncesto, y siempre hablan de cómo ustedes son una plasta para la sociedad.</p><p>—Que agradable oír eso. —Susurra con sarcasmo.</p><p>—No le encuentro sentido, realmente. —Continúa. —Digo, no somos niños. ¿Por qué tienen una rivalidad tan tonta?, te creería si fuese una película norteamericana, pero esto es la vida real…</p><p>—Hey, ¿Por qué me regañas a mí? —Se defiende MinHo. —Ellos son quienes nos lanzan hielos y latas de coca cola.</p><p>—No te estoy regañando. Solamente…No sé, es muy tonto todo eso.</p><p>—Podrías hablar con ellos para que se detengan, tal vez así nos ayudarían. —Farfulla el conductor. —Y- espera, creo que llegamos a casa de Yuna.</p><p>MinHo frenó en la acera y colocó la pata trasera para mantener de pie la bicicleta. JiSung se bajó de allí y se detuvo unos momentos frente a la bonita casa de la chica, sin saber qué hacer realmente.</p><p>—¿Crees que termine contigo? —Pregunta MinHo.</p><p>—Probablemente. —Contesta, asustado. Su madre lo asesinaría si Yuna terminase con él, especialmente por esa razón.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te espere?</p><p>JiSung se giró para verlo con sorpresa, sintiéndose extrañamente agradable. —¿M-me esperarías?</p><p>—Todavía estás un poco tonto. Confieso que me da miedo dejarte irte solo a tu casa a esta hora y en ese estado. —Le suelta el pelinegro, un poco avergonzado.</p><p>JiSung le sonrió levemente, pero por sus mejillas estas alcanzaron a achicar sus ojos. —Son recién las ocho treinta.</p><p>—Igual…</p><p>—Si me demoro más de quince minutos, puedes irte. —Termina por afirmar JiSung, caminando por el camino de piedras en dirección a la linda casa de dos pisos.</p><p>MinHo no tenía mucho qué hacer realmente, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía nervioso. Se sentó en la cuneta junto a su bicicleta y sacó -ocurrentemente- un cigarrillo suelto de su bolsillo de jean y lo encendió con la última cerilla que le quedaba para botarlo a un lado. Se recostó sobre la acera y se puso a contemplar el cielo mientras fumaba.</p><p><em>¿No estaré actuando muy amigable con JiSung?</em>, piensa MinHo, recordando como se había sentido y sido protector con JiSung cuando este no estaba en sus cabales. Sinceramente, él seguía sin poder reconocer sus sentimientos, en especial porque un miedo estaba naciendo desde el interior de su estómago, alarmando de un mal presagio.</p><p><em>Algo saldrá mal de todo esto</em>.</p><p>Aún temía actuar frente a JiSung, no sabía si sus palabras lo ofenderían o si- oh dios, ¡¿Qué pasaba si el chico estaba siendo amable con él solo porque le daba pena?!, no quería pensar en eso ahora, ambos se saludaban en los pasillos cuando se encontraban y una que otra vez se encontraron conversando sobre cosas triviales antes de que JiSung fuese interceptada por su novia.</p><p>¿Estaba bien el plan que estaba llevando a cabo?</p><p>Su cigarrillo se apagó después de un rato, por lo que su única entretención ahora se convirtió en contar estrellas y cantar sobre las ciegas luces de la ciudad de U2.</p><p>—<em>And I miss you when you're not around, I'm getting ready to leave the ground. </em>—Canta. — <em>Oh, you look so beautiful tonight in the city of blinding lights…</em></p><p>Ya no sabía que hora era, pero si sabía que hacía frío porque estaban a punto de entrar a diciembre, y en vez de estar en casa de Chan haciendo su noche de películas, estaba recostado en la acera de un chico que hace un mes no conocía.</p><p>—No creí que en serio me esperarías. —Dice JiSung al salir. MinHo tuvo que levantarse del suelo para ver por completo al muchacho, quien aún con la poca luz pudo notar como él estaba sonrosado y con un beso marcado en su mejilla.</p><p>—Perdí la noción del tiempo. —Se sincera MinHo, yendo hacia su bicicleta para acomodarse en su asiento. —¿Al final no se enojó contigo?</p><p>—Prefirió que me haya ido porque o si no me habrían suspendido a mi también. —Contesta JiSung, yendo también hacia MinHo para sentarse en la rejilla. —¿Te importo si te agarro de la cintura?, olvidé preguntarte antes.</p><p>—Agárrame con confianza nomás. —Bromea MinHo en doble sentido, y pudo sentirse contento al escuchar a JiSung reír.</p><p>Pero no, si JiSung agarraba con confianza a MinHo este perdería el equilibrio de la bicicleta y probablemente caería, porque JiSung lo estaba <em>descolocando</em>.</p><p>Por otra parte, JiSung estaba a la defensiva.</p><p>Si, puede que todo lo que hizo MinHo en esa tarde era realmente valeroso por la amistad, pero seguía cuestionándolo porque…</p><p>Bueno, ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien tan opaco como lo era JiSung?</p><p>De por sí MinHo era extraño y extrovertido, ¿Por qué gastó tanto de su tiempo querer ser amigo de JiSung?</p><p>¿Será por Yuna?, ¿O querrá sacar provecho de él?</p><p>MinHo parecía ser una persona realmente inocente ahora.</p><p>—¿Por qué te tomas tanta molestia? —Pregunta repentinamente JiSung. Como sus manos estaban en la cintura de MinHo, él podía perfectamente inclinarse hacia atrás para ver las estrellas. —Eres tan intenso.</p><p>—Es una buena cualidad mía. —Contesta MinHo, agraciado. —Los amigos están para ayudarse, ¿Sabes?, y ahora que lo somos- deberíamos hacer cosas de amigos.</p><p>—¿Pintarnos las uñas, ver películas y hablar de lo guapas que son las actrices de Clueless?</p><p>—Aunque Alicia Silverstone sea atractiva, ella no es mi tipo—Confiesa.</p><p>—¿Oh? —JiSung levantó una ceja. —¿No te interesan las niñas?</p><p>MinHo frenó repentinamente, tan así que JiSung no pudo evitar chocar con la espalda de MinHo.</p><p>—¡MinHo!</p><p>—¡¿Por qué asumes que porque Alicia Silverstone no sea mi tipo soy gay?! —Le grita MinHo, girándose para ver a JiSung.</p><p>—Bu-bueno, es muy extraño conocer a un chico que no le guste ella. —Se defiende.</p><p>—No soy gay.</p><p>—Vale.</p><p>El silencio se prolongó entre ellos. MinHo ni siquiera había vuelto a andar en bicicleta.</p><p>—N-no hay nada de malo de que lo seas, creo. —Agrega JiSung.</p><p>—No soy gay. —Repite MinHo. —¿Acaso tú lo eres?</p><p>—No-MinHo, tengo novia.</p><p>—Puede que todavía no hayas probado el pene mágico que te haga cambiar de opinión.</p><p>—¿Tú lo has probado?</p><p>—JiSung. Te vas a ir caminando hacia tu casa si sigues con eso.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>MinHo volvió a emprender camino hacia la casa de JiSung. El silencio incómodo se prolongó tanto entre ellos que terminó causándoles gracia a ambos, estallando en carcajadas.</p><p>Cuando JiSung ingresó a su casa saludó a su madre rápidamente -quien seguía pegada al televisor como si su vida dependiese de ello-; no dudó mucho en sacarse toda su ropa apestada a manzana y dejarla en el canasto para ducharse en seguida, y aunque se tuvo que sujetar un par de veces por la fatiga, pudo salir sin mayor complicación para colocarse su pijama de invierno. Colocó un poco de música para relajarse y sintió la necesidad de querer leer algo, pero su estómago no estaba en condiciones así que bajó por las escaleras otra vez en dirección a la cocina.</p><p>Contempló lo que había, tal vez se sentiría cerdo, pero lo mejor sería terminar de comer ese pavo que había hecho su madre para la cena junto a las patatas fritas que quedaban del día anterior.</p><p>—Ay, JiSung…—Comentó la mujer tras ver como el chico chupeteaba los huesos del pavo. —Si comes de esa manera terminarás engordando.</p><p>—Tenía hambre, —Contesta el chico, dejando instintivamente el hueso en el plato. —Perdón, mamá.</p><p>La mujer se acercó al anaranjado para hacerle un dulce cariño en el cabello para luego besarle la frente.</p><p>—Me preocupo por ti, JiSung. Deberías dejar de comer un poquito para recuperar tu peso.</p><p>Y JiSung asintió débilmente, sonriéndole con intención de convencerle, pero terminó saliendo una mueca triste que su madre ignoró completamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cosas pequeñas, brillantes y lindas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Airplaine; Stray Kids</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A MinHo no le gustaba levantarse temprano; tal vez ese era el comportamiento que cualquier estrella de rock debía tener. Sin embargo, una cosa era <em>odiar-levantarse-temprano</em> y otra cosa completamente distinta era <em>tener un reloj-biológico-bien-marcado-a-las-siete-de-la-mañana-porque-a-esa-hora-te-has-estado-levantando-desde-los-ocho-años.</em></p><p>Entonces, ¿Qué puedes hacer despierto temprano un día como lo era el domingo?, exacto, ir a misa.</p><p>MinHo no era cristiano, a diferencia de alguno de sus amigos y su familia. Él era bastante escéptico con la religión católica (o con la religión en general), le gustaba creer que había un ente sobre él al cual podía culpar por todos sus males, a veces le gustaba pensar en dioses griegos o nórdicos, y otras veces en la existencia de las energías del universo. Sin embargo, ese escepticismo no le impedía de disfrutar actividades como lo era ir a misa, donde disfrutaba burlarse de SeungMin al cantar y dormir relajadamente en el hombro de HyunJin.</p><p>Se levantó de su cama y se colocó su ropa habitual: jeans, musculosas y camisas floreadas junto a una casaca negra para el frío; avisó a su madre que se iría enseguida a la iglesia  y que probablemente no llegaría a almorzar. Lo sabía, por el mero hecho de que día de misa significaba que HyunJin estaría con su familia, y que podría colarse en ese día para pasar tiempo con él.</p><p>Al colocar su <em>mp3</em> en aleatorio se topó con una de las canciones de broma que JeongIn le había metido; era de un grupo malo del <em>k-pop</em> del cual MinHo detestaba por el uso instrumental, ya que para un músico como MinHo, él creía que usando su licuadora hacía mejores canciones que ellos. Sin embargo, esa canción con aspecto veraniego era su placer culpable.</p><p>—<em>We’ve falling in love~</em>…—Canturrea.</p><p>Caminó por las calles del pueblo con tranquilidad; le gustaba el ambiente de relajo que el pueblo tenía en la mañana de los domingos, porque la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados y podías ver a familias completas caminar con templanza hacia la iglesia católica del pueblo, haciendo a MinHo sentir casi como un romántico.</p><p>Al llegar, se encontró a SeungMin fumando sentado en la cuneta con una guitarra acústica entre sus piernas; MinHo lo saludó pateándole la espalda baja con su empeine.</p><p>—No se fuma frente a la casa del Señor. —Le saluda MinHo sentándose junto a él.</p><p>—¿Qué Señor? —Se burla SeungMin entregándole su cigarro a su amigo para que también diese una calada.</p><p>—Me voy a ir a colar a la casa de HyunJin después de la misa. —Cuenta. —¿Me acompañas?</p><p>—Iré a comprar verdura con YiSu. —Rechaza.</p><p>MinHo chistó su lengua mientras se sacaba sus auriculares y le entregaba el cigarro a su amigo, molesto. —Vamos, hombre. No estamos pasando tiempo juntos por culpa de ella.</p><p>—Oye, no lo digas así. —Le empuja SeungMin con su hombro. —Solamente…Nos estamos conociendo.</p><p>—Desde hace meses que lo están haciendo. Si fueses HyunJin, ya habrías dejado de ser virgen.</p><p>—Y es por eso de que HyunJin lo sigue siendo. —Ríe, para luego ponerse serio. —Pero en serio, MinHo, ¿Te molesta que pase tiempo con YiSu?</p><p>MinHo se encogió de hombros mientras hacía un puchero, sin saber realmente qué contestar. —Solamente me llama la atención que estés tan interesado en ella. Nunca te había visto así.</p><p>—Algún día te llegará el telegrama hormonal, amigo. —Le palmea SeungMin el hombro. —Y al fin dejarás de verte el ombligo para tener una novia.</p><p>—Novia. —Repite MinHo.</p><p>SeungMin asintió mientras le sonreía. —Tenemos dieciséis, MinHo. Y el otro año entramos a tercero. No podemos ignorar el hecho de que tú aún no hayas dado tu primer beso.</p><p>—¿Tienes que traerlo a colación? —Se remueve incómodamente el nombrado mientras se sonrosa; abrazando sus rodillas a la par que lo murmuraba. —No estoy interesado en esas cosas. Ya te lo he dicho.</p><p>—Pero no deberías cerrarte a la idea de que si te pasará. —Le dice. —Vamos, estás interesado en el tema de Yuna y JiSung. ¿No será porque Yuna te causa algo en ti?</p><p>MinHo se quedó congelado ante lo dicho por SeungMin. Giró su cabeza para verlo, drenando rápidamente todos los colores de su rostro para mostrarse pálido.</p><p>—No creo… —Comienza, vacilante. —Digo, ella me incomoda, y la verdad es que no me gusta ver cómo anda detrás de mí, pero tampoco me gusta ver cómo está con JiSung…</p><p>—¿Tú has hablado con ella antes?</p><p>MinHo volvió a quitarle el cigarro a SeungMin, esta vez con brusquedad mientras se comportaba de manera infantil. —Si lo he hecho- si te he dicho. —Dice lo último con un suave empujón. —Te he hablado de ella. Yuna es agradable, conversábamos de vez en cuando en la sala de clases, e incluso nos sentábamos juntos algunos días.</p><p>—¿Y nunca te atrajo?</p><p>Una vez más, él se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Es linda, pero…No sé…</p><p>—¿Tal vez te gusta? —Da la idea.</p><p>No es como si fuese la primera vez en la que MinHo se planteaba eso. La muchacha era carismática, preciosa y extrovertida, y tenía un humor que agraciaba al pelinegro; sin embargo, a su lado se sentía totalmente ordinario.</p><p>—Uh-, no sé, ¿Cómo te sientes con YiSu? —Le pregunta de vuelta.</p><p>El mero cuestionamiento hizo que SeungMin se sonrojase hasta el cuello y volviese a quitarle el cigarro a MinHo para fumarlo también, aún cuando ya no quedaba casi nada. MinHo esperó pacientemente a que los pensamientos y emociones de SeungMin se organizasen para poder explorar en ellos.</p><p>—Bien. —Contesta finalmente, luego de un prolongado e incómodo silencio. —Ya sabes, es como—</p><p>—No, SeungMin. No sé.</p><p>—Bueno, es como si sintieses burbujas en vez de palpitaciones.</p><p>MinHo le quedó mirando.</p><p>—Burbujas. —Repite.</p><p>—Si. Y te sientes…natural, más allá de actuar como un galán ante ella, te sientes como si te movieras en un hábitat que ya conoces, y te gusta ser así porque sabes que a ella le gusta eso de ti.</p><p>Bueno, MinHo actuaba siempre igual, tanto con sus amigos como con el público en general (público refiriéndose al resto de sus compañeros de escuela). Y a Yuna parecía gustarles lo bromista y sardónico que era él, por lo que no parecía actuar realmente alejado de lo que SeungMin se sentía.</p><p>—Si lo pones de esa manera- tal vez me guste Yuna. —Concluye finalmente.</p><p>SeungMin levantó una ceja, impresionado. —¿En serio?</p><p>—Si, pero no puedo involucrarme con ella. —MinHo le tendió la mano a SeungMin, y este entendió enseguida a lo que se refería. Le entregó un cigarrillo suelto que tenía en el bolsillo y lo encendió con su encendedor eléctrico, e hizo lo mismo uno para él. —Ella es la novia de mi amigo.</p><p>—¿JiSung es tu amigo? —Pregunta, manteniendo el reflejo de impresión. —Vaya, no me lo esperaba.</p><p>—Vamos, ¿O acaso no se acuerdan de todo el plan maquiavélico que hice?, quería que Yuna y JiSung terminasen y así JiSung podía ser nuestro amigo. —Ahora decirlo en voz alta era bastante embarazoso para MinHo. ¿Cómo podía tener dieciséis y pensar de esa manera tan infantil y mediocre? —Es bastante patético. ¿Cómo pueden dejarme abrir la boca?</p><p>—Si no das pena ajena no eres Lee Know, hermano. —Le palmea SeungMin de broma la espalda mientras MinHo carcajea ante eso. —Como sea, ¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguirás con el plan?, ¿No será un poco incómodo hacer que una pareja rompa, hacerte amigo del chico y luego liarte con la chica?</p><p>—No, eso es de desgraciados.</p><p>—¿Liarte con alguien más? —Da la idea SeungMin, con el mismo tono bromista. Sin embargo, por los ojos brillosos de MinHo supo que lo había perdido. —Oye, no creo…</p><p>—Si no actúo como virgen, entonces nadie sabrá que soy virgen. —Le guiña el ojo. —¡Eres un genio!</p><p>—¿De qué hablan? —Al igual que esa vez en el pasillo, YiSu se ganó entre los dos amigos mientras se hincaba a sus espaldas, causando que ambos chicos lanzasen un grito de susto. —Por dios, SeungMin, ¿Sigues fumando?</p><p>—Dime, YiSu, ¿Tienes alguna amiga para presentarme? —Omite completamente MinHo el disgusto que la chica le estaba dando al otro chico. —Una atractiva, por supuesto.</p><p>YiSu giró su cabeza hacia MinHo. Sus coletas negras volaron sobre sus hombros causándole una impresión bastante atractiva para el chico. <em>Por eso SeungMin babosea por ella…</em></p><p>—¿Por qué, Lee? —Pregunta ella con una sonrisa burlesca. —¿Quieres perder tu virginidad?</p><p>—Oye--— MinHo pareció realmente incómodo por eso, pero más porque le pilló volando bajo con respecto a la chica que por otra cosa. Al ver como ella reía agradablemente, MinHo se lo correspondió. —¿Por qué?, ¿Conoces a alguien quien quiera desvirgarme?</p><p>—Oh, eres desagradable. —Interrumpe la conversación SeungMin, botando el resto de cigarro a la calle, pisándolo y levantándose junto a su guitarra. —Vamos, YiSu. No hables con niños.</p><p>YiSu le guiñó el ojo a MinHo mientras se levantaba y abraza el brazo de SeungMin mientras caminaban, ambos yendo a la iglesia.</p><p>A MinHo le agradaba eso de SeungMin: él siempre sabía cuándo dejarlo solo.</p><p>La idea de gustar de Yuna era bastante probable, pero tenía un código de honor que tenía que respetar, y ese código era <em>no-meterse-con-la-novia-de-tu-camarada, </em>aún cuando ese camarada era JiSung y en un principio este no le toleraba. JiSung no se merecía a alguien quien no le fuese honesto, y eso iba tanto para amistad como en relaciones sentimentales.</p><p>El plan ya lo había mandado a la mierda, en especial si la idea de que le gustaba Yuna estaba presente. Le incomodaba saber que Yuna gustaba de él, pero si ella no le daba un alto a esa relación ni tampoco JiSung, entonces tampoco él debería perturbarse.</p><p>Minutos después de que su cigarrillo se acabó, apareció la vieja camioneta de HyunJin, donde él, su melliza Yeji (amiga de Yuna) y sus padres bajaban junto el retrato de una familia feliz, aún cuando Yeji estaba absorta en sus auriculares blancos y HyunJin conversaba con su padre tranquilamente.</p><p>—Buenos días, —Le saluda HyunJin, hincándose a su lado. —¿Vendrás a comer hoy?</p><p>MinHo le sonríe. —Obvio, querido amigo.</p><p>—Das asco. ¿Se unirá alguien?</p><p>—Holas~ —Aparece JeongIn a un lado junto a su abuela y su madre, acercándose a los otros, también hincándose. —¿Qué transmiten?</p><p>—¿Chan no vino esta vez? —Pregunta HyunJin, buscando al hermanastro mayor del chico con la cabeza.</p><p>—Dijo que estaría en casa de ChangBin haciendo arreglos para las canciones del festival. —Explica, ahora mirando a MinHo. —¿No deberías estar con ellos?</p><p>—Deja que trabajen. —Contesta. —De igual manera, los bastardos no me invitaron.</p><p>—¿Te unes para almorzar hoy? —Le pregunta ahora HyunJin a JeongIn, el chico asiente emocionado. —Genial. Aunque tendrán que irse atrás si no quieren lidiar con una Yeji enfadada.</p><p>—Yeji enfadada. —Repite MinHo. —¿Por qué…?</p><p>—Se drogó con la novia de JiSung. —Hizo una mueca ante esto último. —La suspendieron por una semana.</p><p>MinHo cayó en cuenta de eso. Abrió la boca levemente mirando a HyunJin. —Espera- ¿A ella también?, ¿Y a todo el grupo?</p><p>—Si. —Asiente. —Mis padres estaban furiosos- o, bueno, solo mi madre. Papá dijo que era normal que estas cosas pasasen, pero a ninguno le agradó que haya sido en la escuela.</p><p><em>JiSung estará solo la semana entrante…</em>, piensa MinHo, un tanto nervioso.</p><p>—¿No estás enojado con SeungMin porque no rescató a tu hermana? —Pregunta JeongIn al chico, haciendo referencia al hecho de que SeungMin se había traído a JiSung del salón cuando lo vio.</p><p>HyunJin negó, restándole importancia. —Ella misma me dijo que no quería que me involucrase con ella en la escuela. Y tampoco me iba a enojar porque a SeungMin no se le ocurriese rescatar a la melliza de su amigo. Ella es la tonta.</p><p>—Bueno, dejémonos de malas palabras y entremos a la iglesia. —MinHo intenta calmar la molestia de HyunJin pateándolo suavemente mientras se levanta. —SeungMin está adentro con YiSu. Podemos burlarnos de él.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Tal y como fueron las suposiciones de MinHo, JiSung estaría solo durante toda la semana.</p><p>Desde el punto de vista de JiSung, a él no le acomplejaba eso. JiSung pensó que podía invertir ese tiempo de descanso en estudiar en la biblioteca para los exámenes finales, quienes los habían atrasado horriblemente para la semana antes de navidad. A JiSung no le habría importado la circunstancia -ya que tenía más tiempo para estudiar- si no fuese porque Yuna había hecho planes con él, y al igual que su madre, ambas mujeres eran un <em>poco intensas</em> con las festividades. Y ahora JiSung no podía darse el lujo de obtener calificaciones suficientes como un mediocre.</p><p>Tenía que entrar al salón avanzado.</p><p>El lunes por la llamada el director Kwon lo había solicitado en su oficina, contándole que había sacado una calificación excelente en el examen de silogismos (a estas alturas JiSung creía que era opinión popular que fue el examen más complejo que alguna vez se haya hecho en la escuela) y que le gustarían reclutarlo para el salón avanzado. A JiSung le había fascinado esa información, tanto que se permitió reír a carcajadas, pero todo se vino abajo cuando se encontró con Park DoWoon, el presidente de su club de astronomía.</p><p>—A la mayoría le dicen eso, sinceramente. —Dice el muchacho pelinegro, haciendo malabares para que los telescopios que traía consigo no se le cayeran. —Pero algo que no te dicen son los prerrequisitos.</p><p>—¿Prerrequisitos? —JiSung nunca había escuchado de eso. —¿Qué hay que cumplir?</p><p>—Debes sacar sobre noventa y cinco en los exámenes finales, y tener un promedio sobre noventa en todas las asignaturas (o en las asignaturas de tu área, en su defecto) —Explica, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que JiSung lo acompañase hacia su salón de club, en el ala vieja. —Ingresar a un club, y también abrir uno. —Dice, haciendo una mueca con lo último.</p><p>—Ya estoy en un club. —Responde. —En el suyo.</p><p>—Si, pero… —Pareció un tanto incómodo con los dichos. —Al director le gusta la competencia, y dudo mucho que estando en un club de astronomía traigas un trofeo a la escuela. —Dice son sarcasmo. —Te recomiendo entrar a uno de deportes. Baloncesto. Ellos si que son amados.</p><p>Y JiSung no lo negaba. Cuando acompañaba a sus amigos a sus casilleros casi siempre podía ver cartas de admiradoras cayendo al suelo, como chicas saludándolos o acompañándolos durante los entrenamientos.</p><p>—Y abrir un club. —Repite JiSung. —¿Así entró usted?</p><p>—Oh, no. El club de astronomía ya estaba cuando entré. —Cuenta DoWoon. —La gracia es que el club puede perdurar durante tu estadía en la escuela. No necesariamente tiene que ser permanente.</p><p>JiSung asintió a eso último. Ayudó a DoWoon a ordenar las cosas en el club de astronomía y se fue hacia su salón.</p><p>Normalmente en horas de clases a JiSung no le perturbaba estar solo, porque él no compartía clases con sus amigos. Aunque al ingresar, lo que si le llamó la atención fue ver su asiento ocupado por un chico irrelevante, y el único asiento disponible era justo al lado de Lee Felix.</p><p>Él ha estado hablando con Felix desde ese encuentro en educación física, y conversaban de vez en cuando, cuando esperaban a los maestros. Esta sería la primera vez que se sentaría a su lado.</p><p>—Uh. —JiSung carraspea, haciendo que Felix levantase la mirada de su libro. —¿Puedo sentarme?</p><p>La sonrisa de Felix cautivó tanto a JiSung que lo dejó congelado un momento.</p><p>—¡Claro! ¡Puedes sentarte!</p><p>Estuvieron conversando durante el corto lapsus de tiempo en el que el profesor llegaba al aula. Hablaron de lo que hicieron el fin de semana, Felix le preguntó cortésmente a JiSung sobre cómo se encontraba luego de su escena del viernes, y JiSung le contó que tuvo que hacer un viaje exprés a Seúl porque luego de haber fumado marihuana, este había atacado a su asma <em>un poco mal.</em></p><p>—¿Y cómo te encuentras ahora? —Pregunta, con ojos preocupados.</p><p>JiSung también se permitió en sonreírle. —Mucho mejor.</p><p>Lastimosamente, para JiSung, el plan de irse a la biblioteca entre clases estuvo completamente imposibilitado, porque a pesar de no haber visto a MinHo en todo el día, los amigos de él lo interceptaron y lo mantuvieron ocupado.</p><p>Al principio, cuando JiSung había hecho el ademán de levantarse, Felix lo jaló del brazo y le preguntó si había traído desayuno, mientras sacaba de su mochila un termo de chocolate caliente y muchos brownies (de los cuales Felix se había jactado de haberlos cocinado ellos mismos), y JiSung simplemente no pudo negar eso, ni aún cuando JeongIn había ingresado al aula para hacerles compañía con el desayuno.</p><p>Luego, en el siguiente receso, JiSung salió del salón en dirección a la biblioteca y fue interceptado de nuevo, solo que por esta vez por Kim SeungMin. Al verlo se había inclinado rápidamente como forma de disculpa, pero el chico de aspecto de cachorro reiteró que no había necesidad de disculparse y le preguntó hacia dónde iba.</p><p>—Iba a la biblioteca… —Murmura nerviosamente el chico.</p><p>SeungMin también le entregó una sonrisa brillante. —Yo también, ¿Te importa si te acompaño?</p><p>Con SeungMin no tenían muchas en común como lo había tenido con Felix y JeongIn, pero si había sido una conversación entretenida al indagar en las razones en los gustos del otro. A SeungMin le gustaba tocar la guitarra, pero no estaba en la banda. JiSung le preguntó por eso y SeungMin solo le contestó:</p><p>—No estoy tan desesperado por sexo.</p><p>SeungMin le recordó a MinHo. Solo un poco.</p><p>Para la hora del almuerzo, él salió rápidamente hacia la cafetería. Por alguna razón las ensaladas de frutas estaban muy de moda por lo que tenía que ser el primero en llegar para alcanzar una, y cuando se desplomó en uno de los asientos junto a su texto de estudio de biología, al fin listo para estudiar, fue finalmente interceptado por Chan y ChangBin.</p><p>Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en el sentido de que nunca se había enfrentado con personas nuevas en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Se sentía irrisiblemente incómodo.</p><p>Sin embargo, fue una frase de Chan que lo hizo sentir en calma.</p><p>—Noté que eres tímido. —Dijo el chico amablemente. —Si quieres podemos no conversarte para no incomodarte más, pero no nos puedes pedir que nos vayamos- la cafetería está llena de todos modos.</p><p>A JiSung le había conmovido esa comprensión, especialmente cuando ChangBin asintió a su lado.</p><p>ChangBin era otro cuento; JiSung creía que no le agradaba al chico (por alguna razón, no sabía qué decir en específico), tal vez era por su fuerte carácter o presencia que lo hizo sentir igual de cohibido, pero su imagen se derrumbó cuando lo vio hacer <em>aegyo</em> a Chan para que le diese de su postre, al igual que con JiSung.</p><p>No fueron los mejores comienzos, pero JiSung se sintió bastante calmado después de eso.</p><p>No hubo estudio después de eso. Al contrario, su receso del almuerzo, del cual usualmente duraba más de cuarenta minutos, se le hizo tan corto tras haberse sumido en un debate político sumamente entretenido con los otros dos chicos. Supo que a pesar de que Chan parecía bastante comprensivo, tanto él como ChangBin tenían ideologías radicales un tanto violentistas, de las cuales JiSung podía decir avergonzadamente de que estaba de acuerdo.</p><p>—No quiero tocar el feminismo, pero si hablamos del feminismo marxista…</p><p>—Oh, cállate Chan. —Le interrumpe ChangBin. —No metamos al feminismo en esto.</p><p>—No, no, él tiene un punto. —Apunta JiSung, colocándose del lado de Chan. —El feminismo marxista ayudaría -obviamente- con la abolición de clases.</p><p>—Estás discriminando a las mujeres de igual manera. —Le dice ChangBin. —¿Por qué tu sujeto político no serían las mujeres con dinero?</p><p>—<em>Eat the rich</em>. —Comentan sincronizadamente Chan y JiSung, causando que ambos se mirasen y riesen por ello.</p><p>—Off…, pensé que no los encontraría.</p><p>Frente a ellos se sentó HyunJin, con su cabello negro atado en una coleta dándole una impresión atractiva. JiSung pudo escuchar suspiros femeninos a sus espaldas. —Los he estado buscando todo el día, ¿Qué hacen?</p><p>—Discutimos. —Responden ChangBin y Chan.</p><p>—Son un montón de cerebritos. —Se burla HyunJin, sacando su texto de estudio de su mochila. —Oye, Han, ¿Tú hiciste la tarea de la página 65?</p><p>A JiSung le impresionó que HyunJin le hablase c0n tanta confianza, y asintió torpemente. —Eh- si, ¿Quieres copiar?</p><p>—Por favor. —Responde mientras se estira para alcanzar al libro.</p><p>—¡HyunJin! —Le regaña Chan. —No seas tan confianzudo.</p><p>—No puedes tratarlo de confianzudo a HyunJin si lo primero que hiciste con JiSung fue preguntarle si “encontraba importante para la democracia la coerción”. —Le saca en cara ChangBin.</p><p>Chan levanta las manos en señal de defensa. —Hay que romper el hielo de alguna manera.</p><p>JiSung no era tonto, por lo que cuando terminó su última clase del día con Felix a su lado, no se sorprendió al encontrarse con MinHo apoyado en las taquillas del otro lado del pasillo.</p><p>Cuando salió con Felix, MinHo pensó que lo estaría esperando a él, pero ambos se saludaron con la cabeza antes de que Felix se perdiese en el pasillo hacia la salida, quedando solo con él.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta JiSung, con tono jocoso. —Estuve con tus amigos todo el día, ¿Dónde estuviste tú?</p><p>—Me gusta la soledad. —Se jacta MinHo. —¿Te trataron bien?</p><p>JiSung asintió ante eso, pero de repente, una duda se apoderó de él. —Eh-, MinHo, ¿Por casualidad no les dijiste que estaría solo y tú solo…?</p><p>—¡No! —Niega al instante MinHo, mirándolo con horror. —Por dios, no soy tan altruista. Felix dijo que quería sentarse a tu lado porque le parecías interesante, y tal parece que el resto realmente quiso pasar tiempo contigo.</p><p>Y, aunque no lo crean, las palabras de MinHo eran verdaderas. Todos los encuentros que JiSung tuvo con los chicos fue fortuito, tanto que MinHo ni siquiera sabía que JiSung había almorzado con ChangBin y Chan, y que HyunJin le había copiado la tarea.</p><p>—Como sea-, la verdad es que te quería invitar al ensayo que tenemos ahora con la banda. —Pregunta nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca. —O sea, igual te vas a aburrir- en especial ahora porque estamos preparando las canciones del festival. Como sea, igual puedes venir, sacar tus textos y estudiar con nosotros. Eso hace JeongIn y SeungMin algunas veces.</p><p>La forma en la que MinHo había dicho eso había causado que JiSung se sintiese realmente aliviado, y hasta agradado por el comportamiento tan nervioso de MinHo.</p><p>—Está bien. —Le sonríe, sin hacerse muchos problemas. —Total, castigaron a Yuna y no puedo verla en lo que queda de su suspensión.</p><p>—Genial. —MinHo le corresponde la sonrisa. —Lamento tu pérdida, pero nosotros sacamos ventajas de la suspensión de tus amigos, ¿Sabes? —Le comenta mientras caminan en dirección a la salida. —Estaremos una semana exentos de—</p><p>MinHo cantó victoria antes de que un vaso de hielo fuese derramado en su cabeza.</p><p>. . .</p><p>El resto de su semana fue parcialmente igual a lo que fue el lunes: desayunos con JeongIn y Felix (incluso JiSung había llevado para cooperar, y JeongIn se burló de que la comida del anaranjado fuese tan anticalórica), luego pasaba tiempo con SeungMin -de vez en cuando YiSu se les unía-, almorzaba con Chan y ChangBin para sumirse en un debate interesante, y si le alcanzaba el tiempo, ayudaba a HyunJin con la tarea. Y luego, al final del día, MinHo lo pasaba a buscar para irse a casa del chico junto al resto de la banda.</p><p>JiSung no quería decirlo, pero fue una semana fantástica. Nunca se había sentido tan conectado con un grupo de personas antes, ni siquiera con sus amigos. Con ellos a penas y podía charlar sobre el clima o de algo popular, pero las conversaciones con el grupo de MinHo fluían tan alegóricamente, por supuesto que había con algunos con quienes no tenía tanto en común, pero ellos parecían ser el tipo de personas pacientes y confianzudas a la vez que hizo sentir cómodo a JiSung.</p><p>En otras palabras, fue el clásico caso en el que un extrovertido adopta a un introvertido, solo que multipliquen el extrovertido por siete y JiSung solamente no sabe cómo lidiar con eso.</p><p>Sin embargo, fue un momento en la tarde del viernes en que la confianza <em>pasó de la raya.</em></p><p>Estaba en el suelo del garaje junto a JeongIn explicándole algunas materias sobre química, sobre cómo balancear ecuaciones químicas bajo la guía instructiva del maestro, mientras que Chan se encontraba escribiendo como era de costumbre, SeungMin fumando arriba suyo y con la banda ensayando una canción de Ariana Grande.</p><p>—Solamente tienes que sumar. —Explica. —El método algebraico te pide despejar la x, obviamente, ¿Cuál es la x?</p><p>—Esta. —Apunta JeongIn a la hoja, donde <em>efectivamente </em>se encontraba la x.</p><p>JiSung soltó un suspiro. —¿Crees que Chan me diga algo si te golpeo?</p><p>—Nah.</p><p>JiSung levantó su cuaderno y golpeó la cabeza de JeongIn con ello, causando que el menor se riese.</p><p>—Uh, lamento interrumpir su agradable sesión de estudios. —Aparece MinHo hincándose junto a ellos, dejando a Cessi (su guitarra) en el suelo con él. —Pero hay algo que me está perturbando.</p><p>Tanto JiSung como JeongIn lo miraron. —¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunta JiSung.</p><p>MinHo apuntó al ejercicio que estaban resolviendo, viendo como habían usado la mitad de la hoja para resolver uno. —Sé que el maestro les enseña con el método algebraico, pero hay otro.</p><p>JiSung lo miró susceptible. —¿Cuál?</p><p>MinHo pareció incómodo de repente. Apuntó al lápiz que JiSung tenía. —¿Puedo?</p><p>MinHo esperaba que JiSung se sintiese ofendido por irrumpir su tutoría, pero la verdad es que parecía realmente sorprendido por la intervención. MinHo tomó el lápiz y comenzó a resolver fácilmente un ejercicio de balance, por un método de <em>tanteo.</em></p><p>—Solo tienes que contarlos. —Explica MinHo a JeongIn. —Contar cuántos electrones hay de cada lado y sacar el total. Es <em>obvio.</em></p><p>En otras circunstancias, a JiSung le habría ofendido esa irrupción de su trabajo, pero la manera tan clara en la que MinHo había explicado el ejercicio y lo había resuelto de una manera lógica pareció realmente admirable.</p><p>—Nunca lo había visto así. —Confiesa JiSung, viendo también la ecuación. —Me hubiese ahorrado horas de encierro por esto. —Bromea.</p><p>—MinHo es un genio. —Le comenta JeongIn a JiSung. —Es capaz de hacer estas cosas sin ayuda.</p><p>JiSung le entregó una mirada condescendiente a MinHo, pensando en la situación en la que los había involucrado en primer lugar sobre la tutoría de silogismos. El anaranjado prefirió mantenerse en silencio y asentir a los dichos de JeongIn. —Los pasillos hablan de lo listo que es él.</p><p>—Los pasillos nos detestan. —Comenta con modestia el nombrado.</p><p>—¿No te gustaría que MinHo te ayudase? —Pregunta Chan desde su escritorio del garaje.</p><p>En un principio MinHo no entendía a lo que Chan se refería, y tampoco JiSung. Pero cuando el anaranjado entendió la referencia, pareció completamente entendible al tema. —Oh, puede ser…</p><p>Habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, y JiSung había notado lo esforzado que MinHo había sido con él para formar una amistad. ¿Por qué no corresponderle un poco de eso?</p><p>Sin embargo, viendo la guitarra de MinHo a su lado, se arrepintió al instante. —No, mentira, no puede-</p><p>—¿Por qué? —Le pregunta MinHo, sorprendido por el cambio repentino.</p><p>JiSung apuntó con su cabeza a <em>Cessi</em>. —Tienes que ensayar con la banda, y se vienen los exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones. No puedes…</p><p>—JiSung, soy un genio. —La modestia que MinHo tenía había desaparecido por completo, solo para esa situación. —No tengo problemas con ayudarte a estudiar.</p><p>—Pero tu banda…</p><p>—Puedo hacerme el tiempo. —Sonríe. —No es como si estuviese ocupado en muchas cosas.</p><p>JiSung saltó cuando sintió una lata de coca cola estrellarse contra las paredes de la casa, pero el resto de los chicos no parecieron perturbados, en cambio, se veían realmente interesados en la conversación que estaban teniendo JiSung y MinHo ahora mismo.</p><p>—¿Está bien…? —Contesta finalmente, aún vacilante.</p><p>HyunJin hizo sonar la batería ante la respuesta y todos gritaron de júbilo, casi como si a JiSung le hubiesen propuesto matrimonio.</p><p>—Ensayemos una vez más. —Da la idea ChangBin. —Y de ahí vamos a donde Chan y JeongIn para ver una película.</p><p>—¿Nos vas a acompañar? —Le pregunta JeongIn a JiSung, con ojos expectantes.</p><p>A JiSung le parecería incómodo, sinceramente. Sentía que ese era un momento de amigos de cual él no quería interferir; pero la mirada de JeongIn en él lo puso bastante vulnerable, asintiendo con el mismo pésame anterior.</p><p>MinHo canturreó mientras levantaba su guitarra y se colocaba en posición frente al micrófono barato, dijo un par de palabras que no le entendió, pero Felix y ChangBin se ganaron con sus guitarras correspondientes (Felix una guitarra eléctrica ordinaria mientras ChangBin tenía un bajo) y HyunJin marcó el ritmo.</p><p>—<em>Santa, tell me if you’re really there. —</em>Canta MinHo la canción de Ariana Grande, de una artista que JiSung reconocía como la cantante favorita de Yuna. —<em>Don’t make me fall in love again if he won’t be here next year.</em></p><p>La voz de MinHo era delgada, podía apreciar JiSung, pero no era realmente molesta comparado con los fuertes ruidos de la batería y la guitarra eléctrica de Felix. El arreglo que Chan y ChangBin habían hecho parecía harmonizar bien con el timbre de MinHo, entregando un resultado lo bastante <em>rockero</em>, como también una suave melodía digno de un festival.</p><p>En toda la canción JiSung no pudo apartar su mirada de MinHo, porque tenía material de vocalista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La música suena mejor contigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lamento la tardanza ;;</p><p>Espero que les guste el capítulo, ¡No se olviden de dejar review para ver sus opiniones!</p><p>Gracias por leer^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Canción:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Let me live; Queen</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—¿Por qué tenemos que estar acá?</p><p>—¡Es navidad!</p><p>—Dentro de tres semanas. —Gruñe Felix mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. No le gustaban los lugares concurridos.</p><p>—Lo que hace el capitalismo… —Suspira ChangBin a las espaldas de MinHo, con pésame. —Desde que esta galería llegó al pueblo, no ha hecho más que afectar económicamente en los ingresos de las tiendas locales.</p><p>—Bueno, si tanto te importan las tiendas locales, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunta SeungMin, aún sin apartar la mirada de la nueva Galería Comercial que tenía el pueblo.</p><p>—Mamá vio unos aretes hace poco y-, bueno, también se peleó con la señora que trabajaba con cobre. —Contesta avergonzado.</p><p>—Demasiado justo. —Le da la razón MinHo. —Esa vieja es un dinosaurio. Su perro una vez me orinó mi bicicleta.</p><p>—¿No vamos a entrar? —Pregunta YiSu con impaciencia, irrumpiendo el aire dramático que los cuatro chicos estaban teniendo.</p><p>Y para qué juzgarla, porque el otoño se estaba acabando lo que significaba que el frío estaba posándose de manera irresistible; ahora perfectamente podían estar haciendo diez grados, y mientras YiSu se encontraba abrigada hasta el cuello y seguía sintiendo frío, los otros cuatro chicos parecían realmente entretenidos viendo como la galería estaba llena de gente a causa de las compras navideñas.</p><p>Era pasado del medio día, por lo que la gente también pasaría a comer por el patio de comidas. Perfectamente el grupo pudo haber ido en otra hora, pero el tonto de Felix estaría castigado a la tarde. (—¿Cómo puedes predecir que serás castigado? —Salí sin permiso, y se me olvidó descongelar la carne.)</p><p>Se habían encontrado con YiSu por mera casualidad, y no es algo que al grupo le molestase (en especial a SeungMin), sin embargo, MinHo se sentía un poco invadido porque quería pasar la tarde comprando embarazosos regalos para sus padres, no pasar viendo como SeungMin babosea por ella.</p><p>—Bueno. —Lidera MinHo, tomando las muñecas de ChangBin y SeungMin con sus dos manos. —Al abordaje, muchachos.</p><p>Como era de esperarse, el interior estaba lleno. La estructura de la galería era de dos edificios con forma de caracol que alcanzaba los cinco pisos, con rampas para poder desplacerse mejor; y este último efecto hacía que fuese realmente complicado transitar por la galería, ya que tuvieron que subir por los dos primeros pisos del ala oeste en fila india pegados al barandal.</p><p>—¡Tienda de ropa para bebés! —Apunta ChangBin.</p><p>Los cinco se hicieron paso entre el mar de gente para ingresar a la tienda, el cual corrían con suerte de estar poco transitado.</p><p>—Compraré enseguida. —Avisa YiSu, yendo a la sección de ropa para bebes mujeres.</p><p>MinHo miró como SeungMin seguía a la chica con la mirada, bastante encandilado. Compartió una mirada burlesca con ChangBin y Felix antes de pasar su brazo alrededor de los brazos de SeungMin y silbar.</p><p>—SeungMin, hijo mío… —Le dice MinHo con un tono de voz que le hacía parecer un anciano. —Los bebés son la maravilla del nuevo mundo, pero no son agradables tenerlos. Dudo mucho que el recuerdo de tu primera vez lo vincules con un bebé—</p><p>—Eres un idiota. —Le interrumpe SeungMin. Gracias al gorro y a la frondosa bufanda de lana que traía podía apaciguar la evidencia de su vergüenza y de su sonrojo. —Apenas tengo dieciséis.</p><p>—Y mis padres también tenían dieciséis. —Bromea.</p><p>ChangBin también paseó por los aparadores revisando zapatos de bebé, e incluso se los mostró a Felix en signo de burla. SeungMin frunció los labios ante eso.</p><p>—¿Qué espera?, ¿Casarse y tener hijos con él? —Murmura SeungMin. Por la impresión de MinHo, pareció como si hubiese estado pensando en voz alta.</p><p>—¿Eh? —Le mira MinHo, desconcertado.</p><p>—Nada. —Niega en seguida SeungMin. —Nunca pensé que a ChangBin le gustaban las cosas de bebé.</p><p>—Desde que nació su sobrino ha sido suave con eso. —Se encoge de hombros MinHo, restándole importancia. —No es la gran cosa, Seung, ¿En qué te molesta?</p><p>—La gente lo está viendo raro. —Le susurra.</p><p>MinHo miró a las pocas personas presentes, una madre e hija murmuraban al ver a ChangBin y Felix conversar animadamente con zapatos de bebé en mano. Frunció el ceño ante eso, porque la verdad no había nada <em>extraño</em> o <em>maculado </em>en la interacción de dos chicos. En especial cuando YiSu se unió a ellos para conversar con el mismo tono de ternura.</p><p>—Por favor, Seung. —Dice MinHo de nuevo. —Son adolescentes. No entiendo…</p><p>Pero SeungMin solo bufó, dejando a MinHo colgado con la duda.</p><p>Cuando salieron de allí, pudieron hacerse un grupo en el que MinHo y YiSu caminaban en frente y a pocos pasos les seguía el resto de los chicos. MinHo prefirió no tocar el tema con YiSu, porque parecía incómodo para él.</p><p>—Eh, ¿Para quién es la ropa? —Pregunta MinHo con cortesía.</p><p>La chica levanta la bolsa de la tienda y la sacude con orgullo. —Mi hermana menor.</p><p>—Oh, no sabías que tenías.</p><p>—Es por parte de papá. Creí que sería cortés de mi parte llevarle un presente para las vacaciones. —Explica mientras le sonríe. —¿Y qué harás tú para las vacaciones, MinHo?</p><p>El pelinegro pudo sentir la diferencia de escuchar su nombre de los labios de JiSung con los de YiSu, y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso.</p><p>—Estaré en el pueblo. —Contesta rápidamente, esperando pasar desapercibido el sonrojo de sus mejillas. —No tengo mucha familia más que mis abuelos y mis padres- y mis abuelos también viven acá.</p><p>—Ah, ¿Los ves a menudo?</p><p>—Almuerzo con ellos todos los domingos.</p><p>—SeungMin me acaba de contar que pasas los domingos con HyunJin—</p><p>—¿Ahora lo entiendes?</p><p>La siguiente tienda fue la librería, donde no corrieron con tanta suerte. Estaba tan llena de gente que no terminó siendo de sorpresa para MinHo encontrarse con Yuna en su interior; el pueblo era realmente pequeño.</p><p>—¡Hola! —Saluda ella, complacida de encontrarse con él.</p><p>El encuentro fue tan repentino que hizo a MinHo congelarse en la entrada, provocando que SeungMin, ChangBin y Felix chocasen con él.</p><p>—H-hola. —Le saluda MinHo nerviosamente. No la había visto desde el día en que la suspendieron, y pasó toda la semana sin verla por eso.</p><p>Recordó su conversación con SeungMin el domingo pasado, donde este le proponía la idea de que tal vez gustaba de ella. Sin embargo, sentía sintiendo una barrera emocional hacia ella que no le hacía sentirse como SeungMin le había descrito, por lo que solamente le sonrió. —¿Cómo estás?, no te veo desde que te suspendieron.</p><p>—Me adelantaré. —Informa Felix entrando más a la librería, seguido del resto.</p><p>Yuna y MinHo se apartaron un poco de la entrada para dejar a la gente transitar. —He estado bien. —Responde ella. —El castigo fue severo. No pude ver a JiSung en toda la semana. ¡Pero ya estamos bien! —Sonríe.</p><p>MinHo ensanchó la sonrisa cortésmente. —Así me contó JiSung. ¿Estás con él?</p><p>Ella apuntó hacia el interior de la librería. —Dijo que estaba buscando algo para regalarse. Un libro de astronomía o algo así.</p><p>—Está en el club. —Agrega.</p><p>Yuna volvió a asentir. Los grandes ojos cafés de ella estaban perpetuamente en la presencia de MinHo, haciéndolo sentir más incómodo que nervioso. —Como sea, JiSung me contó que tuvo una semana genial con tu grupo.</p><p><em>Semana genial</em>. MinHo pudo sentir como su pecho burbujeaba.</p><p><em>—</em>Si- digo, se encontró con ellos causalmente y pareció que lo adoptaron. —Cuenta con gracia. —Incluso el viernes se quedó a ver una película con nosotros después del ensayo.</p><p><em>—</em>Lo noté. —Dice con cierta amargura en su tono de voz. —Ese día podía verlo, él nunca llegó.</p><p><em>—</em>Oh, lo siento.</p><p><em>—</em>No importa. —De nuevo, Yuna lo deslumbró con su sonrisa. —Sungie también me contó que le harás tutorías, ¿Cómo es eso?</p><p>
  <em>¡Ah!</em>
</p><p>—Si, tutorías. —Recuerda MinHo. —Aunque…Uh, no nos pusimos de acuerdo.</p><p>
  <em>De hecho, cuando estuvimos en la casa de Chan y JeongIn, JeongIn acaparó a JiSung por completo.</em>
</p><p>—Vaya, eso si me parece mucho más lógico. —Canturrea la muchacha, balanceándose sobre sus talones. —Ya decía yo. No me parecía coherente que JiSung te enseñase cuanto tú eras un genio.</p><p>MinHo hizo el ademán de sonreír, pero apenas y asintió. —Bueno, él es inteligente.</p><p>—No tanto como tú. —Suelta un suspiro. —JiSung quiere entrar al salón avanzado, pero él se esfuerza tanto y hay veces que no le resulta… Llega a dar pena a veces.</p><p>Frunció el ceño ante los dichos de Yuna, sintiéndolos un poco vacíos y huecos en su máxima expresión.</p><p>—Él es bastante aplicado, además de listo.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Por qué recurre a ti para que lo ayudes?</p><p>Se silenció ante eso; las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta sin saber muy bien por qué entraría en terreno de discusión con Yuna por algo que JiSung estaba haciendo.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando MinHo iba a responder, JiSung apareció entre los aparates con una bolsa de papel en mano.</p><p>—Listo. —Estaba notablemente sonrojado y nervioso, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Yuna. —¿Nos podemos ir?, estoy un poco nervioso.</p><p>—Hola, JiSung. —Le saluda MinHo, con más desánimo.</p><p>JiSung levantó la mirada de la chica hacia él y le entregó una gran sonrisa mientras sacudía su mano libre hacia él. —¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>—Estábamos hablando de las tutorías que MinHo te daría. —Cuenta Yuna, omitiendo por completo la falta de estima que ella le tenía a su propio novio. —Es impresionante, ¿No lo crees?</p><p>JiSung asintió un tanto incómodo. —Si, eh- nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo.</p><p>—¿Te parece que vaya más tarde a tu casa? —Le pregunta MinHo.</p><p>Pero antes de que JiSung pudiese contestar, Felix apareció en el campo de visión, saltando hacia la espalda de JiSung para abrazarlo. —<em>Hi, mate!</em></p><p>—Está llenísima esta cosa. —Murmura SeungMin llegando hacia ellos, con YiSu abrazando su brazo. —Oh- hola…</p><p>—Woah, no sabía que estaban acá. —Les dice JiSung a los chicos. —Si que está llena la librería.</p><p>—¿Qué tal si vamos al patio de comidas? —Da la idea ChangBin, apegándose también a la espalda de Felix por los empujones que la gente daba. —Y nos despejamos un poco de esto.</p><p>—No sé si es una buena idea. —Murmura JiSung.</p><p>—Uh, todavía falta mi regalo. —Murmura MinHo al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Yuna intercaló sus miradas entre MinHo y JiSung, y abrió su boca en un perfecto <em>O</em>. —Oh, JiSung se pone nervioso con las aglomeraciones. —Informa.</p><p>—Estoy bien—</p><p>—Dividámonos en equipos entonces. —Da la idea YiSu, mirando a Yuna incómodamente.</p><p>—Voy con JiSung a la pastelería que está en la esquina. —Dice Felix, tomando al chico del brazo. MinHo podía jurar de que se encontraba verde. —¿Alguien se une?</p><p>—La gente también me está poniendo nerviosa. —Opina YiSu mirando a SeungMin. —Me voy con ellos.</p><p>—Te acompaño.</p><p>—¿Tus regalos?</p><p>—Los compraré cuando esté menos lleno.</p><p>MinHo agarró en seguida la muñeca de ChangBin. —Somos tú y yo, camarada.</p><p>—Y yo. —Levanta la mano Yuna, mirando a JiSung. —¿Estarás bien?</p><p>—Solo quiero irme.</p><p>Felix jaló a JiSung hacia la salida, seguido de YiSu quien agarraba de la chaqueta a JiSung y a SeungMin quien la tenía tomada de la mano, dejando a los tres chicos restantes mirándose las caras.</p><p>MinHo enfocó su vista en ChangBin, y este le correspondió la mirada. Empezó a fruncir los ojos lo suficientemente notorio como para enviarle un mensaje.</p><p><em>Ni se te ocurra dejarme a solas con ella</em>, dice su mirada.</p><p>ChangBin soltó una leve risa. —Bien, ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada?</p><p>A beneficio de MinHo, el resto de la compra no fue tan incómoda.</p><p>—Polerones, porque joder, me estoy muriendo de frío. —Contesta MinHo para aligerar el ambiente, mientras se abraza a sí mismo.</p><p>—Eres el único que sale con camiseta y parca en pleno invierno. —Le regaña ChangBin, empujándolo suavemente.</p><p>—En retrospectiva seguimos en otoño. —Le contesta MinHo mientras le saca la lengua. —Así que apresuremos el paso para ir a la pastelería antes de que me muera de hipotermia.</p><p>Los tres salieron de la librería y subieron al siguiente piso. ChangBin y MinHo se quedaron mirando una tienda de aparatos para el hogar considerando eso como regalos para sus madres, Yuna intervino ahí tratándolos de malos hijos y de pésimos hombres.</p><p>—No pueden regalarles ollas a sus madres. —Regaña ella a ambos chicos. —Creí que ya habíamos pasado el siglo XIX.</p><p>—No estamos tan alejado de ese siglo, considerando con que ninguno de aquí tiene celular. —Contesta ChangBin.</p><p>—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —Le pregunta MinHo a ella.</p><p>Fueron hacia la otra torre de la galería, donde MinHo pudo ver en los aparates de exhibición productos de belleza que le interesó a ChangBin. A pesar de que esa torre estaba mucho más vacía que la otra, la tienda estaba llena, por lo que ChangBin se adentró a ella dejando a MinHo y a Yuna esperando en el barandal del pasillo.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás con JiSung? —Pregunta MinHo inconscientemente, intentando seguir la conversación que estaban teniendo antes.</p><p>—Estamos bien, como siempre. —Responde ella. —Hoy me dio el gusto en todo tras haberme liberado del castigo. Sé que soy muy intensa, pero me gusta cuando él me da el gusto.</p><p>MinHo asiente.</p><p>—Aunque -como te dije anteriormente-, siempre se queda estudiando, incluso las semanas anteriores se quedaba después de la escuela para seguir con ello. —Sigue contando. —Lo bueno es que me entrega los fines de semana.</p><p>—¿A ti te molesta que entre al salón avanzado? —Pregunta sin rodeos.</p><p>Yuna no pareció impresionada por la pregunta, y tampoco se molestó en dar una respuesta completa. —No puedo hacer mucho al respecto ante la decisión que tomó él, ¿Sabes?</p><p>El pelinegro sonrió. —Eso muy maduro de tu parte. Aceptar eso, quiero decir.</p><p>Yuna le levantó una ceja con una sonrisa socarrona. —¿Oh?, ¿Sabes qué es lo que hacen los chicos en el salón avanzado?</p><p>MinHo asintió. Siempre le han dado una explicación de lo que puede hacer y ser allí. —Te preparan para una universidad en Seúl.</p><p>—JiSung tiene pensado en ir, y yo no puedo detenerlo. —Suspira. —¿Y tú, MinHo? ¿Te vas a quedar en el pueblo después de la escuela?</p><p>La pregunta era demasiado inocente, MinHo creería que ni siquiera había malas intenciones en ella, pero por lo que conocía de Yuna él no podía considerar eso.</p><p>—S-supongo. —Contesta finalmente. —Me quedaré acá.</p><p>—Yo tampoco tengo planeado irme. —Ahora Yuna miraba el interior de la tienda de cosméticos. —Mi plan ideal era casarme con JiSung y vivir acá, pero ahora que se quiere ir…No sé si lo pueda esperar.</p><p>—¿No quieres estudiar algo?</p><p>—Puedo hacer un técnico acá y trabajar en el jardín de niños, no tengo problema con eso. —Se encoge de hombros. —Así que supongo que me quedaré contigo.</p><p>MinHo carraspeó para sacar la incomodidad de su interior. Se había atragantado con la idea del matrimonio (normalmente los jóvenes de su edad no estimaban el matrimonio como una opción para el futuro a corto plazo), pero lo que más le perturbaba fue su frase final.</p><p>“Supongo que me quedaré contigo.”</p><p>Creía que si hubiese sido en un aspecto normal, en el que la chica estaba soltera, sería mucho más agradable ese coqueteo. Sin embargo, ella era la novia de su amigo, y podía confirmar que dentro de su ser no había ningún ápice de atracción hacia ella.</p><p>Por un lado era bueno, por el otro, era jodidamente malo.</p><p>Cuando ChangBin salió de la tienda ya habían pasado diez minutos de conversaciones con MinHo contestando incómodamente. Subieron de nuevo por el pasillo hasta que, al fin, MinHo pudo comprarle un regalo decente a su madre (un set de pañuelos para el cuello).</p><p>Salieron de la galería y fueron rápidamente, junto a la llovizna, hacia la pastelería de la esquina del centro comercial, donde a diferencia de la galería, la pastelería se encontraba vacía salvo por el grupo de cuatro jóvenes quienes habían juntado mesas en una esquina para estar más cómodos.</p><p>—Oh, ¿Qué compraron? —Pregunta Felix. MinHo miró de reojo como JiSung estaba bebiendo un batido helado de chocolate.</p><p>—Maquillaje y ropa. —Contesta MinHo sentándose frente a Felix. ChangBin tomó la cabecera, y Yuna tomó lugar junto a JiSung.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>—Mejor. —Suspira JiSung, ahora mirando a Felix. —Lamento las molestias.</p><p>—Ah, tranquilo. —Le resta importancia. —Todos le tienen miedo a algo.</p><p>—Debería tener una cuponera y canjearla por cada vez que JiSung tiene algún problema. —Se burla SeungMin. JiSung le sonrió de vuelta y confianzudamente le dio una suave patada en la pierna al chico -ya que estaba frente suyo-. SeungMin le lanzó una mirada divertida antes de corresponderle la patada.</p><p>—¿Ya pidieron? —Pregunta Yuna.</p><p>—Solo JiSung. —Contesta SeungMin.</p><p>Luego de una pedida masiva, todos degustaron de sus pasteles en una agradable charla. O MinHo intentaba hacerla agradable, porque a pesar de que ninguno en el grupo parecía tener problemas con el otro, MinHo seguía perturbado por la conversación que tuvo con Yuna.</p><p><em>Tal vez estoy sacando las palabras de contexto</em>, intentaba convencerse MinHo, yendo por la idea más lógica en ese momento. Sin embargo, se le era imposible pensar en esa idea cuando veía a Yuna lanzarle miradas mientras tenía su mano claramente en el muslo de JiSung.</p><p>Después de un rato donde todos compartieron, dispusieron en irse a casa. SeungMin y YiSu se fueron primero, tomados de las manos, mientras que ChangBin, Felix y MinHo seguían el mismo camino que la otra pareja.</p><p>—Los chicos de quinto grado hicieron una religión a mi nombre. —Sigue contando ChangBin una anécdota a JiSung -y a Yuna de paso-. —La maestra estaba horrorizada. De hecho, uno llevó un <em>Max Steel</em> y escribieron en su pecho mi nombre, y con una cruz hecha de ramas de árboles lo crucificaron, para cambiar el cristo de su salón por ese juguete.</p><p>—¡Es hilarante! —Carcajea JiSung. Felix y MinHo también reían por la historia, porque a pesar de que estuvieron ahí cuando todo pasó, seguía siendo sumamente graciosa. —¿Te convertiste en su Cristo?</p><p>—Más que eso, JiSung, —Y deliberadamente ChangBin pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de JiSung. MinHo no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante tal atrevimiento. —Me convertí en su <em>Dios.</em></p><p>JiSung volvió a lanzar una carcajada ante la afirmación. Felix también sonrió, pero MinHo se sintió repentinamente incómodo.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a casa de Yuna, la chica se despidió con un jugoso y desanimado beso (MinHo se preguntó si esa combinación emocional era posible) antes de entrar a casa, donde su padre lo esperaba con un tosco rostro que daba miedo.</p><p>—Eres muy valiente para tenerlo como suegro. —Le comenta Felix a JiSung, tras ver la mueca del hombre. —¿Cómo lo haces?</p><p>—Entro en modo automático. —Contesta sarcásticamente el chico, ganándose unas risas del otro.</p><p>MinHo también quería colaborar con algo, pero desde que estaba en la pastelería se sentía repentinamente incómodo y desplazado de la diversión de JiSung, como si no tuviese suficiente con él.</p><p><em>WOAH</em>, se grita mentalmente, <em>ALTO AHÍ, MINHO. ALTO. AHÍ.</em></p><p>
  <em>¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eres lo suficientemente atractivo y volátil como para que alguien te reemplace tan indiscriminadamente- espera, ¡¿Por qué demonios tendría que reemplazarme?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Muy bien, muy bien, apliquemos lo que vimos en silogismos:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Premisa uno: JiSung es mi amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Premisa dos: Yo soy amigo de los chicos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Conclusión: JiSung es amigo de los chicos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Fantástico!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento tan fuera de lugar?</em>
</p><p>Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para considerar <em>obvia</em> la teoría de Newton o las fórmulas de física; que todos los antecedentes de su país lo llevasen a tener una guerra civil, dividiendo Corea en dos partes; que la lluvia caía de arriba hacia abajo; que John Lennon era un violentista. Todos esos factores y aún así él no podía encontrar la <em>obviedad</em> en sus celos.</p><p>El grupo caminó hasta la casa de JiSung, donde él los despidió con una agradable sonrisa a ChangBin y a Felix, antes de girarse hacia MinHo.</p><p>Cuando JiSung lo vio, MinHo sintió que le estaba dando la corriente.</p><p>—Entonces… —JiSung se balanceó burlescamente sobre sus talones, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para verlo. —¿Vendrás o…?</p><p>MinHo se atragantó con su saliva, y le costó formar una frase coherente en su cabeza para poder expresarla. —Eh- voy por mis cosas y vengo al rato.</p><p>JiSung asintió y se adentró a su casa.</p><p>ChangBin y Felix compartieron una mirada antes de lanzar ruidos de besos mientras aullaban como lobos en celo. —¡Uy!</p><p>—¿Qué? —Los mira MinHo, ofendido.</p><p>—Pareces una colegiala. —Se burla Felix.</p><p>MinHo le entregó una mala mirada mientras sacaba su billetera y la abría: solo había un recibo ahí. —<em>Hello</em>, por supuesto que soy una colegiala.</p><p>—¿Iremos donde Chan o alguna parte? —Intenta ChangBin desviar el foco de conversación. MinHo se puso nervioso por eso.</p><p>—Tengo que ir a mi casa. —Apunta MinHo. —Tengo tutorías.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Pensó en avisarle a su madre sobre ir a casa de JiSung, pero supuso que por ser una persona nueva ella le interrogaría incómodamente y MinHo no estaba en ánimos de querer contestar preguntas de cosas que ni él sabía, por lo que esperó a que terminasen de cenar para encerrarse en su habitación con la excusa de que estaba cansado. Como tanto a su padre como a su madre no le interesaba en realidad, lo dejaron ir.</p><p>Preparó un bolso con lo necesario: sus vagos apuntes, sus textos de estudio y hasta un <em>cd</em> con música buena para poner en el estéreo que JiSung mantenía en su habitación para que se culturizase un poco más; y salió por la ventana.</p><p>Rogó en su interior que ningún vecino lo hallase visto fugándose de casa de una manera tan incordia.</p><p>Caminó rápidamente por la acera, viendo que la noche ya estaba estrellada, y canturreó por los siguientes diez minutos que le tomó llegar a casa de JiSung.</p><p>Golpeó la puerta un par de veces y pudo percibir el sonido del volumen del televisor muy alto. MinHo se preguntó sobre cómo podrían estudiar con tanto ruido. Tuvo que golpear una segunda vez para poder ser escuchado, y pasaron momentos antes de que JiSung le abriese la puerta.</p><p>—¡Hola! —Por alguna razón, se veía realmente sorprendido. —Creí- bueno, pensé que ya no venías.</p><p>—Dije que venía al rato, ¿No? —Sonríe MinHo con una comisura.</p><p>—Si, pero pensé que sería como a las ocho. No a las diez treinta.</p><p>MinHo barrió visualmente a JiSung: el chico llevaba un buzo y una playera de <em>Aerosmith </em>de color púrpura que le quedaba notablemente grande. —¿Ese es tu pijama?</p><p>Observó cómo las mejillas de JiSung se sonrosaban, a su vez que negaba. —Es para estar en casa…, ven, entra.</p><p>A pesar de que JiSung cerró la puerta tras la espalda de MinHo, este no lo dejó moverse por un momento. El anaranjado se asomó por el marco de la sala y notó como su madre se encontraba absorta por el televisor, dándoles la espalda; miró a MinHo de nuevo y con su dedo índice puesto en sus propios labios, le indicó que caminase sigilosamente hasta la escalera.</p><p>No era la primera vez en la que MinHo iba a casa de JiSung, pero no estaba familiarizado con el entorno tampoco. Había ido confiadamente hacia una de las habitaciones creyendo que era la de JiSung y este tuvo que jalarlo del gorro del jersey para hacerle cambiar de dirección.</p><p>—Lamento eso. No puedo recibir visitas tan tarde. —Se disculpa finalmente el chico, cerrando la puerta con pasador a su espalda. —Aunque si eres tú…, dudo que me meta en problemas reales.</p><p>—Me siento halagado. —Le dice MinHo mientras deja su mochila en el suelo y se lanza a la cama de JiSung.</p><p>—¡Quítate los zapatos, dios santo!</p><p>—Llorón. —Aún así, MinHo se saca sus zapatillas. —Bien, ¿Me contextualizas y estudiamos?</p><p>Del escritorio blanco de JiSung, el chico sacó una hoja de oficio bastante colorida y escrita con kanjis perfectamente alineados.</p><p>—El diecinueve comenzamos con Matemáticas y un examen del electivo (en mi caso: Biología y Química) —Explica JiSung, sentándose frente a él mientras MinHo inspeccionaba el calendario. —El veinte tenemos de lengua, estudios sociales e inglés. El veintiuno de música y artes. El veintidós de literatura y educación física. Y el veintitrés tengo ciencias generales y filosofía.</p><p>—Si no me lo hubieses avisado te juro que no me habría acordado. —Confiesa MinHo, consternado por la organización de JiSung. Apartó la hoja para dejarla sobre la mesita de noche y alcanzó su mochila para observar sus cosas. —Bueno, JiSung, podemos comenzar con un repaso general- aunque necesitaré de tus apuntes de tu electivo para poder ayudarte en ello con antelación…</p><p>Hurgó en su mochila hasta sacar el texto de estudio general de matemáticas que la escuela otorgaba, y lo lanzó sobre su mochila para comenzar a ojearlo. —¿Qué opinas?</p><p>Levantó su mirada del texto para ver a JiSung, quien tenía su mirada penetrante sobre él de una forma muy intensa, produciéndole nervios.</p><p>—¿Qu-qué sucede? —Pregunta MinHo, con voz temblorosa.</p><p>—Me sorprende que hayas accedido tan fácilmente. —Contesta, lacónico. —Creí que…, no, olvídalo.</p><p>—Dime. —Insiste el pelinegro, sonriendo traviesamente. —¿Qué sucede?</p><p>JiSung suspiró antes de contestar. —Por lo que decían los pasillos creí que eras un hueso más difícil de roer, pero por cómo estás ahora…</p><p>—¿Qué? —MinHo le miró, sorprendido. —¿En serio creías que yo no te ayudaría a estudiar?</p><p>—Bueno, más que <em>yo</em> es el <em>a cualquiera</em>. —Dice a su vez que se apuntaba. —No te veía como el tipo de persona que ayudase a cualquiera.</p><p>—Pero tú no eres cualquiera, JiSung. Eres mi amigo.</p><p>—Normalmente las amistades no nacen de una propuesta; nacen de la química entre dos personas. —Explica.</p><p>—Ah… —MinHo levantó las cejas. —¿Cómo tú y mis amigos, desgraciado?</p><p>Ante la insinuación, MinHo nunca pensó que vería a JiSung sonrojado de la vergüenza; el chico bajó la mirada mientras pasaba una mano por su otro brazo, subiéndolo y bajándolo lentamente. —Ellos son geniales.</p><p>—Por eso son amigos míos. —Dice fogoso. —Son geniales porque son mis amigos.</p><p>—Eres un egocéntrico.</p><p>—Y aún siéndolo, te gusta eso de mí. —Suelta confianzudamente, antes de caer en cuenta en sus palabras y sonrojarse instantáneamente. —M-me refiero, gustar <em>gustar como amigos</em>, no como otra cosa- no estoy insinuando nada- me refiero- quiero decir-ah…</p><p>Pero JiSung rio por ello. Le parecía encantar que MinHo fuese un tonto porque reía de una manera particular que MinHo lograba sentirse un poco más íntimo con él. —Eres un imbécil.</p><p>—¿Por qué no estudiamos? —Dice entre dientes el pelinegro, rascándose su tatuaje.</p><p>JiSung llevó su texto de estudio de matemática general y comenzó a trabajar con MinHo. El pelinegro pudo apreciar que el texto de JiSung estaba lleno de garabatos, rallones y apuntes entre ejercicios para no pasar por alto nada; en cambio, el texto de MinHo estaba limpio, casi vacío, salvo por un par de ejercicios resueltos que habían sido solicitados obligatoriamente por el profesor.</p><p>Estuvieron sumidos en una burbuja de concentración por aproximadamente dos horas, la cual fue infructuosamente rota por la mamá de JiSung anunciándole que se iría a dormir. JiSung fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir donde su estéreo y poner un poco de música de ambiente para que la voz de MinHo no resonase tan fuerte.</p><p>—¡Ah, no! ¡Alto ahí! —Le detiene MinHo a JiSung tras verlo sacar un CD de su estantería: <em>Grandes éxitos británicos de los ochenta. —</em>No quiero escuchar nada proveniente de Queen.</p><p>—¿Qué? —JiSung se veía ofendido. —¿Por qué…?</p><p>—Eres un <em>normie</em>. —Le insulta, volviendo a hurgar en su mochila. —¿Cómo si quieras puedes soportar a ese grupo?</p><p>—Literalmente tienes la <em>red special</em> de Bryan May. —Apunta JiSung. —¿Quién te crees que eres?</p><p>—Admiro a Bryan May como artista, pero Queen en general es bastante malo-¡Aquí está! —MinHo sacó de su mochila una carcaza de CD junto a un disco virgen que tenía escrito <em>Lista especial del fantástico Lee Know para cantar en la ducha</em>, fue hacia JiSung y se lo tendió. —Ponlo, para que te culturices.</p><p>JiSung quería volver a su estudio rápido, por lo que solamente rodó los ojos y colocó el CD de MinHo. Lo primero que sonó fue <em>Sweetest thing </em>de U2.</p><p>—¿Es una compilación de los mejores éxitos de U2? —Pregunta JiSung, mirando a MinHo con expresión anonadada.</p><p>—Hay un poco de Se So Neon, David Bowie, Meat Loaf y Day6. —Cuenta MinHo mientras JiSung regresaba a la cama.</p><p>—¿Day6? —JiSung lo miró sin creérselo. —¿En serio?</p><p>MinHo se encogió de hombros. —Puede que su empresa sea rara pero-uh, son buenos.</p><p>Estuvieron escuchando la compilación de MinHo (y este quiso esconder su cabeza en el suelo cuando apareció una canción de <em>Stray Kids</em> -grupo que MinHo detesta- por la lista.)</p><p>—Creí que no te gustaban.</p><p>—No sé por qué está eso ahí. Te juro que no fui yo.</p><p>Fue cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la madrugada cuando JiSung vio de nuevo la hora en su estéreo. Habían pasado de las matemáticas a Lengua, por lo que el tiempo se había pasado rapidísimo.</p><p>—¡Por Dios!, MinHo, ¿No tienes que irte a casa? —Pregunta JiSung, preocupado.</p><p>MinHo bostezó mientras negaba. —Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que no estoy en casa. Tranquilo.</p><p>—¿Cómo que no se han dado cuenta? —Le mira, consternado.</p><p>El pelinegro se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué contestar. —No se preocupan mucho por mí, y eso está bien- creo.</p><p>—No lo está. —Insiste. —Los padres deben estar al pendiente de sus hijos- o al menos saber dónde se encuentran un lunes a las dos de la madrugada.</p><p>—Los míos son especiales, ¿Si? —Dice a su vez que deja el texto de estudios a un lado y se estira sobre la cama, pasando a llevar con sus piernas las piernas de JiSung. —Querían una niña y-bueno, salí yo. Tras eso yo supongo que perdieron el interés de tener un hijo.</p><p>MinHo pudo ver como la mirada de JiSung pesaba en él, como si le tuviese pena de alguna manera. Le entregó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le pidió que no se perturbase por eso. —Ha sido así toda mi vida, y he conseguido grandes ventajas sobre eso.</p><p>—¿Y no los echas de menos?</p><p>—No voy a conversar de eso ahora. —Le apunta MinHo indiscriminadamente con el dedo. —¿Y tú?, ¿Crees ser normal con tu madre?</p><p>—Oh, por supuesto que no. —Suelta enseguida. —Mi madre está loca, esto te lo afirmo. De pequeño me inventó un montón de enfermedades y me redujo la alimentación a tal punto que era lacto-ovo vegetariano. —MinHo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la columna vertebral. —Después me enfermé de verdad y me dio anemia. Mi madre sigue siendo exigente con la comida, pero al menos puedo comer de todo menos carne.</p><p>—Que cruel de parte de tu madre obligarte a ser vegetariano. —Comenta MinHo, aterrado. —No podría vivir sin ramen de pollo.</p><p>JiSung frunció el ceño ante eso. —Soy vegetariano por opción.</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>—¿Y por qué tu madre es así? —Intentó mandar el tema de la alimentación a otra parte MinHo.</p><p>—La muerte de mi padre. —Contesta, apuntando con su barbilla la fotografía que tenía del hombre en el velador. —Murió de un cáncer producido por el estrés. Mi madre creyó que fue porque no se cuidó en la adolescencia, así que hace eso conmigo.</p><p>—Y se ve agradable…</p><p>JiSung se encogió de hombros ante eso, como si no fuese la gran cosa. —Lo es, solamente es un poco…intensa en otras cosas.</p><p>MinHo notó como a pesar del semblante desinteresado de JiSung este se removía incómodo. —¿Quieres seguir estudiando lenguas?</p><p>—Quiero burlarme de tus gustos musicales.</p><p>MinHo regresó exactamente a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, y alcanzó a dormir al menos unas tres horas antes de que su despertador sonara para ir a la escuela. Se sentía <em>agotado.</em></p><p>Tal vez en el transcurso de los demás días podría acostumbrarse, pero ahora solamente quería dormir. Sin embargo, su responsabilidad como estudiante se lo impedía, por lo que se cambió de ropa (porque ni siquiera había dormido con pijama) y se colocó la prenda más cómoda posible para poder ir a la escuela.</p><p>Al llegar a su salón sintió que se encontraba en modo automático, y se sorprendió de no haber caído dormido en la aburridísima clase de biología. Sintió como el peso de sus hombros era cada vez más fuerte y, para el tercer bloque, su cabeza chocó con el escritorio para quedarse profundamente dormido.</p><p>No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, con la frente pegada sobre su limpio cuaderno hasta que sintió un murmuro en lo más lejano. Afinó su oído para poder saber qué era el murmullo hasta que levantó su cabeza y, con sus ojos hinchados, vio a JiSung sentado frente suyo.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta MinHo con la voz ronca. —¿Y por qué te ves tan fresco…</p><p>—¿Cómo una lechuga? —Completa JiSung con una sonrisa. Del bolsillo de su cazadora negra sacó lo que a MinHo le pareció un <em>mp4</em> con auriculares delgados, entregándole uno a MinHo. —Escucha.</p><p>MinHo no le cuestionó y tomó el auricular para posarlo en su oído.</p><p>
  <em>Take a piece of my heart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a piece of my soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me live.</em>
</p><p>—¿Es Queen? —Pregunta MinHo, fingiendo una mueca de disgusto.</p><p>—Yo te voy a enseñar algo de cultura. —Contrapone JiSung, sonriéndole.</p><p>—¿Sabes que somos coreanos y, por ende, esta no es nuestra cultura? —JiSung le pateó bajo la mesa juguetonamente mientras reía. MinHo le correspondió con una sonrisa. —¿Vas a meterme a Queen -literalmente- por los oídos para que me gusten?</p><p>—Dudo mucho que pueda metértelos por la boca. —Juguetea. —O si habrá alguna forma…</p><p>Ahora MinHo le pateó de vuelta.</p><p>—Solo escucha la canción. —Le pide JiSung, subiendo el volumen. —Esta canción es fantástica.</p><p>A MinHo no le gustaba Queen, y había hecho el esfuerzo para que si le gustasen; había algo en su música en particular que no podía tragarla por completo, por lo que, como el buen adolescente que era, se dedicaba a desestimarla la mayoría del tiempo.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora veía directamente a JiSung cantar la canción mientras buscaba en su <em>mp4 </em>más canciones de la banda para querer convencerlo, sonriéndole de tanto en tanto. Solo con JiSung parecía disfrutar Queen.</p><p>
  <em>Why don't you take another little piece of my heart?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don't you take it and break it and tear it all apart?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I do is give and all you do is take</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, why don't you give me a brand new start?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Es fácil porque tienes amigos en quien confiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción: Friends Will be friends; Queen </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Buenos días.</p><p>MinHo despertó de su ensoñación ante la delirante voz de JiSung, recordó que estaba con auriculares y se los sacó; tuvo que concentrarse en que estaba en mitad del pasillo cuando algo tibio chocó con su jersey.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>JiSung estaba a su lado derecho, también apoyado en los casilleros del pasillo de la escuela, sonriéndole agraciadamente mientras seguía haciendo presión en el termo sobre el estómago del chico.</p><p>—Es energizante natural. —Explica JiSung, haciendo referencia al termo que MinHo empezó a sostener. —Te he visto somnoliento estos últimos días en los que hemos estado estudiando juntos y, bueno, me sentí un poco culpable, sinceramente.</p><p>—No tenías por qué. —Contesta MinHo, sintiéndose halagado. —No tenía problemas del sueño.</p><p>—Yuna me comentó que estuviste cabeceando en clases, y yo no puedo permitir eso.</p><p>MinHo analizó el termo antes de abrirlo, vertió un poco del contenido en la taza designada para ello y bebió de un trago sin importar lo caliente que estaba. Se quedó un momento quieto, saboreando el brebaje que el chico hacía y que parecía estar orgulloso a eso.</p><p>—Sabe a vómito. —Expresa MinHo, aunque no se veía disgustado.</p><p>—Debe ser por el limón. —Relaciona el otro. —Tiene jengibre, hierba mate, limón y cuesco de palta. No solo sirve como energizante natural, sino que también sirve para los resfríos, las náuseas, la ansiedad y-</p><p>—Lo siento, JiSung, no puedo escucharte. —Le interrumpe el pelinegro, cerrando sus ojos y bebiendo un poco más del termo. —Estoy ocupado.</p><p>Pareció que JiSung tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero solamente le rodó los ojos antes de pararse de su lado e irse. —Malagradecido. Me voy a clases.</p><p>—Oye- —MinHo miró por ambos lados del pasillo antes de ver a JiSung. —¿No vienes con Yuna?</p><p>En vez de contestarle, JiSung le hizo una mueca que lo dejó descolocado. Casi al instante apareció por la oficina del director uno de los amigos de JiSung: YeoSang, y este lo rodeó con su brazo para llevárselo hacia el final del pasillo, donde MinHo le perdió la vista gracias al mar de estudiantes que estaba pasando en ese instante para ir a sus clases designadas.</p><p>Casi como por acto invocador, segundos más tarde apareció Yuna. Se apoyó también junto a MinHo (en el mismo lugar donde estuvo JiSung) y resopló cuan caballo por la vida, viendo extrañamente el termo de MinHo.</p><p>—¿Te lo dio JiSung? —Pregunta ella, aunque su tono de voz delataba que estaba molesta.</p><p>—Uh- si. —Responde MinHo, nervioso. —¿Quieres un poco?</p><p>—Olvídalo. —Corre la cabeza ella.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento; MinHo se preguntaba sobre si tenía que preguntarle a Yuna sobre cómo se sentía- la verdad es que él no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con mujeres en general, ni siquiera con su madre. Y una chica como Yuna: impredecible y extraña, no parecía que uno tuviese que actuar deliberadamente con ella.</p><p>—Uh… —MinHo asomó su cabeza hacia ella. —¿Todo bien?</p><p>Y pareció desatar una bomba, porque cuando ella se giró y sus ojos llorosos conectaron, Yuna se lanzó indiscriminadamente hacia el cuello de MinHo, haciendo que este golpease su espalda contra los casilleros.</p><p>—¡No! —Chilló ella.</p><p>MinHo quiso desaparecer en ese instante. Distintos estudiantes les entregaban miradas furtivas y divertidas sobre la sobrerreacción de Yuna, quien gemía descontroladamente sobre el hombro de MinHo; en cambio él, quien tenía cero experiencias con chicas, se puso a palpar su espalda incómodamente.</p><p>—Ya…Ya… —Le consuela este.</p><p>—¡Ya no me quiere! —Gime ella.</p><p>—¿Qu-quién? —Curiosea, desconcertado.</p><p>—¡JiSung!</p><p>Quedó estancado en el mismo lugar, sobre todo porque no se esperaba ese tipo de revelación. A veces se le olvidaba que JiSung y Yuna estaban en una relación formal, en donde se besaban y expresaban cuánto se querían cada día. Últimamente ambos parecían lejanos en la escuela, y esto se veía afectado porque JiSung pasaba algunos recesos con los amigos de él dejando botado a su propio grupo. MinHo temía seguir indagando más en la relación de ellos dos, en especial porque era consciente de los sentimientos que Yuna tenía hacia él y de que JiSung también era su amigo.</p><p>No obstante, la chica se aferraba tanto a él que MinHo pensó que sería incordio dejarla ahí plantada.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó…? —Pregunta, dubitativo.</p><p>La chica sorbe su nariz y tantea en los bolsillos de sus jeans de mamá para sacar un pañuelo desechable y sonarse en ello, para también secarse las lágrimas que caía y arreglarse el rímel corrido.</p><p>—Ayer discutimos y hoy ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. —Explica ella.</p><p>Rebobinó la memoria del día anterior: pasada de las diez de la noche MinHo había vuelto a escapar de casa para ir a casa de JiSung a estudiar, y cuando este lo recibió se veía igual que el resto de los días, incluso MinHo podía enjuiciar que él se encontraba particularmente un poco más contento que las otras noches. JiSung no le había contado nada sobre Yuna, y se sumió al mundo de la tutoría de Biología que MinHo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle cómo estuvo su día.</p><p>—Supongo que tiene una buena razón… —Balbucea MinHo, torpe.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!</p><p>—¡M-me refiero a que…! —MinHo intentaba darse a entender pero las palabras salían cada vez más confusas. —Él es reservado- le gusta la soledad- ¡No hay nada de malo en ti, en serio!</p><p>—No necesitas excusarlo. —Vuelve a sollozar ella, firmando el agarre de sus brazos en el cuello de MinHo para volver a abrazarlo. —Sus amigos dicen que está igual que con ellos: apenas y les habla, y no se junta con nosotros después de clases- siempre se excusa diciendo que está en casa, pero ayer lo pasamos a buscar y su madre no sabía dónde se encontraba, ¡Creyó que estaba con nosotros!, ¿Sabes lo que le sucede?</p><p>Un flechazo de culpabilidad cruzó a MinHo. JiSung estuvo en el garaje estudiando con JeongIn y HyunJin. Todo lo que significaba era que el anaranjado estaba apartando a sus amigos gracias a MinHo, e incluso a su novia.</p><p><em>Aunque no creo que los esté apartando</em>, razona, <em>no obstante, nunca nos ha hablado de ellos…</em></p><p>—No lo sé… —Miente limpiamente MinHo, agarrando de los brazos de ella para que se apartara. —¿No has pensado hablar con él?</p><p>—¡Como si pudiera agarrarlo! —Se suelta ella finalmente. Se mantuvo calmada después de ese episodio, mirando hacia un punto fijo mientras regulaba su respiración; e incluso pasó unos dedos bajo sus ojos para sacar el exceso de maquillaje. —Perdón, fue patético de mi parte.</p><p>—¿Por qué no mejor te lavas la cara antes de entrar a clase? —Da la idea. —Así te calmas.</p><p>—Claro. —Coincide ella antes de afirmar su agarre en su mochila. —¿Me guardas un lugar?</p><p>—Por supuesto.</p><p>La chica se fue del pasillo hacia el baño de mujeres bajo la vista de MinHo. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante las acotaciones de la chica, sintiéndose mal por haber alejado a JiSung de Yuna…</p><p><em>Espera- </em>se interrumpe, <em>¿Qué no era ese nuestro cometido?</em></p><p>La culpa se fue a un lado cuando la felicidad se apoderó de él. Una felicidad tan cruel que se avergonzó al sentir como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.</p><p>
  <em>No todo está tan mal…</em>
</p><p>. . .</p><p>Cuando la campana que finalizaba el primer bloque de clases sonó, Felix sacó de su mochila un tupper con galletas caceras con chispas de chocolate mientras que JiSung sacaba también tres cajas de jugo natural sin azúcar ni colorante artificial, y a los momentos JeongIn cruzó la puerta del salón evadiendo a los estudiantes que salían para sentarse frente a los chicos y sacar una ensalada de frutas.</p><p>—¡Provecho! —Exclamaron los tres antes de empezar a desayunar.</p><p>—¡JiSung, oye!</p><p>JiSung -quien tenía su boca llena de frutilla- se giró hacia la puerta abierta: San y MinGi estaban apoyados en el marco con una notoria mueca de molestia.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta JiSung con la boca llena.</p><p>—¿No vienes con nosotros? —Le cuestionan con ápices de obviedad. MinGi se mantenía al lado de San, con un ceño fruncido directo a Felix y JeongIn. —No es necesario que nos juntemos con las chicas hoy.</p><p>Tragó antes de contestar. —No se preocupen. Estaré con ellos durante el día.</p><p>—Nos has estado evitando. —Dice San yendo hacia él con las manos puestas en los bolsillos de sus jeans. —¿Te pasa algo?</p><p>—¿Por qué te juntas con ellos? —Pregunta voraz MinGi.</p><p>—Son agradables. —Responde con simpleza. —Eh- los buscaré para el almuerzo. No quiero salir hoy.</p><p>San y MinGi compartieron una mirada que, alguien como JiSung que los conocía desde hace ya un tiempo, sabían que estaban intentando buscar las palabras para decirle que se alejara de Felix y JeongIn, pero JiSung no cedería con su obviedad y se haría el tonto el tiempo suficiente hasta que ellos se hartasen del tema.</p><p>Lo estuvieron molestando por eso unos días antes. Desde que habían regresado a la escuela después de su suspensión, específicamente. JiSung había intentado equilibrar sus tiempos tanto con el grupo de la banda como con el grupo del baloncesto, pero a veces JiSung cedía a pasar más tiempo con los primeros ya que fluía mejor con ellos, sin embargo, no podía evitar a los chicos del baloncesto eternamente.</p><p>—¡Procuren no tirarle agua a nadie! —Les grita JiSung cuando ve a MinGi y a San salir del salón.</p><p>—¡No prometemos nada!</p><p>JiSung no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y volver a comer de las galletas de Felix y JeongIn. Ambos chicos no habían colaborado en la disputa- los entendía, porque eran chicos con los cuales no les gustaría enfrentarse, y era siempre mejor mantener el perfil bajo antes de meterte en peleas innecesarias.</p><p>—Si tantos problemas tienes con juntarte con nosotros, puedes irte con ellos. —Le dice Felix con calma. —De todas formas, siempre estaremos en el garaje.</p><p>—Disfruto más mi tiempo con ustedes. —Confiesa JiSung con un poco de vergüenza. —Además, no tengo ánimos de unirme a ellos.</p><p>Felix y JeongIn compartieron una mirada, pero como JiSung seguía sin conocerlos bien, no sabía que significaba.</p><p>Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, JiSung acompañó a MinGi, San y YeoSang a pasear por los lares hasta llegar al patio del ala vieja de la escuela, donde San y YeoSang jugaban a patear una lata de bebida mientras que MinGi le hacía compañía a JiSung en una banca.</p><p>—Escuché que Yuna se lanzó a los brazos de Lee MinHo. —Comenta San pateando la lata. —¿No te preocupa eso?</p><p>—¿Por qué debería? —Contesta monótono JiSung.</p><p>—Es tu novia.</p><p>—¿Pelearon? —Pregunta MinGi al chico. JiSung ladeó la cabeza.</p><p>—Algo así.</p><p>—Ayer fuimos a buscarte a tu casa, pero tu mamá nos dijo que le dijiste que estabas con nosotros. —Cuenta YeoSang.</p><p>El anaranjado mantuvo su vista en los pies de sus amigos, con una expresión completamente en blanco. —Si. Me lo dijo.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? —Curiosea MinGi.</p><p>—Tu <em>vieja</em> despotricó con nosotros de una manera infernal. —Comenta San con una mueca. —Ni mi madre me había gritado así.</p><p>—Estaba en otra parte. —Contesta abnegado el chico. —Me regañó cuando llegué ayer.</p><p>—¿Y Yuna?, le escuché a Lia que estaba enojada contigo.</p><p>—También peleamos. —Suelta una risa ácida. —No me lio bien con las mujeres, ¿Eh?</p><p>—Tu problema es que te juntas con esos locos. —Apunta San, deteniendo la lata para ir hacia JiSung. —¿Por qué de repente te agradan?</p><p>—Porque son buenas personas. —Se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Pero tú no lo eres. —Se burla YeoSang, también acercándose. —Porque, por favor, ¿Qué clase de amigo abandona a los suyos cuando están drogados?</p><p>—Les dije que no lo hicieran en la escuela. No me echen la culpa.</p><p>—Solo bromeo.</p><p>—¿Qué provecho le puedes sacar a ellos si no pueden entregarte nada? —Hace la pregunta retórica San. —¿Qué ganas con ellos?</p><p>—¿Por qué los cuestionas tanto? —Le mira JiSung. —Son agradables, ya les dije. Puedo tener más amistades que ustedes.</p><p>—Tú no eres quien lidia con Yuna cuando está molesta.</p><p>—¿Cómo que no?, soy yo su novio.</p><p>—Perdón, pero con lo lejanos que están estos últimos días se me había olvidado. En especial cuando se metió Lee MinHo en el camino.</p><p>Sin piedad JiSung levantó una pierna y pateó la rodilla de San, quien se echó hacia atrás con una mueca molesta. —¿Por qué lo defiendes?, ¡Te intenta robar a tu novia!</p><p>—No está haciendo nada de eso. —Roda los ojos JiSung. —Él es mi amigo-</p><p>—¡Ya sé por qué se junta con ellos! —Canturrea MinGi mientras abraza a JiSung por los hombros. —Así puede saber las debilidades de MinHo y humillarlo. ¡Eres tan listo!</p><p>—No soy un niño. —JiSung estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero intentaba parecer temple. —Si tengo algún problema con él, lo enfrentaré directamente.</p><p>Pero la idea que San le había planteado pareció perpetuarse en su cabeza, porque el resto del día solamente sintió cuchicheos a sus espaldas, e incluso cuando se encontró con las amigas de Yuna ellas le dieron unas miradas fortuitas y sarcásticas que lo incomodaron. No le gustaba considerarse popular en el medio; la gente lo conocía por ser agradable, y luego lo reconocieron por ser novio de Yuna, una de las chicas más energéticas y líderes naturales de la escuela, así que mientras que para los estudiantes parecía ser una bomba hablar a sus espaldas de una relación ajena, eso solo acentuaba más el nerviosismo a JiSung.</p><p>El día anterior, antes de pasar por casa, fue a casa de Yuna para verla, y ambos se sometieron en una acalorada discusión en la sala de ella porque le expresaba cuán poco tiempo estaban pasando juntos y de cómo la había abandonado, que ya no la cuidaba. JiSung le había dicho cosas igual de dolidas que ella y se terminó largando de allí con un mal sabor de boca. Después, al llegar a casa, fue recibido por un gran regaño por parte de su madre que hasta ahora sentía sus orejas doler por los jalones que ella le había dado.</p><p>—¡No debes juntarte con ese tipo de chicos! ¡Son un distractor para ti! —Había chillado ella mientras jalaba de sus lóbulos. —¡¿Por qué me estresas de esa manera?!</p><p>Había tenido una mala noche, y ahora parecía que todo iba por el mismo camino.</p><p>Cuando la última campana sonó, él fue directo al salón de Yuna para querer conversar con ella y solucionar las cosas, aún cuando no tenía verdaderamente ganas de hacerlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, con la puerta abierta, vio como la chica conversaba animadamente con MinHo sobre alguna cosa que le cautivaba, porque él si la conocía: ella ponía su cabello detrás de una oreja y apoyaba su rostro en una palma para escuchar atentamente la respuesta del otro.</p><p>Tal vez MinHo se había acercado a él para conectar más con Yuna; no era una idea descabellada, ya que JiSung, comparado con MinHo, era poca cosa.</p><p>. . .</p><p>—¿Recuerdan el plan que les conté?</p><p>ChangBin y SeungMin miraron a MinHo con sorpresa. El chico estaba con una felicidad que era hasta contagiosa, y abrazaba cariñosamente a los dos chicos por los hombros mientras se dirigían a la casa del pelinegro después de clases.</p><p>—¿Cuál de todos? —Pregunta ChangBin.</p><p>—¿El de acostarte con una chica para tener un poco de experiencia femenina?</p><p>—¿Comprar un hurón y dejarlo ir en la casa del profesor de historia para que le mordiera el trasero?</p><p>—¿Acosar a Bono [1] hasta que acepte darte una cachetada?</p><p>—¿Morir en un tiroteo?</p><p>—¿Morir?, por favor dime que es ese.</p><p>—Hablaba del de hacer que JiSung y Yuna terminaran. —Contesta MinHo, disgustado por las ideas de sus amigos. —Como sea- JiSung me contó que había peleado con Yuna, ¡¿Saben lo que significa?!</p><p>—Nada. —Contestan ambos.</p><p>—Es normal que las parejas discutan. —Razona SeungMin. —Es parte del crecimiento de la relación- si están siempre estáticos, nunca mejoran.</p><p>Ante tal razonamiento hizo que la felicidad que MinHo había mantenido durante todo el día se esfumara.</p><p>De repente se sintió más idiota. ¡Por supuesto que las parejas pelean!, sus padres tendían a pelear cuando creían que MinHo no estaba en casa, y cada vez que iba a ver a su abuelo este siempre lo contaba lo perra que habían sido sus ex mujeres fallecidas- por un momento MinHo se sintió realmente imbécil ante la idea de que ellos dos se encontraban bien, pero finalmente cayó en cuenta de que no era normal alegrarse por eso.</p><p>—¿Qué?, ¿Se te bajó el lívido ante la declaración de SeungMin? —Se burla ChangBin tras notar el repentino cambio de rostro que MinHo tuvo.</p><p>—Olvídenlo. —Dice MinHo. —Quiero lo mejor para JiSung-</p><p>—Como amigo.</p><p>—Como amigo. —Afirma. —¿De qué otra forma lo querría?</p><p>—Puede caber la posibilidad de que te guste. —Contesta el chico con normalidad.</p><p>—¿Gustar?, ¡Ja! —MinHo echó su cabeza hacia atrás para presentar una exagerada risotada mientras afirmaba su agarre en ChangBin, esta vez alrededor del cuello. —¿Cómo puedes insinuar de que no me gusta la vagina?</p><p>—Nunca te he visto tocar una.</p><p>—¿Tienes que verme?, kinky.</p><p>—MinHo solamente es un idiota. No tiene por qué gustar de JiSung. —Sale SeungMin a la defensa de su amigo. El pelinegro asintió con su cabeza hacia él dándole la razón. —Además, MinHo no es gay.</p><p>—No soy gay. —Reafirma, para luego mirar a SeungMin. —Por eso tú eres mi mejor amigo.</p><p>—Soy tu mejor amigo porque nadie te tolera.</p><p>—¿Eso significa que yo <em>no soy</em> tu mejor amigo? —Le pregunta ChangBin.</p><p>—No peleen por mí. —Se burla el pelinegro mientras hace una imitación de un actor famoso. —Hay mucho MinHo para todos.</p><p>—Nosotros somos tus amigos como favor a la humanidad.</p><p>—¿Quién querría tenerte a su lado?</p><p>MinHo se soltó de ambos chicos mientras bufaba. —¿Qué hay de ti, SeungMin?, ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia?</p><p>—No es mi novia. —Corrige enseguida SeungMin. —Y está con sus amigas. Nosotros también necesitamos espacio.</p><p>—¿Por qué no es tu novia todavía? —Le pregunta ChangBin, extrañado. —Llevan saliendo varias semanas.</p><p>—Nos gusta tomarnos las cosas de forma calmada.</p><p>ChangBin y MinHo se miraron, sabiendo que esa solo era una excusa sosa, pero no quisieron seguir insistiendo en SeungMin así que volvieron a una conversación banal hasta llegar el garaje.</p><p>Al llegar se encontraron con la puerta abierta, lo cual no era sorpresa y mucho menos encontrarse con HyunJin sentado en el sofá junto a JeongIn hablando de quién sabe qué. MinHo fue en dirección de Cessi y comenzó a afinarla antes de tocar los acordes practicados para el festival de navidad.</p><p>Chan llegó después y fue directo a MinHo para enseñarle el nuevo arreglo que había hecho de una canción independiente, y momentos más tarde llegó finalmente Felix junto a JiSung, aunque para sorpresa de MinHo, este último se veía mucho más decaído que en la mañana.</p><p>—Me iré altiro, solo vine a dejar a Felix. —Explica rápidamente JiSung cuando vio la mirada extrañada del grupo tras verlo no dejar sus cosas en el lugar habitual. El anaranjado caminó hacia MinHo que estaba cerca de su micrófono improvisado y le sonrió. —No creo que sea necesario el resto de las tutorías. Hasta ahora estoy yendo bien.</p><p>A MinHo se le cayó la cara con eso, e intentó ignorar la mirada que SeungMin le estaba entregando. —¿A qué te refieres?, eres mi mejor alumno.</p><p>—Me he estado distrayendo mucho últimamente. —Cuenta él, en parte apenado y en parte avergonzado. —A mi mamá no le gusta esto, así que prefiero dejarlo. Aprecio que me hayas ayudado con las asignaturas, estaré siempre agradecido.</p><p>—Vamos, te haces sonar dramático. —Intenta sonreír él mientras dejaba a Cessi en su podio. —¿Vas a dejar de venir?</p><p>—Tengo que estudiar, MinHo. —JiSung también parecía querer corresponder la sonrisa, aunque solamente comenzó a retroceder. —Y tengo otras responsabilidades también.</p><p>Con un suave meneo de manos JiSung se despidió del grupo y salió del garaje, justo a tiempo cuando uno de sus amigos del equipo de baloncesto lanzaba en un récord de tres latas que cayeron una en la cabeza de JeonIn y dos en los pilares.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios pasó? —Preguntó JeongIn, desconcertado.</p><p>Nadie había parecido escuchar la conversación que MinHo había tenido con JiSung, lo cual fue un alivio porque no estaba preparado para contestar preguntas de temas que ni él mismo sabía. O sea, ¿Acaso JiSung estaba enojado con él?, ¿Había hecho algo que le faltara el respeto?, tanto la noche anterior como la semana entera ambos han estado en una buena harmonía, ¿Por qué de repente JiSung parecía cansado?</p><p>—Bueno, ¿Vamos a ensayar? —Ofrece HyunJin.</p><p>El desconcierto pasó a la rabia, y MinHo se encontraba ofendido de que JiSung lo hallase despreciado de esa manera, ¡Y eso que él le iba a hacerle el favor de hacer que terminase con su novia!, bah, los hombres son tan complicados.</p><p>Durante el ensayo tocó una versión un tanto <em>fuerte</em> de la canción de Ariana Grande: <em>Santa Tell Me</em> ganándose un par de correcciones por parte de Chan, quien se veía igual de hastiado que MinHo. Felix parecía estar inerte en el mundo, tocando su instrumento con tranquilidad mirando para distintos lados mientras que ChangBin intentaba dar lo mejor de sí con la guitarra eléctrica.</p><p>El ensayo terminó un par de horas más tarde, con los dedos de MinHo acalambrados por tanto cambiar de notas en su guitarra. Poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a retirarse del garaje deseando las buenas noches, dejando a MinHo solo con su guitarra, y con Bang Chan quien demoraba en guardar sus letras.</p><p>—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Dice MinHo.</p><p>—¿Proveniente de ti?, no.</p><p>—JiSung me dijo que no le diera más tutorías, que ya había aprendido lo suficiente- pero la verdad es que no sé por qué creo que es una excusa. —Se encoge de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.</p><p>Sin embargo, Chan era su amigo de la infancia. MinHo velaba porque Chan lo detectara sin siquiera hablar de forma explícita.</p><p>—Así que estabas molesto por eso, ¿Eh? —Reconoce el otro, con una mirada altiva. —Me esperaba otra cosa- ya sabes, no es normal de ti adelantarte a los tiempos cuando tocas guitarra.</p><p>—Solamente no quería desconcentrarme.</p><p>—Bueno, pues si quieres mi opinión, JeongIn me comentó que JiSung estaba ido porque había peleado con su novia (—Si, eso lo sé), entonces puede que… No sé, tal vez ella haya dicho algo sobre ti y eso lo molestó.</p><p>—¿Entonces JiSung me aleja por algo que dijo su novia? —Teoriza. —No suena tan descabellado, sinceramente.</p><p>—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Refiere. —Porque, hasta donde me acuerdo, tú querías que terminaran para que JiSung fuera nuestro amigo.</p><p>—Si, y parece que se me salió el tiro por la culata porque ahora JiSung no tendrá ni novia ni amigos. —Bufa mientras se sienta en el sofá. Posó una mano sobre sus tatuajes de estrellas en el cuello y comenzó a acariciarlos. —¿Habré hecho algo mal?</p><p>—Estás un poco encandilado. —Reconoce Chan, sentándose a su lado. —Por JiSung, quiero decir. ¿Has notado eso?</p><p><em>¿Encandilado?</em> Se preguntó MinHo. Miró a Chan con los ojos abiertos y negó lentamente. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?</p><p>—Es como si JiSung ocupase el centro de tu campo visión. —Las palabras de Chan eran tan sencillas que llegaban a atemorizar a MinHo. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?, ¿Qué estaba insinuando él? —¿No te has planteado, a lo mejor, que JiSung…?</p><p>—No sé qué estás insinuando, pero no quiero que termines esa frase. —Apunta MinHo. Sintió como si le hubiesen tocado una vena de rabia, porque lo único que quería hacer en ese mismo instante era golpear a Chan con <em>Cessi</em>. —No te atrevas a insinuar que soy un maricón.</p><p>Chan ahogó un jadeo porque notaba la furia de MinHo. —Solamente estoy intentando darte respuestas.</p><p>—Si no me vas a decir algo más lógico y menos desagradable, entonces no quiero nada. —Demanda.</p><p>—Solo quieres escuchar lo que quieres escuchar.</p><p>—¡Quiero la verdad!</p><p>—No tiene nada de malo desarrollar sentimientos amorosos por un chico, ¿Sabes? —MinHo levantó su puño en forma de amenaza para Chan, pero este no retractó sus palabras. —En Australia era muy normal todo, recuerdo que en la tele—</p><p>—No estamos en Australia. No soy un maricón. —Termina por decir, firme. Chan se puso furioso ante esa afirmación. —Y si vas a decirme esas cosas solo porque estás idiota, entonces no te aparezcas por acá.</p><p>—¡Quieres que te de respuestas, pero no te gustan! —Chan dice con aires de sarcasmo. —Madura un poco, MinHo.</p><p>—Respétame un poco tú, mejor. —MinHo se levantó del sofá dando grandes pisotones hacia la tabla eléctrica que controlaba la puerta del garaje. —Ahora ándate.</p><p>Chan soltó un suspiro sonoro, y fue hacia sus cosas para acomodarlas y cruzar el portón del garaje.</p><p>—¡No quiero que vengas llorando hacia mi cuando rompan tu corazón gay, imbécil! —Se despide Chan, enojado. —¿Oíste, imbécil?</p><p>—¡Cierra el pico, saco de mierda!</p><p>Los siguientes días fueron tensos para el grupo, y no solo por la pelea entre Chan y MinHo. Los exámenes venían después del festival de navidad, y como JiSung ya no se paseaba por el garaje después de clases para ayudarlos a estudiar estresaba a JeongIn; pero no solo estaban los exámenes: el festival de navidad que harían en el pueblo parecía entusiasmar a los habitantes porque desde ya estaban decorando con guirnaldas navideñas algunos focos de luces, e incluso hicieron un juego en la escuela.</p><p>—¿Amigo secreto? —Pregunta MinHo al leer la tarjeta que estaba en la entrada de la escuela. Había una caja decorada en rojo que tenía una gran apertura en el medio, y MinHo pudo ver desde su interior como había un montón de papeles de colores. —¿Qué es esto?</p><p>—Inscribes tu nombre y sacas el de alguien de la escuela. —Explica ChangBin mientras escribía su propio nombre en un papel doblado. Sacó un papel de color de la caja y colocó su nombre en el interior. —Es como el <em>santa secreto</em>, aunque también tienes que ayudarlo para estos días. Según esta cosa, el veinticinco tendrás que darle un regalo.</p><p>—Que basura. —Comenta. De igual forma, miró como ChangBin volvía a escribir en la mesa de inscripción en un papel y lo dejaba en la caja. —¿Qué haces?</p><p>—Te inscribo. —Contesta con simpleza.</p><p>—¡ChangBin!</p><p>—¡Vamos!, así te pones un poco de buen humor. —ChangBin dejó el nombre de MinHo en la caja y sacó otro papel, y se lo entregó. —Vamos. ¿Quién te tocó?</p><p>MinHo lo abrió, y sus ganas se esfumaron al leer el nombre. —Shin MinYu.</p><p>—Oh, ella es linda. —Pero ChangBin revisa su propio papel antes de intercambiarlo con MinHo. —Me la quedo yo. Disfruta de tu <em>amigo secreto.</em></p><p>—¡¿Qué?!, ¡ChangBin!</p><p>ChangBin entró lo más rápido posible hacia la escuela, dejando a MinHo plantado en la entrada. Desdobló el papel una vez más y leyó el nombre; se limitó a rodar los ojos nuevamente.</p><p>
  <em>Han JiSung.</em>
</p><p>No es como si el chico lo evitase por completo. A veces, en los primeros recesos podía verlo desayunar con Felix y JeongIn, otras veces caminaban junto a casa de MinHo con SeungMin y NaYun, y una que otra oportunidad el chico se sentaba con Chan y ChangBin a conversar de política- pareciera que todos podían tener algo de JiSung, pero MinHo no.</p><p>. . .</p><p>—Ya puedes salir.</p><p>La suave voz de su madre lo despertó de su ensoñación. Estaba agotado, tanto emocional como físicamente. El tiempo que pasó ahí pudo haberlo invertido en estudiar, pero no, <em>tuvo que abrir la bocota.</em></p><p>La puerta corrediza del closet se abrió y JiSung gateó hasta afuera. Habían sido años y su madre aún no lo cambiaba, lo que lo complicaba ya que su metro sesenta y nueve no parecía soportar el mueble. Cuando estuvo completamente afuera, su madre le tendió una mano y él, como siempre, la tomó para continuamente abrazarla.</p><p>—Está todo bien… —Susurra ella, acariciándole el cabello. —Recuerda seguir tu carril.</p><p>—Si, lo sé. —JiSung no se esperó que fuera un susurro.</p><p>—Ve a estudiar. Te amo.</p><p>—También yo.</p><p>Era pasada de la media noche. No tenía idea de cuánto rato estuvo dentro de ese closet, pero la monotonía había hecho que su cerebro se apagara en los primeros gritos de su madre y se encendiera cuando escuchaba la puerta correrse.</p><p>Tras encerrarse en su habitación lo primero que vio fue esa carta de amor que Yuna le había escrito en la mañana. Se habían arreglado, si, y ella le entregaba unos detalles que contentarían a cualquiera con pensamiento lógico, más no a JiSung.</p><p>Él, inicialmente, tanteó en una queja de cuán esforzado había sido con sus estudios pero que no necesariamente le indicasen que entraría al salón avanzado, como preparación para su madre por si efectivamente no resultaba. Después, no supo en qué momento, le comentó a su madre la intención de querer terminar con Yuna- estaba intoxicado, triste, no podía soportar la idea de que ella prefiriera a otro chico que decía ser su amigo antes que a él, su <em>propio novio</em>. Pero cuando recién había planteado la propuesta, ella elevó la voz diciéndole que ‘no tenía que desaprovechar ese tipo de oportunidades’ y, bueno, era verdad.</p><p>¿Quién querría a JiSung?</p><p>Su pensamiento sumido en la pena fue abruptamente interrumpido. ¿Quién tenía el descaro de molestarlo en su quiebre emocional?</p><p>Golpes en la ventana era lo que le llamaba la atención, lo cual era extraño porque vivía en un segundo piso.</p><p>
  <em>No necesariamente podían ser nudillos.</em>
</p><p>Corrió la persiana rápidamente y escuchó el cántico de un silbido junto a una melodía que él conocía a la perfección.</p><p>—<em>Its not easy love, but you’ve got friends you can trust. Friends will be friends. —</em>Canturreó MinHo, al notar que JiSung había abierto su ventana. —<em>When you’re in need of love they give you care and affection. Friends will be friends.</em></p><p>—Cállate. —Le susurra JiSung desde arriba, expulsando el vaho del frío. —Dame un momento.</p><p>—¡Vamos, Hannie!</p><p>Salió enseguida de su habitación, en silencio. Su madre había cerrado la puerta también y todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, así que fue un milagro llegar al primer piso completamente vivo; se aproximó hacia la puerta y, luego de esperar a que MinHo se tomara su tiempo en alcanzarlo, lo entró. La chaqueta del chico estaba helada.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza que vienes tan tarde? —Le regaña, sintiéndose abochornado. —Y estás helado. Sube a mi habitación y espera ahí, te haré un té.</p><p>—Con tres de azúcar. —Le guiña el ojo antes de subir.</p><p>JiSung intentó hacer el menor ruido posible con la preparación, y tres minutos después se encontraba entrando en silencio a su habitación mientras que MinHo desempacaba de su mochila más textos de estudio.</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestiona JiSung, entregándole el té. —¿Por qué viniste?</p><p>—Te estoy ayudando a estudiar. —Contesta el otro sin rodeos.</p><p>—Dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda.</p><p>—Creí que bromeabas, ¿Sabes?, hasta que me di cuenta de que me estabas evitando por lo que pensé que tal vez, solo <em>tal vez</em>, algo pasaba. —El comentario había sonado más ácido que el sarcasmo que JiSung estaba acostumbrado. —Supongo que si no me dirás que pasa, entonces lo mejor sería que estudiásemos.</p><p>Se quedó ahí, perplejo. MinHo actuaba como si esos días no hubiera sucedido nada, como si JiSung no lo hubiese estado evitando a propósito porque lo único que quería hacer era propinarle un par de puñetazos en el rostro. Como ahora.</p><p>¿Por qué MinHo tenía que ser tan irritante?</p><p>—¿Por qué eres así? —Terminó diciendo sin querer al aire.</p><p>MinHo, quien parecía estar entretenido por la reacción de JiSung, contestó:</p><p>—Para eso están los amigos, Hannie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] vocalista de U2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hablemos de la segunda base-pulmonar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Canción</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dancing Queen, Abba</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>BOA sonaba en la radio en ese momento. Parecía ser un especial a su nombre porque al ser consciente del ruido que estaba escuchando sonaba la canción <em>Eat You Up, </em>para que luego, minutos más tarde, JiSung abrió los ojos y comprendió que ahora estaba escuchando <em>Smile Again.</em> Sin embargo, el disfrute de la música en esa madrugada fue interrumpida por la verdadera razón de su despertar: tenía ganas de vomitar.</p><p>No le prestó atención a su habitación porque estaba más pendiente de no vomitar fuera del baño como también de no querer llamar la atención de su madre. Se encerró rápidamente en el baño y dejó que el agua del lavabo corriera para apaciguar un poco el sonido; levantó ambas tapas del inodoro y colocó una toalla limpia en el borde donde apoyó su frente y, como lo había hecho las veces anteriores, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar.</p><p>Sentía las gotas de sudor frío caer por su nuca, como también ese frío abrazador que lo hacía temblar aun cuando el clima nocturno no tenía nada que ver. Desde que había iniciado la calendarización de los exámenes él recurría a esa rutina una o dos horas después en las que se quedaba dormido, lo cual era un asco porque eso significaba que de las pocas horas que tenía para dormir se reducían.</p><p>Al igual que las otras veces, el sentimiento de nauseas desapareció paulatinamente, aunque eso no evitaba a JiSung sentirse del asco por no vomitar el vacío de su estómago. Lanzó la toalla al canasto de la ropa sucia y cerró la llave del lavabo para poder cepillarse los dientes, viéndose en el espejo cómo las ojeras estaban cada vez más marcadas y sus mejillas poco a poco perdían el relleno característico.</p><p><em>Me veo del asco</em>, pensó JiSung, <em>pero ya pasará.</em></p><p>Era temporada de exámenes, al fin y al cabo. Tenía que verse mal.</p><p>Dejó el cepillo en el vaso de plástico que se usaba y salió de la habitación con la sensación de estar un poco más recompuesto. Entró a su habitación aún con las canciones de BOA sonando de fondo (esta vez era <em>Masayume Chasing</em>) recordando el anime que había dejado botado hace meses ya. [1]</p><p>Sin prestar real atención a su entorno se recostó en su cama, de cabecera, y se aproximó en abrir un poco los ojos y comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca que todavía no se había sacado.</p><p>
  <em>04:45 AM</em>
</p><p> —Woah… —Suspira JiSung estirándose sobre su cama. Sintió golpear algo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué golpee algo?</em>
</p><p>Se despertó un poco más y levantó la cabeza. A los pies de su cama MinHo dormía hecho un ovillo.</p><p>—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó JiSung con sorpresa. Entre medio de los dos chicos había apuntes, libros, e incluso fotografías de viejos filósofos esparcidos tanto por la cama como es suelo. —¡MinHo! —Se aproxima para zarandearlo. —¡Despierta! ¡Son casi las cinco!</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>MinHo tenía los ojos muy hinchados, y en otra circunstancia JiSung probablemente se habría burlado de él, pero ahora era presa del pánico de que el chico estuviera hasta tan tarde en su casa.</p><p>—Tienes que irte. —Le susurra. —Te van a regañar.</p><p>—Uh- sí, parece que sí…</p><p>MinHo era más sueño que persona, por lo que podía apreciar JiSung. El pelinegro se colocó sus zapatillas con lentitud mientras bostezaba a su vez que JiSung guardaba apresuradamente las cosas del chico en su mochila.</p><p>Todo pareció irse al demonio al sentir ruido fuera de la habitación. En el pasillo, específicamente.</p><p>—Escóndete bajo la cama. —JiSung susurró, agarrándolo del hombro del jersey para lanzarlo al suelo.</p><p>—<em>Ouch</em>, no es necesario tanta violencia-</p><p>—¡Cállate!</p><p>MinHo se arrastró hasta bajo de la cama junto a la mochila que le lanzó JiSung, y justo cuando su madre abría la puerta JiSung fingió estirarse.</p><p>—Oh, ¿Sigues despierto? —Observa su madre, revisando toda la habitación. —¿Por qué había tanto ruido?</p><p>—Era la música. —Apunta JiSung a su estéreo encendido.</p><p>Su madre le dio una mirada de desaprobación. —Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que estudies con música. Te desconcentra.</p><p>—Lo sé, mamá.</p><p>—No puedes desconcentrarte.</p><p>—¿Vamos a hablar de eso ahora? —Se le escapa JiSung inconscientemente, completamente cansado.</p><p>La mujer mantuvo su mirada de advertencia, logrando que el chico se sonrojara y se sintiera intimidado por ella. <em>No frente a MinHo…</em></p><p>—No me hables así. —Dice severamente. —O te volveré a castigar.</p><p>—Perdón, mamá.</p><p>—Ordena todo y acuéstate. —Le manda finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Pudo ver como debajo de la cama se asomaba la mano de MinHo, pero él no podía arriesgarse, así que se hincó bajo la cama. —Dame un minuto para asegurarme de que esté dormida.</p><p>Cuando el agua del retrete sonó y la puerta de la habitación de su madre cerrarse, MinHo finalmente pudo salir de allí.</p><p>—Tendrás que tirarte por la ventana. —Lamenta JiSung con vergüenza. —No puedo arriesgarme a que te vea.</p><p>—Está bien. —Accede MinHo. JiSung podía ver como este no le miraba a los ojos; se veía desconcertado por el comportamiento de la madre de JiSung. —Uh, ¿Todo bien con tu mamá?</p><p>—Si. —Asiente enseguida. —Todo perfecto. Se puso así porque es de madrugada… Eh, no le gusta que estudie hasta tan tarde.</p><p>MinHo le dio una mirada al estéreo, sin tragarse la mentira de JiSung, pero no insistió y terminó de colocarse las zapatillas sentado en la cama.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio un momento, y JiSung sabía que esta vez le tocaba a él dar el primer paso- aún cuando se sentía muy avergonzado.</p><p>Sus sentimientos por MinHo eran confusos; por un lado, se sentía agradable por tener a un amigo con quien no tenía que estar a la defensiva, además de que lo estaba ayudando gratuitamente lo que significaba mucho para él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir el peligro de que MinHo movería su jugada en cualquier momento y hacer que Yuna se fuera de su lado.</p><p>
  <em>¿A qué estaba jugando MinHo?</em>
</p><p>—Gracias por venir. —Comienza JiSung, considerando más accionar bajo su primer pensamiento. —Aún después de pedirte de que no lo hicieras… Sigue siendo algo agradable.</p><p>—Ni me lo digas. Lo hago por el tonto juego ese. —Bromea MinHo yendo hacia la ventana.</p><p>JiSung le quedó mirando.</p><p>—¿Qué juego?</p><p>—<em>Amigo secreto</em>. —Le contesta con obviedad. —Había un puesto de <em>eso</em> esta mañana. ¿No lo viste?</p><p>—No, pero Yuna me contó algo sobre eso… —Contesta avergonzado, para luego caer en cuenta en algo. —Espera- MinHo, eso es secreto. No deberías decírmelo.</p><p>El rostro de sorpresa que MinHo puso hizo a JiSung carcajear silenciosamente, tapando su boca para evitar emitir algún ruido e, intentar dejar de hacerlo para compensar el rostro de desconcierto que MinHo estaba tomando. —No entiendo.</p><p>—Es <em>amigo secreto</em> por algo, MinHo. —Alcanza a formular mientras sigue riendo, sintiendo la sensación de ahogo.</p><p>Tuvo que apartarse de MinHo un momento para caminar a tientas hasta su mesa de noche, donde tomó su inhalador y, tras ponerlo en su boca, jaló del gatillo para recibir un poco de aire externo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —MinHo se veía preocupado ahora, a su vez que se acercaba a JiSung.</p><p>Este asintió. —Si, tranquilo. Pasa cuando me río.</p><p><em>Lo cual hace tiempo que no sucedía</em>, quiso completar él, pero se sintió cobarde.</p><p>—¿Eso significa que arruiné la sorpresa? —Retoma el hilo de la conversación MinHo con una sonrisa juguetona.</p><p>—Bueno, puedes no <em>spoilearme </em>el regalo. —Contesta JiSung en el mismo tono. —Pueden ser un par de calcetines blancos, los necesito. O un set de papelería. Recuerda que soy vegetariano.</p><p>MinHo dio una barrida visual a la habitación de JiSung exagerando su búsqueda, mugiendo y poniendo una mano en su barbilla mientras giraba bruscamente para inspeccionar cada rincón de la habitación. —Eres muy minimalista.</p><p>—Regálame una vaca, entonces.</p><p>—Minimalista, no animalista. Bestia.</p><p>JiSung estiró su pierna para golpear con su talón el muslo de MinHo, y este tuvo que morder su labio para no reír también.</p><p>—Será mejor que te vayas. —Repite JiSung, levantándose. —Pero la salida por la ventana sigue en pie.</p><p>MinHo se encogió de hombros pareciendo no molestarle la propuesta de JiSung. Abrió la ventana de la habitación y comprobó la altura a la que se encontraba.</p><p>—Dale un beso a tu madre de mi parte por poner una enredadera justo bajo tu ventana. —Susurra MinHo antes de pasar su cuerpo por ahí, afirmándose del marco para ver si la enredadera de madera aguantaba su peso. —Bueno, buenas noches JiSung.</p><p>—Buenas noches, —Y JiSung se asomó a la ventana también. —Y, de nuevo, gracias por venir y cumplir tu rol de amigo secreto.</p><p>—Soy el mejor. —Le guiña. —Y seguiré viniendo.</p><p>Antes de que JiSung contestara, MinHo bajó la enredadera de madera. JiSung dejó de verlo hasta que MinHo se perdió en la oscuridad de la madrugada, sin ver hacia atrás.</p><p>No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana. El frío abrazaba la nariz de JiSung logrando que le doliese respirar, pero sentía su rostro tan caliente que necesitaba un poco de calor.</p><p>
  <em>. . .</em>
</p><p>Los días consiguientes para MinHo fueron igual de ordinarios que los días previos a los que JiSung le pidió lejanía. Él no se molestaba, claro, porque ese era el punto al cual él quería llegar; sin embargo, tener a Chan arriba suyo mirándolo de vez en cuando durante cada ensayo solo hacía que se sintiera más incómodo y molesto.</p><p>MinHo conocía a Chan, y sabía que después de esa discusión el chico no lo enfrentaría de forma directa y atacaría indirectamente, tal como en la guerra fría. No podía entender por qué su amigo se empeñaba tanto en explicarle una situación que MinHo no solamente rechaza sino que también le molesta- todas las personas tienen distintas opiniones, razona MinHo, y si estas personas no son parlamentarios, entonces no deberían de tomarlas en cuenta.</p><p>Bajo esa premisa, mientras Chan siguiese insinuando que MinHo sentía algún tipo de atracción general hacia los hombres, él no le dirigiría la palabra.</p><p>El problema, para una persona tan extrovertida como MinHo, no era que tenía problemas para relacionarse con él con los demás chicos presentes porque ese no era el <em>drama</em>. El problema mayor era que MinHo no podía conversar de ese tema con nadie si es que no quería que indagaran en él de esa forma.</p><p>Es por eso de que, durante una mañana de miércoles en el que el frío estaba en su apogeo y la siguiente semana no solamente sería el festival de navidad sino los exámenes finales, él llegó a una solitaria conclusión.</p><p>Si quería convencer a Chan de que él no era ni un <em>homosexual</em> ni esas cosas, tendría que estar con una chica.</p><p>—Buenos días, YiSu.</p><p>La muchacha de cabello negro y largo que usualmente ataba en dos coletas le miró de forma despectiva. MinHo fingió pena porque sabía, a raíz de SeungMin, que la chica estaba agotada igualmente por el estudio de los exámenes.</p><p>—Hola. —Saluda ella de forma cortante, abriendo la puerta de su casillero para hacer el cambio de textos.</p><p>—Necesito un favor.</p><p>—¿De mí?</p><p>—Se podría decir que si, y tiene que ser confidencial.</p><p>La chica cerró su casillero al terminar de ordenar y apoyó su espalda en él. —Cuando te refieres a que tengo que ser confidencial, ¿Significa que no debo contarle a SeungMin?</p><p>—Exacto.</p><p>—No creo que sea buena idea.</p><p>—Todavía no tienes el juicio moral para poder opinar, pequeña coneja. —Comenta mientras palmea juguetonamente la cabeza de la chica. —Así que, ¿Tengo tu complicidad?</p><p>YiSu se encogió de hombros. —Vale, realmente no me importa.</p><p>—Eres igual a SeungMin- como sea, preséntame una amiga.</p><p>Eso pareció despertar a YiSu, porque levantó tan rápido su cabeza del suelo que pasó a golpearse en ella con la puerta del casillero, pero no pareció importarle porque no se quejó. —¡¿Eh?!</p><p>—Eso, preséntame una amiga.</p><p>—Creí que bromeabas esa vez. —Alude ella semanas atrás, frente a la iglesia.</p><p>—Si, pero no lo hacía. —MinHo volvió a ponerse una mano en su pecho para fingir dolencia. —No puede ser que no hayas cumplido con tu parte.</p><p>—¿Por qué quieres que te presente a una amiga? —Levanta su ceja. —¿Quieres dejar de ser virgen? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a HyunJin ya que él está tan desesperado?</p><p>—¿Le pregunto por una chica o para que él pierda la virginidad conmigo?</p><p>—Como quieras.</p><p>—No quiero perder la virginidad- no, espera. —La chica estalló en carcajadas ante tal afirmación. —No quise decir eso, quería decir que- oh, cállate.</p><p>—Lo siento. —Se seca una falsa lágrima ella. —Prosigue.</p><p>—Solo quiero conocer a alguien, ¿Si? —MinHo no entendía por qué estaba sintiendo vergüenza de repente. Ella no debería estar indagando en esas cosas- no se tienen la confianza, pero sabía que no lograría nada sin ella. —Me llegó mi telegrama hormonal y es hora de ponerlo en marcha.</p><p>—A ti no te llegó nada, ¿Por qué no vas tú e invitas salir a una chica directamente?</p><p>Volvió a quedarse en silencio y sus mejillas empezaron a incendiarse más.</p><p>Él no sabía hablar con chicas- claro, podrías verlo como si fuese un acto natural de él, pero en verdad nunca ha tenido una amiga mujer y siempre intentaba evitar la conversación con las chicas porque ellas eran realmente <em>intensas </em>e <em>intimidantes</em>. Últimamente conversar con YiSu no era difícil, ya que MinHo preludia sus conversaciones con ella sabiendo que no habría anda entre ellos porque era la chica de su mejor amigo; no obstante, el resto de las féminas…</p><p>—No tienes nada que temer con ellas. —Comenta YiSu al ver que el chico no contestaba. —No sé qué imagen tienes tú de ellas, pero no te morderán ni te atacarán.</p><p>—Últimamente no sé cómo actuar con ellas- temo ofenderlas.</p><p>—Si las tratas como una persona, dudo que lo hagan. —Palmea ella su brazo. —Pero puedo aconsejarte algunas amigas que estén soltera.</p><p>—Cualquiera me parece bien- bueno, no <em>cualquiera</em>, ¿Puede ser bonita?</p><p>—Te tienes mucha estima, ¿Eh? —Se burla.</p><p>—O una agradable…</p><p>—Mira, si tú estás en calidad de pedir, no significa que puedas exigir. —Corrige ella. —Te presentaré a una amiga, se llama Rena y es de mi taller de diseño y costura, probablemente te agrade.</p><p>—¿Por qué ‘probablemente’?</p><p>—Con lo exquisito que eres con gustos musicales, no me gustaría imaginar cuán eres con gustos sexuales.</p><p>La campana sonó y el pasillo se llenó de estudiantes yendo a sus propios salones. MinHo se despidió de YiSu y se largó a su propio salón, en el que se encontró con la melosa escena de Yuna besando intensamente a JiSung, mientras que este sujetaba fuertemente su cintura; MinHo lo vio más concentrado en el beso que disfrutándolo, pero quién era él al decir eso cuando ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.</p><p>—No coman frente a los pobres, por favor. —Bromea MinHo pasando de ellos.</p><p>—¡Idiota! —Escucha como JiSung lo insulta.</p><p>Como los exámenes eran en dos semanas, las tensiones entre los estudiantes y maestros era tan palpable que hasta MinHo podía sentirse intimidado con ello, y eso que él no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse gracias a su gran cabezota. Podía ver como algunos se comían las uñas en desespero mientras que otros solamente anotaban cada palabra que dichos profesores decían, e incluso el maestro de música y artes les dio su bloque libre para que pudieran avanzar con tareas y trabajos pendientes.</p><p>—Si así es el final del semestre, no me quiero imaginar como será el final de nuestro último año.</p><p>Por primera vez en semanas MinHo se había dignado a sentarse en la mesa de la cafetería con sus amigos para la hora de almuerzo, donde no solo HyunJin parecía volver a atragantarse con tareas atrasadas copiando de los textos de estudio de JiSung, sino que los mismos Chan y ChangBin discutían temas de la asignatura de Estudios Sociales con tanto ímpetu que MinHo temía de interrumpirlos porque probablemente ChangBin le lanzaría el plato de comida por la cabeza.</p><p>—Vamos, tú conjugas estas frases con el <em>‘est’</em> cuando son con palabras con menos de tres sílabas. —Explica JiSung a JeongIn mientras apuntaba el texto de inglés del menor. —Y cuando la palabra tiene más de tres sílabas, tú pones al inicio de la palabra el ‘<em>most’</em>.</p><p>—¿<em>Mostiful?</em></p><p>—<em>The Most Beautiful. —</em>Corrige JiSung.</p><p>Felix no estaba prestando atención a JeongIn- lo cual era lo más irónico ya que el chico era australiano, pero se encontraba tan sumido en su cuestionario de ochenta ejercicios básicos de ecuaciones de tercer grado que era mejor no molestarlo.</p><p>El único que parecía estar en un estado natural era SeungMin, quien comía alegremente junto a MinHo completamente ajeno a la desesperación de la mesa.</p><p>—Creo que esta es la primera vez que nos hemos visto comer todos juntos en la cafetería. —Le comenta SeungMin a MinHo, capaz de leerle el pensamiento.</p><p>—Si, opino lo mismo. —Completa en estado neutro. —Es extraño.</p><p>MinHo podía ver desde una de las mesas próximas los amigos comunes de JiSung, lo cual no le sería relevante si es que esos tres chicos más las otras cinco chicas pareciesen estar maquineando algo que no los hacía pasar desapercibido. Su único alivio era que Yuna estaba allí, y no parecía con ganas de querer meterse en conflicto.</p><p>—Me debería dar cero. —Dice de la nada Felix, viendo su cuaderno con enojo. —Debería ser cero. ¡¿Por qué no me da cero?!</p><p>Él se aproximó al cuaderno de Felix y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada maliciosa. —Te equivocaste en el signo.</p><p>Por alguna particular razón, el grito de desgracia que lanzó Felix en ese momento animó el ambiente de la mesa porque todos comenzaron a reír de lo ridículo que era. Fue tanta la carcajada que hasta ChangBin y Chan pudieron salir de su burbuja filosófica para poder desestresarse un momento.</p><p>Repentinamente, YiSu llegó al grupo lanzándose cariñosamente sobre la espalda de SeungMin. —Que bueno que rían. Llevo cinco minutos intentando acercarme a la mesa.</p><p>—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Le pregunta HyunJin.</p><p>—El ambiente era un poco político… No quería que me golpearan. —Bromea.</p><p>La muchacha le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a SeungMin causando que el resto se burlase, y a la par que lo hacían ella le tendió un papel a MinHo.</p><p>—¿Y esto qué es? —Pregunta él.</p><p>—El número de Rena. —Susurra ella en el oído. —O, bueno, el de casa. No sé si tiene celular. Le gustas, es lo único que sé.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada ante la acotación de YiSu, y cuan rápido vino fue cuan rápido se largó de allí.</p><p>—¿Rena? —Cuestiona SeungMin con una ceja alzada, notablemente divertido.</p><p>—No hagas preguntas si no quieres oír mentiras. —Le guiña el ojo MinHo, entregando la advertencia a la mesa.</p><p>Si hace una semana a MinHo le hubiesen dicho que salir con una chica, conversar divertidamente con ella durante hora y media, y dejarse besar por ella habría sido tan fácil, entonces él no lo hubiera creído.</p><p>Estaba sorprendido, un tanto ansioso. Él no sabía dónde colocar las manos en el cuerpo de la chica sin parecer un depravado, y se esforzaba de seguir la velocidad de los labios de la chica sobre su boca pero- dios, ella era tan experta en eso que MinHo temió ser delatado por su inexperiencia, y que no solo lo encontrara poco atractivo sino que se burlaría de él.</p><p>Sin embargo, la chica no pareció perturbarse por la torpeza suya, porque suavemente puso las manos de MinHo en su cintura mientras que ella lo acorralaba apoyándose en el barandal del tercer piso de la galería. MinHo temía caerse de ahí.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo? —Murmura Rena sobre la boca de MinHo. Él estaba aterrado.</p><p>—No, nada. —Miente descaradamente.</p><p>—Mi papá no está en casa.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Dios, ¿Es normal ir así de rápido?, no tengo idea. Hasta donde sé, SeungMin no me ha contado si se acostó con YiSu, y JiSung tampoco parece ser parlanchín con este tema… oh Dios.</em>
</p><p>—No tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras. —Añade rápidamente Rena al notar la ausencia de palabras por parte de MinHo.</p><p>—N-no es eso. —MinHo separa su boca para mirar a la chica, y usar una de sus clásicas sonrisas socarronas para ocultar su nerviosismo. —Digo, ¿Está bien para ti?, esta es la primera vez que te dirijo la palabra.</p><p>—Me gusta más cuando no hay tantas involucradas. —Contesta antes de ponerse en puntas y volver a devorar la boca de MinHo.</p><p>
  <em>Bien, agárrala de la cintura… Si, así, muy bien. Ahora abrázala un poco- oh, parece que eso le gusta. Si, está bien. Vale, su mano bajó del cuello a mi pecho, si, vale… ¿Esto debe sentirse bien?, supongo que si porque no siento nada extraordinario… ¿Tendré que usar la lengua?- oh, parece que a ella le gustó- oh, me siento como un pulpo.</em>
</p><p>Siguió besándola por un instante, sintiéndose neutro ante toda la situación. Se decepcionó al creer que besar a una chica sería mucho más emocionante, pero esto llegaba a parecerse más a tener una conversación casual que a un intercambio indecoroso de saliva.</p><p>Incluso, ¿Por qué no mejor conversaban?</p><p>—Oye, tú comentaste que estabas en el taller de diseño y vestuario con YiSu, ¿No?, ¿Te conté que con mi banda tendré una presentación para navidad?</p><p>—¿En serio? —Pero ella no parecía estar interesada. —Que genial…</p><p>—Si, ¿No te gustaría ayudarnos con el vestuario?</p><p>MinHo no sabía por qué quería conversar de ese tema, pero le parecía mucho más interesante que estar besándose con Rena.</p><p>—Claro. —Sonríe.</p><p>Probablemente debería estar en casa con ella.</p><p>—Podemos ir a tu casa entonces.</p><p>Rena era una chica bonita, y también agradable. Tenía la cara redonda como un melón y ojos tan grandes que MinHo sentía que ella lo había leído por completo y que lo había considerado lo suficientemente digno como para poder enrollarse con él.</p><p> YiSu le había aconsejado mientras salían de la escuela que fuese completamente seguro de sí y que se dejara abordar si es que quería, pero MinHo creía que ceder ante ella sería lo mismo que traicionarse a sí mismo, porque por alguna extraña razón se sentía completamente extraño cuando estaba con ella.</p><p><em>¿Qué estará mal conmigo?</em>, pensaba mientras caminaba de la mano con ella a casa de Rena. <em>La chica es linda, ¿Por qué no puedo ceder?</em></p><p>Era entretenida la situación porque nunca había estado así antes, pero aún así se seguía sintiendo bastante ordinario a como lo estimaba.</p><p>O tal vez era él que le estaba dando vueltas a la situación, y que en realidad todo lo que él se imaginó no era, realmente, <em>la gran cosa.</em></p><p>. . .</p><p>JiSung había estado en esa posición antes: recostado sobre la cama de Yuna con su camiseta de polar blanca que le quedaba exageradamente grande siendo invadida por las manos traviesas de la chica mientras besaba su cuello con ternura.</p><p>Sin embargo, él podía racionalizar que este era un momento diferente comparado con los anteriores, comenzando con el indicio de que no había nadie en la casa y que la chica estaba literalmente a horcajadas sobre él.</p><p>La vio sacarse su chaleco rosado sobre su cabeza y entregarle una sonrisa burlona antes de empezar a jalar la camiseta de polar de JiSung, quien con torpeza se la sacó sobre su cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas, subiendo y bajando su mano sobre la espalda de Yuna e intentado seguir pensando racionalmente antes de que una erección apareciese en sus pantalones.</p><p>Sin embargo, su mente estaba más alejada como para concentrarse en una erección.</p><p>Podía sentir como su pecho se aprisionaba violentamente, y sus pulmones exigían con violencia que respirase profundo, pero JiSung no podía. El cabello de Yuna le hacía cosquillas en su nariz y su boca se encontraba congelada, inmóvil, sin poder abrirla para respirar; JiSung miró a su costado y notó como en la almohada descansaba un cabello particular del gato de la chica, lo que significaba que en la almohada había más y que probablemente él estaba recostado sobre ella. Miró para el otro lado también, a la mesa de noche de la chica, y vio una delgadísima capa de polvo sobre la fotografía que ella resguardaba de los dos sacados hace tres meses atrás, para el cumpleaños de JiSung.</p><p>—Espera- Yuna.</p><p>La chica no pareció escucharlo. Se veía tan entretenida en el cuello de JiSung que el ardor que le produjo allí supo que la chica le había causado un chupetón. En otras circunstancias se habría alterado porque la chica lo hizo en un lugar muy visible, pero ahora lo único que sentía era sus insistentes ganas de respirar.</p><p>—Yuna.</p><p>Finalmente JiSung la tomó de los hombros y la apartó bruscamente para poder alcanzar su mochila, en el suelo, y buscar con desespero los inhaladores: uno de tratamiento, y otro de emergencia. Jaló el gatillo del segundo dos veces antes de volver a sentir como sus pulmones le agradecían por la respiración, dejándolo sumamente cansado.</p><p>—Deberías avisarme. —La chica le mira como JiSung cerraba los ojos sobre la almohada. JiSung sintió el pánico al recordar el pelo de gato en ella. —Así puedo darte un poco de aire.</p><p>—No sabía lo que pasaba, lo siento. —Se disculpa. —Creo que es mejor que me vaya.</p><p>—Mis padres no llegarán hasta dentro de una hora.</p><p>—Si, pero tengo que estudiar. —JiSung se incorpora en la cama para poder colocarse su camiseta de polar, su chaleco y sus zapatillas. —¿Te paso a buscar mañana?</p><p>—Si tu quieres. —Yuna parecía molesta, pero aún así besó la mejilla de JiSung mientras este se ataba sus cordones. —Por favor, avísame cuando te sientas mal.</p><p>—Lo haré. —JiSung le sonrió. Alguien que no lo quisiera no se preocuparía de esa forma, ¿No?</p><p>Al terminar de arreglarse, besó una vez más a Yuna y se largó de allí. Su madre no lo molestaría si le dijese que estaba en casa de ella, pero no quería pasar por ese tipo de conversaciones con ella de nuevo, aún cuando su relación con Yuna se tambaleaba de forma insistente.</p><p>Cenó poco esa tarde; temía que su madre le dijese algo sobre la cena o sobre su alimentación, así que se limitó a una ensalada simple antes de calentarse un termo de té para prepararse para su estudio.</p><p>Fue pasada de las diez treinta cuando sintió unos nudillos golpeando su ventana. Por alguna razón MinHo había adoptado esa costumbre de subir por la enredadera de su ventana hasta su habitación, decía que era un acto de romanticismo del cuál debería estar agradecido, pero JiSung le había aclarado que no lo ayudaría si es que se caía de ahí algún día.</p><p>—Al menos deberías agradecerme. Ahora está lloviendo. —Le recibe MinHo mientras se adentraba a la habitación.</p><p>Y era verdad, JiSung notó que la casaca del chico tenía gotas en su cuello y en sus hombros.</p><p>—Pásamela para ponerla cerca del calentador. —Pide JiSung tendiendo la mano.</p><p>Pero MinHo lo miró detenidamente. Específicamente en el cuello.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, se avergonzó JiSung, colocando instintivamente una mano allí. —Eh- si, fue Yuna.</p><p>—Tenía hambre. —Comenta con burla.</p><p>—Como digas. —Su rostro comenzó a arder en vergüenza, y se giró para dejar la casaca de MinHo en el cobertor. Al girarse, notó que los ojos de MinHo estaban un poco más brillosos que de costumbre, y se movía constantemente de forma impulsiva. —¿Y a ti que te pasa?</p><p>MinHo le miró, parecía querer hablarle sobre algo y retractándose en seguida. JiSung lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca unas cinco veces antes de confesar.</p><p>—Salí con Rena.</p><p>—¿Y tuviste sexo con ella? —Pregunta JiSung curioso.</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de MinHo para sonrojarse, quien abrió los ojos con horror y negó rápidamente. —¡No! ¡¿Por qué tendría sexo con ella?!</p><p>—Estás actuando más virginal que de costumbre. —Fue su turno de burlarse. —Vamos, hombre, ¿Qué sucedió?</p><p>—Nada. —Aunque JiSung notó que MinHo quería contar todo. —Salimos- uh, con Rena. Me besó frente a la tienda de velas de la señorita Hana. Luego fuimos a su casa y le toqué el pecho.</p><p>JiSung aguantó la risa de la situación. MinHo rascaba su nuca con su mirada abajo, y todavía no se apartaba de la ventana.</p><p>—MinHo. —Sonríe JiSung. —¿Quieres hablar de eso?</p><p>—No. —Su voz sonó un tono más agudo. —¿Por qué querría hablar de eso? ¿Quieres hablar tú de eso?</p><p>De nuevo, JiSung pensó que lanzar una carcajada sería muy descortés, así que se limitó a negar. —No pareces estar bien, ¿No quieres venir otro día?</p><p>—Estoy bien. —Finalmente, el chico se sacó sus zapatillas mojadas con sus talones y se lanzó a la cama. JiSung notó que MinHo tenía el cabello ligeramente mojado. —Tenemos que estudiar, ¿No?, tal vez podemos estudiar ecuaciones, o biología- no, biología no, ¿Química?, ugh, peor…</p><p>JiSung tomó sus cosas para lo que querría estudiar -filosofía- y se instaló frente a MinHo en la cama. —¿Te parece empezar con filósofos antiguos?</p><p>—Si, vale, vale… —Coincide MinHo. —Filósofos antiguos… uh, ¿Descartes?</p><p>—Él era de la edad media…</p><p>—Cierto, cierto…</p><p>MinHo se quedó en silencio, sacando su cuaderno donde tenía todos los apuntes que había tomado en el trimestre en la escuela. Llevaban un par de semanas estudiando, pero JiSung sabía que MinHo no se encontraba bien.</p><p>—La primera vez que besé a Yuna estaba igual de eufórico. —Cuenta JiSung, llamando la atención de MinHo. —También fue en nuestra primera cita, aunque ya nos conocíamos de semanas antes.</p><p>—¿Será eso? —MinHo cuestionó. —¿El poco tiempo? ¿La química?</p><p>—¿Hubo algún problema?</p><p>—Creo que fue el tiempo. —Aunque MinHo parecía hablar más consigo mismo. —Tendrá que ser con una chica con quien lleve más tiempo hablando… aunque no conozco a ninguna chica.</p><p>JiSung finalmente chasqueó los dedos frente a MinHo para volver a traerlo a la tierra. Eso pareció ser realmente efectivo, porque ahora MinHo no despegaba la vista de los ojos de JiSung.</p><p>—Oye, ¿No querías estudiar a filósofos de la edad antigua? —Cuestiona, cambiando completamente el personaje.</p><p><em>Este chico es un robot</em>, piensa JiSung, <em>no hay otra forma de explicarlo.</em></p><p>—Dialéctica.</p><p>—¿Eso no es de Marx?</p><p>—A veces puedes aclarar las cosas en base a la dialéctica. —Sigue JiSung. —Puede que tal vez no abordemos aquí a cómo la burguesía afecta al mercantilismo, pero puede exponer los sentimientos de una forma más tangible que ayude a la tranquilidad.</p><p>—JiSung, en serio no me gusta Marx.</p><p>—Trabaja con los conceptos. —Aconseja JiSung antes de volver a su lectura. —Explica los fenómenos naturales con conceptos. Te será más fácil.</p><p>—Pero no conozco todos los conceptos del mundo. —Ratifica con obviedad.</p><p>—Entonces trágate un diccionario, idioooota.</p><p>Y JiSung vio a MinHo reírse. JiSung no estaba acostumbrado hacer reír a alguien, por lo que la sensación de escuchar la analógica risa de cabra de MinHo era realmente gratificante.</p><p>—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? —Pregunta MinHo entre risas. —Regresemos a Platón, mejor.</p><p>—¿Cuántas veces crees que Platón le chupó el pene a Sócrates?</p><p>—Por cada <em>oh maestro</em> por parte de Platón hubo un orgasmo. —Asegura MinHo asomando su vista al texto de JiSung. —Ahí hay uno.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Masayume Chasing es el primer opening de la segunda temporada de Fairy Tail.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! <br/>Espero poder actualizar todo los domingos porque adoro esta historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Es mejor fingir ser tonto a que ser un conocedor depresivo, pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s not right, but it’s okay</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Faltaba una semana para los exámenes, pero MinHo tenía su pensamiento en otra parte del mundo.</p><p>
  <em>Festival Navideño.</em>
</p><p>Ensayaba con la banda cerca de cuatro horas después de la escuela todos los días, y ocho los fines de semana. Y aún con todas esas cantidades de ensayos, arreglos y composiciones MinHo sentía que no estaba preparado para presentarse.</p><p>Rena había sido un gran distractor, o al menos en la escuela. Al pasar las tardes ensayando se concentraba más en mover sus dedos sobre Cessi y escuchar las correcciones que Chan le daba; desde que había llevado a Rena al ensayo por primera vez, Chan volvió a dirigirle la palabra, pero MinHo lo conocía tan bien que sabía que seguía enojado, pero por el clima del grupo y de la semana no parecía querer enfrentarse a eso.</p><p>Al final del estrés, los alumnos de la escuela del pequeño pueblo que habitaba MinHo, que se perdía en la llanura y apenas tenía señal para el internet, se preparaban para la atroz semana de las finales del segundo trimestre.</p><p>—Para ciencias sociales no solo tengo examen, sino que entregar un ensayo. —Se quejó JeongIn durante un almuerzo en la cafetería. —¡Y eso que ni siquiera estamos acabando el ciclo escolar!</p><p>—La verdad es que prefiero este sistema que el de las otras escuelas. —Comenta Chan mientras terminaba de transcribir una fórmula de matemáticas. —Les conté que mi primo está haciendo cuarentena en mi casa, ¿No?, bueno, me dijo que en su escuela normalmente el último trimestre del ciclo escolar lo dedican a los exámenes y tareas finales.</p><p>—¡Que atroz! —Se lamenta Felix. —En Australia era casi lo mismo. Aunque, bueno, no entiendo por qué acá no…</p><p>—Actividades. —Esta vez fue ChangBin quien tomó la palabra, dejando de lado un poco la interrogación que le estaba haciendo a JiSung. —¿No notaste el año anterior que casi nadie estuvo en la escuela para el tercer trimestre?</p><p>—La verdad es que no. —Confiesa.</p><p>—Los de último año hacen recorridos a las universidades y tienen clases más aleatorias. —Explica. —Y el resto de la escuela -o los grados mayores- participan en las competencias interescolares con los otros pueblos. Es entretenido a cierto grado.</p><p>—¿Alguien aspira a algo? —Pregunta sin interés MinHo. Segunda vez que se sentaba con ellos para el almuerzo y ya no le estaba gustando la tradición.</p><p>—El encuentro en la embajada de la ONU. —Contesta rápidamente JiSung con una sonrisa emocionada. —Todos los de segundo podemos postular a esa actividad.</p><p>—¡La actividad de la ONU! —ChangBin dice con emoción. —¡Siempre quise asistir a esa actividad!</p><p>—Oh, por favor no… —MinHo coloca su cabeza en la mesa. —No la actividad de la ONU…</p><p>—¿Cuál es su problema con eso? —Cuestiona JiSung al aire.</p><p>—Al igual que el ingreso al salón avanzado, el director Kwon le ha insistido a MinHo que fuera desde hace dos años a la actividad, pero como el amargado no quiere ir…</p><p>—No es que no quiera ir. —Dice con voz cansada. —Es solo que no me interesa las actividades políticas internacionales.</p><p>—¿No te gustan? —JiSung pregunta, sorprendido. —¿Cómo?</p><p>MinHo giró su cabeza para verlo hacia el otro lado de la mesa e intentar sonreírle. —La política no es lo mío.</p><p>JiSung solamente le correspondió con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>—<em>Ayo, </em>tontos.</p><p>La mesa completa giró su cabeza hacia San, quien se acercó a ellos de una manera tan evasiva que ninguno de los del grupo creía que en verdad él se estaba refiriendo a ellos.</p><p>—JiSung, vamos. —Ordena el chico rápidamente.</p><p>MinHo vio a JiSung revisar su reloj de muñeca e hizo una mueca. —Mierda, lo siento San.</p><p>—Apresúrate. —Insiste, girando con su mochila para esperar a JiSung un poco más alejados de ellos.</p><p>—Nos vemos en la tarde. —Les sonríe JiSung antes de agarrar sus cosas e irse.</p><p><em>Bueno</em>, pensó MinHo, <em>si ya no tengo excusas para estar acá…</em></p><p>—Supongo que también me iré. —Se levanta MinHo.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —Esta vez fue Chan que preguntó, y la sonrisa que el chico tenía en sus labios hizo que a MinHo le dieran fuertes impulsos de golpearlo.</p><p>—Me reuniré con Rena, —Contesta con obviedad mientras se levantaba. —<em>Auf Wiedersehen, </em>inútiles.</p><p>Se inclinó dramáticamente en forma de despedida y se largó de allí, con el creciente desinterés de seguir en la cafetería.</p><p>No fue difícil encontrar a Rena cabellos-de-fuego; MinHo usualmente la ubicaba cerca del ala vieja de la escuela conversando con su grupo de amigos, y él en temporadas normales iba en su búsqueda para poder adentrarse a los pasillos prohibidos que eran obstaculizados por una penosa banda de advertencia amarilla para poder besuquearse un poco.</p><p>—¿Quieres salir a la tarde? —Consulta ella mientras estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar el cuello de MinHo. —Podemos pasear por el Puente de los Besos.</p><p>—Aunque me encantaría, tengo ensayo con la banda. —Contesta él antes de dejar cortos besos en los labios de ella. —El otro sábado me presento, ¿Te acuerdas?</p><p>Rena le golpeó fuertemente el brazo a MinHo, a pesar de que él notó que no lo hacía con mala intención.</p><p>—¡Bromeas! —Expresa ella. —¡Qué genial!</p><p>—Claro, ¿Por qué demonios has ido a mi casa todos estos días? —Bromea MinHo, recordando cómo los días de ensayo por la tarde Rena se sentaba junto a YiSu a conversar con SeungMin y con JiSung.</p><p>—¿Y estás nervioso? —Pregunta.</p><p>—Los nervios son para mediocres. —Sonríe, a pesar de que sus rodillas flaqueaban cada vez que recordaba que tenía que presentarse en público.</p><p>Se siguió besando con Rena hasta que la campana para la última clase del día sonó. Rena había insistido en que deberían ignorarla y seguir ahí, pero MinHo se sentía tan raramente sofocado que terminó excusándose con “tenemos un proyecto en grupo que hacer ahora.” Luego de dejarla en su salón, él se encaminó hacia el propio, no sin antes sentir a alguien empujarlo suavemente al lado.</p><p>—¡Oye, tonto! —Como si fuese invocado desde el pensamiento, Yuna apareció junto a él con una eclipsante sonrisa. —¿Cómo te encuentras?</p><p>—Mejor que algunos días. —Se sincera. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a dormir de cuatro a cinco horas por la noche, aunque a veces gozaba de pequeñas siestas entre los estudios con JiSung que eran gratamente recuperadores. —¿Qué hay contigo?</p><p>—Nada- te vi salir con Rena de la clase 3 del ala vieja. —Comenta ella furtivamente.</p><p>MinHo levantó una ceja mientras una sonrisa burlona se posaba en sus labios. —¿Si? ¿Nos viste?</p><p>—Bueno, es difícil no notarlos. —Confiesa ella con un leve sonroso en sus mejillas. —Son llamativos.</p><p>—¿Lo dices por lo preciosa que es Rena?</p><p>—O por lo guapo que eres tú.</p><p>MinHo no se tomó muy bien ese alago repentino, pero prefirió seguir el juego a que ser desagradable. —¿Crees que soy guapo?, es la gracia de los tatuajes.</p><p>—Me gustaría tatuarme igualmente. —Comenta. —¿Dónde te los hiciste?</p><p>—En Seúl, en un bazar que había cotizado anteriormente. —Cuenta el otro intentando mantener la calma. —La mamá del <em> gran Chan </em> me recomendó un local.</p><p>—Tenía contemplado ir el fin de semana para cotizar también, —cuenta ella por su parte, insinuando algo que MinHo quería ignorar. —¿No te gustaría ir juntos?</p><p>—Eh, la verdad es que es algo aburrido. —Confiesa. —Ya sabes, después tendremos que hacernos la prueba de <em>COVID</em> y todo eso- y la verdad es que no quiero pasar cuatro días encerrados en mi casa cuando se vienen los exámenes y esas cosas…</p><p>—Ah, —Yuna se veía ligeramente decepcionada, pero eso no hizo a MinHo cambiar su parecer. —Bueno, probablemente JiSung quiera ir.</p><p><em>Considero que tu novio siempre debe ser prioridad para esas cosas</em>, quiso decir, pero sabía que estaría fuera de lugar y que arruinaría el ambiente.</p><p>Para la mala suerte de MinHo, él y Yuna fueron los últimos en ingresar a la clase, por lo que la maestra de Matemáticas los mandó a dirección de la biblioteca para poder conseguir calculadoras para trabajar con ello. Fue desagradable para MinHo, ya que no quería seguir involucrándose con Yuna y quería al menos estar distrayéndose con un par de ecuaciones; sin embargo, la chica pareció entender la señalética anterior que MinHo le había dado por lo que ella se mantuvo al margen de conversarle cosas triviales.</p><p>Al llegar a la biblioteca, notaron que la señorita Don brillaba por su ausencia, así que ambos se sentaron en su mesón a la espera de ella.</p><p>—Así que… ¿Rena? —Comienza de nuevo Yuna.</p><p>—<em>Sep</em>, —asiente MinHo deslumbrando con su mejor sonrisa. —Es linda, ¿No es así?</p><p>—Coincido con ello. —Sonríe. —Aunque no me lo esperaba, sinceramente, no creí que fueras del tipo de…</p><p>—¿De tener novia? —Completa burlesco.</p><p>—Muestras en público. —Corrige. —Además que, no sé, ¿Cómo se lleva con tus amigos?</p><p>MinHo quiso evitar mostrarse sorprendido por la pregunta irrelevante. —Bien, supongo. Algunas veces ha ido a rondar por los ensayos después de clases.</p><p>—Cuando tienes pareja, lo importante es que te esa persona se lleve con tus amigos. —Dice con severidad ella antes de volver a romper en una sonrisa. —Así hacen las cosas más fluidas.</p><p>MinHo pensó en YiSu tras esa frase. La chica no era de conversar mucho con el resto del grupo, pero no parecía tener problemas con la presencia de ellos y los saludaba de una forma agradable; la única persona que ella parecía mantener una conversación como lo hacía con SeungMin era con MinHo, y eso a él no le desagradaba.</p><p>—Supongo que tiene razón. —Coincide. —¿Con JiSung y tú fue así?</p><p>—No, fue una fusión de grupos. —Explica mientras juntaba sus manos para ejemplificar. —Mis amigas y sus amigos. Y todo nos llevamos genial.</p><p>—Igual se nota que los amigos de JiSung son <em>sus </em>amigos. —Observa, aunque seriamente MinHo nunca vio a JiSung tan interesados en ellos.</p><p>Yuna pareció que le leyó el pensamiento, porque rápidamente contestó:</p><p>—JiSung es una persona bastante reservada, ¿Sabes? —Cuenta. —Muy pocas veces acierto con lo que pasa en su cabeza… Lo encuentro tan inteligente que no tengo idea de lo que piensa, y a veces- solamente a veces, siento que me deja de lado por eso.</p><p><em>Vaya</em>, por primera vez MinHo se sorprendió por las palabras emocionales de Yuna. Ella estaba expresando una inseguridad de su relación con JiSung que, para él, tenía sentido.</p><p>—¿Se lo has explicado? —Indaga MinHo.</p><p>—No quiero aburrirlo con esas cosas. —Le resta importancia.</p><p>De repente, ella hizo un movimiento que MinHo no esperaba. La chica estiró su mano y, como una suave pluma, acarició el brazo de MinHo hasta aproximar a la mano de él y la tomó.</p><p>—A veces me gustaría que JiSung fuera como tú. —Confiesa. —Tú eres tan honesto-</p><p>La pesada puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta, y con los retumbantes tacos la bibliotecaria Don ingresó leyendo una ficha mientras que, pasos atrás, San y MinGi la alcanzaban.</p><p>—¡Señorita Don! —Exclamó MinGi, llamándola.</p><p>Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos al ver a Yuna y a MinHo tomados de la mano. Él la soltó enseguida, claro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y eso MinHo lo podía confirmar por la mirada que San le lanzó.</p><p>—¡¿No deberían estar en clases todos ustedes?! —La señorita Don se vio un poco sofocada por tantos estudiantes rondándola. Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a MinHo y a Yuna. —¡Ustedes! ¿Qué quieren?</p><p>—Calculadoras. —Responden ambos al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Vale, ¿Y ustedes? —Pregunta hacia MinGi y San.</p><p>—Diccionarios. —Contesta MinGi con un hilo de voz. San seguía sin apartarle la mirada a MinHo.</p><p>—Vale.</p><p>La señorita Don se metió hacia las estanterías prácticas para buscar lo solicitado, dejando a los cuatro chicos solos.</p><p>—No es lo que parece. —Dice Yuna rápidamente mientras se bajaba del mesón para acercarse a los dos chicos. —Yo le he tomado las manos a ustedes.</p><p>—Claro, es pequeña. —Intenta alivianar el ambiente MinGi mientras tomaba la mano de Yuna y la comparaba con la de él. —Mira, patitas de tortuga.</p><p>MinHo solamente desvió la mirada.</p><p>. . .</p><p>—Uh, ¿Está todo bien con Yuna?</p><p>JiSung levantó su cabeza del texto de estudio. El profesor de Literatura había entregado su hora para estudio autónomo, cosa que Felix a su lado lo hacía efervescentemente junto a un diccionario al lado, y a pesar de que JiSung se encontraba escuchando música mientras intentaba descifrar los objetos complejos de la poesía que tenía de estudio, una chica con la que compartía salón se le acercó a hablarle.</p><p>—¿Eh? —JiSung se saca delicadamente los auriculares. —Lo siento, no estaba escuchando.</p><p>—No soy yo para decirte esto, —la chica que JiSung no sabía su nombre se veía realmente nerviosa y apenada. — Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, y tus amigos no parecen colaborar.</p><p>Podía ver como la muchacha llevaba una postura de valentía que lo asustaba. ¿Qué demonios se refería ella?</p><p>—Escuché que Yuna y MinHo irán a Seúl el fin de semana.</p><p>Notó como Felix despegaba la vista de su diccionario para ver a la chica y a JiSung intercaladamente.</p><p>—Uh, está bien. —Asiente JiSung mientras le daba una sonrisa amable. —Pero la verdad es que yo no tengo problemas con eso. —Dice.</p><p>—Uh- ¿En serio? —La chica se vio un poco perpleja, y JiSung hasta la vio avergonzada. —Escuché que hace unas semanas ambos discutieron por MinHo…</p><p>—No, no soy del tipo de celoso. —Niega con tranquilidad. —Gracias por informarme, pero de todas formas no es algo que a los dos nos concierne directamente.</p><p>La chica se inclinó, notablemente apenada, y regresó a su asiento. Solo en ese momento JiSung notó que el salón se había quedado repentinamente en silencio.</p><p>—¿Por qué acuden a ti a contarte esas cosas? —Masculla Felix al lado de JiSung. —Es extraño.</p><p>—Considerando el hecho de que las parejas que se forman en la escuela son contadas con la mano, y que todos conocemos entre todos… —JiSung justificó el actuar de la chica restándole importancia. —No me sorprende, en especial luego de que ambos peleáramos.</p><p>JiSung vio como Felix quería preguntar respecto a eso, así que desvió el tema enseguida.</p><p>—¿Necesitas ayuda con las traducciones?</p><p>La verdad es que, en contra de lo que expresaba, que Yuna y MinHo fuesen solos a Seúl <em>lo alteraba un poco.</em></p><p>No estaba en derecho en estar molesto, no, claro que no. Su novia tenía la total libertad de querer ir a cualquier parte con la persona que ella quisiera y eso a JiSung no tenía que concernirle.</p><p>Sin embargo, no era cualquier persona.</p><p>Era <em>MinHo</em>, su amigo.</p><p>
  <em>¡Aunque seguía sin concernirme!</em>
</p><p>“Pero eres consciente de que Yuna gusta de él.</p><p>
  <em>Pero si Yuna gustara de él lo suficiente, ya habría terminado conmigo</em>
</p><p>“¿Y qué hay de la idea de que ella está contigo por pena?”</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué estaría por pena?</em>
</p><p>“Porque no eres suficiente. Así de simple.”</p><p>
  <em>No tienes fundamentos para querellar eso.</em>
</p><p>“¿Crees que no, JiSung?”</p><p>No solo la idea de que Yuna terminara con él lo ponía enfermo, sino que el sentimiento de terror de que <em>su madre</em> se enterara de eso le hacía creer que no podía haber una mejor solución para todo ese hecho.</p><p>Prefería ignorarlo, tal vez así todo quedaría en el olvido.</p><p>Sin embargo, otra cosa que parecía darle un vuelco en el estómago seguía siendo MinHo. Ese chico que lo ha estado ayudando en sus estudios para ingresar al salón avanzado por capricho de él, que le presentó a sus amigos y que ha convertido estos últimos dos meses en los más divertidos y alentadores para él.</p><p>MinHo era atrayente, eso JiSung lo podía reconocer como también el por qué Yuna lo prefería antes que a él. MinHo llenaba el espacio de una habitación de una forma que era tan llamativa que a JiSung le frustraba que él no se diera cuenta. Porque antes de que JiSung conociera su nombre, él podía saber a quien todo el mundo se refería.</p><p>Pero JiSung tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza como para pensar lo céntrico que era MinHo.</p><p>Después de la escuela, junto a Felix y JeongIn fueron a la casa de MinHo y notaron que el chico principal no se encontraba, por lo que los tres saludaron a la madre del chico que iba saliendo al mercado y abrieron la puerta del garaje para ubicarse en el sofá y seguir con su estudio desde ahí.</p><p>—¿Les puedo preguntar algo? —Consulta JiSung, un tanto vacilante con sus palabras.</p><p>Felix, separando la mirada de su texto de estudio, lo miró. —¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—Pero tiene que quedar en secreto.</p><p>—¿En qué nivel de secreto? —Dice JeongIn.</p><p>—Uh, quedar entre ustedes dos solamente. —JiSung estimaba que probablemente se lo contarían al grupo, por lo que prefería asegurarse. —¿MinHo gusta de Yuna?</p><p>—¿Lo preguntas por lo que pasó en clases?</p><p>—¿Qué pasó en clases? —Consulta JeongIn, curioso.</p><p>—Sooyeon se le acercó a JiSung para comentarle que Yuna y MinHo irían a Seúl el fin de semana. —Relata Felix, girando levemente su cabeza. —Aunque no sé realmente…</p><p>—¿En serio tienes la incertidumbre de eso? —JeongIn era elocuente para su edad, por lo que JiSung se pudo sentir un poco más en confianza con él, asintiendo a su pregunta. —MinHo es la persona más asexual que he conocido en toda mi vida, y eso que vivo con Chan.</p><p>—A cualquiera le nacería esa duda si le preguntan de forma espontánea estando en clases, —justifica Felix con rapidez a JiSung antes de creer que se sentiría mal. —Pero créeme, MinHo no se ve realmente interesado en ella.</p><p>—No creo que tenga problemas de que le preguntes directamente. —Sospecha el otro. JiSung giraba su cabeza cada vez que uno de los dos hablaba. —Pasan las noches estudiando, ¿No?, ¿Eso no les ha dado algún tipo de confianza?</p><p>La confianza que JiSung y MinHo tenían con respecto a las sesiones de estudio no era una en el que se consultaban cosas privadas deliberadamente, pero si había una sutil complicidad que acogía emocionalmente a JiSung- casi como si fuese un factor distractor de su estrés, cosa que JiSung agradecía.</p><p>JiSung creía que si le preguntaba a MinHo sobre eso, MinHo contestaría con algo que él todavía no se sentía preparado para escuchar.</p><p>—Creo que es mejor dejarme la duda para mí… —Razona JiSung. Vio a JeongIn abrir la boca, por lo que agregó rápidamente —No es el momento, de todas formas. Tampoco es como si me molestara porque… MinHo no haría algo así en contra mía, ¿No?</p><p>—No, claro que no. —Acierten los otros dos.</p><p>Pero, para el pensamiento profundo de JiSung, él veía la probabilidad entrar por la puerta.</p><p>El ensayo de esa tarde, para sorpresa de JiSung, pasaron la mitad de la hora usual de práctica para terminar de estudiar y hacer tareas pendientes. JeongIn repasaba en voz alta la presentación final de ese segundo trimestre y Chan lo bombardeaba con preguntas tan densas que molestaban al menor. SeungMin y ChangBin se sometieron a un juego de rol de distintos filósofos para explicar sus posturas y debatir en base a ello. HyunJin era el que peor se llevaba la situación, porque aplazar todo lo hizo tenerlo solo estudiando Ciencias Sociales sobre su batería mientras golpeaba inconscientemente el bombo. Y Felix estaba sumido en la música de JiSung mientras recitaba las fórmulas químicas en voz alta.</p><p>—<em>What a bunch of assholes</em>, —comenta MinHo en inglés viendo a su grupo. Junto a JiSung, ambos estaban un poco más apartados de los chicos para practicar inglés. —¿Vas bien?</p><p>—<em>Only english, please, </em>—pide JiSung. —<em>If you are not competent to-</em></p><p>
  <em>—You are a fucking twat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Your mom is a twat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Do you really want to refer to my mom like this? You fucking-</em>
</p><p>—Si se van a insultar, vayan a una jodida habitación. —Interrumpe Chan desde el otro lado.</p><p>—Lo siento. —Se disculpan los dos.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos tenía un real problema en el inglés, y de hecho, JiSung agradecía poder practicarlo para tener un poco más de calma comparado con todo el ambiente de estrés.</p><p>—<em>Are you doing good? —</em>JiSung no supo por cuanto momento mantuvo su vista pegada a la nada que MinHo tuvo que llamarle la atención para atraerlo de vuelta.</p><p>—<em>Yes, it’s just… —</em>De repente, las preguntas de perturbaban a JiSung lo acosaron repentinamente, posándose involuntariamente en su lengua con el fin de soltarlas de una vez por todas. Pero no, JiSung no podía hacerlo. Al menos no ahora. —<em>Uh, I have a Whitney Huston’s song that keep replaying in my head since this morning.</em></p><p>
  <em>—Witch?</em>
</p><p><em>—‘It’s not right, but it’s okay’, —</em>cuenta. —<em>Glee made a cover of her and, if I can confess, sounds better.</em></p><p>
  <em>—I don’t know the song, but you can put it in the stereo at night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hasn’t it happened to you that you have a song in your head without really knowing where it came from? </em>
</p><p>MinHo asintió con lentitud recibiendo las palabras de JiSung antes de contestar. —<em>Well there is this song I heard once in the gallery’s music store.</em></p><p>
  <em>—And do you know which was?</em>
</p><p><em>—No, since that day I’ve been looking for it and… well, you know. —</em>MinHo sonrió a su pésame. —<em>If I want to search in google I need internet, and this shit…</em></p><p><em>—May you can go on to Seoul to search it. —</em>Termina soltando por error.</p><p>El miedo espontáneo se apoderó de JiSung sin una razón real, pero creyó que con la insinuación sería necesario para plantear el tema a la mesa. Sin embargo, MinHo no pareció notarlo<em>, </em>y siguió hablando sobre el tema de la canción con JiSung por varios minutos más.</p><p>—¡Ya no quiero estudiar! —Grita HyunJin espontáneamente desde la batería. —¡Es viernes! ¡Deberíamos estar viendo películas!</p><p>—La próxima semana comienzan los exámenes. —Le dice SeungMin. —¿No sería irresponsable de nuestra parte?</p><p>—¡No me importa!</p><p>—¿Cómo vas con el tema del salón avanzado? —Consulta MinHo a JiSung.</p><p>JiSung presionó los labios. —Si, creo que bien. Todavía me falta formar un club…</p><p>MinHo frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué tendrías que formar un club?</p><p>—¿Para entrar? —Dice con obviedad. —Al entrar al club avanzado debes estar en un club y hacer uno.</p><p>—A mi nunca me solicitaron eso. —Admite MinHo.</p><p><em>Lo sé</em>, piensa JiSung con amargura, <em>a ti nunca te pedirían.</em></p><p>—No importa, es algo que pensaré la próxima semana. —Le resta la importancia JiSung rápidamente, volviendo a centrarse en su texto de estudio. —Hasta ahora tengo que conseguir un promedio sobre de noventa y cinco.</p><p>—Por Dios, JiSung, con la cantidad de conocimiento que tienes probablemente alcances el cien.</p><p>—No, no lo haré. —Se precipita el chico con el mismo sentido de obviedad. —Nunca lo alcanzo, así que tengo que asegurarme de al menos tener algo <em>decente.</em></p><p>La voz tensada de JiSung sonó mucho más borde que lo normal, y agradeció que MinHo cambiara rápidamente de tema.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿Y a qué club entrarás?</p><p>—Al de baloncesto.</p><p>Sin querer MinHo dejó caer su propio texto de estudios al suelo cuando JiSung confesó su plan. Él no pensó en por qué la reacción tan exagerada- pero luego recordó la dramática personalidad de MinHo por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar.</p><p>—¡¿Baloncesto?! ¡Eres un traidor!</p><p>—En serio te voy a echar de tu casa, MinHo. —Habla por segunda vez Chan con el mismo tono de advertencia.</p><p>—¡JiSung va a entrar al equipo de baloncesto! —Acusa MinHo.</p><p>Y JiSung escuchó al grupo jadear en ofensa, haciendo a JiSung sentirse mal consigo mismo.</p><p>—JiSung también se va de la casa. —Sigue Chan.</p><p>—¡¿Por qué entrarás al club de baloncesto?! —Pregunta HyunJin con el mismo dramatismo de MinHo. —¡¿No te agradamos?!</p><p>—Me recomendaron entrar a un club competitivo para postular al salón avanzado. —Cuenta JiSung con modestia. —Mañana en la mañana participaré en una práctica, así el entrenador podrá ver si tengo material de competencia o no.</p><p>—Pero estamos a finales del segundo trimestre. —MinHo insiste con incredulidad. —Tendrás que matarte para poder nivelar al equipo.</p><p>—¿Qué no tienes asma? —Comenta JeongIn.</p><p>JiSung no supo de dónde había venido esa preocupación repentina por parte del grupo, pero no le gustó. Para nada.</p><p>—Me tengo la confianza suficiente como para poder entrar, y si no es así, tengo una variabilidad de abanicos de clubes en los cuales también puedo estar. —JiSung no quería sonar borde, pero su voz sin tono hizo que el resto de los chicos bajaran levemente sus cabezas por su intrusión. —Sé que los traiciono por el equipo, pero me siguen agradando.</p><p>—Ahora nos mojarás con hielo, —suspira con lamento ChangBin. —Nunca creí que llegaría a este punto de la vida.</p><p>JiSung se esmeró a sonreír antes de seguir con su estudio.</p><p>Ese fin de semana, en aspecto general, fue el más estresante que JiSung alguna vez pasó. Desde el sábado en la mañana con la práctica intensiva que terminó resultando favorecedoramente para su currículum, como también una tarde en calma con su propio estudio terminó siendo las gotas de cúlmine en el estrés cuando para el lunes tuvo que enfrentarse al examen de Matemáticas y el electivo de Biología y Química.</p><p>Esa madrugada, MinHo había abandonado su casa una hora antes de que el despertador de sus padres sonara, lo que le hizo entrar a los nervios cuando llegó a la escuela y se encontró con MinHo notablemente hastiado.</p><p>—¿Te atraparon? —Preguntó JiSung con nerviosismo.</p><p>—Me vieron, pero no me atraparon. —Contesta MinHo, con JiSung suspirando de alivio.</p><p>—Genial. No quiero te asomes por mi casa en ese caso. —JiSung palmeó su hombro para dirigirse a su examen de electivo.</p><p>—No- ¿Por qué? —MinHo se gira para alcanzar a JiSung. —Todavía faltan cuatro días de examen.</p><p>—No quiero que te arriesgues por ayudarme. —Insiste JiSung sin detener el paso. —Voy bien, no creo que sea necesario—</p><p>—Vamos~ En serio no me molesta.</p><p>—¿No tienes examen que rendir? —Pregunta divertidamente. —Piérdete, Lee.</p><p>—Eres un desgraciado, Han-</p><p>Pero sin notarlo, MinHo chocó fuertemente con los casilleros.</p><p>—¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? —San había aparecido de repente, notablemente enojado enfrentándose a MinHo, quien rápidamente apretó los puños para lanzarse hacia él.</p><p>Antes de que sucediera lo peor JiSung se interpuso entre los dos muchachos, extendiendo sus brazos hacia San. —¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!</p><p>—¡¿En serio le vas a tener paciencia?! —Le grita San a JiSung. —¡¿Con todo lo que te ha hecho?!</p><p>—¡No me ha hecho ni mierda! ¡Y si lo hizo solo me concierne a mí! —Grita de vuelta antes de girarse sobre su hombro para ver a MinHo. —Lárgate de aquí.</p><p>—JiSung-</p><p>—¡Ándate!</p><p>—Déjalo tranquilo. —San se enfrenta a MinHo nuevamente, y JiSung vuelve a aproximarse para agarrar a San. —Con qué cara vienes a molestarlo.</p><p>—¡No le estoy haciendo nada de lo que tengas que meter! —Grita MinHo volviendo a aproximarse.</p><p>Los estudiantes comenzaron lentamente a acoplarse para ver la pelea. JiSung lo último que quería era estar involucrado en una pelea, además de ser el centro de atención.</p><p>—Somos amigos. —Insiste JiSung. —Así que tú déjalo tranquilo.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de amigo se involucra con la novia del otro? —Escupe San finalmente.</p><p>—¡No me he involucrado con Yuna!</p><p>—Esa escena de la biblioteca no lo parecía.</p><p>JiSung presionó sus labios.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué escena de la biblioteca?</em>
</p><p>—MinHo, por el amor a Cristo… —JiSung se giró nuevamente hacia él. —Vete a tu salón.</p><p>Finalmente MinHo desistió y se fue de ahí. San se zafó de JiSung y, contrariado con la idea de que el chico probablemente iría hacia MinHo, se quedó con él.</p><p>—¿Y a ti qué te dio por hacer eso? —Le consulta JiSung con enojo a San. —¿Eres consciente que te pueden expulsar del equipo de baloncesto, idiota?</p><p>—¿En serio crees que me voy a quedar callado si veo como andas jugando a los niños con el mismo que se quiere liar a tu novia? —Pregunta con enojo San.</p><p>—Creo haberte dicho que no tienes por qué involucrarte en este tipo de cosas-</p><p>—¡Somos amigos, JiSung! Por la mierda. —San se apartó unos pasos de él. —¿Cómo te cuesta entenderlo?</p><p>JiSung no quería ser desconsiderado, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que ir a rendir un examen electivo, no estar en una pelea por algo que… por algo que…</p><p>—¿Podemos conversarlo después? —Pide JiSung, emprendiendo de nuevo el paso hacia su salón correspondiente a rendir el examen. —No tengo tiempo para estas cosas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!, ¿Cómo estuvo su semana?, la mía fue igual a que las otras, porque a pesar de tener tres días de clases es horrible no tener vida hasta las tres de la tarde;;</p><p>Espero que se estén cuidando.<br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Es mejor fingir ser tonto a que ser un conocedor depresivo, pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canciones mencionadas:<br/>Changes; Butterfly Boucher y David Bowie<br/>London's Rain; Heather Nova</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Canción:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It's not right, but it's okay; Glee cover</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eran pasada de las diez treinta y MinHo seguía sin asomarse por la calle. ¿Por qué ahora, justo cuando JiSung lo necesitaba, MinHo le hacía caso?</p><p>Paseó por su habitación en busca de alguna distracción, aunque no había mucho que hacer ya que todo estaba tan ridículamente ordenado que él podía poner la cabeza en alguna otra parte. Revisó su librero y los mismos libros de químico-biológico seguían ahí, e incluso la enciclopedia del cuerpo humano que le había pertenecido a su padre en algún momento; pero el libro más gastado de ahí era, vergonzosamente, uno titulado <em>La Historia de la Música en los Aspectos Emocionales de un Ser Mal Vivido </em>y otro de un antropólogo que conoció por casualidad en Seúl que le había regalado el libro: <em>La Lingüística y la Moral.</em></p><p>La música en su estéreo se detuvo abruptamente y JiSung fue a revisar el problema. El <em>CD </em>que MinHo le había llevado para, según él, “escuchar música más decente que Queen”, se había trabado espontáneamente en el reproductor, por lo que se dedicó a limpiarlo.</p><p><em>Mierda…,</em> una repentina culpa y sentimiento de amargura se apoderó de él, <em>¿Por qué…?</em></p><p>MinHo era todo lo que él no podía hacer. Incluso tenía un buen gusto en música.</p><p>Era irritante.</p><p>—¡Oye! ¡¿No vas a lanzarlo por la ventana, o si?!</p><p>JiSung se asomó por el marco para ver a MinHo en el primer piso, manteniendo su sonrisa divertida en sus labios.</p><p>—¡Sh! —Chitó JiSung. —¡Idiota!</p><p>Pero las palabras seguían alegrando a MinHo, quien con naturaleza subió la enredadera de plantas hasta el marco de la ventana de JiSung, donde la cruzó y se lanzó directamente a la cama de él.</p><p>—Que agradable que me esperes de esta manera. —Alude al cobertor eléctrico que JiSung había puesto minutos antes en su cama para calentarla.</p><p>—Te dije que no era necesario venir. —Regaña JiSung mientras seguía limpiando el CD con su gran camiseta de algodón blanca. A pesar de las palabras de JiSung, él realmente <em>agradecía</em> que MinHo estuviera ahí esa noche.</p><p>—Como si te fuera a dejar solo en esa horrible semana. —Bufa. —Bien, pone ese disco y pongámonos al corriente- ¿Qué toca mañana? —MinHo entrecerró los ojos para alcanzar a vislumbrar la pared de corchos donde JiSung tenía colgado el calendario de exámenes. —Lengua, Ciencias Sociales e Inglés- woah, tener novia al fin servirá de algo.</p><p>JiSung levantó las cejas. —¿Tienes novia?</p><p>—¿Qué?, no, me refería a ti. —Pero las orejas de MinHo se incendiaron. —Como sea, ¿Pondrás la música o no?</p><p>—Llegas demasiado exigente. —Comenta el chico yendo a hacer el cometido. —¿No hablaremos de lo que pasó en la escuela?</p><p>—¿Quieres hablarlo?, no sé si sea correcto de mi parte despotricar contra <em>él</em> sabiendo que es amigo tuyo. —Opina MinHo mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas a la par que sacaba el texto de Lengua. —¿Dónde dejo mi chaqueta?</p><p>—En la silla. —Apunta JiSung. —Pero intenta colgarla, porque si la tiras-</p><p>MinHo lanzó su chaqueta hacia el escritorio de JiSung, en el que la fuerza fue un poquito más de lo que estimaba haciendo que chocara con la lámpara que estaba ahí, cayendo las dos cosas al suelo.</p><p>—Eres un idiota.</p><p>—Si, a veces lo creo también.</p><p>JiSung terminó colocando el CD (<em>Changes </em>de David Bowie sonaba de fondo, y JiSung quiso reír burlonamente a la cara de MinHo) y se ubicó en su cama. —No creo necesitar mucho de Lengua, sinceramente, ya que me manejo bien. Lo mismo con el inglés.</p><p>—¿En serio me harás estudiar Ciencias Sociales contigo? —Suspira MinHo con lamento, yendo a rebuscar en su mochila el texto de estudio.</p><p>—¿Qué tienen de malo las Ciencias Sociales? —Consulta con curiosidad. —Sin ellos, tú no podrías ser sujeto de estudio.</p><p>—¿Sujeto como persona o sujeto como especie?</p><p>—<em>Espécimen. </em></p><p>MinHo lo pateó a través de la cama y JiSung soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—Pero, insisto, ¿Por qué te molesta? —Reitera. —Tampoco te gusta la actividad de la ONU- yo creo que eres un tonto.</p><p>—¿Un tonto? —MinHo se sintió falsamente ofendido por el apodo. —¿Solo porque no me gusta trabajar con personas?</p><p>—La actividad de la ONU no es solo una gran instancia para conocer a nuevas personas, sino es una buena forma para poner en práctica todo lo que aprendiste en Historia y Ciencias Sociales. —Explica JiSung. —Deberías participar.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no participas tú?</p><p>Los hombros de JiSung decayeron. —No tengo un equipo.</p><p>MinHo rodó los ojos al escuchar eso. —¿No tienes un equipo? ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Para postular debes tener un equipo que tenga buenas calificaciones en el área de las humanidades y, bueno, no sé si has notado que mis amigos son un poco menos que humanistas. —Murmura lo último.</p><p>El pelinegro le dio la razón con acidez. —Si, supongo que tienes razón.</p><p>—Pero tal vez si ingreso al Salón Avanzado pueda conseguir un equipo. —Dice JiSung. —Ni siquiera es mucho lo que tienen que hacer.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer?</p><p>—¿En serio, MinHo? ¿Te ofrecen participar y no sabes qué demonios hacen ahí?</p><p>—En mi defensa, nunca me ha interesado.</p><p>JiSung soltó un suspiro. —Lo que tienes que hacer es que, con tu equipo, tienen que copilar todo el tipo de información que les concierne de un país y tendrán que simular una asamblea de la ONU en la cual tendrán que debatir y solucionar distintos problemas de contingencia, y uno tiene que moverse de acuerdo con el país que les toco.</p><p>—El equipo vendría a ser la analogía al gobierno, por así decirlo. Hay un diplomático que es quien sabe sobre las relaciones internacionales, está el ministro de economía quien sabe sobre- uh, bueno, la economía, el ministro de interior también está involucrado como resguardo social de cada país y finalmente está el presidente, que es el idiota que se tiene que mover con toda esa información. —Explica el anaranjado con una contagiable alegría.</p><p>Para la vergüenza de JiSung, MinHo sonrió cuando terminó de hablar. —Así que estás <em>realmente </em>interesado en ir, ¿No?</p><p>Se encogió de hombros en un pobre intento de restarle importancia, pero asintió.</p><p>—Si te gustan tantos las ciencias sociales, ¿Por qué demonios tomaste el electivo de químico-biología? —Cuestiona MinHo con curiosidad.</p><p>—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti- si odias las ciencias sociales, ¿Por qué estás en humanidades?</p><p>—Supongo que nunca sabremos- oh, me gusta esta parte.</p><p>Y MinHo comenzó a cantar. Por alguna extraña razón, la versión de la canción de David Bowie era la misma que salía en la película <em>Shrek </em>junto a Butterfly Boucher, que a pesar de que a JiSung no le perturbaba, le gustaba más la versión original.</p><p>—<em>They’re immune to your consultations, —</em>Canta MinHo con su delgada voz. —<em>They’re quite aware of what they’re going through- </em>¡Canta conmigo, JiSung!</p><p>JiSung puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo hizo.</p><p>—<em>Ch-ch-ch-changes… Turn and face the strange- Ch-ch-changes, where’s your shame. You’ve left us up to our necks in it. —</em>Cantaron ambos. —<em>Time may change me, but you can’t trace time.</em></p><p>JiSung no era el mejor cantante, pero le gustaba como su voz resonaba con la de MinHo, era una mezcla extraña que él no podía entender a primera instancia; pero en un futuro JiSung encontraría el concepto para ese sentimiento.</p><p>—¿Podemos estudiar ya? —Pregunta JiSung una vez que terminaron de cantar. —Vas a despertar a mi mamá.</p><p>—¿Tan malo sería?, asumo que ella te ha encontrado en situaciones peores. —Levanta sugestivamente las cejas él.</p><p>Soltó una sonora carcajada sin importar si despertaba a su madre, porque la insinuación de MinHo la encontró <em>ridícula. —</em>No, por favor no.</p><p>MinHo sonrió también. —¿Por qué lo dices? ¡No me digas que-</p><p>—Por Dios, MinHo, me dan ataques de asma antes de poder pasar a segunda base. —Poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Y su padre me da miedo. Apenas y se me para cuando estamos en su habitación.</p><p>—Entonces el problema es tuyo. —Apunta.</p><p>—Por favor. <em>Tú </em>eres el último con derecho a decirme eso. —JiSung presiona sus labios. De repente, recordó su nerviosismo anterior y su dicotomía. —Oye- en serio me cambiaste de tema. Tenemos que hablar lo que pasó en la escuela.</p><p>El semblante alegre de MinHo decayó al tocar el tema, y JiSung lo observó pasar su lengua nerviosamente por sus labios. —¿Estás seguro?</p><p>El anaranjado abrió un poco más los ojos. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?</p><p>MinHo comenzó a jugar con sus pies. JiSung notó que las calcetas del chico tenían pequeñas piñas decorativas, y se preguntó si antes las había traído puestas.</p><p>—¿Es sobre Yuna? —Termina por soltar el pelinegro.</p><p>Inicialmente, JiSung quería decir que si y soltarle todas las incertidumbres que tenía, pero sabía que tenía que mantener la calma y actuar acorde a su edad, a pesar de que eso parecía desbordarle. —Solamente quiero saber por qué San quiso atacarte en la escuela.</p><p>—San siempre quiere atacarme. —Objeta.</p><p>—Si- pero… ugh, no sé… —JiSung pasó una mano por su cabello y lo desordenó. —Nunca lo ha hecho directamente.</p><p>MinHo tamborileó sus dedos en su texto y evitó por completo la mirada de JiSung. Él sabía que había gato encerrado.</p><p>—¿Hay algo que quieres decirme? —Indaga JiSung una vez más, muerto de nervios.</p><p>Y el otro chico lo miró a los ojos por un momento, unos ojos gatunos tan particulares que dejó desconcentrado a JiSung por un momento.</p><p>—No. —Contesta MinHo finalmente.</p><p><em>Ah</em>, de repente, un sentimiento de decepción se posó en él, sintiéndose triste. —Vale- entonces, ¿Ciencias Sociales?</p><p>Estuvieron sumidos en su estudio con JiSung hablando y explicando -lo que MinHo ya sabía- para poder concretizar muy bien sus ideas. Estuvieron bromeando un rato con la guerra de Corea e incluso JiSung lanzó confianzudamente un cojín a MinHo cuando en el CD aleatorio del pelinegro comenzó a sonar una canción del conjunto <em>ALI (—</em>Ten respeto por tus antepasados, basura.). El ambiente fue tan agradable que JiSung incluso se había olvidado parcialmente de su tristeza.</p><p>—¿Te molesta si fumo? —Consulta MinHo cuando decidieron tomar un descanso.</p><p>—Hazlo en la ventana. —Apunta JiSung recostándose sobre su almohadas. —Usa ese florero de cenicero.</p><p>—¿El de los cuadros?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>JiSung vio a MinHo sacar un paquete de cigarros comerciales y se aproximó hacia el mueble donde tenía sus cuadros. A diferencia de la primera vez, JiSung se sintió un poco más avergonzado al notar como MinHo miraba con atención las fotografías.</p><p>—Te rompí un cuadro. —Comenta el chico tomando el florero. Abrió la ventana y lo posó en el marco mientras se sentaba ahí también, con sus piernas colgando hacia afuera. —Te lo debo.</p><p>—No te preocupes. Se me ha olvidado cambiarlo solamente. —Se excusa JiSung. —Como sea, ¿Por qué te gusta fumar?</p><p>—¿A qué va la pregunta?</p><p>—Porque estás fumando ahora.</p><p>MinHo expulsó el cigarrillo por sus fosas nasales y le sonrió abiertamente. —La verdad es que no tengo idea.</p><p>—¿Tus papás no te quieren acaso? —Bromea.</p><p>Repentinamente, MinHo contestó serio: —Probablemente.</p><p>JiSung puso sus ojos en blanco juguetonamente, pero al notar que MinHo no le regresaba la mirada, se preocupó.</p><p>—Dijiste que ellos querían una niña. —Comenta ahora en voz alta. MinHo asintió. —Nunca pareció afectarte.</p><p>—No es que no lo haga. —Cala nuevamente, expulsando el humo por la nariz. —A veces es gracioso porque no tengo que estar preocupado de estar avisando de mi paradero en cada momento, o contar lo que hice en el día, o tener cuidado por lo que hago… Aunque, bueno, sigue siendo raro.</p><p>—Sientes que no les importas. —Finalmente, JiSung se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él en la ventana. Notó como MinHo estiraba su cigarro lo más lejos de JiSung y exhalaba girando el rostro. —¿Se lo has dicho?</p><p>—Todos me dicen eso, —suelta una risa ácida. —“¿No has pensado en contárselo?”, ¿Por qué tendría que contarles algo que ellos deberían saber?</p><p>JiSung se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. ¿Tal vez te ven como alguien independiente?</p><p>MinHo giró abruptamente su cabeza hacia él. —¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>—Bueno, eres un erudito, ¿No? —Él no sabía muy bien de dónde nacían sus palabras, pero parecía encontrarles sentido a ellas. —¿No será que ellos consideran que, por tu super inteligencia y esas cosas, no necesitas de ellos?</p><p>—Es un pensamiento bastante negligente.</p><p>—¿No querías una respuesta?</p><p>MinHo bufó el humo del cigarro y terminó lanzándolo en el florero.</p><p>—¿Y cómo son?</p><p>El pelinegro apartó su mirada melancólica del florero para ver a JiSung extrañado. —¿Eh?</p><p>—¿Cómo son tus padres? —JiSung acercó el florero de MinHo hacia su proximidad para sentarse junto a MinHo, con la diferencia de que sus piernas daban para la habitación. —Indagando en ellos tal vez puedas encontrar respuesta- o en la relación de ellos con tus abuelos.</p><p>—Son ordinarios. —MinHo volvió a encender otro cigarro. JiSung le tendió la mano y él lo miró. —No sé si sea buena idea.</p><p>—La noche lo amerita. —Se justifica JiSung.</p><p>El pelinegro parecía escéptico ante la idea, pero por la insistente mirada de JiSung terminó cediendo su cigarro para encender uno más para él mismo. —No te puedo llevar al hospital. No tengo auto.</p><p>—Suerte que yo si sé manejar. —Bromea.</p><p>—¿Cómo podrás manejar si estarás sufriendo un ataque de asma?</p><p>—No soy inválido- ¡Deja de cambiarme el punto!, vamos, ¿Cómo son tus padres?</p><p>—Eres de meter el dedo en la herida, ¿Eh? —MinHo sonrió ladinamente. —Bueno, mi madre es ama de casa y le encanta pasar su tiempo en Seúl, así que usualmente no sale de la casa ni de su habitación- en cambio, mi padre, es un dentista que trabaja en el sótano.</p><p>A JiSung siempre le había extrañado que la casa de MinHo fuese un poco más grande que la del resto de su vecindario hasta que se enteró que la consulta de su padre lo hacían en el sótano.</p><p>—¿Y algo bueno?</p><p>MinHo se encogió de hombros. —El espacio, supongo. Y no pelean, lo cual también es algo bueno- ¿Y qué hay de tu mamá?</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Tu madre está loca, ¿No?</p><p>A diferencia de MinHo que parecía tener siempre algo que decir, JiSung era un poco más recatado en ese sentido, en especial cuando, desesperadamente, no tenía palabras para comprender sus emociones respecto a ella.</p><p>—Solamente me cuida. —Razona finalmente el anaranjado. —Perdió al amor de su vida, es obvio que quiere evitar que su hijo termine como él.</p><p>—No pareces cooperar, realmente. —Apunta MinHo al cigarro de JiSung. Él rio exhalando el humo.</p><p>—Me dijeron que debía evitar el cigarro, pero qué importa. —El pecho de JiSung repentinamente comenzó a doler, pero lo rechazó mentalmente. No quería arruinar el momento. —¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más temprano?</p><p>—¿Por qué demonios me preguntas eso? —Ahora MinHo reía a carcajadas, calando de su cigarro bastante divertido. —¿Qué quieres saber de mí? ¿Este es algún tipo de manipulación tuya?</p><p>—Por supuesto. La verdad es que todo esto es un plan de San. —Se burla JiSung. —Indagar lo más que pueda de ti para luego usar toda esa información en tu contra.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que todo lo que te he dicho de mi es verdad? —Desafía.</p><p>—Porque tú no serías capaz de mentirme, —se jacta JiSung con una confianza descarada. —Me amas demasiado como para hacerlo.</p><p>MinHo lanzó otra carcajada en la que terminó JiSung uniéndose.</p><p>La madrugada era temple, y Heather Nova sonaba de fondo.</p><p>. . .</p><p>—¿Por qué MinHo estuvo en tu casa anoche?</p><p>JiSung saltó sobre sí tras escuchar la voz de MinGi sacarlo de su ensoñación. Los exámenes de Ciencias Sociales y Lengua habían sido sumamente agotadores, y en una hora más tendría que rendir el de inglés, por lo que aprovechaba cada situación que tenía para recomponer energías.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—MinHo. —MinGi se apoyó a su lado en el casillero. —Él estuvo en tu casa anoche.</p><p>—¿Qué hacías tú en la calle anoche? —JiSung hizo memoria de esa madrugada.</p><p>—Venía de casa de Yeji. —Se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia. —Y, ya sabes, ella vive a la mierda.</p><p>JiSung ni siquiera quiso preguntar eso.</p><p>—Como sea, ¿Le contaste a San?</p><p>—Bueno, sí. —MinGi repitió su acción. JiSung lanzó un quejido de estrés. —¿Por qué…?</p><p>—¿Qué no te contaron que ayer San estuvo a punto de rajarle la garganta a MinHo? —Se queja JiSung. —No sé qué problema tienen los dos, en especial porque ninguno me dice algo.</p><p>MinGi abrió los ojos, levemente sorprendido. —¿San no te contó?</p><p>—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Qué es lo <em>horrible</em> que hizo MinHo causando que San quisiera golpearlo en medio del pasillo? —JiSung no ocultaría su desespero.</p><p>Su amigo, al cual conocía desde que tenía doce años, jugó con sus dedos tímidamente antes de hablar. MinGi siempre había sido divertido e intentaba evadir problemas, por lo que JiSung esperaba esa reacción evasiva.</p><p>—Yuna y él estaban tomados de las manos.</p><p>JiSung puso los ojos en blanco <em>una vez más</em> tras escuchar eso. —¡¿Estás de joda?!</p><p>—Sabíamos que te ibas a enojar-</p><p>—¡¿San quiso golpear a MinHo <em>por eso</em>?! ¡¿Qué tan poco contacto tienen ustedes con las mujeres?! —JiSung se sentía hilarante, realmente sorprendido por el caos que sus amigos habían hecho por algo tan mínimo. —Son unos reales idiotas- iré a hablar con San.</p><p>—¡No! —MinGi lo tomó del brazo antes de que se alejara más JiSung. —No, por favor. No le digas que te dije.</p><p>—¿Acaso creían que yo no querría una explicación luego de que San intentara golpear a mi amigo? —Pregunta con sarcasmo JiSung, notoriamente enojado. —Todos ustedes son increíbles.</p><p>—JiSung.</p><p>—O sea, ¿Ustedes querían atacarlo sin más? ¿Sin siquiera contarme? —Bufó de desespero. —Son increíbles. Realmente increíbles.</p><p>MinGi se quedó en silencio mirando a JiSung, abrió la boca para decir algo más pero justo en ese momento HyunJin pasó por el pasillo perdido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Oye. —Le llama JiSung, aún con molestia en su voz.</p><p>HyunJin saltó en sí tras el abrupto llamado. —Ah- JiSung, ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>—¿Vamos por un café? —JiSung ignoró por completo el llamado de MinGi para acercarse a HyunJin.</p><p>—Vale, el examen de Ciencias Sociales fue una masacre. —Cuenta, ambos yendo a la cafetería.</p><p>Pudo ocultar su molestia con HyunJin, él fue un gran distractor; el chico hablaba tanto que a veces llegaba a marearlo, pero siempre lo hacía de una manera cómica que JiSung creía que estaba viendo un <em>stand up comedy</em> sobre las tragedias del chico.</p><p>—Y entonces apareció esta chica que apenas recuerdo su nombre a espantar a esta otra de primero que intentó proponerme matrimonio. —Relata el chico con fluidez. JiSung apenas podía seguir el ritmo. —Le jaló el pelo y la otra le pateó, y una de ellas trajo una amiga con una pistola de fogueo que-</p><p>—¡¿Pistola de fogueo?!</p><p>—¿En serio eso es lo único en lo que te concentras? ¡Presta atención, JiSung!, bueno, entonces sacó la pistola de fogueo y disparó al aire…</p><p>—¿Contando la historia de cuando te metiste con esa chica que tenía a familiares en la yakuza japonesa? —Los acompaña Chan con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Le contaste el final! —Expresó con enojo HyunJin. —¡Maldito!</p><p>—Con qué tipo de personas te relacionas… —Comenta JiSung con sorpresa, mirando a HyunJin. —Eres tan…</p><p>—Atrayente. —Completa el chico con soberbia bromista. —Tranquilo, puedes decirlo. Todo el mundo está encantado por mí.</p><p>—Si todo el mundo está encantado por mí, ¿Por qué sigues virgen? —Se burla Chan.</p><p>—¡Tener sexo no es todo en esa vida!</p><p>—Bien, me corrijo: ¿Por qué nadie quiere <em>estar </em>contigo?</p><p>—¡Porque siempre aceptan mi cara bonita! —Se queja con aires de ofendido, para luego mirar a JiSung. —JiSung, ¿Tú estarías con alguien que le gustaras solo por tu rostro?</p><p>—Jamás. —Coincide.</p><p>HyunJin lo apuntó mientras miraba a Chan. —¡Él es de los míos!</p><p>—Pero JiSung tiene novia. —Apunta el chico, ocultando su sonrisa en su pote de avena instantánea que traía desde su casa. —Y tú…</p><p>El chico de pelo largo murmuró una grosería, y Chan solamente rio a carcajadas.</p><p>—Hablando de noviazgos. —HyunJin miró a JiSung. —No te he visto con Yuna.</p><p>—No estamos cocidos por la cadera, —roda los ojos JiSung. —La verdad es que está con sus amigas. No le gusta que le ayude a estudiar, dice que la hago sentir tonta.</p><p>—¿Y lo haces?</p><p>JiSung lo pensó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. —Últimamente no sé qué pasa por su cabeza, sinceramente.</p><p>HyunJin iba a decir algo al respecto, pero JiSung negó enseguida.</p><p>—Olvídenlo. Mucha gente ya está involucrada y yo no quiero eso. —Interrumpe enseguida, repentinamente hastiado.</p><p>—Bueno, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, estamos aquí. —Chan le sonríe. —Podemos ayudarte con todo.</p><p>JiSung no pudo evitar regresar la sonrisa.</p><p>—Gracias. ¿Saben dónde está MinHo?</p><p>HyunJin y Chan se miraron. JiSung supo lo que significaba eso.</p><p>. . .</p><p>MinHo se encontraba bien. Apenas y tenía capacidad en su mente cuando la lengua de Rena se encontraba en su boca y en sus auriculares Heather Nova sonaba con una canción melancólica sobre la lluvia en Londres. Ambas acciones con emociones completamente opuestas.</p><p>—Tienes un buen gusto… —Rena compartía uno de los auriculares con MinHo mientras lo besaba. —Me gusta esta canción, aunque no entiendo lo que dice.</p><p>—Habla del consuelo, —explica MinHo, realmente poco interesado. —Ya sabes, cuando tienes a esa persona contigo después de un mal día.</p><p>—Mh… que romántico. —La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a besar su boca.</p><p>Estaban sentados en el pasillo del ala vieja de la escuela apoyados en una de las paredes de los salones disfrutando del entretiempo entre los exámenes. MinHo ni siquiera sabía cuánto faltaba para su examen de inglés, pero sabía que el maestro lo recibiría si es que llegara tarde, y probablemente le pediría si quiere ir a ese campamento de verano con hablantes nativos y, de nuevo, MinHo lo negaría.</p><p>Sin embargo, la pérdida de la noción del tiempo no iba por los labios de Rena o por la dulce y melancólica canción, sino era por algo mucho, mucho peor.</p><p>
  <em>La culpa.</em>
</p><p>La noche anterior le había mentido descaradamente a JiSung, y luego él fue tan amable con MinHo que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la sinceridad y la buena intención del muchacho. Recordó todo lo que había hecho para estar ahí, en el marco de la ventana de la casa de él, y cómo había sido un completo <em>bastardo.</em></p><p>MinHo razonaba que San ya se lo había dicho, por supuesto que se lo había dicho, sino ¿Por qué demonios JiSung indagaría en eso?, y MinHo le había mentido aún cuando había hecho los <em>pros</em> y <em>contra </em>de su respuesta. Una amistad se basaba en la honestidad, entonces, ¿Por qué?</p><p><em>Opino que debería darme un tiro en la cabeza</em>, piensa MinHo, <em>así todo se acabaría más fácil-</em></p><p>
  <em>¡No!, deberías hacerle frente, ¿Sabes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Hacerle frente? ¿Crees que tengo ánimos de ir a la guerra?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, entonces háblalo con alguien, idiota.</em>
</p><p>A nadie le había contado lo sucedido, lo cual lo carcomía más. ChangBin y SeungMin eran completamente ajenos a la situación, y ni de chiste le contaría a Chan porque- no, simplemente no. A HyunJin podría escaparse lo sucedido con Yeji y, por favor, no quería a más gente involucrada. Felix y JeongIn… No, simplemente ellos no podían.</p><p>Incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza contarle a YiSu porque, bueno, opinión femenina, pero ella era tan parecida a SeungMin que hasta podía esperar la respuesta.</p><p>O, bueno, MinHo sabía que todos le responderían de la misma forma.</p><p>
  <em>“Se honesto”</em>
</p><p>La misma canción que oía era la que escuchaba con JiSung la noche anterior, por lo que su mente no podía concentrarse en Rena.</p><p>—Sonó la campana. —Interrumpe MinHo mientras la apartaba suavemente por los hombros. —¿Te voy a dejar a tu salón?</p><p>La chica sonrió ladinamente mientras murmuraba un <em>vale</em> demasiado embriagado.</p><p>A MinHo le hubiese gustado tener esa misma sensación.</p><p>La encaminó hasta su salón como lo hacía en todo los recesos, y ella se despidió de él con un prominente beso que tuvo que afirmarse de los casilleros para no perder el equilibrio. Cuando se separó, se encontró al fondo del pasillo a San conversando con YeoSang.</p><p>Supo que era una mala idea, pero antes de meditarlo ya estaba aproximándose a él.</p><p>—Oye, San. —Lo llamó, y sintió un escalofrío cuando los dos chicos lo miraron. —¿Podemos hablar a solas?</p><p>Intentó sonar lo menos borde posible, a pesar de que le sacaba de las casillas. San le miró con sus ojos afilados y notoriamente prepotente, pero MinHo sabía que si no daba el primer paso, el otro no debería atacar.</p><p>—Vale. —Accede el chico desinteresadamente. —Te alcanzo. —Le avisa a YeoSang. El otro chico miró escépticamente a MinHo antes de perderse por el pasillo.</p><p>Los maestros estaban ocupados con los exámenes, y los pasillos estaban casi vacíos.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Dice él. —Tengo examen ahora.</p><p>—¿Le dijiste a JiSung sobre lo que pasó con Yuna en la biblioteca? —MinHo quiso ir directo al grano.</p><p>Para su alivio, San negó. Sin embargo, proveniente de él nada podía ser bueno. —¿Por qué?</p><p>—Creí que se lo dirías tú. —Responde ácidamente. —Ya sabes, ya que son amigos- creí que tendrías los testículos para hacerlo.</p><p>—Si, lo haré en su momento. —Dice.</p><p>—Pero si no fue nada, ¿Por qué esperar tanto? —La falsa inocencia en al voz de San lo puso de los nervios. —¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Yuna?</p><p>—Ninguna. —Dice automáticamente. De forma inerte apuntó a su espalda. —Ya estoy con alguien, por si las dudas.</p><p>—Tú le gustas. —Afirma. —Y si no haces nada al respecto, ella terminará con JiSung.</p><p>MinHo sonríe burlescamente. —¿No debería hacerlo si está enamorada de otro?, ya sabes, por respeto.</p><p>—Se nota que no conoces a JiSung. —San bajó su barbilla. —¿Por qué no mejor le dices la verdad y te ahorras un drama?</p><p>—El drama lo estás creando tú.</p><p>—Estoy defendiendo a mi amigo de un chico que busca sacar provecho de él solo para acercarse a su novia. —Expresa con tanta determinación en sus palabras que, de nuevo, MinHo sintió un escalofrío. —Se bueno y apártate del camino. Si veo que JiSung está <em>meramente </em>deprimido por Yuna, créeme que te borraré esa sonrisa tonta de la cara.</p><p>—¿Cómo? —Le desafía. —¿Por qué tan metido? ¿Por qué tan intenso? —Los sentimientos de MinHo empezaron a desbordar, y no pudo evitar dar un paso más. —¿No me estás cobrando venganza por algo? ¿Tienes deseos de querer golpearme por algo?</p><p>—No pierdo mi tiempo con inutilidades.</p><p>—Pero si te gusta lanzarme hielo y latas de coca colas cuando estoy ensayando. —San también había dado pasos, y MinHo rio burlonamente al notar los puños blancos del chico. —Admite que estás enamorado de mí y te dejaré-</p><p>El puñetazo que San le dio a MinHo en la mejilla lo desequilibró enseguida, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Un pitido en su oreja comenzó a sonar cuando sintió el frío de la cerámica, e intentando enfocar su mirada en el pasillo notó como San se daba una vuelta para poder dirigirse a su salón. MinHo no lo dejaría ahí.</p><p>Él tenía principios, claro, nunca atacar por la espalda; gracias a ese principio pudo agarrarlo de la chaqueta para girarlo y darle un puñetazo también justo en la nariz, y San se lo devolvió también en el mismo lugar, y antes de darse cuenta los dos estaban en una pelea en el silencioso pasillo.</p><p>Escucharon a alumnos reír y gritar, como a una profesora ordenarles que se detuvieran. MinHo no supo medir el tiempo de la pelea, pero si supo que hubo un final cuando lo abrazaron para inmovilizarlo.</p><p>—¡Calma, bestia! —Gritaba Chan mientras que con HyunJin lo separaban de San, quien por su parte estaba siendo acudido por un chico del equipo de básquetbol y MinGi.</p><p>Por supuesto, gracias al bullicio y el escándalo el director Kwon se asomó con su rostro rojo de la ira, gritando un par de improperios que en otra circunstancia MinHo se habría reído, y mandó a los dos chicos a su oficina.</p><p>Las consecuencias después de eso fueron notorias. Por estar en temporada de exámenes no podían suspenderlos, pero eso no impidió que San estuviese temporalmente baneado del equipo de baloncesto. El castigo para MinHo no fue tan grave, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco de culpa por la molestia de San al enterarse que estaría fuera del equipo, pero el regaño que recibió por parte del director y su “—Inviertes tu tiempo en tonterías, en vez de estar en el salón avanzado y crear tu futuro, te estás dedicando a ser un delincuente más de este pueblo,” le había molestado un poco más de lo deseado.</p><p>Tenía un ojo tan cerrado que apenas podía ver por él, su nariz estaba sangrando y podía jurar que se había rajado parte de su mejilla interna por sus dientes. Por otra parte, él le había roto el pómulo a San como quebrado un diente, por lo que no fue de su agrado tener al chico en el sótano de su casa mientras que su padre lo atendía.</p><p>—Pelear. —Su madre, SooYoung, no le gritaba, pero se veía tan molesta que MinHo prefería que ella lo expresara a viva voz. —¿Qué demonios?</p><p>—Él se lo buscó. —Masculla en el sofá de su sala. Sus amigos se encontraban ensayando en el garaje y estaba ansioso por unirse a ellos. —¿Puedo irme?</p><p>—¿Irte? ¿Es que no le tomas el peso a esto? —Ella se veía ofendida. —Le volaste el diente a ese chico.</p><p>—Y creo que él hizo lo mismo conmigo. —MinHo bajó la bolsa de verdura congelada hacia su mejilla, haciendo una mueca. —Me duele la muela.</p><p>—Dile a tu padre que te revise cuando termine con San. —SooYoung se rindió enseguida, y pasó una mano por su cabellera negra antes de apuntar con su cabeza a la puerta que daba para el garaje. —Espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer.</p><p>—Si él no me busca, por supuesto.</p><p>—MinHo…</p><p>El chico rodó sus ojos y se fue de la sala. Al entrar al garaje, notó que todos sus amigos los miraban.</p><p>Todos a excepción de JiSung, que ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.</p><p>—¡Ahí está el guerrero! —Le apunta ChangBin con una carcajada, mientras que JeongIn y HyunJin vitoreaban de alegría. —¡El gran hombre! ¡El único golpeador de esa infernal cabra!</p><p>—Cállate que sigue abajo. —MinHo dejó la bolsa de verduras congeladas sobre el escritorio de Chan y se acercó hacia su lugar en el micrófono. —¿Ensayaremos?</p><p>—¿Te encuentras en condiciones? —Pregunta SeungMin, un poco preocupado pero igualmente agraciado.</p><p>—El espectáculo debe continuar. —Le guiña el ojo.</p><p>Chan se acercó a él para entregarle a <em>Cessi</em>, y le preguntó:</p><p>—¿Por qué demonios pelearon?</p><p>De nuevo, MinHo no cambió su sonrisa burlona para su amigo. —Me tocó la vena, simplemente.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Esta vez JiSung había cenado- algo que no había hecho hace unos días a causa del constante nudo que tenía en su estómago, pero esa cena parecía no querer estar mucho tiempo con él, por lo que a las dos horas la terminó vomitando.</p><p><em>Hasta la comida me abandona</em>, pensó con una graciosa crueldad mientras jalaba la cadena.</p><p>Se sentía pesado, agotado. Sentía el amargo sabor del vómito en todo su esófago y hasta en sus fosas nasales, por lo que estuvo mucho rato lavándose los dientes hasta sentir el sabor artificial de menta que lo ayudo, aunque sea un poco, opacar las náuseas.</p><p>Era cerca de las doce y llovía torrencialmente afuera. Su madre recién se había encerrado en la habitación.</p><p>No habían peleado. No, claro que no. Solamente habían compartido unas palabras que dejaron a JiSung un poco flagelado. Eso era todo.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su habitación, no pudo saltar del susto al ver a MinHo sentado en su cama.</p><p>—¡Jesús!</p><p>—No, no, soy MinHo. —Bromea él.</p><p>JiSung no se encontraba con ánimos para enfrentarlo, ni en condiciones. No quería saber la causa de la pelea en la que se metió MinHo; tampoco quería estudiar; ni siquiera quería saber toda la verdad de la relación de ese chico con Yuna. No quería nada, absolutamente nada del mundo ni del gran <em>Lee Know</em> en ese preciso momento.</p><p>—¿No tienes casa, acaso? —Pregunta amargamente mientras iba hacia su almohada para sacar su pijama. Ni siquiera se inmutó por la mirada de MinHo en él; JiSung solamente quería ponerse su pijama.</p><p>—Creí que estudiaríamos.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Música y artes? —JiSung se sacó sus pantalones para ponerse sus gruesos pantalones de chándal, para continuamente sacarse su clásica camiseta grande de algodón para ponerse- bueno, exactamente la misma pero la que usaba como pijama, junto a un grueso polerón de talla XL. —Quiero dormir, MinHo.</p><p>MinHo asintió razonablemente. —Vale, pues te dejo dormir.</p><p>Pero MinHo no se movió de ahí, y JiSung sintió el mismo disgusto por él como en el inicio.</p><p><em>Tomarse de las manos</em>, claro, eso no era la gran acción. No era la gran cosa. ¿Por qué lo sería? A veces cuando estaba con RyunJin o Lia en la galería comercial, ellas lo jalaban de la mano para aproximarse a una cosa- entonces, malditamente, ¿Por qué ahora estaba enojado por esa razón?</p><p>—JiSung… —MinHo divagó. —Tengo que decirte algo.</p><p><em>¿Ahora lo harás?</em>, pensó amargamente.</p><p>—Creo que sería mejor hacerlo en otro momento, —con su misma amabilidad él intenta desviar la bala. Si MinHo lo seguía buscando de esa forma, probablemente también acabaría golpeándolo. —Estoy cansado.</p><p>MinHo abrió la boca para decir algo más, y la cerró. Estuvo así al menos unas cinco veces que hasta JiSung llegó a considerarlo cómico.</p><p>Finalmente, las palabras del chico salieron.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho.</p><p>Y de repente, JiSung lo vio mejor. Su rostro estaba hinchado al igual que su mejilla y su nariz, su mirada ni siquiera estaba en el otro, pero sus manos no estaban usualmente en su tatuaje o cabello como lo hacía de costumbre cuando estaba nervioso, aquí tenía sus puños apretados, blancos, como si ahí estuviera su completa contención emocional.</p><p>Un trueno sonó.</p><p>—¿Has compartido cama con un hombre?</p><p>Ahora MinHo saltó con esa pregunta, y lo vio con una expresión de pánico que hizo reír internamente a JiSung.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!</p><p>—Está lloviendo a cántaros. —A pesar de su agraciado sentimiento, él no quería demostrar que estaba conmovido. —No te dejaré irte mojado.</p><p>—Estaré bien-</p><p>—Tienes un festival este sábado. —Le recuerda. —Saca un pijama de mi closet y te vienes a acostar- bueno, claro, si no hay problema con eso.</p><p>—Oh, no lo hay. —MinHo pareció un tanto alentado cuando se levantó y fue hacia el lugar indicado (—¿Qué cajón? —El tercero.) —Cuando me quedo donde HyunJin o ChangBin duermo con ellos. No comparto cama con SeungMin porque tiene un colchón dedicado para mí, ¿A qué me ama? Además, JiSung, los dos ya hemos compartido cama.</p><p>JiSung rodó los ojos y se apegó a la pared, se recostó sobre su almohada y cerró los ojos. —Apagas la luz cuando hayas terminado.</p><p>Momentos después la lámpara del escritorio fue apagada y JiSung sintió el otro lado del colchón hundirse. Esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan cerca de MinHo, tanto que podía sentir su calor corporal abrazarle.</p><p>—¿No contará esto como infidelidad? —MinHo cuestiona con forzada diversión.</p><p>—Hay cosas peores. —Responde JiSung sin tono. —Buenas noches, MinHo.</p><p>—Buenas noches, JiSung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana! Yo estoy llena de trabajos y examenes para la universidad. Anhelo que llegue Julio pronto.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! ¡Cuídense del virus!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Todo lo que quiero para navidad es un poco de empatía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canciones mencionadas:<br/>Elevation; U2<br/>All I Want For Christmas is You; Mariah Carey<br/>Lonely this Christmas; Mud<br/>Snowman; APRIL<br/>Santa Tell Me; Ariana Grande<br/>Last Christmas; Wham!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Heart Shaker; Twice</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>JiSung estaba nervioso, y JeongIn podía observarlo.</p><p>—Mueves el asiento. —Le comenta el menor.</p><p>—Perdón… —Pero eso no hizo que JiSung dejase de mover su rodilla.</p><p>Idealmente JiSung tendría su entrevista con el director esa mañana, pero hubo un atraso general en el horario de la escuela al dar inicio el examen de Ciencias por lo que aplazó su reunión a la hora de almuerzo. Ahora, pareciendo ser que al director Kwon se le había olvidado, JiSung se movía con ansiedad.</p><p>—No creo que te rechacen el pase. —Intenta calmarle JeongIn. —Eres el mejor de segundo, y te has esforzado mucho para alcanzar las calificaciones que tienes- además de ser muy comprometido y tener un expediente limpio.</p><p>—Todavía tengo que proponer la idea de un club en la escuela, —murmura él. —No se me ocurre nada. Mi presidente de astronomía me dio un par de ideas de reabrir clubes cerrados, pero ninguno logra convencerme.</p><p>—¿Qué hay el de ajedrez?</p><p>—¿Cuándo has visto <em>tú</em> jugar a alguien ajedrez?</p><p>—Yo podría estar. —Dice con calma. —No me molesta, realmente. Si necesitas gente puedes pedirnos.</p><p>—Tienen a la banda…</p><p>—Si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que podamos ayudarte.</p><p>Y JeongIn abrió los ojos al decir eso, pareciendo tener una realización. Lástima que JiSung no lo había visto.</p><p>Su estómago estaba anudado de los nervios, y sentía que vomitaría su bebida proteínica del desayuno en la oficina de la secretaria donde esperaban a que el director le diera el pase para entrar. La noche anterior, los pocos tramos de sueño que había tenido luego de haber dado los últimos vistazos a las asignaturas de Ciencias y Filosofía soñaba cómo le negaban el pase, para luego transformar el escenario al closet de su madre, donde pasaría más horas de vida encerrado de las que había vivido.</p><p>Park DoWoon -el presidente del club de astronomía- le había alentado una vez más esa mañana, consolándole que si no lo lograba podría hacerlo en el siguiente año- pero JiSung sabía que no, porque todo estaba fríamente estructurado.</p><p>Tenía que participar en una actividad reconocida para poder tener buenas recomendaciones en la universidad, y esa actividad era la actividad de la ONU, y si no podía hacerla, entonces las recomendaciones y reconocimientos no serían suficientes si es que él quería estudiar medicina en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl.</p><p>Por Dios, todo era una verdadera pesadilla.</p><p> El teléfono de la secretaria comenzó a sonar y ambos chicos saltaron de su asiento. La mujer atendió la llamada y terminó dirigiéndose a JiSung.</p><p>—Han, puedes ingresar a la oficina.</p><p>—Vale, gracias… —Se inclina JiSung antes de darle una mirada a JeongIn.</p><p>—Te voy a esperar, —le dice el menor, dándole una cálida sonrisa a JiSung.</p><p>El anaranjado le correspondió la sonrisa y terminó ingresando a la oficina.</p><p>La sonrisa de JeongIn decayó en un suspiro. El chico empatizaba la situación de JiSung, y le daba pena verlo toda la semana agotado.</p><p>JeongIn se consideraba su mejor amigo no oficial; no se lo había comentado a JiSung por obvias razones, y porque era realmente vergonzoso, pero a pesar de haber estado hablando durante dos meses JeongIn supo que JiSung era un gran amigo para él porque era maduro y no lo veía como un menor, sino como un igual.</p><p>Así que, bajo esa premisa, JeongIn se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la secretaria.</p><p>—Disculpe, ¿Tiene un formulario para hacer un club?</p><p>. . .</p><p>—…¿Qué opinas?</p><p>—No lo sé, creo que seré impertinente ahí.</p><p>—Vamos, nos agradas a todos.</p><p>—Es bueno saber eso- pero, HyunJin, es su momento, no quiero ser inoportuna.</p><p>—Mira, si te sientes acomplejada, puedes llevar a tus amigas.</p><p>—Creo que les gustará-, no, alto, ¿Me invitas solo para que lleve a mis amigas?</p><p>—¡No!, pero, bueno, si quieres hacerlo yo no tengo problemas-</p><p>—¡Quieres que haga lo mismo que hice con MinHo contigo!</p><p>—¡Vamos! ¡Aposté con ChangBin sobre quién daría su primer beso antes de fin de año, y él tiene una cita el veintinueve!</p><p>—¿Crees que soy algún tipo de escort acaso?</p><p>La cabeza de MinHo saltó ante lo último, dándose cuenta de que la música de su mp3 había dejado de sonar y que también había sido traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos luego de haber dormitado cerca de treinta minutos.</p><p>A su lado estaba YiSu y HyunJin conversando en voz baja, MinHo asumió que era porque Felix se encontraba frente a ellos repasando por última vez antes del último examen de filosofía y no porque él se encontraba en su séptimo sueño por la falta de dormir que tuvo esa noche.</p><p>Se reincorporó en la mesa apartando su adolorido rostro de la fría tabla y comenzó a contemplar su alrededor. La mayoría de los estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería estaban ansiosos por empezar el último examen, porque eso significaba que daban por inicio las vacaciones de navidad por lo que no tendrían que pisar la escuela hasta dentro de dos semanas más, para luego dar paso al tercer trimestre y- ah, vacaciones de verano.</p><p>Se sentía tan lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo, pero eso a MinHo no le perturbaba- no era estudiante de tercer año para estar alterándose por su futuro, sobre si ingresar a alguna escuela técnica, trabajar directamente o anhelar ir a la universidad a la gran Seúl después de graduarse. No, todavía faltaba un año para eso, y MinHo estaba profundamente agradecido.</p><p>—Sigues vivo, —observa YiSu al verlo levantarse. —¿Cómo está tu rostro?</p><p>—Me duele. —Se queja él.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te compre algo para beber? —Consulta ella con amabilidad. Se notaba la pena que tenía por verle el rostro medio morado. —Algo helado- dudo que puedas tragar cosas calientes.</p><p>—Sácame dos costillas y probemos… —Murmura él antes de asentir. —Si, me gustaría un jugo.</p><p>YiSu se levantó de la mesa para poder ir hacia la máquina expendedora; MinHo se deslizó por el asiento para quedar más cerca de HyunJin. —¿De qué hablaban?</p><p>—Una fiesta después de la presentación de mañana, —responde HyunJin con notoria emoción. —¿No estás emocionado? Mis padres me dejaron invitarlos a la granja- e incluso me dejaron usar la camioneta, ¿Puedes creerlo?</p><p>—¿Al menos sabes manejar esa cosa?</p><p>—He practicado. —Dice con orgullo. —Así que, ¿Qué dices?, invité a YiSu para que llevara a algunas amigas, puedes invitar a Rena también.</p><p>—No me parece mala idea. —Coincide. —¿Qué hay de tu hermana?</p><p>—Ella estará en su propia fiesta en casa de uno de sus amigos. —Apunta con su barbilla al grupo de amigos de JiSung, donde se encontraban todos presentes menos el nombrado. —Así que no hay de qué preocuparse- incluso te pediría que tuvieras sexo en su cama, por favor, la tonta me robó una baqueta para atarse el cabello y terminó rompiéndola.</p><p>MinHo quiso aguantarse la risa, pero terminó asintiendo.</p><p>En eso, ChangBin y Chan aparecieron y se sentaron en silencio junto a Felix, en el que ambos parecían querer insinuar en ayudarlo, pero el australiano reciente parecía realmente absorto con sus propios pensamientos en inglés, por lo que terminó ignorando a todo aquel que quería dirigirle la palabra.</p><p>—¿De qué hablan? —Pregunta Chan, luego de ser ignorado por Felix.</p><p>—Celebración en mi casa mañana después del festival. —Cuenta. —Estoy convenciendo a YiSu para que vaya con sus amigas.</p><p>—Oh, genial, ¿Puedo llevar a mi primo?</p><p>HyunJin se encogió de hombros. —Depende, ¿Sabe coreano?</p><p>—Si, aunque lo habla gracioso.</p><p>—¿Cómo Felix?</p><p>—Peor.</p><p>—Espera. —Ataja ChangBin al de pelo largo. —¿Estás haciendo esto solo para poder ganar la apuesta? ¡Eres un tramposo!</p><p>—¡Shush! —Le calla Felix antes de volver a taparse los oídos y seguir modulando.</p><p>—Eres un tramposo. —Repite ChangBin, susurrando.</p><p>—Oye, no pusimos cláusulas. —Contrargumenta. —Si tu quieres esperar para tu cita, no tengo problemas, pero tendrás que comprarme ese <em>bucket </em>de pollo frito del pueblo que queda al lado.</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>—¡SHUSH! —Volvió a callarle Felix antes de cerrar con fuerza su texto de estudio de filosofía continuo de su diccionario. —¡Eres un desastre y un tarado! ¡¿Cómo no puedes tener respeto por nadie, ChangBin?!</p><p>Y dicho eso, terminó largándose de ahí.</p><p>—Bueno, al fin Felix pudo desquitarse de su estrés. —Comenta MinHo intentando aligerar el ambiente, levantando su codo. —A mi me salió una espinilla ahí y- Dios que la quiero reventar.</p><p>Cuando la campana sonó y YiSu le entregó un jugo en lata a MinHo -quien decidió ponerlo en su rostro-, el grupo se separó para ir a sus respectivas clases para rendir el examen de filosofía.</p><p>En el pasillo se encontraba los estudiantes de su salón, por ende también estaba Yuna, aunque ella no le había dirigido la palabra desde que se había peleado con San. A MinHo no le perturbaba realmente esa ignorancia, aunque se encontraba confundido con ella; no sabía hablarle o dirigirse a ella de alguna forma, porque a pesar de que pelearon por su culpa, ella no era alguien con quien MinHo temiera tener una mala relación.</p><p>Por otro lado, estaba JiSung.</p><p>Cuando despertó esa mañana, JiSung había actuado igual que los otros días- como si nada sucediera. A MinHo le había agradado eso inicialmente, porque había despertado lo suficientemente desorientado y avergonzado como para poder formular algún tipo de respuesta coherente o decir algo al respecto de haber dormido con él, pero por la calma y la simplicidad de JiSung, MinHo se dejó llevar.</p><p>Sin embargo, él no se había atrevido a regresar esa noche, cosa que lo dejó la culpa carcomerlo.</p><p>Una vez que el profesor a cargo de tomar el examen abrió el salón y todos se pusieron en sus lugares, MinHo se dio cuenta que tuvo que haber dado un último repaso con JiSung, porque a pesar de que las Ciencias se le eran sencillas porque eran cosas <em>obvias</em>, los filósofos de las distintas etapas de la humanidad y sus postulados era algo que MinHo constantemente se confundía.</p><p>Le llevó siete minutos más de lo normal en terminarlo, lo que sería un total de veinticinco minutos en hacer el examen trimestral. Entregó el papel ignorando por completo la mirada de Yuna en su espalda y salió del salón, al fin abrazando sus vacaciones de invierno.</p><p>Desenredando una vez más sus auriculares para escuchar música, corrió con la suerte de que todo aquel que terminara su examen podía largarse a su casa, por lo que MinHo salió de la escuela buscando un cigarrillo en su mochila cuando se encontró, apoyado en la reja divisoria del peatón y la calle para la precaución de los estudiantes, a un chico de casaca verde que estaba encendiendo un cigarro.</p><p>—Hey, —le llama MinHo confianzudamente mientras le tendía el cigarro. —¿Puedes?</p><p>—No hay drama. —Y el chico prendió el mechero en la punta.</p><p>MinHo se quedó junto a él un rato mientras fumaba al ritmo de la música de sus auriculares- canciones que resonaban repetidamente desde hace semanas, el cual era la <em>set-list </em>de las canciones que tocarían el día siguiente en el festival de navidad.</p><p>Lo hacía con el fin de poder agregar su propio tono a ellas- aunque era un poco obvio porque nadie creía que, a pesar de la afinidad y la lindura del tono de voz de MinHo, alcanzar los tonos de la mismísima Mariah Carey era algo que nadie, pero nadie podía aspirar en alguien.</p><p>Él notó al chico modularle algo, por lo que MinHo tuvo que sacarse el auricular de su oído próximo. —Perdón, ¿Qué?</p><p>—¿Estás escuchando a Ariana Grande? —Consulta con una sonrisa burlesca. —Con el volumen que la hoyes quedarás sordo a los cuarenta.</p><p>—No me di cuenta de que estaba tan alto. —Dice mientras bajaba con su otra mano el volumen. —Y- espera, ¿Qué tiene de malo de que esté escuchando a Ariana Grande?</p><p>—Nada, —el chico levanta sus manos en signo de inocencia. —Lo decía por el volumen alto. Es una gran cantante.</p><p>—Si, es buena. —Coincide. —No tanto para ir a un concierto.</p><p>—¿En serio?, yo si he ido. —Se jacta.</p><p>MinHo bufó una risa. —¿Bromeas? No tengo recuerdos de que ella haya venido a Corea.</p><p>—Oh, no en Corea. En Australia.</p><p><em>Ah,</em> y de repente notó el divertido acento que tenía el muchacho al hablar.</p><p>—No- espera, ¿Eres el primo de Chan y JeongIn? —MinHo ríe, tendiéndole la mano la cual fue alcanzada y sacudida con la misma intensidad. —¿El que estuvo como diez semanas en cuarentena?</p><p>—El mismo. —Complace el chico. —Soy Dorian, primo materno de Chan. ¿Lo conoces?</p><p>—¿Bromeas?, lo conozco desde que se orinó una vez en el aula. —Cuenta. —Soy MinHo.</p><p>Dorian abrió los ojos como si entendiera algo que MinHo no lo hacía, aunque eso no lo hizo soltar otra carcajada. —¡Claro! Chan me ha hablado de ti.</p><p>—Dime que cosas buenas.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no. Dijo que eres un egocéntrico vocalista de una banda que hace chistes con sus traumas y con una inminente necesidad de ser el centro de atención.</p><p>MinHo chistó. —Si, muy parecido a mi perfil en Wikipedia. Aunque dejaste afuera mi increíble atractivo físico.</p><p>—Lo puedo apreciar. —Coincide igualmente. MinHo sintió el aire en su garganta. —¿Tienes un perfil en Wikipedia?</p><p>—Una vez fuimos a Seúl con los chicos antes de que apareciera el virus y fuimos a un ciber café. —Empieza a relatar. —Imagina a un montón de idiotas de quince conociendo el internet rápido por primera vez, por supuesto lo primero que nos dedicamos a hacer fue cambiar el perfil de Donald Trump por el mío, con fotografía y todo.</p><p>—¿Sabes que, a pesar de que Wikipedia es muy abierta al hackeo, este tipo de información no se guarda en la <em>big data</em>?</p><p>—No sabíamos. —Y Dorian rio. MinHo también lo hizo, gracias al cómico relato. —Estuvimos cerca de un mes pensando que la información se había cambiado, y todos creímos que el FBI me vendría a buscar por haber honrado al presidente o mierdas yankees. Cuando regresamos y nos enteramos de que la información no se había guardado, te juro que casi nos desplomamos ahí mismo.</p><p>Dorian carcajeó más fuerte al terminar el relato, e incluso se había atragantado con el humo del cigarro. Como a MinHo le gustaba hacer a la gente reír, terminó complaciéndose por lo fácil que era el otro.</p><p>—Oye- entonces, —Dorian caló. —¿Qué te pasó en la cara?</p><p>—Eres ofensivo. —Se burla. —Me golpee con un tonto. Punto para mi porque le volé un diente, aunque mi nariz palpa y probablemente mi perfecto perfil se verá afectado por un tabique desviado.</p><p>—No se nota mucho que esté desviado. —Observa Dorian con detención. —Aunque si te ves como Cuasimodo.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Y por la tranquilidad del ambiente, bajo un cielo despejado tras la lluvia y con un viento invernal, ambos chicos se quedaron conversando hasta que el primero del grupo en aparecer: SeungMin, se les acercó exigiendo de igual manera un cigarrillo.</p><p>—Me dejó muerto el examen. Odio la filosofía. —Se queja mientras MinHo le encendía el cigarro. Repentinamente, miró a Dorian. —Hola.</p><p>—Es el primo de Chan. —Presenta MinHo antes de dirigirse a Dorian. —Este es un amigo de la familia, de vez en cuando confunde las cosas y cree que somos amigos y-</p><p>Antes de terminar de hablar, SeungMin ya le había piñizcado un pezón.</p><p>—¿Habrá noche de películas? —Le consulta SeungMin.</p><p>—¿Crees que estoy en condiciones? Mañana está el festival. —Expresa MinHo, ofendido. —Tengo que cuidarme.</p><p>—¿No deberías mantener tu boca cerrada entonces?</p><p>Dorian era bastante risueño, eso MinHo lo pudo apreciar porque reía simpáticamente cada vez que ellos comentaban algo.</p><p>Durante la tranquila conversación de los tres el resto del grupo comenzó a unírseles, e incluso Rena había pasado a saludar y se quedó un rato abrazada a MinHo, quien seguía fumando sobre su cabeza. MinHo se sorprendió ver la naturalidad que la chica tenía para conversar con desconocidos.</p><p>—¿Por qué tiene los ojos rasgados si es australiano? —Consulta HyunJin.</p><p>—Por Dios, HyunJin, no puedes ir por la calle preguntando por qué tiene ojos rasgados. —Se burla MinHo antes de llamar la atención. —¡Bueno, gente! ¿Nos vamos a mi casa? Aún nos falta por ensayar.</p><p>—¿Estás listo para mañana? —Susurra Rena en el cuello a MinHo.</p><p>—¿Quién crees que soy? —Se burla MinHo, dándole un beso corto en los labios antes de que ella se fuera. —Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?</p><p>—Falta Felix y JeongIn. —Avisa ChangBin. —Los vi todavía rindiendo el examen.</p><p>—Podríamos dejarlo acá y reemplazarlo. —Opta por la idea él con respecto a Felix.</p><p>—No seas cruel. Estaba nervioso. —Le defiende Chan.</p><p>—Hay prioridades, Channie. —Comenta Dorian mientras confianzudamente codeaba a MinHo. —Estoy con él.</p><p>—Oh, en serio me agradas. —Le sonríe MinHo.</p><p>En eso, mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela por alguna señal de Felix, el grupo de amigos de JiSung -junto a él, sorprendentemente- salieron caminando en su propia burbuja. MinHo vio como JiSung les entregaba una mirada y, soltando de la mano de Yuna, se acercó a ellos.</p><p>—Enseguida voy. —Avisa el anaranjado antes de dirigirse al grupo y sonreírles. —Hola, ¿Cómo están?</p><p>—Esperamos a Felix y a Innie. —Cuenta HyunJin mientras pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico. —Hombre, ¿Nos acompañarás al ensayo?</p><p>JiSung frunció los labios. —Uh, no tengo idea. Tengo la tarde ocupada- pero si me libro, puedo unirme. ¿Verán películas hoy?</p><p>—¿Crees que estamos en condiciones de andar de vagos cuando mañana tenemos una presentación frente al pueblo entero? —Le cuestiona MinHo con una sonrisa socarrona. —Eres un idiota.</p><p>—Y yo te potencio. —Responde JiSung igual de burlesco. —Bueno, en ese caso supongo que no los veré hasta mañana.</p><p>—Haré una fiesta en mi casa. —Sigue contando HyunJin. —¿Irás o nos abandonarás también?</p><p>—¿Cuándo?</p><p>—Mañana.</p><p>Nuevamente, el anaranjado frunció los labios y negó lentamente. —Me gustaría, pero los chicos quieren hacer algo y… bueno…</p><p>Un pequeño silencio se posó en el grupo, ninguno mirándose el rostro. MinHo terminó botando su cigarro al suelo y se aproximó a JiSung. —<em>Eu</em>, ¿Puedo hablarte en privado?</p><p>JiSung levantó su mirada y asintió un poco desconcertado. Caminaron un momento en silencio hasta llegar a la esquina de la escuela y, luego de dejar pasar un grupo de amigas, MinHo tomó aire para poder hablar.</p><p>—Oye, ¿Estamos bien?</p><p>El otro pestañeó sin entender muy bien a lo que MinHo se refería, y sonrió ladinamente. —¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que estamos bien!</p><p>—¿En serio? —MinHo suspiró de alivio. —Genial. Creí que por lo de la otra noche las cosas entre nosotros se volverían incómodas.</p><p>—¿No que ya habías compartido cama antes? —Se burla. —Deberías pedirme disculpa por todo lo que me pateaste.</p><p>—Oye, tú me golpeaste el rostro y casi tuviste un maldito ataque de asma a las seis de la mañana. No me dejas dormir.</p><p>—Pues deberías empezar durmiendo en tu propia casa. —Termina por romper en una risa JiSung, que terminó siendo acompañada por MinHo durante un momento antes de retomar de nuevo la conversación. —En serio, estamos bien. Claro, si no hay algo que quieras decirme.</p><p>MinHo había intentado decirle esa noche sobre lo sucedido con Yuna, pero estaba en una dicotomía sobre la relevancia o no en el asunto. Se había peleado con San, eso también era un hecho, sin embargo, MinHo sentía que tenía que decirle tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.</p><p>
  <em>Ni qué decir, realmente.</em>
</p><p>Finalmente, ambos chicos terminaron sonriendo en despedida, y MinHo se acercó a su grupo nuevamente, donde solamente se encontraba Chan y Dorian.</p><p>—Él es lindo, —escucha MinHo decir a Dorian a Chan.</p><p>—Oh, no. —Chan le palmea el hombro mientras le sonreía. —Aquí no, hombre.</p><p>—¿De qué hablan? —Se incluye MinHo.</p><p>—¿JiSung, era? —Dorian apunta con su barbilla. —Era lindo.</p><p>—Bueno, si. —Coincide MinHo mirando también en dirección a donde JiSung se había encaminado. —Lo es- pero tiene novia. Oye, ¿Los chicos?</p><p>—Fueron a comprar. —Contesta Chan, junto a una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. —Esperamos a Felix y a JeongIn.</p><p>—Mierda, si no se apresuran los ahorcaré con su intestino delgado.</p><p>Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que Felix y JeongIn finalmente salieron. Si MinHo no los conociera diría que ambos solamente eran unos tontos por demorarse en un examen de filosofía, pero las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban de tanto en tanto le daban a entender que algo estaban planeando.</p><p>—Bien, escupan. —Ordena MinHo.</p><p>Pero JeongIn, con su sonrisa de brackets y socarrona, negó. —No ahora. En casa.</p><p>Finalmente, una vez que el grupo de ocho llegara al garaje de MinHo, JeongIn finalmente habló.</p><p>—Ya todos saben de que JiSung quiere entrar al salón avanzado y que para eso necesita abrir e ingresar a un club.</p><p>—Y él nos deja por el club de baloncesto. —Asiente HyunJin.</p><p>—Vale, pero todavía le falta abrir un club. —Y, con la sutileza del menor, hurgó en su mochila hasta que cantó eureka. —¡Ajá! ¡Qué mejor forma de ayudarlo si podemos hacer un club por él!</p><p>Chan iba a decir algo pero calló al instante. MinHo vio como ChangBin y SeungMin compartían miradas mientras que HyunJin simplemente se mantenía atento.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Toma la palabra MinHo.</p><p>—Vamos a reapropiarnos de nuestro lugar, y volveremos a la escuela. —Termina por contar Felix, igual de emocionado. —Aunque, bueno, necesitamos su opinión para eso.</p><p>—¡Si! —Levantó animadamente los brazos HyunJin. —¡Al fin! ¡Estoy de acuerdo!</p><p>MinHo lo miró feo.</p><p>—Ay, no te lo tomes personal. —Se justifica enseguida HyunJin viendo a su amigo. —Me gusta tu casa, hombre, ¡Pero es la escuela! ¡No tendremos que preocuparnos por el lenguaje, el alcohol o la marihuana!</p><p>—Yo creo que sí. —Murmura Felix.</p><p>—Alto, —SeungMin levanta su mano. —¿Esto es para ayudar a JiSung?, con lo idiota que son ustedes probablemente terminarán perjudicándolo- de hecho, ¿Alguno se ha puesto a pensar en los contras que puede llevar esto?</p><p>—SeungMin…</p><p>—Serán un club de banda. —Recapitula él. —Lo que significa que estarán bajo la jurisdicción de la escuela- lo que significa que tendrán que tocar cada vez que la escuela lo pida.</p><p>SeungMin no era el mejor amigo de MinHo por nada.</p><p>—Tiene razón. —Coincide él con lástima. —No sé si sea buena idea. Podemos pensar todos juntos en alguna otra idea para JiSung, pero sacrificar la banda por él…</p><p>—El pobre está enfermo de los nervios. —Dice JeongIn. —Ha pasado las tardes con nosotros enseñándonos y luego se ha ido a su casa para seguir estudiando- él realmente quiere entrar a ese salón.</p><p>—Yo apoyo, tienen todo mi apoyo. —Insiste HyunJin.</p><p>—Entonces es un dos contra uno. —Observa Chan, pareciendo mantenerse al margen de la discusión. —O dos contra dos, si es que contamos a SeungMin como músico recurrente.</p><p>—O sea, no tocaré para el festival. —Se defiende SeungMin, notándose un poco culpable. —Pero no creo que beneficie a la banda tocar bajo el nombre de la escuela- además de que estaremos ahí junto a los chicos de baloncesto, ¿Qué tal si le hacen algo a los instrumentos o yo que sé?</p><p>—Las ventajas que habíamos sacado de hacer la banda hace dos años atrás fue que podíamos tocar lo que queríamos porque estábamos bajo la custodia de un profesor. —Cuenta MinHo con seriedad. —Ahora estaremos bajo al mando del director. ¿Son conscientes de que si pasamos a ser un <em>club</em>, habrá canciones que no podremos tocar?</p><p>—Oh, por favor, MinHo. —Exclama HyunJin. —Estoy seguro de que al director le gusta U2, ¿Podemos firmar el papel ahora…?</p><p>—Yo estoy en contra. —Termina por decidir, con amargura en su garganta. —En serio podemos pensar en otra idea y meternos todos, pero sacrificar la banda por JiSung…</p><p>—¿Y que no lo estuviste haciendo ya?</p><p>ChangBin, el guitarrista que parecía mantenerse también al margen de la discusión comentó por primera vez.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestiona MinHo. —Yo no he estado sacrificando la banda por él.</p><p>—Tal vez no la banda, pero si tu integridad. —Contesta. —Y, si lo ponemos en una balanza, perder la banda no es lo mismo que te golpeen en el rostro.</p><p>—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Por una particular razón que MinHo no comprendía en ese momento, se sentía a la defensiva con su otro mejor amigo. —Claro que no es lo mismo la banda que mi cara, pero ya me golpearon y seguimos tocando.</p><p>—Yo digo que los pasillos están diciendo muchas cosas-</p><p>—¿Y le vas a creer a los pasillos?</p><p>—Solo intento decir que, sea lo que sea que está pasando en ese extraño triángulo amoroso entre Yuna, JiSung y tú, deberías compensarlo de alguna manera. —Termina concluyendo.</p><p>MinHo se quedó callado, notoriamente disgustado por el punto que llegó ChangBin. Desde hace semanas -o meses, MinHo no llevaba la cuenta- que su relación con JiSung no solo ha desencadenado un montón de rumores sino que un sinfín de malentendidos que terminaron con el tabique desviado de él; había sucedido tantas cosas que MinHo no podía pronunciar que, al fin cayendo en cuenta, JiSung también estaba siendo afectado por esas cosas.</p><p>No obstante, ¿Debía compensar el daño que le estaba haciendo a JiSung con poner la banda a su nombre?</p><p>La banda había sido algo que había invertido mucho tiempo, desde prácticas, arreglos y ensayos que terminaron otorgando frutos a cantar en diversas bodas del pueblo y ahora presentarse en el festival de navidad del día siguiente. Era un logro personal que a MinHo le gustaría tomar en un futuro si es que no se quedaba siendo un sujeto vago en el pueblo; la música era el único futuro tentativo, y no quería perderlo por JiSung.</p><p>—¿Así que estás con Felix y HyunJin? —Finalmente habla Chan, monitoreando la conversación.</p><p>Y para el temor de MinHo, ChangBin asintió.</p><p>—Muy bien, —JeongIn se veía parcialmente culpable por la disputa, pero no rompió su personaje. —Necesitamos distintas firmas.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Corrieron con suerte de que el veinticuatro de diciembre no lloviese ni nevara, es más, el viento icónico del invierno se había detenido por un momento por lo que la única humedad que había era el de los árboles de la alameda central del pueblo, que recorría un extensor de un kilómetro y medio donde podías encontrar la estación de autobuses a un lado y la municipalidad por el otro.</p><p>La organización escolar que estaba encargada de la decoración de la alameda junto a la junta de vecinos estaba siendo liderado por Yuna y su madre, quien como caricatura perfeccionista de televisión norteamericana ordenaban a los demás participantes a colocar las guirnaldas y luces, mientras que en otra punta se encontraban decorando con bolas de colores los árboles más próximos al escenario que estaba instalándose.</p><p>—Tenemos prueba de audio en una hora más. —Se les acerca ChangBin a la banca en la que MinHo y HyunJin se encontraban sentados. —¿Qué tocaremos?</p><p>—Cualquiera, —se jacta MinHo de mal humor. La maldición de estar nervioso. —¿Puede ser una de U2?</p><p>—Solo porque estás insoportable te lo cederé. —Bromea ChangBin mientras le pateaba juguetonamente la pierna. MinHo se permitió sonreírle, aunque estuviese molesto con él.</p><p>Repentinamente, el rostro juguetón de ChangBin cambió a uno de sorpresa.</p><p>—Estás jodiendo… estás jodiendo…</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa? —Consulta MinHo y HyunJin mientras se giraban para ver sobre sus hombros.</p><p>ChangBin se encorvó y movió la cabeza de los dos chicos para apuntar hacia donde miraba: entre los árboles, cerca de la fuente de la plaza, SeungMin le estaba dando un beso a YiSu completamente contrariado con su personalidad.</p><p>—Oh, maldición. —Ríe MinHo. —¡Lo hizo! ¡En serio lo hizo!</p><p>—Audaz de tu parte asumir que es la primera vez. —Dice HyunJin con la misma emoción a su lado. —Mira como la agarra, mira como la besa… ¡Se nota que tiene experiencia!</p><p>—Estoy tan orgulloso de él. —Se toca el pecho dramáticamente el pelinegro. —Espero que nos invite a la boda.</p><p>—Podríamos ser como en <em>¿Qué pasó ayer? </em>—Dice ChangBin.</p><p>—Yo soy Bradley Cooper. —Alega HyunJin.</p><p>—HyunJin, —suspiró MinHo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. —Debes tener mi atractivo para poder interpretar a Bradley Cooper dignamente.</p><p>—Tú tienes el mismo atractivo que una ostra, así que cállate.</p><p>MinHo y HyunJin volvieron a incorporarse en la banca, pero tenían una sonrisa contagiosa por lo que estaba pasando SeungMin.</p><p>—Estoy feliz por él… —Sonríe ChangBin. —¿Creen que sean novios?</p><p>—Debo tener <em>la charla </em>con YiSu si ese es el caso. —MinHo se pone serio. —Nadie puede salir con mi mejor amigo sin vencer a sus siete mejores amigos.</p><p>—Por favor, deja de destruir las películas. —Le palmea HyunJin su muslo.</p><p>Una vez que llegó la hora de la prueba del audio, junto a la batería de HyunJin ya incorporada en su escenario, por primera vez MinHo se sintió realmente ansioso por ser el centro de atención, lo cual era gracioso porque recién se estaba instalando los toldos de la feria navideña y las únicas espectadoras en ese momento eran unas abuelitas que los saludaban alegremente.</p><p>—¿Y cuál tocamos? —Consulta Felix, emocionado mientras movía su bajo de un lado a otro.</p><p>—<em>Elevation</em>, de U2. —Indica MinHo terminando de afinar a Cessi.</p><p>Felix miró a HyunJin como si fuera un chiste. —¿En serio? ¿Por qué siempre se sale con la suya?</p><p>—Porque soy el vocalista así que cállate. —Responde rápidamente el pelinegro. —Vamos, HyunJin, marca.</p><p>Los dedos de MinHo tiritaban sobre su guitarra mientras cambiaba de nota, y había decidido omitir el cántico del inicio porque no creía sentirse preparado para ello. Tenía que convencerse constantemente que se encontraba en una prueba de audio, porque sentía cómo la presión de su corazón chocaba con tanta fuerza en su pecho que lo hacía temblar.</p><p>Las abuelitas parecían estar a gusto con la música, y había un par de personas que armaban sus stands que se habían detenido para verlos tocar; el asentimiento de cabeza del público hizo que MinHo se sintiera un poco más seguro.</p><p>—¡Oye, niño lindo!</p><p><em>Oh Dios</em>, un chico del equipo de baloncesto que MinHo ni siquiera conocía su nombre comenzó a referirse a Felix.</p><p>—¡No se escucha!</p><p>MinHo rodó los ojos por el mal chiste, cosa que no pasó desapercibido.</p><p>El chico de baloncesto estaba con amigos, y estos parecían encontrar divertido que HyunJin perdiese el ritmo a causa del nerviosismo, el único ignorante optativo de la situación era ChangBin, quien seguía tocando con naturalidad.</p><p>MinHo decidió ignorar las cosas que los chicos les estaban gritando, que en su mayoría eran ofensas. Sin embargo, no podía no alterarse por las palabras porque nadie parecía estar interesado en callarlos.</p><p>—Maduren un poco. —Casi como un superhéroe, JiSung apareció frente al escenario y a los chicos de baloncesto. —Vayan a perderse un rato.</p><p>—<em>aw</em>, JiSung… —Uno de los chicos le sonrió. —No bromees, estamos haciendo un bien para el pueb-</p><p>—Cállate. —JiSung no era alguien posibilitado a lidiar cuando se encontraba molesto. —Vayan a perder el tiempo en otra cosa, mejor.</p><p>Uno de los chicos pareció replantearse y querer tirarle algo a la banda, pero JiSung le llamó por un apodo que hizo a las abuelitas jadear de sorpresa.</p><p>Finalmente, se retiraron una vez que la canción había terminado.</p><p>—Les salió fantástico. —Complace el jefe técnico a la banda. MinHo se sentía un poco mareado. —¿Quieren probar con otra?</p><p>—¡No! —Gritaron los tres, bajando lo más próximo del escenario. ChangBin si quería una canción más.</p><p>Caminaron lo más próximo hacia una de las bancas -específicamente donde Dorian, Chan y JeongIn se encontraban platicando- y MinHo y HyunJin se derrumbaron sobre ellos sin piedad alguna.</p><p>—Que horror… —Expresa HyunJin. —¿Puedo bajarme?</p><p>—¡Pero si lo hicieron genial! —Los anima Chan empujándolos para que se salieran sobre ellos. —MinHo, cantaste fantástico. HyunJin, créeme que tus fallas pasaron desapercibidas.</p><p>—¿Qué fallas?</p><p>—ChangBin, hiciste muy bien los cambios a pesar de que eran complejos. ¡Felix! ¡Hiciste sonar ese bajo como si fuera fuego!</p><p>—Los de baloncesto nos molestaron. —Murmura apenado Felix mientras se sentaba en el regazo de JeongIn. —Van a hacer lo mismo para la noche.</p><p>—No. Tendrán más público y no lo permitirán.</p><p>—Creo que será una buena idea suicidarme. —Comenta MinHo sentado en el suelo. —Ya saben, acabar con mi vida. Luego revivo para la fiesta de la noche.</p><p>—Yo hice eso cuando tocamos en la boda del ahijado del director Kwon. No te lo recomiendo.</p><p>—Si quieren la opinión de alguien quien nunca los ha escuchado antes… —Dorian levantó la mano, llamando la atención del grupo. —Yo soy muy fanático de U2, y cualquier grupo que hubiese querido tocar <em>Elevation</em> de forma aficionada les habría salido para la mierda- pero a ustedes, chicos, les salió genial. Estoy realmente impresionado.</p><p>—¿Lo dices en serio? —MinHo cuestiona con repentina emoción. —¿En serio te pareció buena?</p><p>—Si, al igual que las canciones que tocarán. —Le sonríe Dorian. —Ayer sonaban genial, así que supongo que con el shot de adrenalina que tendrán allá arriba sonarán aún mejor.</p><p>MinHo intercaló su mirada con la de Dorian y la de Chan, antes de sonreírle al último. —En serio me agrada.</p><p>—También le gusta U2, podrían casarse. —Bromea Chan.</p><p>—Oh, nuestro primer baile será <em>With or Without you</em>. —Propone en broma Dorian.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo. —MinHo alza la mano y Dorian se la palmea.</p><p>En eso, JiSung se acerca al grupo junto a SeungMin y YiSu.</p><p>—¡Salió genial! —Expresa JiSung con ánimos. —¡Son fantásticos! ¡No puedo esperar para la noche!</p><p>—Oye, gracias por lo de antes. —ChangBin le agarra de los hombros para abrazarlo. —Eres genial. Te amo.</p><p>—Es lo mínimo. —JiSung suelta una risa nerviosa mientras palmeaba torpemente su espalda. —Con todo lo que se esforzaron, sería una basura que ellos les arruinara su momento.</p><p>—Basta de sentimentalismos. —Interrumpe YiSu con dureza. —Quedan tres horas para la presentación, aunque sea debo dejarlos atractivos para la noche.</p><p>—¿Qué? —MinHo cuestiona con gracia. —¿Atractivos? ¿Es que no lo somos?</p><p>—Con los moretones tienes el mismo atractivo que una ostra. —Dice ella. <em>¿Por qué tiene que ser un molusco? —</em>Así que, por el bien de nuestra sanidad mental, vamos al garaje de MinHo para que pueda arreglarlos. Le dije a Rena que estaríamos ahí a las seis.</p><p>—¿A Rena? —Se levanta el pelinegro, rascándose el tatuaje. —¿Por qué? ¿Tan temprano?</p><p>—Shakespeare dice que es mejor llegar tres horas antes a que un minuto tarde. —YiSu se suelta de la mano de SeungMin para jalar del brazo de MinHo y Felix. —Vamos, vamos.</p><p>MinHo miró incrédulo a sus amigos, que se encontraban igual que él. —¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —Le cuestiona el chico a SeungMin.</p><p>Pero SeungMin se encogió de hombros, risueño.</p><p>. . .</p><p>El garaje de MinHo había pasado de ser la junta de la banda a una sastrería.</p><p>YiSu le había pedido a SeungMin al inicio de la semana que le robara algunas prendas a los miembros de la banda para poder intervenirlas con colores recurrentes de las navidades, cosa que descolocó a MinHo ya que no sabía si podía vivir con el hecho de que su chaqueta negra tuviese franjas rojas en los brazos, o tener que usar una musculosa rojo suave bajo ella y unos vaqueros negros tan ajustados que sentía que se le veía todo de manera grosera.</p><p>—Oye, me voy a morir de frío. —Se queja MinHo viendo su propio atuendo.</p><p>—¿Quieres verte atractivo o estar abrigado? —Consulta Rena hincada a su lado. Se encontraba ubicando unas cadenas intervenidas con pequeñas guirnaldas en el cinturón de MinHo.</p><p>—¿No soy atractivo acaso?</p><p>—En estos momentos no, cielo. —Sonríe ella levantándose para darle un beso antes de seguir con su trabajo.</p><p>—¡Auch! ¡Me estás jalando fuerte!</p><p>—¡No te estoy jalando nada!</p><p>YiSu tenía a HyunJin entre las piernas sentado en el suelo mientras ella decoraba con trenzas el costado de la cabeza de él con la particularidad de que estas estaban acompañadas con hilos encerados de colores navideños. Desde que HyunJin se había dejado crecer el cabello había perdido la paciencia con todo aquel que lo tocaba, y YiSu no era la excepción.</p><p>—Vamos, estás quedando lindo. —Alaga ella.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede si me meto esto en el ojo? —Cuestiona Felix mirando el delineador líquido que Rena le había entregado.</p><p>—Quedarás con el ojo negro. —Contesta ChangBin mientras se colocaba los aretes a presión que YiSu le había entregado.</p><p>—¿Puedo-</p><p>—No, Felix. —Alcanza rápidamente Chan.</p><p>Dorian seguía ahí, y se paseó cerca de MinHo mientras reía de forma no-discreta de él.</p><p>—¿Y a ti qué? —Le cuestiona MinHo, desafiante.</p><p>—Intentan rellenar tu cuerpo de <em>parafernalias</em> para que nadie se centre en tu cara. —Se burla Dorian, y Rena hizo un sonido que pareció estar de acuerdo con él.</p><p>—Escucha, no me importa tener la mitad de la cara destruida. —Se defiende, a pesar de que exageraba. —Al otro idiota le volé un diente, ¿Sabes lo que significa?, que cuando él tenga cincuenta y todos sus dientes queden amarillos a causa de la hepatitis que tendrá, el diente falso se mantendrá blanco, lo cuál es <em>más vergonzoso</em> que esto.</p><p>—Te creo, amigo. —Canturrea. —Pero sigues viéndote como un idiota.</p><p>—¿Puedes creer que hace veinticuatro horas él dijo que era atractivo? —Le cuenta MinHo a Rena, quien finalmente terminó de arreglar el cinturón suyo.</p><p>—Te saca de la competencia, eso es lo que hace. —Le consuela la chica antes de dar un último repaso final. —¡Te ves ardiente!</p><p>MinHo bufó. —<em>Siempre</em> estoy ardiente. ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>—Ocho treinta, ¿Crees que es hora de irnos?</p><p>—Nos dijeron que teníamos que estar allá a las nueve. —MinHo sonríe burlesco. —Yo <em>supongo.</em></p><p>Pero las bromas no podían calmar los nervios de MinHo.</p><p>Antes de salir, MinHo fue a su habitación para tomar el regalo que <em>supuestamente</em> tendría que darle a JiSung por todo ese tema del amigo secreto, aunque MinHo no estimaba encontrarse con él en esos momentos ya que estaría todo lleno, pero no iba a perder las esperanzas.</p><p>Los nueve chicos salieron del garaje y caminaron entre carcajadas a la alameda. La plaza se encontraba finalmente decorada con colores navideños y guirnaldas, y en el escenario se estaba llevando el espectáculo de un comediante que estaba haciendo reír a todos.</p><p>MinHo vio entre la gente del público a sus abuelos, en el que su abuela le agitó la mano mientras su abuelo levantaba el dedo del medio. Buscó a sus padres entre la gran cantidad de gente, pero no había señales de ellos.</p><p>—¿Quieres que tenga la bolsa? —Se ofrece Rena.</p><p>—Si, gracias. —Se la entrega. —Si ves a JiSung se la pasas, es su regalo.</p><p>—Oh, ¿Qué es?</p><p>—Sorpresa.</p><p>Finalmente, la banda se despidió de sus amigos (Con Rena dándole un beso de buena suerte a MinHo, que lo dejó un poco desorientado) para encontrar mejores lugares para ver el espectáculo mientras que los cuatro chicos comenzaron a acercarse al escenario, donde el jefe técnico les indicaría cuando subir.</p><p>—Cuando tocamos en la boda no había tanta gente. —Comenta HyunJin con nerviosismo. —¿Me veo bien?</p><p>—Fantástico. —Alaga ChangBin, también suspirando de los nervios. —¿Y tú, MinHo? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>MinHo frunció el rostro. —Creo que voy a desmayarme.</p><p>—Cualquier cosa podemos echarle la culpa a un fallo técnico e irnos. —Da la idea Felix. —Pero podemos hacerlo.</p><p>—Si, —coincide MinHo. —Después de esto iremos a la casa de HyunJin y nos emborracharemos como desquiciados.</p><p>—Me parece bien. —Coincide ChangBin. —Aunque creo que voy a vomitar.</p><p>—<em>Pss</em>, chicos.</p><p>Los cuatro miraron al jefe técnico, quien sostenía un micrófono. —¿Cómo se llaman?</p><p>—¿Nombres?</p><p>—No, la banda.</p><p>MinHo miró a sus amigos para saber si había alguna idea, pero todos parecían estar en blanco. Él terminó pensando en un buen nombre, algo épico para ser recordado, pero finalmente soltó algo que terminaría siendo su condena de la grima.</p><p>—Chicos callejeros. —Contesta MinHo. —Ya sabes, como el grupo de <em>kpop.</em></p><p>—Bien, cuando digan su nombre subirán al escenario, ¿Ya?, buena suerte.</p><p>ChangBin, Felix, HyunJin y MinHo pusieron sus manos en el centro y canturrearon un <em>haka </em>que Chan les había enseñado una vez, y los cuatro subieron al escenario una vez que el hombre los llamó finalmente.</p><p>Sobre el escenario todo se veía más aterrador. Las personas que tomaban asiento frente al escenario parecían estar esperando con expectación el espectáculo, y MinHo también podía apreciar como incluso la gente ubicada en los stands había salido de sus puestos para verlos. Escuchó como alguien les silbaba de la burla, para continuamente escuchar un grito de aliento por parte de JeongIn, pero lo que más le intranquilizaba es que no podía encontrar a JiSung en la multitud.</p><p>HyunJin marcó y comenzaron a tocar <em>All I Want for Christmas is You </em>de Mariah Carrey.</p><p>No quería que se notara su voz vacilante y tiritona, en especial por el inicio vocal que lo acompañaba, sin embargo, HyunJin comenzó a sonar el tambor con rapidez y ChangBin junto a Felix comenzaron a tocar.</p><p>Cessi se encontraba en su espalda ansiosa por ser tocada, y pudo deslumbrar una vez que la canción había terminado, para darle pie a una versión mucho más animada de <em>Lonely this Christmas </em>de Mud.</p><p>Los chicos también se deslumbraron cuando hicieron una nueva versión de <em>Snowman</em> de APRIL, a petición de YiSu quien había recomendado tocar algo popular y coreano, donde ChangBin ayudó con las voces de fondo de forma divertida.</p><p>MinHo pudo ver como las personas disfrutaban de las canciones que tocaban, e incluso pudo ver a algunas parejas bailando al compás de la música con diversión. Había también diversos gritos que lo asustaban de forma repentina, pero MinHo había decidido no desconcentrarse con ellos- él era el fantástico <em>Lee Know</em>, el vocalista de una banda de garaje que podía perfectamente ganar un Grammy si se esforzaba.</p><p>Después continuaron con <em>Santa Tell Me</em>, de Ariana Grande. Aquí MinHo había dejado a Cessi de vuelta a su espalda para poder tomar el micrófono y moverse por el escenario, ya que era una canción que requería de interacción con el público; inicialmente no se tenía mucha estima ya que la mayoría de los asistentes que estaban sentados eran tercera edad, pero ellos estaban lo suficientemente motivados como para levantar los brazos y menearlos de un lado al otro. Incluso en las últimas estrofas, donde la música paraba para que el coro sonase como la única línea musical, la gente del pueblo los había apoyado con cánticos y aplausos rítmicos.</p><p>Y cuando MinHo se sentía que estaba en la cúspide de su adrenalina, el animador presentó la última canción que ellos cerrarían, que sería ni más ni menos con una melancólica melodía rompecorazones.</p><p>HyunJin marcó con la batería y <em>Last Christmas </em>de Wham! comenzó a ser tocada y cantada por MinHo, quien también decidió colaborar con Cessi.</p><p>MinHo podía ver a sus reojos como HyunJin parecía disfrutar de la batería, porque sonreía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados con alegría a pesar de que estaba sudando. Felix se veía un poco más tímido y reservado con sus movimientos, limitando solamente a tocar y sonreír de vez en cuando las veces que MinHo lo miraba; por otra parte, ChangBin había sacado su carisma oculta y había interactuado con MinHo en el escenario, en especial cuando MinHo bromeaba.</p><p>—<em>Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you give it away…  —</em>Cantó MinHo dramáticamente hacia ChangBin. —<em>This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special…</em></p><p>Su mirada se enfocó en el público y, como si nunca se hubiese dado vuelta, vio a JiSung de pie en una de las bancas junto a JeongIn y Dorian, quien cantaba junto a MinHo con una sonrisa que, incluso a la distancia que se encontraban, él podía ver lo resplandeciente que era.</p><p>—<em>A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, a man under cover but you tore him apart… —</em>Terminó por cantar MinHo, sintiéndose extrañamente descompuesto por la repentina emoción que sintió. —<em>Maybe next year we’ll give it to someone especial… I’ll give it to someone special…</em></p><p>Y el público aplaudió, haciendo sentir a MinHo cada vez más vivo.</p><p>Al bajar del escenario luego de inclinarse reiteradas ocasiones por lo sofocados que se sentían, los cuatro no pudieron impedir abrazarse mientras gritaban de emoción. MinHo incluso podía llorar por el nerviosismo.</p><p>Se abrieron paso entre el público con felicitaciones y palmadas en las espaldas, hasta finalmente alcanzar hacia donde su grupo se encontraba. El primero en recibirlos con un fuerte abrazo fue Chan, quien gritó emocionado lo genial que les había salido en la presentación.</p><p>—¡Eres tan caliente! ¡Son geniales! —Alaga Rena saltando al cuello de MinHo para darle un fuerte beso que le llegó a doler, pero lo hizo sentir más contento que le correspondió con la misma intensidad levantándola del suelo.</p><p>—¡Lo que hiciste en <em>Santa Tell Me </em>fue fantástico! —Le gritó SeungMin a MinHo mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros. —¡Quién diría que podías usar esa boca para hacer cosas buenas!</p><p>Pero antes de que MinHo pudiese hacer un chiste sobre los orales, vio las cabezas de sus padres entre el mar de gente que seguía pendiente del siguiente número. Su madre aplaudía en su nombre mientras que su padre le levantaba los pulgares, y eso dejaba dichoso a MinHo.</p><p>—No te creerás el centro del universo ahora, ¿No? —Le felicita Dorian dándole una palmada en la espalda.</p><p>—¿Creerme? —MinHo lo mira falsamente ofendido. —¿Cómo que no lo soy?</p><p>Repentinamente sintió un peso en su espalda y un grito en su oído. Cuando MinHo pudo recomponerse pudo ver a JiSung a su lado, con la misma sonrisa deslumbrante que lo había visto en el mar de público, con la nariz sonrosada por el frío y llamativamente contento. MinHo nunca lo había visto así.</p><p>—Creí que no nos verías. —Comenta MinHo sobre el ruido de las conversaciones.</p><p>—¡¿Por qué?! —Ríe JiSung. —¡Se esforzaron tanto y les salió genial!</p><p>—¡¿Estás seguro de que no irás donde HyunJin a la noche?! —JiSung negó. —¡Entonces- Rena! ¡Rena! ¡Entrégame la bolsa!</p><p>La chica -quien conversaba efusivamente con HyunJin y YiSu- estiró su mano para entregársela. Cuando JiSung lo notó, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.</p><p>—¡Eres idiota! —Grita él.</p><p>MinHo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que se alejaran un poco del tumulto, y JiSung le hizo caso; sin embargo, cuando MinHo iba a seguirle los pasos, JeongIn lo jaló de la chaqueta y le pasó un sobre blanco.</p><p>—Es sobre el club. —Susurró el chico en su oído.</p><p>El pelinegro tuvo que forzar una sonrisa ante eso, y se apresuró en alcanzar a JiSung.</p><p>Se aproximaron hacia la fuente de la plaza, que estaba menos concurrida y el ruido no los alcanzaba con intensidad. Podía ver como JiSung canturreaba las canciones que MinHo había cantado en la presentación, y sonreía con tanta fuerza que las mejillas del chico parecieron recobrar su natural grosor.</p><p>—Así que, ¿Me darás mi regalo? —JiSung le levanta las cejas. —¿El cual se suponía que no debía de tener conocimiento?</p><p>—Por supuesto. —Y MinHo se lo entregó, sintiéndose orgulloso. —Espero que lo disfrutes, quemé muchas neuronas para pensarlo.</p><p>—¿A poco te quedaban? —Bromea el otro mientras abría el envoltorio. De repente quedó congelado. —Oh, MinHo…</p><p>—Dije que te daría algo minimalista, ¿O no?</p><p>—No sé si un cuadro es considerado como algo minimalista…</p><p>No era un regalo recurrente, ya que no era normal regalar cuadros sin fotografías, pero MinHo tenía que compensarle de alguna forma el cuadro que había roto la primera vez que fue a casa de JiSung.</p><p><em>Donde apenas y me dirigía la palabra</em>, recordó MinHo.</p><p>—En serio gracias… —JiSung levantó el rostro del cuadro para sonreír a MinHo. Del tiempo que lo conocía, él podía asumir que el chico estaba conmovido, porque su sonrisa había cambiado a ser una más tranquila, baja, pero sus ojos estaban tan brillosos que pareciera ser la primera vez que MinHo miraba las estrellas.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>—T-todavía falta otro regalo. —Y MinHo entregó incómodamente el sobre. —Este es parte de los chicos y de mí- o más bien de los chicos- o más bien de JeongIn y Felix…</p><p>—¿Es un cheque? —Bromea el chico tomando el sobre. —Por favor dime que es un cheque.</p><p>Si la reacción anterior mostraba a JiSung conmovido, aquí lo mostraba completamente radiante.</p><p>—MinHo… ¿Tú sabes qué es esto?</p><p>Y MinHo, a pesar de discrepar con la idea, parecía dichoso igualmente.</p><p>—¿Un formulario para abrir un club a tu nombre? —Contesta retóricamente. —¿En el que solamente tienes que poner tu firma para poder tener a la banda a tu disposición?</p><p>—¿S-sabes lo que significa esto para mí? —Pero JiSung negó repentinamente. —No, lo siento, no puedo tomar esto.</p><p>Las manos de JiSung estaban temblando mientras cerraba la hoja e intentaba guardarla en el sobre, pero MinHo lo detuvo poniendo sus propias manos sobre la de él. —No, escucha.</p><p>—MinHo, esto no-</p><p>—Te has esforzado para entrar a ese salón avanzado, y estoy seguro de que quedarás. —Dice con seguridad. —Y mientras sigas con tu penoso intento de entrar al club de baloncesto, tendrás un club el cual tú liderarás- metafóricamente, claro, porque dudo que Chan quiera compartir su puesto de líder.</p><p>—MinHo, en serio no puedo aceptar esto. —Insiste JiSung. —Esto es demasiado, no tienes por qué hacer esto por mí.</p><p>—Oye, el único favor que te pido a cambio es que cuando seas un doctor famoso no te olvides de mí. —Bromea.</p><p><em>Y que por favor me perdones</em>, quiso pronunciar también.</p><p>Repentinamente, JiSung arrugó el sobre con una mano mientras se abalanzaba sobre MinHo para abrazarlo.</p><p>El pelinegro quedó ahí, quieto por un momento. JiSung nunca lo había abrazado.</p><p>—Estoy agradecido con ustedes. —Susurró a su oído. —Estoy agradecido contigo, MinHo. Gracias por hacer este un buen fin de año.</p><p>Si al MinHo del día anterior le hubiesen dicho que aceptara sin vacilar la propuesta de Felix porque esa reacción recibiría a cambio, él lo habría hecho indudablemente.</p><p>La felicidad de JiSung era algo que MinHo no conocía, y ahora que lo había descubierto, quería sacarlo a flote todas las veces que JiSung le permitiera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por los errores, antes de darme cuenta era domingo y recién terminé de escribir el capítulo;;</p><p>También lamento la lentitud de los hechos, ¡Pero recuerden que este es un slowburn^^!</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Eres igual de recto que un espagueti cocinado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Need you now; Lady Antebellum</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Bien, una última advertencia.</p><p>Los padres de HyunJin iban a asistir a una pequeña fiesta en la iglesia para conmemorar el nacimiento de Jesús, por lo que le habían cedido la camioneta a HyunJin con la única condición de que tendría que pasar a buscarlos cerca de las una treinta de la madrugada.</p><p>—Cuando venga a buscar a mis padres será la única oportunidad que tienen para regresar al pueblo. —Da la advertencia mirando a todos. —Lo ideal es que no caminen quince kilómetros de regreso si es que se quieren devolverse, así que piénsenlo bien.</p><p>—Dijiste que tendríamos lugar para dormir, ¿No? —Consulta una de las amigas de YiSu que estaba invitada: Shin MinYu -quien irónicamente era también la amiga secreta de ChangBin, por lo que el chico estaba desbordando de emoción-.</p><p>—Si tienen, no se preocupen. —Sonríe el chico. —Pero es por si alguien quiere regresarse.</p><p>Eran en total catorce personas: los siete amigos más Dorian, YiSu y sus amigos. MinHo no tenía idea de cómo todos cabrían en la camioneta verde de HyunJin.</p><p>—Van a tener que apretujarse un poco. —Indica el chico mientras sacaba la alarma en el asiento del conductor.</p><p>—Que los niños se vayan en los asientos y nosotras nos vamos atrás. —Da la idea YiSu. —Ya saben, son más gruesos.</p><p>—¿Me estás diciendo gordo? —Se burla MinHo.</p><p>—Si, ahora sube.</p><p>JeongIn había alegado el asiento de copiloto, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido ya que cobraba más sentido que él se fuera con las chicas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, pero como HyunJin era el conductor no permitió sacar a JeongIn de ahí. En los tres asientos traseros restantes se instaló Chan, Dorian y MinHo, al ser quienes tenían figuras más gruesas, para dejar el resto de la cajuela al grupo de chicas que MinHo apenas y conocía.</p><p>Ahí estaba YiSu, obvio, y Rena. También se encontraba un chico llamado DonSoo y Shin MinYo, una chica también que MinHo reconocía por estar en el salón avanzado que se hacía llamar Delicia (¿Por qué?) y una chica japonesa del año de JeongIn llamada Kaede. Felix, ChangBin y Felix parecían entretenidos en la cajuela junto al grupo que incluso le pidieron a HyunJin encender la radio.</p><p>El trayecto a la granja de HyunJin era cerca de quince minutos sin contar el camino de tierra que se tomaba una vez que se desviaba de la carretera. A MinHo le gustaba mucho el hogar de su amigo, y no solo porque tenían un par de vacas, gansos, patos, gallinas y una oveja que iba y venía, sino porque la casa era bestialmente gigantesca y antigua, hecha de adobe, junto a un gran almacén de madera donde las gallinas dormían que era toda una aventura adentrarse. Cantaron a todo pulmón <em>Monster</em> de EXO a petición de Kaede y MinHo pudo ver por el retrovisor como ya había una gran botella de sake estaba siendo compartida entre los chicos.</p><p>Una vez que llegaron a la granja de HyunJin y estacionaron, Rena arrastró a DonSoo y a MinYu para ver a los animales mientras Delicia cuestionaba sobre la cantidad de polvo que se acumulaba en la granja, cosa que había irritado a HyunJin. MinHo parecía agraciado por la emoción que todos habían adoptado al llegar, en especial Dorian que había zarandeado a MinHo para ver la oveja que se les acercaba.</p><p>—¡Es una oveja! —Dice con alegría Dorian. —¡Tienen una oveja!</p><p>—¿No hay ovejas en tu país? —Se burla MinHo. —Ah- no, espera, verdad que se extinguieron luego de que una tarántula gigante se las comiese.</p><p>—¿Y qué me dices de los perros que no veo ninguno? —Contraataca el chico, y MinHo golpeó suavemente el abdomen de Dorian.</p><p>—Eso es golpe bajo. —Ríe.</p><p>—Tú empezaste.</p><p>Decidieron instalarse en la cocina, ya que era amplia y tenía una mesa endeble de madera con asientos, y empezaron a arreglar todo para pasar una buena velada.</p><p>—¿Crees que sea seguro beber sobre eso? —Cuestiona YiSu mientras vaciaba una bolsa de papas fritas en un pote, apuntando a la tabla que se hacía pasar por mesa.</p><p>—Nosotros tenemos un juego divertido, —le explica SeungMin mientras abría las puertas de los muebles de arriba en busca de vasos. —Le llamamos <em>Pirámide 10</em>. Ordenamos los vasos de <em>shot</em> en pirámides y los rellenamos todos con agua.</p><p>—La gracia es que la pirámide la ponemos en la mesa y tiene que aguantar toda la noche. —Continúa explicando MinHo. —El que bota la pirámide tiene que beber los diez vasos con el licor más fuerte que tenemos.</p><p>—¿Y qué tendremos para hoy? —Sonríe ella, emocionada por la idea.</p><p>—¡Licor de guinda! —Grita HyunJin desde la alacena de licores que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.</p><p>—¿Licor de guinda? —Cuestiona ChangBin. —¿Eres una señora, acaso?, esa mierda no matará a nadie…</p><p>—No si no ha fermentado durante quince años. —Aparece HyunJin.</p><p>—¡Oh! —MinYu pareció complacida con la información, buscando sobre la mesa algún vaso. —¿Puedo probarlo?</p><p>—Seguro, aunque te aseguro que está fuerte.</p><p>SeungMin le entregó a MinYu un vaso de <em>shot</em> que era un poco más largo que el resto y HyunJin descorchó la botella de vidrio. El olor que emergió de la botella ya había dejado atontado a los más próximos.</p><p>—Oh Dios, esto está <em>fuertísimo</em>. —Expresa MinYu tras beberlo de un trago, tosiendo entre tanto. —Quiero más.</p><p>—Déjalo para la pirámide. —Le detiene ChangBin. —Todavía hay mucho para degustar.</p><p>—¡Traje muchas cosas! —Dice ella con alegría. ChangBin y HyunJin la miraron con una sonrisa tonta. —Algunos sabrán que mi familia vende fruta fermentada para hacer tragos, así que robé un poco de las muestras de mis padres y…</p><p>De su propio bolso la chica sacó un aproximado de seis botellas de litro y medio de distintos fermentados: apio, manzana, uva -vino y chicha-, frutos rojos y kiwi. El grupo canturreó de alegría y comenzaron a ubicarla alrededor de la mesa.</p><p>—Traje para quemar. —Levanta la mano DonSoo. —¿Hay algún lugar o…?</p><p>—No traje el <em>bong</em>… —Se lamenta Chan.</p><p>—Traje el que hice para la clase de química. —Dice JeongIn mientras sacaba de su mochila la botella de plástico intervenida con tubos de PBC. —No es igual que uno original, pero lo probé y salva.</p><p>—¿Cuándo mierda hiciste eso? —Ríe Chan yendo hacia su hermanastro. —¿El profesor no te dijo nada?</p><p>—Le dije que era una forma de decantación. —JeongIn se veía orgulloso. —DonSoo, pásame la marihuana.</p><p>Felix y Delicia se encontraban ubicando el estéreo de HyunJin dentro de la cocina, y la chica reía a carcajadas por algo gracioso que él había dicho.</p><p>—¡Tengo señal! —Expresa Delicia una vez que se calmó, con su celular en mano. —¡Tengo señal! Pasaré mi celular entre todos para que agreguen canciones a una lista.</p><p>—Todo aquel que ponga a Queen será baneado de este lugar. —Amenaza MinHo, mirando al grupo con seriedad. —Y lo digo en serio.</p><p>Dorian apareció cerca de él y le lanzó un cigarrillo artesanal tan bien enrolado que MinHo se quedó apreciándolo. —¿Saben qué?, olvídenlo.</p><p>La cocina tenía acceso directo al patio, por lo que abrieron la puerta mientras encendían la chimenea para poder ventilar el olor a marihuana una vez que DonSoo, Kaede, JeongIn y Chan empezaron a fumar. MinHo se mantuvo conversando con SeungMin y YiSu cerca de la estufa mientras que el resto del grupo comía sentados en la mesa.</p><p>—¿A JiSung le gustó el regalo? —Consulta SeungMin, encendiendo el cigarrillo artesanal que Dorian le había entregado.</p><p>—Si, se veía muy contento. —Contesta con culpa. —Me hace sentir mal.</p><p>—No lo vi después de que te lo llevaste. —Comenta YiSu con curiosidad. —¿Por qué no vino?</p><p>—Dijo que sus <em>otros</em> amigos harían también algo. —Se encoge de hombros restando importancia. —No puedo hacer algo contra ello, ¿O si?</p><p>—Yo no tengo problemas con Yuna y sus amigas, son realmente agradables. El problema son los niños. —Se queja ella. —Son tan… brutos. Ni siquiera son desagradables, lo cual es peor. Comparto clases con MinGi y a veces me pregunto si le pagarán por ser idiota.</p><p>—No todos tienen el mismo nivel de aprendizaje… —Intenta defenderlo SeungMin.</p><p>—No, es idiota así de <em>idiota</em>. —Intenta explicarse. —Te conté que tuve que hacer una vez un trabajo con él, ¿No?, bueno, tuve que explicarle <em>nueve veces</em> que no podíamos hacerlo separado ya que teníamos que redactar un ensayo- ¿Cómo demonios redactas un ensayo separado?</p><p>—MinGi es el que mejor me cae de ahí. —Murmura MinHo. —Solamente me moja en hielo. El otro, sin embargo, YeoSang, ¡Ese es un idiota!</p><p>—¡Completamente de acuerdo contigo! —Asiente SeungMin. —¡¿Quién mierda lanza latas de coca cola a una casa?! ¡Eso es vandalismo!</p><p>—¡¿Recuerdas cuando me robaron mi bicicleta y me cambiaron las ruedas?!</p><p>YiSu soltó una carcajada y MinHo no pudo evitar mirarla feo, antes de romper en una risa igualmente.</p><p>—¡Oigan! ¿Hacemos algo rápido para comer? —Llama la atención Delicia.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Sé hacer unas pizzas rápidas al sartén! —Se levanta Rena. —¡HyunJin! ¿Cuántas sartenes tienes?</p><p>—Tres.</p><p>—¿Y los quemadores?</p><p>—Funcionan todos menos el de la esquina derecha.</p><p>—Me basta.</p><p>—Por mientras iré a comprar. —Dice MinHo mientras agita su mano. —¿Traemos algo más?</p><p>—Cerveza. —Apunta DonSoo. —Y <em>chis pop.</em></p><p>—<em>Chis pop</em>. —Repite MinHo con sorna.</p><p>—En la gasolinería que está para el norte venden mucha comida. —Apunta HyunJin.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a acompañar?</p><p>—Olvídalo.</p><p>—Dorian. —Apunta MinHo llamando la atención al australiano. —Tú eres mayor, ¿No? ¿Sabes manejar en Corea?</p><p>—Idealmente cuando uno aprende a manejar, también lo hace en distintas partes del mundo. —Se burla el chico con un sentido del humor un tanto nostálgico para MinHo.</p><p>Después de pasar una lista de lo que querían comprar y el dinero, MinHo y Dorian subieron a la camioneta de HyunJin y manejaron por el camino de tierra hasta salir a la carretera.</p><p>—¿Sabes aunque sea donde queda el norte? —Pregunta en tono burlesco MinHo desde el copiloto.</p><p>—Todos los caminos llegan a Roma. —Contesta el otro. —Oh, me gusta esta canción. Súbele.</p><p>—Son <em>Twice. —</em>Dice con grima.</p><p>—Bríndale respetos al grupo de tu nación, bastardo. —Y Dorian se puso a cantar <em>Knock Knock.</em></p><p>Sin embargo, el frío clima navideño no podía animar a MinHo completamente; sentía que tenía un tope emocional adrenalínico que no podía romper, el cual él excusaba por ser la energía gastada en la presentación de esa noche. Empero, en lo más profundo de su mente, sabía la razón del desánimo.</p><p>Cantó junto a Dorian al llegar a la estación de servicio y escogieron cervezas del congelador, de la más barata pero la mayor cantidad que sus brazos podían aguantar, junto a bebidas energéticas y diversos jugos.</p><p>—Cuatro días en cuarentena valieron la pena. —Reconoce Dorian con melancolía. —Inicialmente yo no quería venir.</p><p>—¿Y perderte todo esto?, eres un tono. —Se burla MinHo apuntando a la caja de cervezas de sus brazos. —¿Por qué no querías venir?</p><p>—Es difícil pasar las fiestas fuera de casa cuando tienes una rutina. —Explica. —Además con toda esta pandemia y esas cosas, realmente no es muy alentador salir del país ahora- especialmente porque ni siquiera sé si habrá un brote en Australia y tendré que quedarme acá para siempre.</p><p>—Exageras. ¿Cuándo te vas?</p><p>—El dos. —Contesta. —Inicio mis clases enseguida.</p><p>MinHo frunció el ceño. —Espera- ¿En qué demonios estás tú? ¿En la escuela o…?</p><p>—¿Crees que voy en la escuela? —Dorian sonrió. —Me alagas. Estoy en la universidad.</p><p>Si MinHo hubiese tenido una bebida en ese momento probablemente lo habría escupido. —¡¿Bromeas?!</p><p>—¿No luzco como uno?, ¿Falta mi jersey de la hermandad y el haka himno de mi fraternidad?</p><p>—Claro, sin eso pareces un niño.</p><p>Y Dorian rio, como siempre, petulante y con ojos cerrados. —Ya, pero no estoy tan viejo. Recién voy en mi primer año.</p><p><em>Así que no me debes llevar más de dos años</em>, quiso comentar MinHo, pero por alguna razón lo sentía impertinente. —Te mantienes bien.</p><p>Entonces, Dorian le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>—Gracias. Tú igual eres lindo.</p><p>Antes de que MinHo pudiese explicar sus palabras, la fila de la caja registradora había avanzado y era turno de ellos.</p><p>El regreso fue igual de musical que la ida, en especial porque Dorian pasó la mitad del camino buscando alguna frecuencia donde estuviese sonando <em>Twice</em>. Pareció ser jugada de la mala suerte de MinHo que terminaron encontrando un especial de ellas y <em>Heart Shaker</em> sonaba con alegría.</p><p><em>Oh, Dios</em>, pensó MinHo tras prestarle atención a la letra, <em>las canciones son cada vez más ridículas.</em></p><p>(Realmente se encontraba a la defensiva por haber empatizado con ellas, pero dejémoslo así).</p><p>Una vez que llegaron, la música ya había sido finalmente puesta y una canción de 2Pac sonaba por los parlantes. MinHo no supo medir la cantidad de tiempo en la que se habían ido, pero las pizzas al sartén que había ideado Rena ya estaban listas.</p><p>—¡Apresúrense en comer! —Alienta Rena mientras MinHo tomaba asiento junto a ella. —Casi son las doce y Kaede ya está en el cielo.</p><p>—Cállate. —Murmura la chica mientras comía un pedazo individual en silencio.</p><p>Todos se encontraban redondeando la tabla y ya habían puesto la pirámide de vasos con agua, la cual al estar en una mesa endeble parecía estar tentada cada vez a caerse. ChangBin y HyunJin conversaban animadamente con MinYu, quien por lo que teorizaba MinHo, ambos chicos estaban interesadas en ella y- bueno, apostaba internamente quién terminaría besándose con ella. Chan y JeongIn charlaban con Delicia y Dorian, quienes habían comenzado a inventar un trago con los cinco fermentados traídos por MinYu. Junto a Rena, SeungMin y YiSu conversaban en susurros y risas que tentaba a MinHo en burlarse. Y en el otro lado estaba DonSoo intentando convencer a Felix para que probase la marihuana.</p><p>—Está sabrosa. —Alaga MinHo a Rena mientras comía. —¿Quieres beber algo?</p><p>—¿Trajiste jugo natural?</p><p>—Natural, natural.</p><p>—Sírveme, por favor.</p><p>Y antes de MinHo pudiera darse cuenta, la música había comenzado a cambiar y todos empezaron a beber.</p><p>—¡Yo tengo un juego! —Llama la atención MinYu. —Son retos <em>express</em> que se tienen que cumplir entre todos, el que rompe la cadena pierde.</p><p>—Vamos, entonces. —Apoya HyunJin abriendo su botella de cerveza con la orilla de la mesa. —Seguir los versos de la canción que suene próximamente.</p><p>La canción que comenzó a sonar fue <em>Galway Girl </em>de Ed Sheeran.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡¿Bromeas?! —Exclama MinHo. —¡¿Quién mierda puso esa basura?!</p><p>—¡¿Tienes algún problema con Ed Sheeran?! —Le desafía Delicia.</p><p>—¡Si! ¡Lárgate de esta casa! ¡No queremos británicos colonizadores!</p><p>—¿También me voy yo? —Consulta Kaede.</p><p>La mesa estalló en carcajadas.</p><p>Como MinHo se había negado a continuar la canción a él le tocó beber su cerveza, quien para la impresión de todos lo había hecho en menos de tres segundos.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo lo haces?! —Cuestiona Rena, impresionada.</p><p>—Tienes que abrir la garganta y dejar que todo pase. —Explica MinHo con orgullo. —Prueba.</p><p>Rena tomó de su vaso de jugo con sake e intentó hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, terminó atragantándose y escupiendo todo su contenido, haciendo que la mesa volviese a estallar en risas.</p><p>—¡Aquí no! —Grita MinHo entre risas, tendiéndole a Rena una servilleta.</p><p>Después continuó con pronunciar el abecedario por letra al revés; nombrar todo los presidentes que Corea ha tenido; manhuas de romance; canciones de U2 -cortesía de MinHo-; muebles en los que se he estable tener sexo; frases para calentar a alguien; objetos que puedes usar en el baño y en una revisión de próstata…</p><p>Tal vez fue por la emoción del día, pero MinHo a la séptima ronda ya había caído. Se había sentido tan agotado que terminó dormitando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo sobre la mesa, y no se despertó hasta que sintió la música volver a subir de golpe, donde fue empujado suavemente por SeungMin, quien parecía estar tragando vivo a YiSu.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda? —Cuestiona MinHo, notando que habían apagado la luz y que solamente eran iluminados por el juego de luces que brindaba el estéreo.</p><p>—Se fueron a fumar. —Responde YiSu sobre el hombro de SeungMin, quien besaba el cuello de la chica. —Y llegaron los padres de HyunJin, así que ahora tenemos que emborrachar a HyunJin.</p><p>—Juguemos a las cartas. —Propone MinHo. —Creo que HyunJin tiene naipes ingleses en su habitación. Iré a ver.</p><p>—Vale. —Murmura SeungMin. Cuando MinHo se levantó, ambos chicos no se hicieron esperar y se recostaron sobre el asiento de él para seguir besándose.</p><p>Sentados en la orilla de la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín se encontraba HyunJin, JeongIn, Delicia, DonSoo y Felix pasándose el <em>bong</em> improvisado que había hecho JeongIn; MinHo los notó demasiado risueños porque Felix cayó hacia el regazo de Delicia por las carcajadas que sacaba, mientras que JeongIn canturreaba la canción que estaba sonando de fondo.</p><p>MinHo salió hacia la sala y la notó completamente vacía y helada; se preguntó dónde estaba el resto de los chicos, pero como estaba lo suficientemente mareado no se cuestionó mucho eso y subió hacia el segundo piso en dirección a la habitación de HyunJin; le llamó la atención encontrar la luz del pasillo encendida, pero MinHo asumió que alguien había ido al baño del segundo piso por lo que no se extrañó.</p><p>Tras llegar y abrir la puerta de la habitación de HyunJin, se quedó congelado un momento, viendo como dos chicas se apartaban de lado a lado.</p><p>—Eh… —MinHo no podía reconocerlas bien gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero podía asegurar de que eran dos chicas.</p><p>—¡MinHo! —La voz aguda de Kaede resonó. —¡H-hola!</p><p>—Hola. —Saluda él, ridículamente con la mano. —Uh, vengo a buscar cartas. Vamos a jugar.</p><p>—¡Si! —Asiente la chica mientras se arreglaba su propio chaleco. MinHo enfocó su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama quien terminaba de vestirse con sus prendas superiores sin algún tipo de perturbe- oh, era MinYu. —Bueno, ¿Vamos?</p><p>MinHo iba a contestar pensando que le estaban hablando a él, pero MinYu contestó: —Vale, enseguida y… —MinHo la miró cuando notó que ambas chicas tenían sus ojos en él. —No es lo que parece.</p><p><em>Oh, claro</em>, piensa con sorna, <em>nunca es lo que parece.</em></p><p>Cuando ambas chicas se retiraron de la habitación MinHo seguía plantado en el mismo lugar, intentando buscar en sus propios pensamientos la razón por la que había subido en primer lugar. Por un momento se sintió realmente estúpido, pero también curioso; ni Kaede ni MinYu se veían del tipo de ser lesbianas- o, bueno, no como lo representaban en la televisión.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa? —MinHo saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Dorian a su espalda.</p><p>—Eh- uh- nada- venía por naipes. —Contesta titubeante el chico, caminando rápidamente hacia los cajones de HyunJin en busca de lo cometido. No entendía por qué su rostro estaba tan caliente.</p><p>—Vi a Kaede y MinYu salir de aquí. —Bromea. —¿Acaso…?</p><p>—¡No! No, quiero decir… —MinHo tomó aire antes de hablar. —No yo- quiero decir- ellas… Ellas estaban.</p><p>—Oh, —Dorian pareció entenderlo a la primera, y estalló en una carcajada. —¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por qué te pones así?!</p><p>—¡¿Así cómo?! —Consulta, al borde de la histeria por no encontrar los naipes. —¡Yo estoy bien!</p><p>—¿Acaso nunca has visto una persona gay en tu vida? —Dice con sorna. Pero por el silencio de MinHo pareció calmar su burla. —¿En serio? ¿Ni una persona <em>Queer?</em></p><p>—¿Queer?</p><p>—Por Dios, ¿En qué siglo vives?</p><p>—Oye, —MinHo cierra de golpe una cajonera para enfrentarlo. —No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no tenemos acceso a internet y nadie tiene celular. No me trates así cuando no tengo información…</p><p>—Olvidé que vives en un pueblo endemoniadamente chico y en medio de la nada. —Dorian no perdía el buen humor y el jugueteo de sus ojos. —Pero, MinHo, ¿Acaso sabes lo que es una persona homosexual?</p><p>—¡Claro que sé! ¡No soy tan ignorante! —Se ofende. —Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual… los clásicos.</p><p>—¿Y qué hay del resto?</p><p>—¿Del resto?, maldición, ¿Son <em>Pokémon, </em>acaso?</p><p>—Gente necesita sentirse perteneciente a alguna parte. —Contesta Dorian como si no fuera la gran cosa. —¿Qué eres tú?</p><p>—¿Y-yo…? —MinHo se detuvo como si fuera una mala broma. —Pues, estoy con Rena, ¿No es eso obvio?</p><p>—La verdad es que no.</p><p>Pero MinHo no tendría una disputa por lo obvio, por lo que terminó chistando su lengua y apuntando con su barbilla hacia el otro lado de la habitación. —Ayúdame a buscar, mejor.</p><p>Luego de cinco minutos buscando las endemoniadas cartas, ambos chicos bajaron y reunieron al grupo de regreso a la mesa. YiSu tomó las cartas y comenzó a explicar las reglas.</p><p>—La carta que salga será una especie de reto o penitencia, según lo recuerdo. —Explica ella mezclando los naipes para ubicarlas sobre un vaso. —Así que- vale, Felix, saca una.</p><p>Y lo hizo, sacó un ocho de corazones.</p><p>—Ocho corazones- tienes que besar a ocho personas o beber ocho tragos de las demás personas. —Reta YiSu.</p><p>MinHo lanzó una carcajada creyendo que su amigo tendría que beber ocho vasos distintos, pero terminó quedando en el aire cuando lo vio beber un <em>shot</em> de sake antes de avisar.</p><p>—ChangBin y HyunJin no cuentan.</p><p>Y así fue, Felix le dio un beso a Delicia, a DonSoo, a Chan, a Rena, a Kaede, a YiSu, a SeungMin y a MinYu. Volvió a su lugar junto a JeongIn y comenzó a reír de los nervios. —Me siento como un promiscuo.</p><p>—Guarda esa boca para más tarde. —Bromea YiSu. —Tienes que sacar una carta.</p><p>Felix sacó una reina, el cual constaba en que todos bebían. Le siguió DonSoo, quien sacó un as de pica, haciendo que todas las mujeres tuvieran que dejar sus brasieres en el centro de la mesa. Seguido fue Chan, quien sacó dos tréboles y tuvo que ser el centro de una ronda de preguntas vergonzosas.</p><p>Cuando fue el turno de MinHo a él le tocó un Rey de diamantes, lo que según YiSu significaba que debía de sacarse la cantidad de prendas de <em>shots</em> bebidos en el juego, lo que hizo que el chico quedara desnudo de la cintura para arriba.</p><p>—Estás helado. —Se burla Rena a su lado, tocando su brazo.</p><p>MinHo se sintió incómodo, pero igual rio.</p><p>El reto que le brindaron a SeungMin fue beber tequila del cuerpo de alguien, y como parecía que su relación con YiSu se había formalizado, la chica terminó sacándose las prendas superiores para que SeungMin pudiese beber de ella.</p><p>—Reina de corazones. —Muestra la carta que a Kaede le tocó sacar. —¿Qué es?</p><p>—¿Somos doce? —Consulta la muchacha, un poco embriagada y acalorada por el reto de SeungMin. —Bue-bueno, significa doce rondas del juego de la botella. El beso dura el número de la ronda.</p><p>MinHo quería justificar el alcohol por el comportamiento, porque no podía creer que las once personas se hubiesen emocionado en demasía por hacer girar una botella en medio de la mesa.</p><p>Él nunca había jugado al juego, tal vez era porque todas las juntas que ha estado donde el alcohol se involucraba de por medio siempre era con sus amigos por lo que no era muy <em>cómodo</em> jugar con eso ahora. Sin embargo, ahora con la escena de la habitación de HyunJin repitiéndose constantemente en su cabeza, ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que le tocase besar a uno de sus amigos?</p><p>Corrieron la mayoría de basura que estaba en la tabla: desde botellas de cerveza hasta vasos de plástico que MinHo no recordó haber visto. Un pote de <em>cheetos </em>había salido volando entre carcajadas, los brasieres terminaron esparcidos por el suelo y casi derrumbaban a la pirámide de vasos, pero finalmente lograron acomodar una botella de cerveza en medio de la mesa y Kaede la giró.</p><p>Inicialmente cayó en él, fue tan corto el beso que MinHo no pudo procesar el hecho de que la saliva de ella había colectado también los gérmenes de MinYu. MinHo giró la botella y le tocó a Delicia, quien con su sonrisa traviesa la besó por dos segundos, y así fueron continuamente hasta que llegaron a la onceava ronda.</p><p>Cuando fue la doceava, MinHo creyó que fue un mal chiste cuando la punta de la botella cayó en él luego de que Dorian la girase.</p><p>—Oh, esto será nuevo… —Escuchó MinHo murmurar a HyunJin, quien parecía estar risueño después de haber dado su primer beso con Delicia.</p><p>Dorian le entregaba una sonrisa que MinHo no sabía descifrar inicialmente, parecía ser una mezcla bufona y de lástima, casi como si le pidiera disculpas por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo; el chico se cambió de posición del lado de Rena para estar a su lado, y habló:</p><p>—Si te sientes incómodo podemos parar. —Le dice.</p><p>Pero había tanto ruido en el ambiente y el maldito Ed Sheeran seguía sonando de fondo que terminó sofocándolo, lanzando una maldición antes de abalanzarse hacia él.</p><p>Había sido brusco, pero Dorian lo besaba con la misma frustración. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal cuando sintió la mano del australiano apoyarse en su cintura para agarrarse de algo, y la sensación de satisfacción al besarlo había sido tan espontánea que había rodeado con sus brazos la cabeza del chico.</p><p>—¡Doce, hombre! ¡Doce! —De repente gritó SeungMin en su oído, dando una palmada en su espalda.</p><p>El mareo había sido repentino, y toda la mesa estaba chillando de euforia por, lo que Rena estaba describiendo, <em>un caliente beso</em>.</p><p>—¿Fue distinto a una chica? —Le susurró Dorian a su oído.</p><p>MinHo presionó sus labios y, sonrosado, terminó negando en vergüenza.</p><p>No, no lo fue, porque en ambos la otra persona había tomado la dominancia y había dejado que las cosas sucedieran. Sin embargo, MinHo no podía discernir quién era mejor porque se encontraba lo suficientemente borracho como para tener algún tipo de noción.</p><p>Terminó limitándose a no mirar a Dorian por el resto de la noche.</p><p>El siguiente en sacar carta había sido Rena, quien había vuelto a su lugar junto a MinHo, y su reto era botar un vaso de shot de sake en un vaso de cerveza usando la cabeza.</p><p>—Bien, supongo que es así… —Murmura la chica mientras que, con ayuda de MinHo, ubicaba cruzado un tenedor sobre un vaso de cerveza un pequeño vaso de <em>shot</em> desbordando sake. —¿Y tengo que meterlo con mi cabeza? ¿Mi boca y esas cosas?</p><p>—No, solo con tu cabeza. —Explica YiSu mientras mostraba el área.</p><p>Rena asintió en comprensión y terminó ocurriéndole una idea. Espontáneamente ella golpeó fuertemente su frente contra la tabla.</p><p>El lado bueno es que la chica había logrado botar el vaso de shot en la cerveza, lo malo es que la sacudida había sido tan fuerte que había derrumbado la pirámide de vasos.</p><p>—¡No! —Exclamó ella.</p><p>—¡Si! —HyunJin se incorporó a penas para ir en busca de su licor de guinda. —¡Rena perdió!</p><p>Graciosamente la mesa aplaudió y la felicitó por esa victoria.</p><p>  Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a morir de cansancio. MinHo ni siquiera tenía contemplado qué horas eran, pero podía asumir que era tarde porque el frío de la puerta del jardín calaba hasta lo más profundo de los huesos- o en realidad ni siquiera era tan tarde, y él tenía frío porque estaba semidesnudo.</p><p>Delicia llevó a Rena al baño del primer piso para que pudiese vomitar mientras que MinHo y HyunJin limpiaban la mesa. HyunJin había indicado que las chicas dormirían en la habitación de Yeji mientras que el resto se repartiría en la habitación de HyunJin y en la sala.</p><p>—Si no paran ahora, les lanzaré agua. —Amenaza HyunJin a SeungMin y YiSu, quienes habían vuelto a recostarse en los asientos mientras se besaban. —Lo haré.</p><p>—Déjalo ser feliz. —Le defiende MinHo. —Y tú igual- finalmente ganaste la apuesta.</p><p>—No lo hice. —Expresa con un puchero. —El juego no contaba- aunque, bueno, pude besar a Delicia por cuatro segundos, ¿Crees que esto sea una señal?</p><p>MinHo iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero prefirió quedarse callado.</p><p>En eso, Chan llega a la cocina.</p><p>—Creí que te irías a dormir. —Comenta HyunJin.</p><p>—DonSoo está vomitando el baño de arriba, y Rena el de abajo. —Cuenta Chan. —Iré afuera.</p><p>—Ojalá la oveja no te muerda el pene. —Le desea suerte MinHo.</p><p>MinHo y HyunJin siguieron limpiando la cocina con SeungMin y YiSu ensimismados con el otro, y el otro chico se comenzó a alertar cuando vieron la mano de SeungMin perderse en la ropa de la chica.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —Rápidamente, HyunJin tomó un vaso que contenía cerveza y se los tiró a los dos chicos, quienes se separaron enseguida. —¡Se los advertí! ¡Se los advertí, cochinos!</p><p>—¡No era necesario tirarnos cerveza! —Le grita SeungMin.</p><p>—Partieron a dormir arriba. —Les manda él, apuntando hacia afuera. —¡Y por separado! Que no quiero que conciban nada en mi casa con mis padres presentes. Un poco de respeto, por favor.</p><p>—Déjalos, están emocionados por comenzar su relación. —Los defiende MinHo.</p><p>—¿Comenzar? —YiSu pregunta desentendida. —Llevamos un mes.</p><p>Los dos chicos abrieron sus ojos hacia SeungMin, que solamente les dio una sonrisa de lástima.</p><p>—Sorpresa…</p><p>—¡Maldito bastardo!</p><p>—¡Felicidades! —MinHo se lanzó para abrazar a la chica por los hombros. —Eres de la familia.</p><p>—Gracias, —carcajea ella mientras le palmeaba la espalda. —SeungMin dijo que reaccionarían así.</p><p>—¿Quién más lo sabe? —Pregunta HyunJin mientras confianzudamente besaba la cabeza de la chica.</p><p>—Ustedes. —Apunta. —Y nuestros padres.</p><p>—¿Ya tuvieron la cena con los padres? Que hermoso. —Lloriquea MinHo.</p><p>La pareja se dio miradas cómplices antes de incorporarse nuevamente en los asientos.</p><p>—Iremos arriba entonces, —comenta SeungMin levantándose.</p><p>—Por separado. —Aún con la felicidad, HyunJin apuntó a los dos chicos. —O sino se van al patio.</p><p>Y la pareja se largó hacia la granja.</p><p>—Par de calientes.</p><p>—Oye, iré a fumar. —Apunta MinHo mientras sacaba el cigarrillo artesanal que Dorian le había hecho horas atrás, el cual se había encontrado escondido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta intervenida. —Subiré enseguida.</p><p>—Vale. —Le alcanza HyunJin un palo de fósforo.</p><p>MinHo salió de la casa y se encaminó un poco más hacia la granja para poder fumar con tranquilidad. Encendió el cerillo con la suela de su zapatilla y prendió el cigarro, fumándolo con lentitud para hacerlo durar si es que podía toda la madrugada.</p><p>Todavía se sentía borracho, pero creía poder pensar con claridad. Los sucesos de la noche pasaban como escenas de sueños lúcidos cada vez que los rememoraba a pesar de haber sucedido hace una hora atrás.</p><p><em>Dorian</em>, MinHo lo había besado- claro, había sido un reto, pero lo había hecho de todas formas. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea la posibilidad de besar a un chico, ni siquiera antes de Rena; sin embargo, aún con ese planteamiento que él podría considerarse “normal” (la extrañeza de besar alguien de tu mismo género), MinHo se seguía sintiendo conflictuado.</p><p>¿Será él el que estaba fallado?</p><p>—¿Te puedo hacer compañía?</p><p>No, MinHo no quería compañía en ese momento y mucho menos de Dorian, pero estaba lo suficiente ido de su consciencia como para poder decirlo. —Ya qué…</p><p>Dorian se puso a fumar a su lado, también apoyado en la zanja divisoria de terrenos- lo más lejano de la casa, MinHo asumía que nadie podía verlos estando ahí.</p><p>—¿Estás enojado? —Pregunta él. —Me evitaste el resto de la noche.</p><p>—No estoy enojado. —Contesta MinHo con templanza. —Simplemente… es raro para mí.</p><p>—Vale.</p><p>—No es que tú seas raro o algo así. —Se precipita. —¿O acaso tú…?</p><p>—No tengo reales problemas con eso, —contesta enseguida Dorian. —Ni con quien besar ni con quien acostarme.</p><p>—Vale… —Asiente MinHo, un poco más calmado. —Uh, genial.</p><p>—¿Y tú?</p><p>—¿Yo? —MinHo se desconcertó. —Te dije que estoy con Rena.</p><p>—Bueno, pero eso no te define realmente.</p><p>—¿Por qué tendría que definirme? —MinHo no sabía si era por efecto del alcohol que sentía estar hablando un poco más de la cuenta. —Antes de Rena nunca había sentido algo por alguien… Y de hecho ni siquiera creo sentir algo por ella.</p><p>—Eso está bien, también. —Agrega rápidamente Dorian al ver la mirada perdida de MinHo. —No todos tienen atracción sexual por sus parejas o-</p><p>—No, no lo entiendes. —MinHo le detiene. —Nunca he sentido <em>algo</em> por alguien. Hay chicas lindas, si, pero nada más. Nunca quise estar con alguien, nunca quise besar a alguien, nunca quise acostarme con alguien…</p><p>Dorian asintió en comprensión de eso, y se acercó tan sutilmente a MinHo que él ni siquiera lo había notado. —¿Y qué opinas respecto a eso?</p><p>Repentinamente MinHo se sintió abrumado ante la simpleza de la pregunta, terminando por encogerse de hombros para poder expresar algo.</p><p>—¿Tendré alguna falla? —Confiesa MinHo con temor. —¿Hay algo malo conmigo?</p><p>El otro chico caló antes de negar, entregándole una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—No creo. —Dice. —Simplemente… te falta comprender un poco.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio, ambos ahí, fumando a minutos del amanecer de navidad. Y MinHo se preguntó qué consejo le habría dado JiSung en ese momento.</p><p>. . .</p><p>El cielo estrellado de MinHo era el mismo para JiSung, quien se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana de Yuna observando como poco a poco los rayos salían a través de la cordillera.</p><p>Dio una barrida visual en la habitación de la chica en busca de algún distractor; la ropa se encontraba esparcida en el suelo, lo cual era un contra ya que hacía mucho frío, pero el calor corporal de JiSung era tan elevado que lo incomodaba. Ya no se sentía excitado, listo para tener sexo; se sentía ajeno, invadido, como si le hubiesen quitado algo personal.</p><p>Indagó en los cajones del escritorio de Yuna y encontró un caramelo, esperando que eso pudiese subirle un poco el azúcar que había perdido esa noche.</p><p>Volvió a mirar a Yuna, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, y luego miró hacia la bolsa de regalo, donde escondido tímidamente estaba el sobre que MinHo le había regalado también, indicando que había un club a su nombre.</p><p>Su corazón había latido fuertemente cuando había leído esas palabras, esa propiedad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido secundado y resguardado, como si al fin tuviese un lugar de pertenencia donde le cuidaban la espalda.</p><p>A JiSung le hubiese gustado estar en ese momento así, resguardado, en un ambiente cálido mientras reía de los chistes malos de MinHo.</p><p>Antes de darse cuenta, mientras saboreaba el caramelo de limón, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sintiendo como su corazón se iba trizando un poco más.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. MinHo invertido como tortilla- o algo así dijo Freud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canción mencionadas:</p><p>Who knows where the time goes?; Fairport Convention</p><p>Pocket of the sunshine; Natasha Bedingfield</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Right now; One Direction</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Canción mencionadas:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who knows where the time goes?; Fairport Convention</em>
</p><p><em>Pocket of the sunshine; </em>Natasha Bedingfield</p><p>La sacudida violenta de la camioneta produjo que MinHo despertase asustado, empujando su pierna como acto reflejo y golpeando el rostro de JeongIn en el proceso.</p><p>—Eres un bastardo —Le insultó JeongIn con voz quedada, levantando su cabeza del regazo de Kaede quien dormía profundamente apoyada en el lateral de la camioneta.</p><p>MinHo levantó su cabeza, sacando con cuidado el brazo de ChangBin que le rodeaba la cabeza para ver la causa del frenazo: habían llegado a la casa de alguien, y por el movimiento que había al interior de la camioneta MinHo supuso que era casa de DonSoo.</p><p>—Nos vemos en la escuela —Se despidió el chico a pésame. Estaba más verde que pálido.</p><p>Volvió a apoyar su cabeza donde-sea-que-la-tenía-puesta y cerró los ojos para querer seguir durmiendo, pero el ruido de una arcada alertó a todos los que estaban en la cajuela.</p><p>—Oh, no se preocupen… —Fue MinYu quien había vomitado en la acera antes de que HyunJin partiera. Él había sacado su cabeza por la ventana para comprobar el estado de ella. —, me mareo cuando ando en auto.</p><p>—Te iré a dejar enseguida —Le grita HyunJin.</p><p>MinHo subió el cierre de la casaca de su amigo hasta su barbilla y volvió a apoyarse una vez más. Era pasada de las ocho de la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre y hacía un frío tremendo en el pueblo; MinHo no supo a quién se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de irse tan temprano de la granja de la familia Hwang, pero luego recordando el desastre en los baños tapados a causa de la intoxicación colectiva MinHo entendió que era mejor abandonar el lugar lo más pronto posible.</p><p>Se incorporó en el asiento, notando que había dormitado todo el trayecto al pueblo en el pecho de ChangBin, quien dormía sobre el hombro de Chan. Con lentitud, MinHo se empujó hacia arriba para acoplarse y ver mejor en donde se encontraba, notando como el grupo con el que había disfrutado anoche se encontraban en la mayoría de sus pésames.</p><p>Rena estaba en el otro lado de la camioneta, apoyando su cabeza junto con la de Delicia entregándole miradas de muerte de tanto en tanto al pelinegro. Él sabía que ella estaba enojada con él, aunque no entendía muy bien la causa; solo sabía que algo había pasado en la noche como para que esa mañana ella le dijera que se fuera al demonio antes de subirse a la camioneta. YiSu había intentado explicarle algo sobre la cortesía varonil y la ayuda a vomitar, aunque no le entendió mucho ya que la chica balbuceaba a causa de la borrachera y el sueño que MinHo compartía.</p><p>Poco a poco la gente de la camioneta iba llegando a sus hogares. MinHo agradecía mentalmente a HyunJin por el sacrificio de dejarlos a todos a sus casas en la mañana cuando él era consciente de la bestial resaca que HyunJin podía estar sufriendo en ese instante. HyunJin era un buen amigo, y MinHo podía confirmar eso.</p><p>Cuando fue el turno de MinHo para bajarse, se despidió de los pocos que seguían en el automóvil e ingresó a su casa, justo a tiempo para ver a su madre viendo televisión en la sala.</p><p>—Feliz navidad —Complace SooYoung, yendo hacia él para recibirlo en la entrada de la casa. —¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>—Creo que voy a vomitar.</p><p>Pero ella canturreó una risa. A MinHo le llamó la atención verla tan alegre, por lo que hizo una mueca correspondiendo su sonrisa.</p><p>—Tomaré un par de aspirinas antes de dormir —Anuncia MinHo girando hacia la cocina para agarrar un vaso con agua—. No me esperen para almorzar- creo que estaré durmiendo.</p><p>—¿No saldrás hoy? —Indaga su madre—. ¿Ni con esa chica bonita con la que te vimos anoche? ¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>—¿Rena? —Y MinHo negó—. Prefiero pasar el día durmiendo. ¿Y papá?</p><p>—Sigue arriba —Dice antes de darle un par de palmadas en el brazo. MinHo si que la encontraba rara—. Lo hicieron bien anoche. Te felicito.</p><p>—Gracias —Vuelve a intentar sonreír MinHo—. Bueno, voy a subir.</p><p>—Feliz navidad —Repite.</p><p>—Feliz navidad.</p><p>MinHo se aproximó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta; encendió el calefactor y, mientras esperaba a que la habitación se calentase, se bebió un par de pastillas para la resaca y bebió el agua de golpe antes de sacarse los pantalones y la casaca para en su lugar ponerse un gran jersey de pijama y caer de cabeza en la cama.</p><p>Su mente se encontraba girando por completo y el sonido de la música de anoche golpeaba en sus oídos tan fuerte que se le era insoportable. Se quedó dormido con esa desagradable sensación.</p><p>Horas más tarde, luego de haber repetido desde distintos ángulos el beso que se había dado con Dorian la noche anterior, la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada.</p><p>—¿Conoces a un Han JiSung? —Consulta SooYoung entrando a la habitación.</p><p>—Ha venido estas últimas semanas al garaje, mamá… —Explica con fastidio.</p><p>—¿En serio?, pudiste presentarlo —Critica—. Bueno-como sea, está abajo. ¿Quieres que suba?</p><p>—Si, por favor.</p><p>—¿No quieres ventilar un poco tu habitación?</p><p><em>Me ha visto en circunstancias peores</em>, piensa MinHo en vez de contestar, pero aún así su madre accedió.</p><p>Él tuvo la intención de querer ventilar su habitación o vestirse un poco más decente, pero todo los músculos de su cuerpo dolían como el infierno y sentía su garganta como una lija; lo bueno era que su cabeza no martilleaba tan fuerte como lo esperaba, aunque lo seguía manteniendo débil.</p><p>No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta de su habitación fue abierta nuevamente.</p><p>—Permi… oh, esto huele mal —Ríe JiSung al entrar.</p><p>MinHo entreabrió sus ojos para verlo. El chico llevaba una parca gruesa y una bufanda que redondeaba toda su cara, notando el frío que hacía afuera.</p><p>JiSung se aproximó hacia la ventana y, tras no solo correrla sino que también abrirla, se giró con una sonrisa burlona hacia la cama de MinHo. —¿Cómo estás, niño del teatro?</p><p>—Vete a la mierda.</p><p>El anaranjado carcajeó nuevamente mientras se sacaba la parca y la dejaba en sus brazos. Por la mirada que el chico tenía MinHo notó que JiSung estaba inspeccionando la habitación con una gran curiosidad, haciéndolo caer en cuenta que esa era la primera vez que JiSung entraba ahí.</p><p>—Se ve mejor cuando está ordenada —Dice MinHo, leyendo la expresión de JiSung.</p><p>—¡No he dicho nada! —Se defiende él. MinHo notó como de la parca JiSung sacaba una bolsa de papel craft que dejaba sobre el escritorio.</p><p>A diferencia de la intelectual habitación de JiSung, la habitación de MinHo era un desastre- tal vez no como se estimaba, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que ese era su refugio.</p><p>Había un poco de ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo, lo cual no era nada nuevo, como también se encontraba la funda de su guitarra y un pandero -el cual JiSung localizó y lo tomó para jugar con él-, también tenía cuatro montañas de discos frente a su closet corredizo, donde dos hileras eran de discos comprados y regalados, otro de discos intervenidos y otros una colección de CDs vírgenes. Al otro lado de la habitación, frente a la ventana, había un escritorio que, a diferencia de JiSung que lo tenía de forma vertical, este estaba pegado a la pared, donde lucía un gran y viejo ordenador bastante sucio.</p><p>—¿Cuántos reproductores tienes? —Consulta JiSung mientras seguía sonajeando el pandero, para la molestia de MinHo. El chico se hincó cerca de los discos para tomar el <em>walkman </em>que tenía y el reproductor de caset—. Oh, hace tiempo que no veía estas cosas.</p><p>—Deja ahí antes de que rompas algo —Gruñe, pero JiSung rio.</p><p>MinHo lo siguió con la mirada como los ojos de JiSung se posaban a las paredes de la cama de MinHo, donde había un <em>póster</em> de la carátula del sencillo <em>Night and Day</em> y del disco <em>Rattle and Hum</em> (ambos de U2, claro), otra carátula de tamaño póster <em>Diamong Dogs </em>de David Bowie y de <em>22 </em>de HYUKOH, el cual JiSung se quedó pegado viendo.</p><p>—No sabía que lo escuchabas —Refiere JiSung al último artista—, no salió en tu CD de estudio.</p><p>—No creía que lo merecieras —Contesta MinHo, finalmente incorporándose.</p><p>—Y las fotografías… —JiSung sigue observando—, no tienes.</p><p>—¿Por qué debería tener? —MinHo comenzó a sobarse la cabeza.</p><p>El lugar donde JiSung tenía sus fotografías, MinHo lo había usado para ganar un amplificador y una guitarra acústica, junto a un estéreo tan grande que dejó a JiSung impactado.</p><p>—Woah, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —JiSung dejó el pandero sobre el escritorio del ordenador para acercarse al objeto—. Es gigante.</p><p>—Era de mi papá. Ha pasado por más cantidad de arreglos que yo en el dentista —Cuenta agraciado—. Pero si lo ves bien, hasta puede pasar por nuevo.</p><p>—Asumo que hartas a tus padres cuando pones música.</p><p>—No tanto —Finalmente, MinHo se levantó de la cama para aproximarse hacia donde se encontraba JiSung—. Si viste a mi madre notarás que saqué sus ojos, y si viste a mi padre verás que saqué su buen gusto musical.</p><p>—No conocí a tu padre —Dice—. Pero supongo que tienes razón- ya sabes, normalmente el lado paterno porta los malos genes.</p><p>JiSung rio ante su propia broma mientras que MinHo lo golpeaba suavemente en el abdomen.</p><p>—Para tu información, pequeño idiota, mi madre es la del mal gusto —Explica—. Cuando llegué con <em>Cessi</em> a la casa me empezó a bombardear de preguntas sobre Queen, desde cuándo me gustaba, mi canción favorita, si sabía tocar una… Todo por traer una guitarra roja.</p><p>—Es la <em>Red Special</em> —apunta JiSung, ofendido—, cualquiera se habría hecho ilusiones.</p><p>—Especialmente mi madre. Según ella a mi nunca me gustó Queen —Relata con aires de nostalgia—. Decía que cuando me ponía sus canciones para dormir, yo me levantaba de la cuna y exigía que la apagara. Luego mi padre lo intentó con Bono y- bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia.</p><p>—Inteligente movida de tu padre, ¿Sabes?, eso quiere decir que las canciones de U2 hacen dormir a cualquie-</p><p>MinHo volvió a golpearle el abdomen y JiSung volvió a reír.</p><p>Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, ambos contemplando el gran estéreo entre ellos. JiSung aún no le decía la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí, causando que MinHo se pusiera ansioso.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —Finalmente habló JiSung, apartándose del parlante para bajar el cierre de su parca—. En casa de HyunJin.</p><p>Al ver las intenciones de JiSung, MinHo le entregó una sonrisa antes de aproximarse hacia su colección de CDs en el otro lado de la habitación, mientras que el otro chico se sacaba la parca y las zapatillas para sentarse sobre la cama desarmada del pelinegro.</p><p>—Caótico. Recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en la mitad de la fiesta —Cuenta por fin sacando un <em>mix </em>que él mismo había hecho—. E incluso intentaron obligarme cantar esa canción de mierda de Ed Sheeran.</p><p>
  <em>“Lista de canciones que Lee Know usa para llorar.” </em>
</p><p>—¿Galway Girl?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>—Agh, un asco.</p><p>—¿Y cómo te fue a ti?</p><p>—Podría decir que igual —Contesta lacónico—. Oh, me gusta esa canción.</p><p>—Ya te estoy conquistando —Bromea MinHo. JiSung no vio como el chico se congelaba ante la frase que había dicho, arrepintiéndose al instante porque creía que lo malinterpretaría—. En forma de broma, claro.</p><p>—<em>Across the evening sky, all the birds are leaving</em>,—canto JiSung, ignorando por completo a MinHo, quien caminaba para sentarse junto a él—, <em>but how can they know it’s time for them to go?</em></p><p>—¿Te molestaron mucho?, a la próxima nos acompañarás a nosotros —MinHo se sentó junto a él, ambos apoyados en la pared—. Una chica trajo fruta fermentada, y Rena tuvo que beber diez vasos de shot de guinda fermentada. Se emborrachó tanto que vomitó el alma en el baño y me terminó.</p><p>JiSung abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿Eh? ¿Terminó contigo en serio?</p><p>MinHo lanzó una carcajada cruda. —Creo. Ni siquiera estábamos en algo serio.</p><p>—Pero ¿Por qué te terminó?</p><p>—Recuerdo que me dijo algo sobre dejarla sola en el baño, o eso me explicó YiSu —Intenta hacer memoria él, aunque en ese momento estaba borracho y muerto de sueño—, aunque Delicia (esa chica del salón avanzado) estaba con ella, así que no entiendo por qué se queja conmigo…</p><p>—Porque tú <em>estás</em> con ella. Cuando tu novia está vomitando alcohol, tú debes acudir con ella.</p><p>—Pero me da asco.</p><p>JiSung puso los ojos en blanco y negó. —Eres un fracaso.</p><p>—Bueno, a nadie le enseñan a ser un buen novio, ¿O sí? —Alude MinHo—. ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó hace unas semanas…?</p><p>—Cállate. Aprende de mis errores —Termina por reír JiSung.</p><p>—Siguiendo con el tema, SeungMin y YiSu al fin formalizaron su relación -aunque según ellos ya lo habían hecho hace un mes-…</p><p>—Oh, si, ella me comentó una vez cuando estábamos en la biblioteca —Comenta JiSung.</p><p>MinHo lo miró con los ojos abiertos, expresando lo ofendido que estaba. —¿Cómo demonios ella te contó a ti si apenas hablan?</p><p>El otro se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien la razón tampoco.</p><p>—Bueno- luego estaban ChangBin y HyunJin, quienes habían apostado en dar su primer beso antes de que acabara el año.</p><p>—Si, me acuerdo.</p><p>—Vale, y fue gracioso porque ambos apostaron por Shin MinYu, pero al final ella…</p><p>De repente se quedó sin palabras, recordando ver a la chica junto a Kaede de una forma bastante comprometedora.</p><p>—¿Al final qué? ¿Se lo dio a alguien más? —Retoma el hilo JiSung.</p><p>MinHo presionó los labios y negó. —No, HyunJin ganó la apuesta pero perdió porque fue en base a un juego.</p><p>JiSung lanzó una risa. —¿Jugaron a la botella? ¿Cuántos años tienen?</p><p>—La edad necesaria para jugar, idiota, ¿O acaso todos nacemos con parejas?</p><p>—¿Y besaste a alguien?, probablemente Rena se enojó por eso también.</p><p>—¡Por favor! ¡Felix casi le arrancó la lengua a ella cuando le tocó besarla!</p><p>Notó que JiSung estaba bastante risueño, pero de una forma extraña. Parecía necesitar estar aliviado, como si buscara alguna excusa para lanzar una carcajada.</p><p>—Oh, me parece fantástico —Comenta JiSung—. Me habría gustado haber estado ahí.</p><p>—¿Y qué fue de la tuya? ¿Tus amigos te aburrieron? —Se burla MinHo.</p><p>—Con Yuna nos fuimos a su casa porque todos se volvieron locos- y, bueno, nosotros también- yo no tanto porque no mezclo la marihuana con el alcohol, y Yuna quería regresarse temprano así que…</p><p>Pero la frase quedó en el aire, y MinHo entendió a lo que se refería.</p><p><em>Por eso está tan risueño</em>, razonó.</p><p>—¿Te quitó tu tarjeta virginal? —Pregunta con sorna MinHo.</p><p>—No quiero hablar de eso…</p><p>—Vamos, ¿No había pelo de gato para disminuir tu erección?</p><p>—No, tal vez por eso terminamos haciéndolo —Hace una mueca más parecida a una sonrisa—. Como sea, no fue la gran cosa.</p><p>—¿No fue la gran cosa?</p><p>—No, hombre, deja de ver pornografía porque el sexo en la vida real es más aburrido de lo que parece —Cuenta mientras movía las puntas de sus pies—. O- bueno, no es que fuera aburrido, y ella era fantástica, pero-</p><p>—Por mi sanidad mental no quiero escuchar cómo es Yuna en la cama —Le detiene MinHo—. Y por respeto a ella- ¡Eres un cerdo, Han JiSung! Se lo contaré cuando volvamos a la escuela.</p><p>—Por favor, no, que me terminará frente a todos y será humillante.</p><p>—¡Han JiSung! —Gritó MinHo, haciendo una falsa imitación de la voz de la chica—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre contar nuestras experiencias sexuales a un degenerado como Lee MinHo?! ¡Supongo que no te molestarás si le digo a todo el mundo cómo tus cinco centímetros no me hicieron ni cosquillas!</p><p>—¿Cinco centímetros? —JiSung le mira—. ¿Tanta estima me tienes?</p><p>—Es solo un aproximado- tu mano es pequeña —Se justifica con orgullo.</p><p>Pero entonces, para el desconcierto de MinHo, JiSung se miró su mano con detención antes de ponerla frente a MinHo.</p><p>—Compara.</p><p>Instintivamente, MinHo escondió su mano. —No…</p><p>—Vamos, quiero comparar.</p><p>—¿Tus cinco centímetros con mis tres?</p><p>—Por supuesto, bestia.</p><p>Finalmente, MinHo accedió con un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza. Posó su pequeña y delgada mano con la de JiSung y notó que la diferencia era extrañamente alta.</p><p>—Tienes manos de tortuga —Se burla JiSung.</p><p>—¿Cómo esto es posible?, soy más alto que tú.</p><p>—Como por tres centímetros, realmente.</p><p>JiSung puso uno de sus dedos entre los dedos de ambos para establecer la altura, y sonrió con diversión al ver como la distancia de la punta de los dedos de MinHo con los de JiSung se alejaban. —Son realmente pequeñas.</p><p>MinHo se sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago de forma repentina- no, como si fuese JiSung específicamente quien le golpeó el estómago, y que parecía entretenido haciéndolo.</p><p>—¿De qué es el papel? —Cambia de tema MinHo.</p><p>—Ah —JiSung apartó la mano para ir hacia el escritorio. MinHo sintió su palma repentinamente helada—. Es un regalo, en verdad.</p><p>—¿Un regalo? —MinHo también se aproximó hacia la orilla de la cama—. ¿En serio? ¿Para mí?</p><p>—Para la banda, en realidad —Confiesa mientras le tendía la bolsa de papel craft. MinHo ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a JiSung y lo abrió al instante—. Creo que les va a ayudar a la hora de ensayo para marcar el tiempo.</p><p>Un metrónomo les había regalado JiSung, de color blanco y de palanca negra.</p><p>—¡Woah! —Sonríe abiertamente MinHo, olvidando por completo su resaca—. ¡Un metrónomo! ¡Al fin dejaremos de usar a Chan como uno!</p><p>—Pensé entregárselo a Chan directamente, ya que estuve en su casa antes de venir acá, pero había salido con su primo así que te lo paso a ti —Cuenta.</p><p>—¿Estuviste en casa de Chan? —A MinHo le llamó la atención eso. No es como si ambos chicos no fueran amigos, pero no sabía si existía esa confianza.</p><p>—Realmente fui a ver a JeongIn —Admite—, pasé la tarde con él y su abuela es un amor y, entre nosotros, MinHo, todavía no sé si JeongIn es hijo de su mamá o de su papá.</p><p>—Yo los conozco desde hace siglos y sigo confundiéndome —Confiesa igualmente—. Oye, con el grupo tenemos la tradición de comer recalentado todos juntos el veintiséis, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?</p><p>JiSung hizo una mueca mientras volvía a tomar su posición inicial en la cama. —Me gustaría, pero en unas horas iré a Gimhae a ver a las hermanas de mi mamá.</p><p>—¿En un par de horas? —MinHo giró para ver su ventana—. ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>—Pasada de las ocho.</p><p>—¡¿De la tarde?! —JiSung asintió con diversión—. Dios, dormí doce horas.</p><p>—Márcalo como tu récord personal. —Dice.</p><p>—¿Y por qué te vas tan tarde? ¿No pueden irse mañana temprano?</p><p>—Le dije lo mismo, pero mi madre está loca —Expresa con recelo él—. No regreso hasta después de año nuevo.</p><p>—¿Eso significa que viniste a despedirte? —Sonríe MinHo de forma jocosa—. Eres un romántico.</p><p>—Gracias, espero que así que me recuerdes de esa forma porque no hay forma de que salga vivo de estas vacaciones.</p><p>—Salud, amigo mío.</p><p>—Salud.</p><p>. . .</p><p>La semana post navidad de ese año fue igual que los años anteriores, con un pequeño <em>plus</em> de tener la presencia de Dorian por todos lados.</p><p>Le incomodaba su presencia, pero no de una forma extraña. Haberse abierto de una forma tan vulnerable con un tema que hasta ese momento él seguía desconociendo con un completo extraño con el cual se había besado momentos atrás, le hacía ponerse un poco más a la defensiva de lo que quería, y cada vez que interactuaban MinHo rezaba para que Chan no se diera cuenta.</p><p>El mal ambiente que habían formado los dos había sido, sin embargo, notorio con el aire que normalmente portaba el grupo, y si iban a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de invierno de esa forma entonces MinHo tenía que solucionarlo.</p><p>—Te tengo una propuesta —Dijo MinHo mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sofá del garaje de la casa—. Uh- ¿Te conté sobre mi regalo de navidad?</p><p>—No me diriges la palabra —Contesta divertidamente Dorian. MinHo anhelaba tener ese sentido del humor sin rencor.</p><p>—Bu-bueno, me dieron dinero —Y MinHo fingió una sonrisa abierta—. Tengo pensado ir a tatuarme- y como es todo un lío ir a Seúl, iré donde me tatuaron por primera vez —Muestra su cuello como referencia, las dos estrellas y los puntos simuladores de ellas alrededor— ¿Quieres acompañarme?</p><p>MinHo notó que Dorian no se esperaba eso, y no solo porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró al resto del grupo para comprobar si habían escuchado (lo cual, no lo habían hecho). —¿Yo? ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes problemas con eso?</p><p>—Si —Mientre MinHo, porque su estómago se retorcía de la incomodidad—. ¿Cuándo puedes?</p><p>—Bueno… todos los días —Reconoce él.</p><p>—¿Te parece mañana?</p><p>—Si, vale.</p><p>—Genial.</p><p>—¿Es una cita?</p><p>MinHo se atragantó con su saliva de una forma poco sutil, causando que Dorian estallase en carcajadas. —¡Bromeo! ¡Bromeo!</p><p>Y fue así; después de ponerse de acuerdo ambos tomaron un autobús rural junto a sus mascarillas y auriculares compartidos para escuchar del <em>mp3 </em>de MinHo en dirección al pueblo más próximo de donde vivían, que a diferencia de la localidad, el otro era unos kilómetros más grande, lo que daba pie a mayor comercio.</p><p>—¿Por qué tienes a <em>One Direction</em>? —Cuestionó con burla Dorian una vez que la reproducción aleatoria los llevara a <em>Righ now.</em></p><p>—Los chicos tienden a intervenir mi música cuando no me doy cuenta —Cuenta MinHo sin mucha vergüenza. Esa canción en particular le gustaba—. A veces me eliminan canciones, otras veces agregan. Una vez Felix configuró la reproducción e hizo repetir <em>Never gonna give you up </em>de Rick Astley.</p><p>—¡Bromeas!</p><p>—¡Claro que no! Como castigo hice que nos aprendiéramos la canción con la banda.</p><p>—¿Cuántas canciones tienen sacadas con la banda? —Consulta con curiosidad el chico, apartando su mirada de la ventana para ver a MinHo.</p><p>El pelinegro lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. —Treinta a la perfección —Se jacta—. Y con ChangBin y Chan hemos hecho tres, las cuales nunca hemos tocado en público.</p><p>—No es como si hubiesen tenido muchas presentaciones…</p><p>—¡Hey! ¡Tomamos cada boda con orgullo!</p><p>Luego de que Dorian estallase de risa con eso, ambos bajaron en la parada más próxima de la galería comercial del pueblo. Notaron que ninguno de los habitantes portaba mascarillas, por lo que guardaron las suyas.</p><p>A MinHo le gustaba esa galería comercial porque había más variedad en cuanto a sus gustos, como lo era la ropa y la música; incluso había comprado <em>the red special</em> en un remate en la tienda de instrumentos. No siempre tenía oportunidades para recorrerlo, por lo que en compensación de Dorian terminaron recorriendo de torre a torre la galería.</p><p>—Compraré caramelos coreanos —Anuncia Dorian viendo una tienda de dulces.</p><p>—¿No hay caramelos en Australia? —Bromea MinHo—. Maldito inmigrante. Vienes a robarnos los dulces.</p><p>—Si los compro no creo que sea ilegal —Sigue el juego Dorian—. Tengo mi pasaporte, maldito patriota. ¿Quieres pelear?</p><p>—¿Pelea de Historia?</p><p>—Yo te gano.</p><p>Y antes de que MinHo pudiese replicar, Dorian soltó una risa antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hacia la tienda.</p><p>MinHo siempre había sido de contacto físico, o al menos con sus amigos. Con los chicos era natural tal vez porque los conocía desde hace años o simplemente eran de su agrado, y como su personalidad burlesca a veces le impedía ser sincero él creía que al mejor forma de demostrar su aprecio a ellos era con eso, el tacto; por otra parte, con Rena tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para poder mantener sus manos en la cintura y sus lenguas juntas porque normalmente sentía incomodidad y su mente comenzaba a irse de donde estaba.</p><p>Y ahora, con Dorian, MinHo podía compartir un poco de ambos sentimientos.</p><p>Dorian lo soltó al instante una vez que entraron a la tienda y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos, comentando inocentemente a MinHo cuanto anhelaba comer o cómo con los dulces picantes una vez le irritaron el hígado. MinHo, intentando no recaer de nuevo en la incomodidad de los otros días, seguía el flujo de la conversación intentando no replantearse mucho las cosas.</p><p>Pareció fructuoso hasta que del celular de MinHo comenzó a sonar <em>Pocket of the sunshine </em>de Natasha Bedingfield.</p><p>—Se me había olvidado la existencia de esa canción —Se burla Dorian por el tono—. <em>I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I’ve got a love and I Know that is all mine, oh-</em></p><p>—Cállate —Se ríe MinHo antes de alejarse de la tienda para contestar. No lo habría hecho si no hubiese sido el número de JiSung quien sonaba—. ¿Aló? ¿Ángel caído?</p><p>—<em>¿Aló? —</em>La voz de JiSung en el otro lado sonaba realmente distraído y sorprendido—. <em>¡Oh mierda! ¿Te he llamado? Espera- ¿Por qué mierda contestas? ¿Desde cuando hay señal en ese hoyo?</em></p><p><em>—</em>¿El hoyo del pueblo o el hoyo de la depresión?</p><p>—<em>Ambas.</em></p><p>—Estoy en otro pueblo —Responde MinHo—. ¿Y por qué me llamas?</p><p>—<em>¿Acaso no puedo saber cómo está el idiota más idiota del mundo? </em>—Se burla JiSung—. <em>Pero la verdad es que no tuve intención. Mi primito quiso jugar con mi celular y terminó marcando a un montón de gente.</em></p><p>—Oh, realmente creí que querías saber cómo me encontraba —Comenta con falsa decepción.</p><p>—<em>¿Por qué querría saberlo?</em> —Sigue bromeando—. <em>Como sea, lamento esto- ¿Estás muy ocupado?</em></p><p>—Eh, bueno —MinHo miró hacia Dorian se encontraba—, con el primo de Chan fuimos al otro pueblo porque me voy a tatuar.</p><p>—<em>¡Oh, que genial! ¿Qué te harás?</em></p><p>—Tenía pensado hacerme el árbol de la portada del disco <em>The Joshua Tree</em> de U2 —Bromea.</p><p>—<em>Por supuesto que algo relacionado con U2 —</em>MinHo escucha a JiSung reír—. <em>¿Dónde te lo harás?</em></p><p><em>—</em>En la nalga.</p><p>—<em>Si es así, mándame una foto.</em></p><p>—¿Me está pidiendo usted, señor Han, un <em>nude</em>? —Dice con falso tono de caballerosidad—. ¿Qué pensaría Yuna? Hombre infiel.</p><p>—<em>Bueno, si la vida te da limones…</em></p><p>Y MinHo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada también, tan espontánea que había asustado a varios de los que estaban en el local. Miró a través de los estantes como Dorian se encontraba pagando los caramelos comprados. —Oye, tengo que irme.</p><p>—<em>Al fin. No sabía qué excusa darte para dejar de hablarte.</em></p><p>—Humorista. Nos vemos.</p><p>—<em>Adiós.</em></p><p>Cuando terminó por colgar su celular y miró a Dorian, no pudo evitar sonreír.</p><p>—¿Quién te pone así de dichoso? —Cuestiona Dorian con notoria gracia.</p><p>—Tu madre, hombre. ¿Vamos a la tienda de discos?</p><p>La tienda de discos quedaba en la torre B, justo sobre el local de tatuajes. Ir ahí era toda una experiencia porque la cadena de la tienda traía distintas variedades de muchos países, como también géneros musicales y formatos de reproducción.</p><p>—Hay música de idiomas que no conocía —Observa maravillado Dorian a unos CDs que eran grabaciones de cánticos de tribus africanas—. Mira, la tarjeta dice que este se canta cuando hay un recién nacido.</p><p>—Cuando vayamos a Uganda podremos cantarlo —Se burla MinHo—. Esto es tan fascinante.</p><p>—Buenas tardes —Y ahí, una chica que redondeaba los treinta con un arete en la nariz y con un cabello rubio platinado se les acercó. MinHo vio como Dorian quedaba pasmado por ella, pero MinHo solamente se preguntaba si no le había dolido a la chica la perforación en la nariz—. ¿Buscan algo en particular?</p><p>—Solo estamos viendo —Responde Dorian con el tono que usualmente se refería a MinHo—. Pero gracias por la ayuda.</p><p>—Vale, me llamo HanSoo ante cualquier cosa, y pueden encontrarme siempre en el pasillo de <em>indie rock inglés</em> —Guiña ella el ojo mientras apuntaba hacia el pasillo más lleno de la tienda.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes de U2? —Se atrevió a preguntar MinHo, y Dorian le golpeó indiscriminadamente en el abdomen.</p><p>—Bueno, pueden ver eso en los clásicos… —Apunta ella hacia otro pasillo—, puedo llevarte.</p><p>—Nos gustaría —Asiente Dorian esta vez.</p><p>MinHo quería reírse en la cara del chico por lo eyectado que estaba por la mujer. Parecía mucho más joven de la edad que MinHo le aproximaba; prometía orinarse de la risa si ella comentaba que tenía hijos.</p><p>Tuvo que escuchar el penoso coqueteo de Dorian hacia la mujer HanSoo, quien alababa el color de pelo, le preguntaba por el arete e incluso sus gustos musicales favoritos. MinHo no podía tomarlo en serio, e intentaba ahogar su pena ajena revisando los vinilos de U2.</p><p>De repente, a través de los parlantes de la tienda, una canción empezó a sonar. MinHo no pudo identificar la letra ya que el bullicio era alto, pero el ritmo de la guitarra le era adictivo, al igual que los tonos con los que cantaba el vocalista.</p><p>—Oye… —MinHo le llama, intentando salvar a HanSoo de Dorian—. ¿Cómo se llama la canción?</p><p>—¿Canción? —Y de repente ella pareció entender a lo que se refería—. Ah, es-</p><p>—¡HanSoo! —Una chica gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo—. ¡Te necesitan en la caja!</p><p>Y eso pareció ser excusa suficiente como para que la chica huyese de los dos.</p><p>—¡La espantaste! —Le golpea el brazo MinHo.</p><p>—¡Yo no la espanté! —Se defiende Dorian, sonrosándose un poco—. Solamente conversaba con ella.</p><p>—Estabas coqueteando. Sé cómo se ve —Dice—. Eres un penoso.</p><p>—Tranquilo, no tienes <em>por qué</em> ponerte celoso —Se burla Dorian girando los ojos.</p><p>Pero MinHo no se lo tomó como broma.</p><p> —¡No estoy celoso! —Expresó golpeando cuatro veces más el brazo de Dorian.</p><p>Finalmente, cuando ya era cerca de las seis de la tarde, llegaron al local de tatuajes. La suerte de MinHo le corrió por su lado ya que se encontraba con solamente una chica siendo tatuada, por lo que se acercó al mesón a consultar la libreta de opciones.</p><p>—Podrías tatuarte un conejo —Apunta Dorian hacia uno de los diseños—. En la mano.</p><p>—No me tatuaría un conejo, pero la mano suena interesante —Medita MinHo observando sus manos—. ¿Cuál crees que sea mejor?</p><p>—<em>Holas</em> —Un chico que notoriamente trabajaba en el local se acercó al mesón donde MinHo y Dorian se encontraban revisando los bocetos—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarl- ¡Oye! ¡Yo te tatué! —Exclamó el chico con una sonrisa.</p><p>MinHo le correspondió la sonrisa mientras instintivamente posaba su mano en el tatuaje. —Lo recuerdo, por eso regreso.</p><p>—¿Quieres tatuarte de nuevo? ¿Qué deseas? Tengo distintas opciones-</p><p>—No tengo mucho dinero, realmente —Confiesa MinHo—. Y quiero hacerme uno tipo tatuajes de henna.</p><p>—Te será doloroso.</p><p>—He pasado por peores.</p><p>Fue una vil mentira, porque ni con el tatuaje en el cuello MinHo había sufrido tanto dolor como tatuarse la mano derecha.</p><p>Le habían recomenzado que fuera esa, ya que era zurdo, sin embargo estaba realmente complicado con las prácticas de la banda él cambiaba las notas con su mano derecha, y por como lo notaba parecería que pasarían un par de días sin poder tocar.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —MinHo podía notar el brillo de crueldad en los ojos de Dorian—. ¿Quieres que sostenga tu mano?</p><p>—Por favor, cállate —Expresa entre dientes el chico, aguantando el dolor de la aguja chocando con los huesos de sus dedos.</p><p>—No importa a quien quieras venderle esa fachada, eres un bebé —Se burla Dorian mientras pasaba deliberadamente una mano por el pelo negro de MinHo.</p><p>MinHo no comentó nada respecto a eso, porque la sensación de cuando lo tomó de la mano volvió a presentarse como una excusa de querer apartarla, pero también un sentimiento extraño de comodidad le permitía dejar que sus dedos jugaran con sus mechas, e incluso acariciase levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.</p><p><em>¿Será posible…?</em>, MinHo indagó en su mente, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba acariciar, <em>¿Será posible que le guste?</em></p><p>Él no había visto a Dorian interactuar con nadie del grupo como lo hacía con él, lo cual era extraño ya que había estado muy risueño con Felix cuando se habían drogado en casa de HyunJin. Además, por como sucedieron los hechos, Dorian seguía sin apartarse de él.</p><p>MinHo estiró su mano izquierda hacia la mano que Dorian cargaba su bolsa de dulces y la apretó, para que luego el australiano acomodara la bolsa en su muñeca y entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos.</p><p>—Me duele —Se justifica MinHo.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>Había una punzada, una extraña punzada tanto en el vientre como en el pecho de MinHo que le hacía sentir nervioso, ansioso de algo que no podía tener claro hasta ese momento.</p><p>¿Qué diferencia tenía Dorian de Rena, cuando a ambos los había conocido la misma cantidad de tiempo?</p><p>No podía comparar con ambos, no cuando aún no tenía forma de hacerlo.</p><p>El chico terminó de tatuar a MinHo: anillos falsos con puntos, coronas, y trazos tanto rectos como curvos que mostraba una especie de elegancia en la mano del chico.</p><p>—Dolió como el infierno —Se queja el chico finalmente, una vez que el tatuador se levantó de su silla.</p><p>—Sabes cómo cuidarlo, ¿No? —Consulta el chico.</p><p>—Si, aunque me gustaría comprar el jabón neutro que venden.</p><p>MinHo le sacó una foto a su tatuaje y decidió enviarla a JiSung, como última oportunidad de tener señal en su celular.</p><p>Finalmente, ambos chicos terminaron saliendo de la galería comercial pasada de las siete treinta de la tarde.</p><p>—Oh, hace un frío de mierda —Se queja Dorian subiendo su casaca—. ¿Ahora qué?</p><p>—Ir a la parada para tomar el autobús —Se encoge de hombros MinHo como si fuera una obviedad—. ¿Tú que crees? ¿Qué nos iríamos volando?</p><p>—Eres una caja de sorpresas —Se justifica el otro—. No me sorprendería que tuvieses la capacidad de sacar alas y llevarme hasta casa de Chan.</p><p>—Por más increíble que sea, aún no tengo esa habilidad —Asiente—. Pero puedo hacer ruidos de pájaros con mis manos- uh, bueno, aunque no pueda hacerlo <em>ahora.</em></p><p>—También le tomas las manos a los chicos —El tono lacónico de Dorian llamó la atención de MinHo, quien lo veía de forma cómplice—. Quién lo diría.</p><p>Pero más que culpable, MinHo sentía el nudo en su estómago cada vez más fuerte. —Una caja de sorpresas dijiste tú, ¿O no?</p><p>MinHo vio como Dorian tendía su mano más próxima hacia la de MinHo, y este con temor la terminó tomando.</p><p>—Accediste muy fácil —Reconoce Dorian mientras apuntaba con su mirada a las manos. Ambos habían empezado a caminar lento hacia la parada próxima—. No me lo esperaba. ¿No temes que alguien te vea?</p><p>—Cállate —MinHo no sabía por qué se sentía tan avergonzado o nervioso- pero ahí estaba, esforzándose—. No creo que me reconozcan- o que justo alguien de la escuela esté rondando por acá.</p><p>—Me alegra saberlo —Dorian estrujó sus manos—. ¿Así que… no es una cita?</p><p>—No me tientes —Amenaza MinHo—. ¿Por qué lo sería?</p><p>—Me invitas a salir, escuchamos músicas, hablamos de todo y dejaste que te tomara la mano, ¿No es lo mismo que haces con las chicas?</p><p>—Nunca he salido con una chica —Confiesa—. Tal vez con Rena puede caer en esta categoría, pero pasábamos más tiempo besándonos que…</p><p>Y sus palabras quedaron en el aire, finalmente consciente de sus palabras.</p><p>Dorian seguía mirándolo divertidamente, y el corazón de MinHo latía con furia.</p><p>—Las citas siempre terminan con besos —Dice el otro.</p><p>—Si, parece que si… —Accede finalmente MinHo.</p><p>MinHo estaba extraño, incómodo; pero su estómago seguía jalándole hacia Dorian, aproximándose lo más que podía para que el otro le correspondiera con el mismo ímpetu.</p><p>Ya estaba oscuro y estaban en otro pueblo, ¿Quién los vería?</p><p>Además, el último autobús pasaba a las diez.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Cambié el formato de guion a uno más cercano a la literatura castellana!, años escribiendo y recién me doy cuenta de esto;;</p><p>¡Espero que disfruten su lectura! No olviden dejar Kudos y Reviews para saber sus opiniones:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Todos aman a Jake Gyllenhaal hasta que All Too Well suena de fondo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Canción:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Going dumb; Alesso, Stray Kids &amp; CORSAK</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—¿No tienen casa?</p><p>—Un gusto volver a verte, HanSoo —Sonrió divertidamente Dorian.</p><p>La mujer, terminando de pintarse las uñas detrás del mostrador, rodó los ojos antes el descarado coqueteo del australiano antes de cerrar la pintura. —En la bodega llegó una caja para que puedan reponer.</p><p>—¡<em>Yei</em>! —Canturrearon los dos chicos antes de ir directamente hacia el lugar indicado.</p><p>Los últimos días de las vacaciones de invierno han sido iguales, con MinHo y Dorian yendo hacia le pueblo siguiente para revisar la tienda de música. HanSoo había estado impresionada por la confianza con la cual ambos chicos se le referían, pero como ella parecía ser una mujer agradable (<em>MILF</em>, la describiría MinHo) dejaba que los chicos estuvieran el tiempo en el local cuanto quisieran.</p><p>Habían empezado con las tardes, revisando discos hasta cansarse y preguntándole a la mujer sobre las próximas llegadas, luego ella terminó ofreciéndoles un lugar en su oficina para que escucharan la música que quisieran con la única condición de que tenían que ir en las mañanas a reponer los estantes. MinHo tardó cerca de tres horas en convencer a Dorian para que lo hicieran, porque según él “no era panorama viajar al otro hemisferio para trabajar en la tienda de un pueblo”.</p><p>Sin embargo, después de muchos ruegos (y uno que otro beso, qué decir), ambos chicos pasaban sus mañanas completas ahí.</p><p>—¿Comprarás tú algo para desayunar? —Consulta Dorian mientras sacaba de la bodega una caja catalogada como <em>folklor</em>—. No he comido desde anoche.</p><p>—¿Crees que tengo dinero para gastar de forma deliberada? —MinHo levanta su ceja juguetonamente—. Me alcanzará para un par de <em>ramyeon</em>.</p><p>—Me basta y me sobra.</p><p>—¿No te alimentan en casa de Chan?</p><p>—No es eso, es que simplemente no estaba con apetito.</p><p>Y la mirada sugestiva que le dio dejó a MinHo colorado y tartamudo. Detestaba cuando Dorian se pasaba de listo.</p><p>Al terminar con los <em>CD</em> empezaron a trabajar con los caset y con los vinilos, los cuales a MinHo le sorprendían enormemente porque no sabía que había tanta demanda de ello.</p><p>—Es para el <em>vintage</em> —Le explicó HanSoo desde el mesón—. Un montón de hípsters llegan a pedirlos- sería lógico que los pidieran si no exigieran a la maldita <em>Dua Lipa</em> en ese formato.</p><p>—¿Los encargas o algo así?</p><p>—<em>Seh</em>, un amigo de mi marido los hace en Seúl —Cuenta. Esa fue la primera vez que notó en alguien sonreír al nombrar a su pareja—. A veces pido sencillos, otra veces los álbumes completos, todo lo que el público pida.</p><p>—Realmente tienes mucha demanda —Silba el chico mientras reponía—. ¿Viene gente de otros pueblos?</p><p>—Tal como ustedes —Se burla—. Vienen a escuchar música y besarse a escondidas.</p><p>Nuevamente, el rostro de MinHo estalló en llamas y sintió como un golpe de incomodidad lo apaleaba por la espalda. No evitó en mirar hacia el local por si alguien había escuchado lo que HanSoo había dicho, pero al ser cerca de las diez de la mañana apenas había unas chicas que ignoraban por completo a los trabajadores.</p><p>—¿Por qué entras en pánico? —HanSoo le dio una mirada divertida a pesar de su rostro monótono—. Muchas parejas vienen a pasar un buen rato acá. Pareciera que la música los calienta o algo así, los adolescentes son tan raros.</p><p>—No somos novios —Expresa rápidamente—. No, no lo somos- ni siquiera soy gay.</p><p><em>Oh, gay</em>, MinHo se palmeó mentalmente la espalda, <em>al menos ya dejaste de usar el concepto de maricón. ¿Qué pasa, bombón? ¿Te sientes más ofendido?</em></p><p>
  <em>Cierra la boca.</em>
</p><p>—Claro —Pero el tono de HanSoo seguía alertando a MinHo.</p><p>—¡En serio!</p><p>—¡Vale! —Ella levantó sus manos en modo de inocencia—, te creo, cálmate. Ve a ordenar los vinilos de <em>BTS</em> que llegaron ayer.</p><p>A refunfuños MinHo le hizo caso a la vez que Dorian regresaba de acomodar los aparates, preguntándole por qué repentinamente estaba de mal humor.</p><p>Cuando fue cerca de las once treinta los trabajadores del local comenzaron a llegar, por lo que Dorian se puso a buscar en los estantes algún disco para escuchar mientras que MinHo iba a comprar comida a la tienda de dulces.</p><p>Para ser la hora que era la tienda de dulces se encontraba relativamente llena, y en su interior tenía un aforo de siete personas por lo que MinHo se dispuso hacer la fila fuera de la tienda.</p><p>De aburrido u ocioso, comenzó a navegar en su celular; al no haber señal en el pueblo él no lo usaba con frecuencia, por lo que no tenía redes sociales o mucha gente con la cual mensajearse. La única persona con la que tenía un poco de conversación era con JiSung, quien aprovechaba la señal de ese pueblo para poder hablarle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Pelmazo de mal gusto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Desde cuándo existe el aforo? &lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; ¿Me preguntas en serio o te respondo de forma sarcástica?</em>
</p><p>Lo que le gustaba a MinHo de JiSung es que contestaba los mensajes rápido.</p><p>
  <em>Sorpréndeme&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;El aforo, según Wikipedia, comenzó en sus inicios por allá en el siglo XV durante la peste negra, cuando las autoridades sanitarias británicas dijeron que la peste de ratas no era más que una invención de los católicos para que hubiese más creyentes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Pero la santa iglesia, preocupada por su gente, dijo que no podían ir en masa a rezar los domingos, así que crearon este concepto de aforo en el que permitía solamente a cinco de los diez habitantes de cada villa que quedaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿O sea que solamente cinco podían salvarse del apocalipsis de las ratas? &lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Si, así que agradece que puedas entrar a rezar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te habría creído la historia si no fuera porque pusiste en pro a la iglesia&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y porque la peste negra fue en el siglo XIV&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; ¿En serio?, mierda</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaja, sé algo de historia más que tú&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Es el efecto de pasar tanto tiempo con mis tías</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Me tintaron el pelo, así que probablemente me quemaron un par de neuronas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿A poco te quedaban? &lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Y te tintaron el pelo? &lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; ¿Qué no lees, niño de primaria?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; [foto]</em>
</p><p>MinHo no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada al ver la fotografía, el cual era una <em>selfie</em> de un rubio JiSung levantando el dedo del medio hacia la cámara.</p><p>
  <em>Te ves ridículo&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Si no la veo como protector de pantalla de tu celular cuando regrese, te golpearé</em>
</p><p>—¡Siguiente!</p><p>No, MinHo no lo pondría como protector de pantalla, prefería sufrir un puñetazo del chico antes de pasar por ese nivel de vergüenza.</p><p>Terminó de comprar y regresó a la tienda de música, con Dorian ya esperando con un par de discos en su mano.</p><p>—¿Qué hay para hoy? —Consulta MinHo mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la oficina de HanSoo.</p><p>—<em>Speak now</em> de Taylor Swift, <em>Imploding The Mirage</em> de The Killers y <em>Homesick</em> de A Day To Remember.</p><p>—¿Taylor Swift? —MinHo cuestionó con burla—. ¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué ella?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Nunca te has puesto a escucharla detenidamente? ¡Es la versión Deluxe! —Dorian parecía realmente impresionado.</p><p>—Una vez YiSu cantó una de sus canciones mientras ensayábamos —Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de HanSoo—. La cantaba bonito, pero no es mi estilo de música.</p><p>—Te va a gustar, créeme.</p><p>Y como era tradición de los días anteriores, MinHo se desparramó en el sofá mientras que Dorian colocaba el disco <em>Speak now</em> en el reproductor; continuamente, el australiano bajó la fotografía familiar que tenía HanSoo en su escritorio antes de ganarse sobre el otro.</p><p>—¿No que tenías hambre? —Preguntó, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo expresar en sus manos cuando colocaba ambas en los muslos de Dorian.</p><p>—¿En serio crees que de comida?</p><p><em>Oh, santo cielo</em>, MinHo pensó cuando Dorian se inclinó para besarlo, <em>estoy acabado.</em></p><p>
  <em>. . .</em>
</p><p>—Familia, préstenme atención.</p><p>El horrible chasquido de labios que retumbó por el garaje cuando SeungMin y YiSu se separaron hizo querer vomitar a MinHo, pero lo pasó por alto. Chan se encontraba con sus letras en el sofá junto a Dorian, mientras que ChangBin compartía con HyunJin cerca de la batería con JeongIn y Felix animándole en su propia competencia.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunta ChangBin.</p><p>—Creo que he llegado a la sabia decisión de que deberíamos agregar un poco más de música moderna a nuestro repertorio —Comienza hablando MinHo con solemnidad, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes—. Es por eso de que he tomado la decisión de que deberíamos empezar a tocar a Taylor Swift.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!</p><p>—¡Si!</p><p>Felix tropezó con sus pies pero no le importó, de un salto abrazó con fuerza a MinHo. —<em>I love you! I really do!</em></p><p>—Yo también te amo, <em>Pinky Pie</em> —Abrazó de vuelta dramáticamente MinHo—. Nunca quise entenderte, perdóname.</p><p>—Estás completamente perdonado.</p><p>—¿Hablas en serio? —Interrumpe ChangBin el melodramático momento—. ¿Taylor Swift? ¿Bromeas?</p><p>—Considero que la chica es una artista muy infravalorada —Se excusa él mientras Felix se separaba.</p><p>—Si con infravalorada te refieres a ganar Grammys cada vez que es nominada…</p><p>—¿Qué tocaremos?, ¿Algo de Red? ¿De Me? —Felix estaba realmente emocionado—. ¡No, espera! ¡Hace un par de años estuvo de moda los cover <em>Punk</em>! ¡Podríamos buscar las partituras y-</p><p>—¡No, espera! —ChangBin vuelve a interrumpir—. ¿Es en serio?</p><p>—¿Cuándo he bromeado con la música? —MinHo contesta—. ¡Claro que es en serio, animal! ¡Tocaremos Taylor Swift!</p><p>—Te juro que si lo hacen, renuncio.</p><p>—¡Chaaaaaan!</p><p>ChangBin y MinHo miraron a Chan en busca del alegato, pero este solamente mantenía una sonrisa cómica bastante agraciado de la disputa.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Consulta, haciéndose el desentendido.</p><p>—¡Diles que no podemos tocar a Taylor Swift! —Le grita ChangBin.</p><p>YiSu palmeó el muslo de SeungMin, y este carraspeó.</p><p>—Uh, yo puedo reemplazar a ChangBin.</p><p>—Son todos unos bastardos.</p><p>Rato después cuando la situación se había calmado, por alguna extraña razón MinHo sentía la mirada pesada de Chan sobre él gran parte del ensayo, una clara señal de que quería hablar con él pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, y como MinHo era lo suficientemente cobarde él simplemente- no, por nada en el mundo lo enfrentaría voluntariamente.</p><p>Ambos ya se habían recuperado de una pelea, ¿Por qué volver ahí?</p><p>Bueno, recordando que la pelea que habían tenido fue porque Chan se había referido a él como si fuera homosexual- o algo así.</p><p>Y MinHo no lo era, créanle.</p><p>Había una línea muy discreta entre besar a un chico y ser gay, y hasta donde el pene de MinHo mandaba, no era gay.</p><p>Ahora, si no era gay, ¿Por qué demonios se besaba con Dorian?</p><p>No es como si lo hicieran siempre, solamente las veces que han ido al pueblo, y tampoco es como si se besaran siempre; a veces comían, otras veces MinHo se sumía en su conversación por chat con JiSung, y otras veces…</p><p>Pero tampoco han avanzado mucho- ¿Cuánto más se podría avanzar sin considerarse gay?, bueno, él se considera una persona heterosexual aún cuando entraba en pánico cada vez que tenía que tocarle el pecho a Rena, pero en todas las veces que ha pasado las horas besándole la boca a ella nunca ha tenido una erección.</p><p>Clasificarse como un defecto de fábrica era cada vez más tentador.</p><p>Entonces, bajo esa incertidumbre, ¿Cómo podía hablar de ese tema con Chan?</p><p>Ni siquiera con Dorian podía hacerlo, quien irónicamente pasaba las mañanas comiéndole la boca.</p><p>—¿Te diste cuenta de que soy el amor de tu vida que no me quitas los ojos encima? —Bromea MinHo una vez que dejó el tiempo suficiente pasar entre Chan y él, ambos solos sentados en el sofá.</p><p>—Solamente me encuentro agradecido de que hayas integrado a Dorian de una forma tan sutil —Sonríe Chan, y MinHo sintió una repentina culpabilidad—. ¿Se llevan bien?</p><p>—Si, tenemos los mismos gustos —Respondió mientras giraba su cara para ver sus cuerdas—. ¿Te ha dicho algo?</p><p>—Le gusta tus comentarios sobre las canciones cuando escuchan música en esa tienda de música —Contestó—. Me llama la atención que hagan eso.</p><p>—Ya dije, mismos gustos —MinHo apartó la mirada de su guitarra para mirar a Chan—. Si tuviera que pasar tres horas en una sala de música escuchar a Kendrick Lamar con ChangBin créeme que preferiría estar muerto.</p><p>—Kendrick Lamar es bueno —Se defiende ChangBin junto a HyunJin en la batería. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo jugando al <em>calienta manos</em>.</p><p>—Tú perdiste tu derecho de hablar de gustos —Insulta MinHo.</p><p>—Bueno, supongo que a veces es la persona —Murmuró Chan más para sí que para el resto antes de acercarse hacia MinHo y mostrarle unas partituras—. He estado trabajando en esta canción, ¿Puedes tocar?</p><p>—Si, déjame traer la acústica.</p><p>Ahora que la banda se encontraba en tierra de nadie, ellos tenían nuevas metas. Más canciones originales, más cover y, si podían hacerlo, ir a presentarse al Busking alguna vez. Es por eso de que, bajo esa motivación, Chan y ChangBin han estado de lleno en las composiciones de nueva música mientras que MinHo dirigía los arreglos de los próximos cover que harían.</p><p>Chan siempre había sido bueno para la lírica, al igual que ChangBin. MinHo les daba crédito porque los dos eran unos cerebros humanistas tan potentes que usaban conceptos que MinHo casi nunca escuchaba, así que no era de extrañar que, una vez que MinHo aprendió la melodía de los primeros versos la melodiosa voz de Chan hallase podido acoplarse bien a la canción.</p><p>—La letra la hizo ChangBin, le doy crédito por ello —Reconoce Chan—. SeungMin podría ir al teclado si no le importa.</p><p>Ambos giraron su cabeza hacia el clásico escritorio de Chan, del cual había sido cruelmente desplazado luego de que SeungMin y YiSu se apoderaran de él.</p><p>—<em>Nah</em>, no le importará —Consuela el otro—. ¿Por qué tan melosa la letra?</p><p>—Por el dorama que vimos el fin de semana en casa de Felix —Recuerda Chan.</p><p><em>Ah, si…</em>, MinHo recordó. Ocho jóvenes adolescentes metidos en una habitación para uno viendo un dorama colegial tan cliché que llegaba a dar pena. MinHo recordó haber visto a Felix y ChangBin llorar por el final del programa y a la madre del primero llorar por el olor que había ahí.</p><p>—Bien, enséñamela.</p><p>Las vacaciones eran divertidas, pero MinHo no negaría que su estómago de vez en cuando se anudaba cuando pensaba en volver a clases.</p><p>Después de practicar con Chan, le avisó a su madre que se quedaría donde SeungMin esa noche, y como si no fuera ya vergonzoso escuchar como su madre le decía que le comentara a SeungMin sobre los diferentes medios de cómo cuidarse (—¡¿Por qué no se lo dices tú directamente, mamá?!), tener también la mirada de Dorian en él lo hacía alterarse.</p><p>—¿Iremos mañana o…? —Dorian cuestionó vagamente, pareciendo querer hacerlo lo más sutil sin levantar sospecha en Chan.</p><p>—Si, mañana te pasaré a buscar —Asiente MinHo intentando forzar una sonrisa—. Dormir donde SeungMin es como dormir en casa.</p><p>Y el grupo se separó en el garaje; pareciera que todos tenían planes con alguien porque HyunJin y JeongIn irían a casa de Felix para ver una película mientras que ChangBin se refugiaba con Chan a ver un concierto que transmitirían en el canal al aire.</p><p>—<em>Ay</em>, que está helado —Expresó YiSu mientras con su mano libre se arreglaba su bufanda—. Detesto el invierno.</p><p>—¿En serio?, pues el invierno te detesta a ti también —Se burló MinHo.</p><p>YiSu se giró con un falso puchero hacia SeungMin. —MinHo dijo que el invierno me detesta, Min.</p><p>—Bueno, si tú le dices eso deliberadamente al clima… —SeungMin medita—. Probablemente se vengue de ti.</p><p>Y como si ambos estuvieran conectados, MinHo y SeungMin escabulleron sus manos por el cuello de la chica, bajo la bufanda, tocándola con sus heladas manos para que ella se erizara.</p><p>—¡Ya! ¡Son desagradables! —Se quejó mientras se apartaba rápidamente de ellos.</p><p>—No pasarías tanto frío si anduvieras vestida como una persona normal —Apunta MinHo al atuendo de ella—. ¡¿Qué mierda con las faldas?!</p><p>—¡Son cómodas, ricas y extremadamente calentitas! —YiSu se defendió con fiereza.</p><p>MinHo rio ante eso antes de mirar a SeungMin. Por una razón que él no entendía desde que estaban juntos tendían a vestirse con las mismas paletas de colores- MinHo lo excusaba porque ambos eran apasionados con la moda, más que justificarlo como un comportamiento cursi.</p><p>SeungMin alcanzó rápidamente a YiSu con su mano, tomando la de ella suavemente antes de ocultarlas ambas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.</p><p>No supo por qué, pero ese gentil y simple movimiento dejó a MinHo capturado, sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a divagar por un momento antes de darse cuenta de cuán lejos se encontraba su cabeza.</p><p>—Oye, MinHo —Le llamó la chica.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—¿Has hablado con Rena?</p><p>MinHo la miró y negó lentamente. —No, ¿Por qué tendría qué?</p><p>—¿No están saliendo los dos?</p><p>—Creí que terminamos.</p><p>—Espera- —YiSu parecía querer ahorrar una carcajada—. ¿No te has contactado con ella en todas las vacaciones después de la pelea que tuvieron?</p><p>—¿Tenía qué?</p><p>YiSu y SeungMin compartieron una mirada antes de poner sincronizadamente sus ojos en blanco. —Eres un asco como novio.</p><p>—Oye, nadie me enseñó lo que tengo que hacer —Se defiende—. Y ni siquiera éramos novios.</p><p>—Solo tienes que hacer lo que tu corazón te dicta- o tu inteligencia emocional, sea como sea careces de ambas —Dijo SeungMin.</p><p>—Cuando tu pareja-</p><p>—Novia —Interrumpe MinHo.</p><p>—Cuando tu novia esté enferma, molesta o lo que sea, lo indicado es que te comuniques con ella para saber qué necesita —Explica YiSu con paciencia—, y así entiendes sus sentimientos. No es tan difícil.</p><p>—Supongo que no nací para ser novio.</p><p>—No seas dramático —Dijo SeungMin con tono divertido—, que tu primera <em>pseudo</em> relación haya sido un fracaso no significa que no naciste para serlo. Tener pareja requiere tiempo y paciencia.</p><p>—Si, claro, pero sigue siendo extraño —Antes de darse cuenta, MinHo estaba hablando un poco más de lo que quería—. ¿Cuándo sé que ella me necesita? ¿Cómo sé que puede actuar con el resto? ¿Cómo… —Y las palabras decayeron de su boca, sintiendo la punzada de dolor en el lado golpeado de su cara—. No, nada.</p><p>—Las relaciones son espontáneas —Continúa él—, no se planean. Pero tranquilo, pronto llegará una chica linda a tu vida que te pondrá todo de cabezas.</p><p>—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —Se burla MinHo distanciadamente.</p><p>Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un momento, con el único ruido proveniente de los autos que pasaban de tanto en tanto y las pisadas en los charcos de la lluvia del medio día. La mente de MinHo se encontraba en tan divague que YiSu tuvo que zarandear su parca para llamar su atención.</p><p>—¿Perdón?</p><p>—Te pregunté por qué te peleaste con San —Dice SeungMin nuevamente, mirándolo sobre la cabeza de YiSu—. Nunca nos contaste.</p><p><em>Ah</em>…, era verdad; nadie había insistido con el tema porque asumían que en un momento eso sucedería, por eso MinHo nunca se dedicó a especificar la razón de la pelea.</p><p>—La verdad es que… —Pero las palabras murieron en su boca, sintiendo repentinamente una vergüenza total por su comportamiento—. Uh- no sé, ¿A ti te molestaría que le tomara la mano a YiSu?</p><p>—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —SeungMin consulta con notoria intriga—. ¿Lo hiciste?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No, no hice eso! —Por efecto traumático MinHo entró en pánico, ¿Tan grave era tomarle la mano a una chica con novio?, porque por experiencia parecía que si lo era.</p><p>Sin embargo, YiSu estiró su mano izquierda hacia MinHo e intentó tomarla, pero él la apartó enseguida. —¿Por qué?</p><p>—Ninguno de los dos anda con guantes —Justifica ella haciendo un segundo intento, esta vez con un poco de más fuerza logró entrelazar sus dedos con los de MinHo. El chico, por su parte, con pánico miró a SeungMin en busca de su inocencia.</p><p>—¿A quién le tomaste la mano para que San se enojara de esa manera? —Cuestiona SeungMin, ignorando por completo el pánico de MinHo.</p><p>Y antes de darse cuenta MinHo contó todo lo que había pasado esa semana, desde que Yuna le tomó la mano (—¡Fue solo eso! ¡En serio!) hasta su pelea con San al día siguiente, de cómo no le había comentado a JiSung sobre eso y…</p><p>—No sé si él sabe —Terminó por relatar, sintiéndose un poco más liviano de la culpa—, y la verdad es que me hace sentir muy mierda eso.</p><p>—¿San hizo todo ese escándalo solo porque le tomaste la mano a Yuna? —YiSu se veía realmente impresionada—. ¿Tan virginal es?</p><p>—No creo que sea eso —Medita SeungMin—. Tal vez- solo <em>tal vez</em>, San debe saber del enamoramiento que Yuna tiene en ti.</p><p>YiSu giró tan fuerte su cabeza hacia SeungMin que con sus clásicas coletas negras golpeó el brazo de MinHo. —¡¿Qué?!</p><p>—Sinceramente creí que le habías contado —Murmura MinHo con vergüenza, evadiendo la mirada de la chica.</p><p>—¿Yuna está enamorada de ti?, oh no, pobre JiSung…</p><p>—No ayudas…</p><p>—Claro, entonces cuando él los vio tomados de la mano… Por supuesto —Concluyó SeungMin—. Defendió el honor de su amigo.</p><p>—El honor de su amigo —Repitió MinHo con sorna—. ¿Bromeas?</p><p>—Igual tú lo buscaste. —Reconoce—. Preguntándole si se lo había contado a JiSung… creo que tuviste que haberle contado.</p><p>—Es difícil —Admite, aunque solo era su cobardía hablando.</p><p>Esa noche cuando llegó a casa de JiSung con la culpa golpeándole el corazón quería decirlo, quería aclarar todo porque no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran, pero MinHo sabía que, de una u otra forma, eso sucedería con o sin decirle la verdad.</p><p>Lo había escuchado vomitar cuando llegó a la habitación, lo escuchó toser y sollozar. Después lo vio entrar a la habitación completamente abatido. MinHo no podía hacerle eso.</p><p>—Si están creando todo ese caos por una tomada de las manos, eso significa que necesitan que pasen cosas más interesantes en esta escuela —Termina diciendo con desagrado YiSu.</p><p>—¿Qué opinas de lo sucedido? —Le pregunta MinHo.</p><p>—A pesar de que no sea la gran cosa, tú tienes un contexto —Dijo—, eso significa que sería bueno que le contaras el panorama entero a JiSung- ya sabes, para que él entienda. No creo que se enoje si no lo hace, pero si él lo sabe, entonces él apreciaría esa honestidad.</p><p><em>Tiene razón</em>, meditó él a la vez que bajaba su mirada nuevamente a sus manos entrelazadas con YiSu.</p><p>—¿Te incomoda? —Pregunta ella.</p><p>—Un poco —Admite—, pero tu mano está tibia.</p><p>—¿SeungMin?</p><p>MinHo miró nuevamente a SeungMin sobre la cabeza de YiSu, y lo vio sonreírle. —Realmente no me perturba.</p><p>YiSu sonrió. —¿Ves, MinHo? Contexto.</p><p>. . .</p><p>—¿Me das tu número de teléfono?</p><p><em>The Beaten Path</em> de Our Last Night sonaba de fondo; a MinHo no le gustaban mucho, pero a Dorian le fascinaban.</p><p>MinHo no sabía si era culpa del sofá, de la posición en la que se encontraban o por el simple hecho de que era Dorian -un chico- estaba arriba suyo.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—¿Mantener contacto? —Dice con obviedad—. ¿No tienes redes sociales?</p><p>—<em>Nah</em>, no hay señal para eso —Contesta—. Solamente hablo por mensaje de texto- y la verdad es que es algo de solo ahora, porque normalmente no lo hago.</p><p>En eso la campana de mensajería sonó: un mensaje de JiSung.</p><p>—¿Y con quién hablas? Si en el pueblo no hay señal —Curiosea.</p><p>Pero esa curiosidad molestó a MinHo.</p><p>—Uh- JiSung, creo que lo conociste.</p><p>—Ah, ¿El lindo de pelo naranjo?</p><p>—<em>Seh</em>.</p><p>—¿Es verdad que tiene novia?</p><p>—Ni siquiera creo que batee para el otro lado, sinceramente —Admite MinHo apartando su vista de la conversación con JiSung para ver hacia su pecho, donde Dorian se encontraba apoyado—. Pero si, tiene una.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Pelmazo de mal gusto</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Un vecino de mis tías están vendiendo películas de Netflix en DVD</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; ¿Quieres una?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Están a buen precio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué es el Netflix? &lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Gracioso</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le preguntaré a los chicos cuales quieren y te aviso mañana&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Procura hacerlo temprano para que las grabe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Me voy mañana en la noche</em>
</p><p><em>Ah…,</em> MinHo sintió de nuevo ese nudo en el estómago, <em>ya se están acabando las vacaciones.</em></p><p>—¿Dorian? —El otro emitió un sonido—. ¿Cuándo te vas?</p><p>—El domingo —Contesta—. Por eso te lo pedía- no sé, para mantener el contacto.</p><p><em>¿El contacto de qué?</em> Se preguntó MinHo, notoriamente extrañado.</p><p>—Vale, anota…</p><p>¿Debía mantener contacto con Dorian después de que él se fuera?, la verdad es que MinHo no sabía la respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>¿Esto estaba dándole pie a algo más?</em>
</p><p>El mero hecho de hacerse esa pregunta lo aterró al instante, porque él no quería tener una relación con Dorian- o con un chico, mejor dicho. No es como si tuviera algo en contra de él porque podía notar lo atractivo que era y todo eso, pero no se sentía como si fuera lo-que-sea-que-hacían algo serio.</p><p>¿Eso era realmente serio?</p><p>O tal vez MinHo estaba calentándose la cabeza por nada, porque si Dorian era un chico universitario (aunque a penas llevaba meses ahí) eso significaba que sabía sobre los conceptos de informalidad, y que lo-que-sea-que-hacían era eso, informal.</p><p>
  <em>¿Me traerás algo de regalo? &lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; ¿Por qué tendría que llevarte algo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Hablando de estafas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; ¿Qué dijo que Chan sobre el metrónomo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le encantó&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dijo que realmente no lo esperaba&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>—¿Sigues conversando con él?</p><p>—Si…</p><p>Dorian se tomó la libertad de tomar el celular de MinHo para apartarlo y dejarlo en el suelo mientras sonreía divertidamente. MinHo se forzó a corresponderla.</p><p>—Dame atención porque me iré luego.</p><p>—Sus deseos son cumplidos…</p><p>Pero seguía estando incómodo. No sabía si era la rodilla de Dorian que estaba en un lugar incómodo, o las manos que lo estaban tocando, o que su espalda estaba incómodamente en el sofá o porque simplemente no le gustaban los malditos Our Last Night.</p><p>Antes de darse cuenta, el nerviosismo y la fuerza de voluntad que había hecho terminó acogiéndolo de mala manera, dejándolo completamente vulnerable.</p><p>¿Sería muy problemático pedirle que parara?</p><p>Con Rena era sencillo porque él era el chico, ¿No?, él era el que debía mandar- aunque ella era la que tomaba la iniciativa la mayoría de las veces, pero él decidía cuando parar. Ahora, con Dorian, ¿Por qué se sentía tan intimidado si sabía que él no insistiría? ¿Será por la posición en la que MinHo se encontraba? ¿O por la culpabilidad de que, efectivamente, no le atraía Dorian?</p><p>Se preguntó cómo habría sido esa circunstancia en específica con Yuna; en un mundo paralelo donde siguió el camino de que probablemente gustaba de ella y que en verdad con JiSung no se llevaban muy bien, pensando en si habría tenido este mismo rechazo como lo estaba teniendo con Dorian solo porque era novia de alguien más o algo así.</p><p>MinHo ni siquiera podía aclarar su cabeza.</p><p>Podía sentir algunas veces la erección de Dorian- que para la primera vez MinHo intentó mantener la cordura y no entrar en pánico, pero se sentía tan extraño de no poder ni siquiera excitarse por las eternas sesiones de besos que tenían.</p><p>Le gustaría saber qué era lo que sucedía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>